The Lost And Dead
by JohnLocke4
Summary: What if those beloved characters from Lost were instead of living on the island were thrown into the harsh world of the walking dead? Each character had their own strength and weakness of the island but they had a bit of help surviving thanks to Jacob, but now in this unforgiving world with only their skills to rely on who will make it?
1. Lost And Dead

A police cruiser drives down the country side. Inside the car two cops sit inside, the man driving open the sun blocker and looked at the picture of his family. The woman sitting next to him leaned over and checked the fuel gage, "Rick pull over, there's a gas station up ahead." She told him,

Rick nodded and slowed down stopping right in the intersection. The intersection was blocked by a overturned truck and wrecked car. Rick and the woman got out and walked over to the trunk of the cruiser. Rick grabbed a gas can and closed the truck, he and the woman quickly headed down the road towards a gas station.

The gas station was surrounded by a now destroyed car camp. Bodies, trash, and cars surrounded the fuel pumps. "You sure about this Anna?" Rick asked as they reached the edge of the camp. Anna let out a nod but put up a finger to her mouth signalling Rick to stay quiet. Rick and Anna moved through the cars towards the fuel pump, they checked the cars finding nothing but rotting corpses inside.

Just as they reached the fuel pumps Rick spotted a sign on the pump that read, 'No Gas' Rick pointed it out to Anna who let out a sigh. Just then they heard shuffling behind them. Anna and Rick quickly dropped to their knees and watched from under the cars as a little girl shuffled through the cars. Eventually she stopped and picked up a teddy bear and began to walk away.

Rick and Anna looked to each other and nodded in agreement. "Little Girl?" Rick called out,

"Sweetie, it's alright we're police officers." Anna added. The girl stopped and slowly turned back to them. The little girl no more than ten years only was dead, the large rip in her mouth revealed he jaw and blood slowly oozed out of the wound. Her milky eyes locked onto Rick and she started to moved after him. Rick out of shock stumbled back but quickly pulled out his revolver. He cocked the hammer of his .357 magnum revolver and pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the girl's brain. The girl flew back hitting the ground with a thud, both Rick and Anna let out a pained sigh as they stared at the body.

 **Three Months Ago…**

"What's the difference from men and women?" Rick asked Anna and his partner Shane as they all ate at a park table,

"You joking or you serious?" Shane asked with a smirk,

"No serious." Rick said eating another french fry,

"Well for one women don't know how to turn off a light switch." Shane said with a smirk as he looked over at Anna,

"Oh don't even start with that shit." Anna said shaking her head,

Rick let out a laugh as Shane continued, "No I'm serious every girl I've ever dated would do this. I'd come home after a long day and see every damn light on in the house. So because I was born with a pair it's then my job to go through every room in the house and turn them off. And mind you this is the same chick who complains about global warming."

"And what do you say to that?" Rick said with a growing smile,

"I say, Honey maybe if you and every other pair of boobs on the planet could figure that the switch goes in two directions maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming." Shane said holding back a laugh,

"You don't really say that." Anna said in a bit of disbelief,

"I do but then of course out comes the exorcist voice. 'You sound just like my damn father! Always complaining about the electric bill.'"Shane said with a deep voice,

"So tell us oh wise one how do you reply to that one?" Anna asked with a grin,

"I'd tell you how i'd like to respond to that. I'd like to say bitch you mean to tell me you have been hearing this all your life and you're too stupid to figure out how to turn off a switch." Shane said then started to laugh, "Of course I don't say that, I pull it back a bit."

"Smart man." Rick said taking a sip of his drink with a smile,

"So how are you and Lori?" Anna asked Rick,

"Lori? She's good, she's real good at turning off lights." Rick said shifting in his seat,

"Come on man you know what she means. Now I may not be the best speaker here but I did try to butter you up, least you could do is speak." Shane said looking at his friend,

"Speak...Speak that's what she says. You'd believe that I'm the most closed mouth sonofabitch ever." Rick said then waited as moment before saying, "Lately whenever I try she just get angry at me like she didn't want to hear it in the first place." Just then their radios went off calling all officers to the highway to head off a car chase. Shane grabbed the food and chucked it into the trash while Anna and Rick ran to their cars and started them. Shane jumped into Ricks car and the two vehicles sped out of the parking lot while their sirens blared.

Minutes later they arrived onto a stretch of highway while their radios alerted them to the location of the vehicle Shane and Rick pulled forward and grabbed their spike strips from the trunk. They set them up then jumped back into the cruiser and reversed into the small vehicle blockade. Shane and Rick got out once again, Shane grabbed a shotgun and set up behind the door while Rick crouched down and aimed his revolver.

"What makes people think they can get away from the cops." Anna said flicking off her safety,

"Who knows but maybe we'll be on one of them cops shows or something. What do you think guys?" Anna's partner said with a giddy smile,

"What I think Leon, you should check to make sure your safety is off and you have a round in the chamber." Rick shot back to him. Leon then slowly clicked off his safety and pulled back the receiver putting a round in the chamber. Rick looked at him with a disappointed look and turned back to the road ahead of him,

"Would be cool to be on one of those shows." Shane mumbled out causing Anna and Rick to look at him only to see him let out a smirk. Just then the vehicle in question came speeding down the road as two police cruisers tailed it. Rick and the others began to fire at the car while they shot back at the cops chasing them. Suddenly the car's tires exploded as they hit the spike strips the car skidded to the side and began to flip and roll off the side of the road finally landing upside down.

Rick and Anna slowly walked forward guns drawn at the driver door. A man got out pistol in hand, everyone yelled for him to drop it but the man began to fire at them. A eruption of gunfire was heard as the cops shot at him just as a bullet hit his chest the man pulled the trigger one last time hitting Rick in the chest.

As Rick laid on the ground another man jumped out of the car holding a shotgun and began firing. Anna quickly shot the man down and everyone stood waiting for a moment. Without seeing anyone else Shane ran over yelling, "Rick! Rick are you alright?!"

"I'm alright." Rick cried out as his shaking hand reloaded his revolver,

"I saw you got tagged man, scared the hell outta me." Shane said as Rick got to his feet,

"Catch you in the vest?" Anna asked as Rick unbuttoned his shirt,

"Yeah, look neither of you can tell Lori how close I came. Ever." Rick said turning towards them. Just as he was saying this a third purpetrator crawled out of the car with a pistol in hand. He took a shot hitting Rick in the back, blood sprayed out of him as he fell to the ground. Rick and Anna immediately opened fire on the man killing him within seconds.

"Oh no no no no." Shane said as he ripped open Ricks shirt and applied pressure to his wound, "He's hit Anna, you get paramedics out here and you do it now!" Shane yelled to her. Anna quickly ran over to the police cruiser as Rick started to drift out of consciousness.

 **Two And A Half Months After The Shooting…**

Rick drifted into consciousness as he saw both Shane and Anna standing over his bed. Shane held a vase with flowers in them, "So uh the girls from dispatch picked these out for ya." Shane said with a smile,

"I thought this vase looked pretty nice, so I picked it out for you." Anna said talking the vase of flowers from Shane and putting it on the night stand next to Rick. Shane and Anna looked down at Rick and quickly turned away, "We say the same shit every time we come here Shane." Anna grumbled out to him,

"I know, I know." Shane said with a nod.

Rick let out a cough and said, "Be honest Anna, Shane stole that from his mom's place." He said with a chuckle. He looked around seeing neither of them in the room, "Anna? Shane?" He called out as he looked around. He turned to the night table and saw the flowers that they had brought him now dead and falling off the stems.

Rick pulled himself up and swung his feet off the side of his bed. While using his IV pole for support he tried to get to his feet. He quickly collapsed under his own weight, "Nurse...Nurse help!" Rick called out while lying on the floor. Minutes passed and no one showed up into his room. Rick pulled himself up and went to the bathroom, He looked into the mirror and saw a confusing sight, he had a beard of at least two months growing on his face which made no sense, he could remember shaving that day before work.

He turned on the faucet and quickly moved his mouth to it as water began to flow from it. He took five heavy gulps of water and finally walked out of his room. The hospital was in a state of disrepair, trash littered the floor and lights were burnt out. Rick stumbled down the hallway and looked through the rooms of the hospital seeing no one. Eventually he stopped at a door that lead to the elevators, in front of them laid a body that was ripped apart, no flesh remained on the body except for the face. Rick stared at it for a minute not realizing what he was seeing and as soon as he figured it out he jumped back walking away from the body.

As he walked to the other part of the hospital Rick once again stopped at a door this time however it was chained shut with giant words written across the double doors, 'Don't Open Dead Inside' Rick looked at it not understanding. Suddenly he heard growls from inside the room and the doors began to be pushed against. Rick had pure fear coursing through him while he watched a hand of a human reach through the two doors.

Not waiting anymore Rick began to run to the nearest set of elevators. All he could think about was Lori and Carl, his family. The power to the elevators was out so he quickly ran to the fire escape. He ran down the steps and out the exit of the building, yet as soon as he left the building he saw a disturbing sight. Truck filled and rows of bodies wrapped in white sheets laid on the ground. Rick moved through the row of corpses until he got to a hill across from the parking lot. He pulled himself up the hill and saw a blackbird helicopter surrounded by military vehicles sitting on the ground with no military in sight.

Rick now numb from fear just walked home unsure if anything was real at this point. He stopped for a moment when he saw a bike on the side of the road. He walked over to grab it just as he did however the body of half a woman turned over and reached out at him. Rick fell to the ground breathing heavy as the rotting corpse snapped its jaws at him and reached for him. Rick quickly got to his feet and got onto the bike, he didn't stop riding until he got to his home.

He burst through the door calling out for his wife and son but received no response. He ran around the house checking for them frantically but still he found nothing. Broken he fell to his knees and began to cry, he asked himself if this was even real and began to slap his head making sure he was awake, unfortunately he was. After a long time he made his way outside his house and sat on the stairs leading up to it. He looked around and saw a man slowly shuffling towards him. Rick waved towards him and the man began to move quicker to him. Slowly behind Rick a child holding a shovel snuck behind him.

Suddenly a shovel wrung out and smashed Rick in the face. Rick looked up at the young black boy and said, "Carl?"

Another man came out and shot the approaching walker in the head. "Daddy I got the sonofabitch!" The boy exclaimed as he stood over Rick,

"Did he say something? I thought I heard him say something." The man said to his son,

"He called me Carl." The boy replied,

"Son you know they don't speak." The man said to him,

Just then Anna Lucia ran over to them, "What happened Morgan?"

"Put down a walker, Duane hit this man. He thought he was a walker." Morgan said as he looked down at Rick. He spotted his gunshot bandage and immediately put up his gun, "What's your wound? Mister what's your wound?" He asked frantically. Rick stared back at him drifting out of consciousness, "Damnit you tell me" Morgan said as he cocked his revolver, "Or I will kill you."

Anna finally arrived and looked down at her old friend, "Rick?" She asked just as Rick fell unconscious

 **Two Hours Later…**

Rick's eyes flickered open, he looked around and saw he was tied to a bed in a house. Morgan stood a few feet away washing off his hands, "Got that bandit changed, it was pretty ragged."

Morgan turned back and took a seat on the bed next to Rick, "So what was it? The wound." Morgan asked.

"I got shot." Rick replied,

"Anything else?" Morgan asked,

"Shot ain't enough?" Rick replied in disbelief,

"Hey I ask you answer, it's common courtesy right?" Morgan then leaned in close, "Did you get bit?"

"Bit?" Rick asked confused,

"Bit, scratch, anything like that?" Morgan asked,

"No I got shot, just shot." Rick replied,

Morgan reached out his hand but Rick pulled his head away, "Just let me." Morgan said softly and put his hand on his forehead and felt it for a fever. "Feels cold enough." Morgan said to his son who was standing at the doorway. Morgan suddenly pulled out a pocket knife. He held it up to Rick's eye and said, "I'm gonna untie you but first look at the blade. See how sharp it is? You try anything I will kill you, understand?" Morgan asked. Rick nodded his head quickly and Morgan quickly cut the ties that bound Rick to the bed. "Come out when you're able." Morgan said leading Duane out of the room.

Rick held his wrists for a moment and slowly sat up, confused and frightened, "You look like shit." Anna said leaning against the door frame,

"Anna?!" Rick exclaimed getting to his feet. He stumbled over to her and pulled her into a hug, "What is going on?" Rick asked as he hugged his old friend,

"Here put this on, meet me in the dining room, I'll explain there alright." Anna said handing a set of clothes. Rick slowly nodded and Anna walked out of the room to the dining room. Rick put on the tee-shirt and jeans Anna gave him and made his way through the house. He recognized it as his neighbor's house but chose to just keep quiet for now.

As he entered the living room he saw the windows boarded up and covered with blankets. He walked over and grabbed one of the blankets trying to peer outside, "Rick don't do that." Anna said to him. They'll see the light."

Rick turned back to Anna who was sitting at the dinner table with Morgan and Duane. Morgan quickly lead the group in a prayer and then everyone began to eat. Rick took a bite of food, "You killed a man today." He said staring at Morgan,

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked,

"The man on the street when you found me. You shot him in the head." Rick said to him,

"That weren't no man." Duane butted in,

"What the hell was that out of your mouth just now?" Morgan asked his son immediately,

"That wasn't a man." Duane corrected himself,

"Yes it was, he was walking over to me." Rick said shaking his head defiantly,

"Rick that was a walker." Anna said to him,

"A what?" Rick asked,

"You do know about the dead ones right?" Morgan asked,

"Yeah I know about that, I saw the bodies outside the hospital." Rick said remembering the grisly scene,

"No not the ones they put down the ones they didn't." Morgan said to him,

"Rick what do you know?" Anna asked now confused,

"I got shot, I woke up in the hospital that's all I know." Rick said taking a bite of the food,

"Christ you don't even know. The thing Morgan killed today was a walker. If he had gotten to you he'd ripped into you. At least taken some flesh and if that happened you'd be dead." Anna started to explain,

Morgan nodded, "You get bit you die. You get a fever after a few hours, it burns you out but after a while you come back as one of them."

"Seen it happen." Duane said with a sullen voice. Morgan put his hand on his sons and gave him a thoughtful look.

"God if this is the first you're hearing about it I know how it must sound." Morgan said turning back towards Rick,

"They're out there right now?" Rick said with a slightly disbelieving tone,

"Yeah, they get more active after dark. Maybe it's the cold air or maybe it's because I fired that gun today." Morgan said shaking his head,

"We'll be safe as long as we stay quiet. They should be gone by morning." Anna told Rick. Rick nodded to Anna and took another bite soaking in this new information.

 **Thirty Minutes Later…**

Rick, Anna, Morgan and Duane all laid in the living room on different made beds. "How did you end up here Anna?" Rick asked her,

"It wasn't really my choice. I was moving along towards so where safer when I found Morgan and his family. His wife, she got bit." Anna said hanging her head, "We stopped here just for a few nights. I guess it turned into longer than a few nights." Anna said leaning back against the wall. Just then they all heard a car alarm go off outside, everyone jumped in shock.

"Duane get the light." Morgan said while heading to the window. While Duane shut off the light Morgan, Rick and Anna moved to the windows and peered outside, "Yeah same one as last time, blue one up the street." Morgan said pointing to the car with flashing lights,

"I knew I should have turned that battery off after the first time." Anna grumbled out while watching at least twenty walkers shuffle around the car. Suddenly a black woman walker walked into view,

"She's here." Duane said and quickly ran away to the bed. He began to cry hardly into a pillow. Morgan ran over to him and began to comfort him,

"She uh, she died on that bed in there." Morgan said sniffing while holding his son's head, "That fever man, she gave off heat like a furnace. I-I should have put her down, I should have...Maybe I just didn't have it in me. I mean she's the mother of my child." Morgan said while wiping away a tear. Anna walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. Rick turned his head back to the front door as Jenny, Morgan's dead wife turned the handle trying to get inside.

 **So this is chapter one of my Lost/Walking Dead Crossover. This crossover won't have the magic/mystic elements from Lost in it this is strictly a story about how I'd expect the characters to survive in the world of the walking dead. So let me know what you think about it and if you enjoyed it leave a favorite and a review.**


	2. Atlanta

**Enjoy**

Rick along with Morgan, Ana, and Duane stepped out onto the porch at the break of the new day. As they stood there looking around they could see a walker leaned up against the fence on the far side of the front yard. Rick held a baseball bat tight and looked back to Ana and Morgan, "I have to ask one more time, are they dead?"

Morgan looked at Rick dead in the eyes, "Yes they're dead." Rick let out a small nod and put on a mask to protect his face from the blood to come. He along with the others walked down the steps but the minute they hit the grass the walker was alerted. He let out a snarl and lumbered towards them.

Rick took a deep breath and ran forward smashing the bat onto it's head. The walker's head snapped back but didn't fall. Rick looked at it for a moment in shock as it didn't even seemed fazed by his hit. Once again he smashed the walker with the bat, this time it fell to it's knees but still it didn't stop snarling at Rick. Rick quickly hit it again sending it fully to the ground, now not knowing if it was truly dead he smashed the baseball bat onto its head to more times caving it's head in while its blood spurted across his shirt.

Rick knelt down holding his stomach, sickened by what he had just done. His hand shook violently and he took short shallow breaths. Ana walked over and knelt down, "Rick are you alright?"

Rick quickly whispered out, "I need a moment." Morgan looked down at him and Ana. Ana looked over at him and let out a nod telling him to just wait. After a minute Rick pulled himself to his feet and started to head next door back to his house.

Ana and Morgan followed him as he burst through the doors, he dropped his baseball bat and said, "They're alive, my wife and son. At least they were when they left. They packed some clothes not a lot but enough to travel."

"Rick…" Ana said with a small pause, "You know anyone could have come in here and stolen clothes right?"

"See any pictures hanging on the walls?" Rick said pointing to his barren walls. He quickly ran over to his armoire pulling open the doors showing it empty on the inside, "See our family albums, some random thief steal those too you think?"

Morgan suddenly started to laugh, "Photo albums." Ana and Rick turned to him and he took a seat, "My wife, same thing. Here I am packing survival gear and she's packing photo albums." Morgan added almost breaking into tears,

"I bet she's in Atlanta." Duane interjected,

"Yeah that's right." Morgan said with a nod,

"Why there?" Rick asked,

"Refugee camp, biggest one in Georgia. It's suppose to be protected by the military at least that's what the radio was saying before it stopped." Ana explained,

"Or maybe that disease place." Duane added,

Rick once again looked to Morgan with confusion on his face, "Center of Disease Control. The CDC. They are supposed to be working on a cure for this thing, trying to get it all sorted out." Morgan explained. Rick turned back towards Ana who just let out a shrug not exactly sure where they should go.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later…**

Rick and the others were back in his police station, "Gas line has been down for at least a month." Morgan said as Rick turned on the one of the showers in the shower room,

"Station has it's own propane system." Ana told him while Rick put his hand under the water,

Rick turned back with a smile, "Pilots still on."

Over the next ten minutes the four of them had a shower, something that Morgan, Duane, and Ana had not expected to have for the rest of their lives. Rick let out a pleased smile as he could hear them all let out little cheers, songs, and sighs of relief while he shaved.

After they were done while Ana and Duane were getting dressed Rick had a chance to talk to Morgan, "So you guys moving on soon?"

"Yeah eventually, we were never suppose to stay in this town. But when my wife was hurt and the streets the way they were...I guess I just stagnated." Morgan said as he put on his shirt, "I want to leave but….I guess I just haven't worked up to it yet." Morgan said with a sullen tone.

 **Five Minutes Later…**

Rick unlocked the armory door and swung it open, "A lot of it's gone missing." Rick said looking around at some empty shelves,

"Well not every cop stuck around here." Ana said grabbing a shotgun from the rack,

"Dad can I learn to shoot? I'm old enough." Duane asked with a hopeful tone,

"Hell yes you're gonna learn but we have to do it right. Gotta make sure you learn to respect the weapon." Morgan said sternly,

"He's right Duane it's not a toy whenever you pull the trigger you have to mean it. Always remember that." Rick said to Duane. Ana heard Rick say this and gripped the shotgun in her hands.

 **Many Months Ago…**

"So how are you doing Ana?" A therapist asked her as she sat in a chair across from him,

"Good." She said simply,

"I understand you went to the shooting range, how did it feel to hold a gun again after so long?" He asked,

"Very good." Ana said with a small smile,

"And how is your boyfriend?" He asked he with a smile,

"We uh we actually broke up." Ana said with a little shrug, "I guess I'm one of those people who are just better off alone."

The therapist let out a small nod, "Have you been keeping in touch with anyone from the station?"

"Yeah, Rick and Shane invite me out once in awhile. Other than them, no not really." Ana said thinking about her friends,

"So you're pretty close to them, would that be fair to say?" He asked,

Ana shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I guess...So, am I going to be let back onto the force?" Ana asked turning the conversation away from them,

The therapist stood up, "Ana you were the victim of a terrible shooting. Your station wants to make sure that you are in a good state of mind before they give you that power again. I mean that night when that man-" He started to say but was quickly cut off,

"Did my mother say to not clear me?" Ana asked,

"She left the final verdict up to me. Do you feel that you're ready to return?" He asked,

Ana let out a small frustrated sigh, "What do you think?"

The therapist nodded and walked over to his desk. He picked up a little leather case and walked back to Ana. He flipped it open revealing Ana's old badge, "Welcome back to the force officer Cortez." He said with a smile.

 **Back To Present Time…**

"Ana!" Rick called out causing Ana to shake out of her thoughts,

"What, huh?" She asked looking around,

"Could you load this up?" Rick asked holding out a duffel bag,

"Right, sure." Ana said taking the bag from his hand and beginning to fill it with guns and ammo,

Rick picked up a small bolt action sniper rifle. "Here take this one, nothing special the scope is accurate." Rick said while handing it to Morgan,

Morgan took it from Rick's hand with a small look. He could tell what Rick was alluding to, his wife was still out there and he had to deal with her eventually. Morgan took a look through the scope, as he put it back down he let out a short sigh.

With that Rick and Ana filled one duffel bag to the brim with ammo and guns while Morgan and Duane filled another one. On the way out Ana went looking for a pair of police cruiser keys and Rick grabbed his old sheriff outfit. The group finally exited the police station holding two duffel bags of guns.

"You sure you won't come along?" Rick asked Morgan and Duane,

"In a few days, by then Duane will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty." Morgan replied to him,

"Are you sure Morgan, I'd rather not leave you two behind." Ana said sincerely,

"Yes, don't worry I'll see you two in a week or so." Morgan said with a smile,

"Hang on." Rick said and quickly ran over to his cruiser. He returned with two small handheld radios, "Only got one battery, I'll turn mine on everyday at dawn." Rick said handing him the other one,

"You think ahead." Morgan said with a nod,

"Can't afford not to." Rick said in agreement,

Just then they heard a snarl and some plastic dragging on the ground. The group turned back to the fence that separated them from the front door. They saw Ana's old partner Leon turned walker. He let out growls and snarls while pushing against the fence trying to get to them, "Leon…" Ana said sadly,

"Didn't think much of him but we can't leave him like that." Rick said staring at him,

"They'll hear the shot." Morgan reminded them,

"Then let's make sure we're not here when they come." Rick said to them,

"Let's go son." Morgan said to Duane leading him back to their jeep. Rick started to walk forward but Ana stopped him,

"Let me, he was my partner." Ana said while pulling out her gun. Rick nodded and headed to the cruiser. Ana walked over to Leon who snapped his jaws at her wildly. Ana pressed her pistol to his head and stared at him for a moment. Then she pulled the trigger sending a bullet through Leon's head. Leon's head flew back, he slowly started to fall to the ground. As he hit the ground Ana turned back to the cruiser and got into the passenger seat.

As they drove out of the police station parking lot they gave Morgan a beep goodbye and he quickly returned it. They drove towards the town edge but Rick stopped at the park where he found the bike on his first day. "I'll be right back." Rick said getting out of the car.

Rick walked onto the grass and followed the trail of blood from the first walker he met. He eventually found the walker pulling itself through the park. Rick walked right next to it and pulled out his revolver. The walker reached for him weakly, "I'm sorry this happened to you." Rick said quietly then cocked the hammer of the revolver. He stared at the walker for a moment as a tear went down his cheek, he pulled the trigger sending a round through the walker's eye and killing it instantly. He returned to the cruiser and drove out of his home town towards Atlanta, hoping to find his family.

 **Many Months Ago…**

Ana walked into the police station right to her mother's office with an angry expression on her face, "You're putting me in the file room?" She said crossing her arms,

Her mother quickly hung up her phone, "Yes, this is your first day back and-"

"I want to be put back onto patrol." Ana interrupted her,

"You know I can't do that, if I put you back on the street already people are going to know I pulled strings." Her mother replied.

"Then transfer me." Ana said angrily,

"Ana.' Her mother said with a sigh. She began to fill out a form, "You won't get the transfer but I'll give you the patrol."

Ana took the paper from her mother then once again frowned, "You're putting me with Leon? Why am I not back with Rick?"

"I put him and Shane together." Her mother replied,

"Why, we've been partners for years." Ana said irritated,

"Look you wanted back on the streets you got it but personal decisions are mine." Her mother replied sternly,

"It wasn't his fault mom." Ana said crossing her arms. Just then Shane poked his head into the office,

"Hey Ana got a call for you, says it's real urgent." Shane said quickly,

"Be right there Shane.' Ana replied and Shane walked away,

"They are throwing you a party, they got a cake and everything. Try to act surprised." Ana's mother said without looking up at her. Ana stared at her then walked out of her office.

 **Back To Present Time…**

Ana suddenly jerked forward from her sleep as the police cruiser came to a stop, "We're finally out of gas aren't we?" She asked as she stretched,

"Yeah but look over there." Rick said pointing to a small farm off the side of the road, "Maybe we can get some gas there."

Ana looked back at the farm and with a slight sigh said, "Guess it's better than nothing." She then got out the car. Rick handed her the gas can and siphoner while Rick grabbed the duffel bag of guns.

As they approached the house Rick called out, "Hello! I'm a police officer, could you spare some gas." Ana quickly turned to him and put her finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. Rick nodded and the two walked up to the house. Ana opened the front door and walked inside. However as soon as she entered the living room she saw a horrid sight. A family laid dead, three shot in the head with a shotgun and the final one with a gunshot blast to the head in a clear suicide.

The smell of decaying flesh pierced Ana's nose and she immediately ran out of the house. She leaned over the porch a wretched up her breakfast. Rick closed the door and returned to Ana, "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Ana said while spitting out the remaining vomit from her mouth, "You have some gum or something?"

Rick checked his pocket and pulled out a small tin of mints, "You know I always carried them." He said as he handed her a couple. Ana popped them into her mouth and the two walked back down the steps. Rick spotted a station wagon sitting in the driveway and ran over to it. He checked inside and found no keys, Ana tried to siphon gas from it but it was bone dry.

"Damn it, what the hell do we do now?" Ana said returning to Rick,

Rick looked over to her with a small smile and pointed towards the barn where two horses trotted around the field next to it, "I think we found our ride."

Rick and Ana approached the two horses who trotted up to them, having not seen human life in probably months. Ana and Rick quickly saddled them, "You know I haven't done this before right?" Ana said tieing the saddle to the horse,

"I've only done this once, when I was a kid. So we just have to take it slow." Rick said pulling himself onto the horse.

Ana followed suit pulling herself onto the horse carefully, "Alright buddy, just take it easy." Anna said as the horse followed Rick. Rick's horse suddenly started to gallop down the field while he yelled out in surprise, "Hey Rick Wait!" Ana yelled out and tapped her foot against her horse, it quickly started to sprint after Rick while Ana hung onto the reins tightly.

 **One Week Before Rick's Shooting…**

"Ana they got him!" Shane said running over to her in the police station,

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked him in confusion,

"Your shooter, got the sonofabitch in lock up. He confessed and everything all we need you to do is ID him." Shane said smiling at her, "That's great right?" Shane asked after seeing Ana frown,

"No, yeah of course it is. Let me see him." Ana said following Shane to an interrogation room,

As they walked over to the room Ana saw Rick and her mother standing by the two way mirror staring into the room, "He confessed and everything Ana just need you to make an ID." Her mother said,

Ana stared at him for awhile and finally said, "It's not him." Shane, Rick and her mother looked at her in shock. Ana turned and started walking away.

Rick ran over to her, "Ana, this is the guy who shot you. Hollow point bullets, through your vest! You're just gonna let him walk?"

Ana looked at him coldly, "It's not him." She said and quickly turned away while Rick stared at her with an increasingly concerned look.

 **Back In Present Time…**

Rick and Ana stopped as they reached the outskirts of Atlanta. They were on one of the four lane highways. The left highway was full of cars that had tried to flee, on their side however not a single car was in sight. They looked to each other slightly concerned that they haven't seen any military yet.

Rick and Ana pushed on into the heart of the city, it was decolite of all life or all human life. As they rode through the cluttered streets walkers began to come out of bus's. Buildings or just the streets themselves. Rick and Ana figured that they could always out ride the few that were following them.

Just as they turned onto a new street they stopped dead in their tracks. A horde of the dead, at least five hundred packed the street. At once the walker's turned towards them and let out a booming growl. Ana and Rick turned their horses and raced off away from the herd as it chased them down. However as they rode back down the streets they came from the dead that were following them had also packed together. Trapped between the two hordes they panicked, Rick was grabbed and thrown from his horse, he dropped the bag of guns and watching in horror as the dead forced his horse to the ground and began to rip it apart, feeding on it's body.

A walker jumped onto Rick grabbing his collar and snapping it's jaws at him. Rick used all his strength to keep it away from him. "Rick!" Ana cried out and jumped from her horse. She ran over to Rick and kicked the walker off of him. Ana turned back to see her horse now forced to the ground as well and ripped open by the dead.

Rick crawled under a nearby tank as walkers closed in on him. Ana pulled herself onto the top of the same tank as the dead reached out for her. She pulled out her gun and began to fire at the dead pulling themselves on top of the tank. Meanwhile Rick pulled out his revolver and fired at the walkers crawling after him. Just as he reached his last bullet he put the gun to his head, "Lori, Carl I'm sorry." He whispered out. A second before he pulled the trigger he looked above him and saw a hatch opened at the bottom of the tank. He quickly pulled himself up through it and slammed it shut locking it.

Ana ran to the top hatch of the tank and jumped inside hitting the body of the tank operator along the way. As she laid on the floor of the tank Rick crawled over to her, "Are you alright?'

"Yeah, you?" Ana said while breathing heavily. Suddenly the tank operator's body sprung to life and grabbed onto Ana's leg. Rick without thinking pulled out his revolver and took a shot sending a bullet into it's head. The backfire of the gun sent a disorienting ringing into Ana's and Rick's ears. Ana pulled herself up out of the hatch while shaking her head trying to gain control of her ears again. She saw the dead feeding and reaching up at her, she pulled the top hatch closed and jumped back down to the tank's floor.

She sat down leaning her head back against the wall of the tank. Rick leaned against the same wall and asked, "How many?"

"Too many, we're stuck." Ana replied with a grumble.

 **One Week Before Rick Was Shot…**

Ana took a swig of whiskey while sitting in a bar. She kept looking over at the two men playing pool. One of them was the man who shot her, the man she let walk away from the police station. She had been there for hours just waiting for him to leave.

Finally after three hours of waiting the man said goodbye to his friend and walked out the door. Ana left money for her drinks and followed him out. She pulled out a gun and put in between her arm and her jacket.

Just as the man turned into the parking lot Ana took a deep breath. She tightened her grip on her pistol and was midway through pulling it out when suddenly a voice called out, "Ana don't."

She turned around and saw Rick standing behind her slowly moving towards her, "Ana listen to me you don't want to do this."

"What are you doing here Rick." Ana said venomously,

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake." Rick said still walking to her with his hands flat out,

Ana turned back around and saw the man drive away in his car. She let out an angry groan and turned back to Rick, "You just let him get away!"

"Ana you did, he confessed and you let him walk. Look at you, you were ready to kill him. What does that make you?" Rick said trying to get through to her,

"What you think I'm like him!" Ana shouted angrily,

"You tell me? You're the one who was following him with a gun." Rick said now only a foot away from her,

"I Was Pregnant!" Ana shouted at him. Rick stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her with a shocked look,

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry." Rick said softly to her. Ana's face was twisted with anger and sadness. Suddenly she broke down into tears and collapsed into Rick's arms. Rick held her tightly comforting her as she cried hardly into his shoulder.

 **Back In The Tank...**

Just then the radio of the tank began to crackle, "Hey dumbasses, yeah you two in the tank cozy in there?"

 **Alright Chapter Two is done, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I also hope you liked the flashbacks I put in throughout the chapter. I figured that it would be an interesting way to add a bit more of lost into the story as well as showing the past relationship Ana had with Rick. Anyway leave a review for me I love seeing what people think of my story as a whole.**


	3. Welcome To The Big City

**Jestalnaker94000**

 **Awesome story! :) also are other lost characters like Jack or Sawyer gonna be making appearance?**

 **Thanks for reading! And yes you can expect to see nearly every Lost character at some point though don't expect them all to stay alive.**

 **thedarkpokemaster**

 **A good chapter I can't wait to see who is with our group from Lost I do wonder how you will do Locke cause of what happened to him, but I love how you added Anna's past in with Rick, I can see Anna living a long time as she is a cop after all, and not only that Glenn has shown up as well. I will say some death will or maybe should stay the same like Glenn and Shane, while others could change like Dale Amy Sophia Merl and so on.**

 **Thanks for reading! You are right about some deaths staying the same but you never know who's death may be caused or removed because these characters are here now. Also I am glad that you enjoyed the Ana flashbacks, because I plan to do that with other characters. Though I don't know if it will be every chapter.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Just Outside Of Atlanta…**

An old man paced atop an RV holding a bolt action rifle and a pair of binoculars. Below him a bustling camp sat. Their numbers were about thirty but their guns were extremely lacking. Not to mention that only a few of them were fighting oriented, "Hey Dale how's it going up there?" A large man said to him,

"It's alright, Hugo, Nothing so far." Dale replied to him,

"Well alright dude just let me know if you want me to take over." Hugo said began to walk away,

As Hugo walked away he passed a pregnant woman who was with a middle aged man, "So is he alright?" The girl asked as the man gave her a few pills,

"Yes Claire your baby seems fine. Just take some of these vitamins and we'll have to give you a bit more food from now on." Jack said reassuringly,

"Thanks Jack." Claire said nodding while taking the vitamins. Jack nodded and got up walking towards Lori who was sitting by a small camp fire,

"Doing my rounds, everything okay Lori?" Jack asked,

"Yeah me and Carl are fine." Lori said with a smile,

"Good, that's good. Know of anyone who needs help?" Jack asked,

"Well Shannon was yelling at Boone for trying to join the hunting party with Locke and Daryl. I don't know if he's hurt or not. Jin and Sun are down by the water, but you know JIn he doesn't let anyone near." Jack nodded in agreement, "Eko-that's his name right?"

"I think he called himself Mr Eko but I can't remember it's been months since he said two words to anyone." Jack said thinking back,

"Yeah shaft ain't much for words huh?" Sawyer said walking up to Lori and Jack with a smile,

"Sawyer." Jack said looking over to him,

"Hey Doc, doctors still making visits?" Sawyer as with a smirk,

"Did you need something?" Jack asked,

"Thought I should let you know that the Iraqi had a little pow wow with Chewie not to long ago." Sawyer said kneeling down,

"Chewie?" Lori asked confused,

"Yeah Chewie, you know the Chinese guy." Sawyer replied,

"You mean Jin and he's Korean, and could you stop calling Sayid 'The Iraqi' it's not right." Lori corrected him,

"Sorry Dimples don't mean to offend." Sawyer said sarcastically,

Lori rolled her eyes and got up walking away. As she did she spotted Amy along with Rose and Bernard, "Hey what do you have there?" She asked pointing to their buckets,

"We were actually coming to see you about it, do you know if these things are edible sweetie?" Rose asked warmly,

Lori reached into one of their buckets and pulled out a mushroom, "Honey I'm telling you they are." Bernard said,

"I don't know Bernard." Amy replied watching Lori looking them over,

"No he's right we can eat these. Here I'll go grab a bucket full." Lori said taking their bucket, "Dale I'm heading out!" She shouted. Dale let out a nod and Lori turned to Carl, "I want you to stay where Dale can see you. Don't leave his ear shot alright?"

"Yes mom." Carl said with a nod,

"Same goes for you, if you see anything just let out a holler. I'll come running." Dale yelled back to her with a nod,

"Yes mom." Lori said to herself and turned back to the trail. As Lori walked out of the camp she started to pick up mushrooms. After about five minutes she heard some leaves ruffling. When she turned around a hand shot out and pulled her to the ground. Lori yelled out in fear but it was muffled from the mouth over her hand.

She soon however relaxed as she saw it was Shane straddling her. She started to laugh as did Shane, "You scared the hell out of me." She said,

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Shane said pulling her into a kiss. Lori kissed back but quickly pulled away. Shane watched as she slowly removed her necklace that held Rick's wedding ring. She slowly placed it next to her then grabbed Shane pulling him into another kiss.

 **Back Inside The Tank…**

"Hey did guys hear the man, you've got to get a bloody move on!" A second voice shouted into the radio,

Rick scrambled for the radio and picked up the receiver, "Hello can you hear me?"

"Good you're alive well for now at least." The first voice said,

"Are you outside can you see us right now?" Rick asked quickly,

"Yes we can both see you, the bad news is you're surrounded by walkers." The first voice replied,

"What's the good news?" Ana asked,

"We didn't say there was any." The second voice replied,

"Listen whoever you guys are I don't mind telling you that were a bit screwed in here." Ana replied with a irritated tone,

"Yeah you should see the sight from over here." The first voice added,

"You got any advice for us?" Rick asked,

"Yeah run." The second voice said,

Ana and Rick looked at each other with an unimpressed reaction, "That's it make a run for it?" Rick asked in disbelief,

"It's not as dumb as it sounds, you've got eyes out here." The first voice responded, "There's only one geek on the tank but the others climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy on your horses. You with me so far?"

"So far." Rick replied,

"So you jump out of the tank and run down the left street, it isn't that crowded. You guy's got ammo?" The first voice asked,

"In that duffel bag I dropped outside can we get to it?" Rick asked,

"Are you mad?! No you can't get to it! What do you have on hand?" The second voice exclaimed,

Rick and Ana quickly jumped back and started searching the tank. Ana checked her gun and saw five rounds left as well as one more clip in her back pocket. Rick found a Beretta on the walker inside the tank along with a grenade on his belt. Ana clambered back to the radio and said, "We got two Beretta's with about twenty rounds."

"Make them count. Jump off the tank and keep running in that 's an alley about fifty yards away. Be there." The first voice said,

"Hey what's your names?" Rick asked,

"Did you not hear the man run you sodding idiot!" The second voice yelled out.

Rick looked forward and saw a small shovel hanging on the side of the tank he grabbed it and went back to the top hatch of the tank. He forced it open and stood up looking around. The last walker on the tank reached out for him but Rick quickly hit it in the head with the shovel slicing it's cheek open and sending it off the tank.

With that Rick got out of the tank and jumped as far as he could falling in the process. Ana did the same and helped Rick to his feet. The two ran to the alley shooting wildly at any walkers that we closing in. As soon as they reached the alley a young Asian man met them. Rick put the gun to his head but he shouted, "Whoa not dead!"

Rick and Ana followed him down the Alley as they got chased by dozens of walkers. "Come on climb up here!" A second British voice shouted from the top of a fire escape. The Asian kid and Ana started climbing as Rick emptied his clip into the charging walkers. "What are you doing come on!" The Asian kid shouted. Rick followed suit and pulled himself up the ladder just as the walkers reached the base of it. They all got to the top and stopped breathing heavily.

"Nice moves Clint Eastwood did you two come riding in to clean up the town?" The Asian kid asked sarcastically,

"Wasn't my intention." Rick said taking heavy breaths,

"Whatever you're still a dumb ass." He replied taking a deep breath,

"Rick Grimes." Rick said holding out his hand,

"Glenn, that's Charlie." Glenn took it while nodding to a small man with blonde hair and a scruffy beard,

"Lovely to meet you both, you are?" Charlie asked looking at Ana,

"Ana-Lucia Cortez." Ana said with a nod,

"Oh no." Glenn said while looking down at a walker slowly pulling itself the ladder. Glen then turned looking up the next ladder that went to the roof of the building,

"At least it would be the fall right?" Charlie said while looking up,

"The fall?" Ana asked,

"That would kill us." Glenn explained, "Glass half full kinda guy you know." Glen added and began to climb up.

Luckily they all made it to the roof safely. Glenn and Charlie ran across the connected roof tops while Ana and Rick followed. "Hey back there why did you stick your necks out for us?" Ana asked as Glenn pulled open a roof hatch,

"A foolish hope that if we were ever up shit creek someone would help us." Charlie said beginning to climb down the ladder,

"Guess that makes us bigger dumb asses than you." Glenn said climbing down as well. Rick and Ana looked at each other then followed suit climbing down the ladder. As soon as they got to the ground Glenn sprinted forward while taking out his walkie talkie, "We are coming in through the alley, we got two guests and four geeks inside." Just as they got down the stairs to the alley way two walkers began to lumber towards them. Ana pulled out her gun and took aim only for the door in the building across them burst open.

Two men charged out in hockey gear armed with baseball bats. The began to smash the two walkers heads. Glenn and Charlie pulled Rick and Ana forward into the building quickly. The two men quickly followed behind. Just as they entered the building however a blonde woman grabbed Rick forcing him against a wall with a pistol to his head.

Ana pulled out her gun aiming at the woman. However a small woman pulled out her gun as well and aimed at Ana, "Whoa Kate, Andrea just chill out!" One of the guys said while pulling off his hockey gear,

"Why Morales, we're dead because of this stupid asshole." The Andrea said nearly in tears,

"Andrea back off." A black woman said

"Drop the gun!" Kate shouted to Ana,

"Her First!" Ana yelled back,

"Andrea I said drop it." Morales said calmly, "Or pull the trigger."

Andrea's hand shook for a moment but she finally lowered her gun. Ana and kate followed suit as Andrea said, "We're dead because of you two."

"I don't understand." Rick said,

Morales grabbed Rick and began leading him to the front of the store, " Look, we come to the city to scavenge. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know what the key to surviving is? Sneaking in and out quietly, not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral."

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds." A black man added as Rick stared at the front door in shock,

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea said while dozens of walkers banged against the glass doors slowly breaking them,

"Get the picture now?" Kate asked crossing her arms,

Suddenly they saw a walker push through the crowd to the door, holding a rock. It smashed the window breaking it. The group jumped back in fear as they watch the window began to crack. "What the hell were you even doing out there?" Andrea asked,

"I thought I saw a helicopter." Rick explained,

"A helicopter?" Ana asked surprised,

"Man you didn't see a helicopter." T-Dog said in disbelief,

"I saw it!" Rick said defensively,

"T-dog can you raise the camp on the radio?" Morales asked,

T-Dog fiddled with the radio but said, "No we got no signal….Wait the roof!" T-Dog exclaimed.

Just as T-Dog said this a gunshot was heard coming from the roof, "Oh God is that Dixon?" Kate exclaimed as the group took off running to the roof. As they ran the gunshots continued, drawing even more attention to their building. Finally they burst through the roof access door, they saw a white man with a bolt action sniper rifle firing at the dead below.

"Merle stop!" Morales exclaimed,

Merle turned back with a smirk, "Hey now, ought to be nicer to a man with a gun. Only common sense."

"Man you wasting bullets we ain't even got, just chill man!" T-Dog shouted as he ran over to him,

Merle jumped down from the edge and walked over to T-Dog, "Come on now it's bad enough I got this taco maker on my ass now I gotta listen to you too? That will be the day." Merle said eyeing T-Dog,

"That will be the day? You got something you want to tell me?" T-Dog said clearly angered,

"T-Dog just leave it man." Morales said,

"No, No, you got something to say?" T-Dog said walking closer to Merle,

"Yeah, that will be the day I take orders from a nigger." Merle spat out at him,

'MOTHERF-" T-Dog yelled taking a swing at Merle. Merle dodged the punch and smashed the butt of the rifle into T-Dog's face. Merle threw it to the ground and began punching T-Dog hardly. Rick ran over but Merle turned over and punched him sending him whirling back. Merle grabbed T-Dog bringing him to the ground. Morales tried to stop him but was elbowed in the gut. Merle pulled out his pistol and put it to T-Dog's face while everyone stared in fear,

Merle stared at him while everyone watched in shock and terror. Merle let out a yell and spit on T-Dog's chest and stood up. He aimed the gun at the group, minus Ana and Rick who were behind him. "Alright ya'll democracy time! I think we need a little change in leadership, I vote me! All in favor?" The group looked at him scared and angered, "Come on all in favor?" Slowly everyone raised their hands just to please Merle, "Good any objections?" Merle asked with a menacing grin on his face,

"Yeah." Rick said just as he smashed Merle in the face with the sniper rifle he dropped. Ana ran over and handcuffed him to a nearby pipe.

"Who the hell are you man?" Merle grumbled to Rick,

"Officer Friendly." Rick replied taking his pistol out of his hand, "Now look Merle, things are different are no 'niggers' anymore. Only white meat and dark meat. There is us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together not apart."

"Screw you man." Merle replied with disinterested look,

Rick let out a annoyed sigh, "I can see you make a habit of missing the point."

"Yeah well screw you twice." Merle replied,

Ana cocked her gun and put it to his head, "Ought to be nicer to a woman with a gun only common sense." Rick said while giving him a hard stare,

Merle looked over to Ana and then back to Rick, "You won't, you two are cops."

"All I am anymore is a father looking for his family. Anyone who gets in the way of that is gonna lose." Rick said staring at him, Ana began to check Merle's pockets and found a small vial of cocaine. She handed it to Rick who checked Merle's nose, "Looks like you got a bit on your nose." Rick said standing up while flicking his nose,

"What you gonna do arrest me?" Merle said laughing, Rick walked over and tossed the cocaine off the building, "Hey that's my stuff man! If I get outta here you better pray! You hear me you pigs!"

Ana turned back kicked Merle in the face sending to the to the floor, "Shut up." She mumbled and walked back to Rick who was holding his shaking hand on the far side of the roof,

"You two aren't Atlanta P.D." Morales said walking over to them, "Where you from?"

"Up the road aways." Rick replied,

"Well officers from up the road aways, welcome to the big city." Morales said as they looked down at the walker infested streets.

 **Alright so Chapter 3 is already down and we are only have done the first half of episode two! I hope you all liked the Lost Characters I've added so far and where I've added them. Just so you know exactly who is at the camp/in the scavenging group here is the list,Mr Eko, Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Jin, Sun, Rose, Bernard, Charlie, Sayid, Hugo, Shannon, Boone, and Locke. Anyway leave a review for me I love reading them and I can tell you that not too much is going to change in these early chapters but soon it will become very different.**


	4. Guts

**Jestalnaker94000**

 **Good chapter! :) i wonder if Sawyer is gonna call Rick officer friendly as a nickname? XD**

 **Thanks for the review, I won't say no about that, but as we all know Sawyer has a million nicknames for everyone.**

 **thedarkpokemaster**

 **Whoa good chapter man and with some of the Lost group that we know about as well seems that Claire still has little Aaron then which shall be sweet, and love Rose and Bernard are there with them as well, and Sawyer lol well still has nicknames it seems which is good.**

 **I do Hope you make Ed's death more bloody everyone hates Ed after what he did to Carol and Sophia as he was looking at his daughter in a sick way from what I can remember, and it seems Lock can walk in this it seems, thou I wonder what happened to Mr Eko.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the Losties in the Atlanta group and yeah we all hate Ed so trust me when I say that I will enjoy writing his death. As for Eko, we will be exploring him soon and exactly why he doesn't talk much.**

 **Don 77**

 **whoa nice work man I do like this and I know that some good things will happen as well after all I was a big fan of LOST when it was on I do wonder as it seems that you're a fan who do you think is more deadly The Others or the Saviors?**

 **And still love Sawyer good nicknames for Carol and Sophia could be mousey and little freckles.**

 **Hey thanks for the review man and yes I am a huge fan of Lost, probably even more than TWD. As for who is more deadly I'd have to pick The Others. Now don't get me wrong they are very close to being the same really they aren't bad people they just have bad leaders but The Others have some training that I feel trumps the survivors The Saviours have. And yes I love Sawyer nickname suggestion, and Mouse and Little Freckles are good ones, who knows they may just show up eventually.**

 **Kevinrock8899**

 **Nice work man I know that this shall be very good story man this makes me wonder how you will add other LOST Characters and where as well I mean I think I know all the others will be together, but the good thing is the Others are not bad people, at least I think.**

 **Thanks for the review I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. I do have a few plans for some of the Lost characters but I will mostly put them in wherever seems correct. As for The Others, yeah in the show they weren't bad people rather just mislead. We'll see how they are in this world though, who knows what they could be capable of.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

"God it's like time square down there." Andrea said with a slight tremble in her voice,

"How's that signal T-Dog?" Morales asked as he ran over,

"Just like Dixon's brain," T-Dog looked straight at Merle, "Weak." Merle looked back at T-Dog and gave him the finger,

"You talking about the refugee center?" Rick asked,

"No that place is gone it's just a small camp outside of the city." Kate explained,

"Don't know what bloody good it would do us, no one would come." Charlie said pessimistically,

"Come on Charlie, don't think like that." Glenn replied,

"He's right, we're on our own here." Morales said leaning against the ledge wall,

"Alright so how do we get out of here?" Ana asked irritated,

"Well I don't think the streets are a great option." Charlie said looking down at the infested streets,

"Yeah these streets aren't to safe in this part of town from what I hear." Merle chimed in, "Ain't that right sugar tits." Merle said looking at Andrea. Everyone ignored him but Merle continued, "Hey honeybunch why don't you get me out of these cuffs and we go somewhere else and bump uglies." Merle continued. Andrea scoffed and reached into her backpack for some binoculars, "Come on now, we're gonna die anyway."

"I'd rather." Andrea said walking away,

"What about you peaches?" Merle asked looking over at Kate who just gave him a cold stare, "Rug munchers, figures."

"Could we get under the streets? The sewers?" Rick asked pulling back everyone's attention,

"Oh man, Glenn check the alley's see if there are any manhole covers." Morales asked,

Glenn quickly ran over to the other side of the building and checked the alleyway. He turned back with a defeated expression, "No. They must be all out on the streets with the geeks."

"Maybe not." Jacqui jumped in, "This building was built back in the twenties, they were built with sewer holes in the building in case of flooding."

"How do you even know that?" Charlie asked surprised,

"It's my job, was. I was in the city zoning office." Jacqui responded.

The group looked at each other and quickly ran down the stairs. "Hang on I think I know where it is." Glenn said leading the group into the back of the building. They came to a large square in the floor that had a ladder leading down,

"Are you sure this is it?" Kate asked looking down at the hole,

"Me and Charlie checked this place out last time, it's the only place that goes down." Glenn replied aiming his flashlight down the hole,

"Who would want to." Charlie said looking down as well. He and Glenn both looked up at everyone else who were staring at them. "Oh you have got to be joking." Charlie said with a dismayed look,

"We'll be right behind you." Andrea said with a reassuring smile,

"No you won't." Glenn said firmly,

"What? Why not? You think I can't?" Andrea asked clearly offended,

"What..no, I" Glenn mumbled taken aback,

"Speak your mind." Rick said encouraging him,

"Look, me and Charlie always came into the city alone. Got in, got out quick and clean. The first time we bring a group it all goes to hell. You want me to go down the dark scary hole fine but i'm not taking you all. I don't need you closing up around me if something goes wrong, getting me killed. I'll take one person." Glenn said sternly,

"Getting us killed right?" Charlie asked looking at him,

"No, not you. If something happens you need to be here to lead them out of the city." Glenn replied. Rick started to offer himself but Glenn quickly said, "And not you or Ana. You've both got guns and I've seen you shoot. It would make me feel safer if you two were up here watching the doors." Glenn then pointed over to Morales, "I'll take you, Jacqui you be our lookout, if anything happens you yell and we get back up here."

"Okay," Rick said putting a hand on Glenn's shoulder, "Everyone knows their jobs."

Everyone began to do just as Glenn had said. Jacqui aimed a flashlight down into the sewer hole while Rick, Andrea, Kate, Charlie and Ana walked back towards the front of the store. Morales and Glenn both began to climb down into the sewer.

Rick and Ana pulled out their guns and walked towards the door while Kate and Andrea began to look around the store, "You know Rick, you always make my life more complicated. You do know that right?" Ana said with a smirk on her face,

Rick glanced over at her and let out a small laugh, "I'd apologize if I meant to do it."

Just then Rick heard Andrea behind him, "Sorry for the gun in the face."

Rick turned around and saw Andrea looking at him awkwardly, "No need to apologize, people do things when they're afraid." Rick said putting his hand up,

"Not that it wasn't completely unjustified. You did get us into this" Andrea added as her and Rick began to walk around the store,

"If I got us out of this would that make up for it?" Rick asked,

"No but it would be a start." Andrea said as she looked through the jewelry,

"Next time turn the safety off." Rick said after a moment, Andrea looked up at him and turned slightly red, "Here let me show you." Rick said holding his hand out for the gun. Andrea handed it over, "See here, flick this little switch here. The red circle means it's ready to fire."

"Oh, thanks." Andrea said looking up at the walkers slamming against the glass door,

"Hey guys, where's Charlie?" Kate asked looking around the store.

Charlie, as soon as the group began to split up started to head back towards the roof access stairs. He waited for a moment and as soon as he saw no one was near he quickly pulled out a small bag of heroin. He poured a small amount onto his shaking hand and proceeded to snort it all. He stumbled back as the drug started to kick in. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down the length of it with a small smile on his face.

After a moment he heard T-Dog yelling into the radio on the roof, "Does anyone copy! Anyone at all, please another voice pick up cause I'm sick of hearing mine!" Charlie immediately walked through the door to the roof so he was not found by anyone.

"You ain't the only one. Why don't you knock that shit off boy, you're giving me a headache." Merle grunted at T-Dog,

"Why don't you pull your head out of your ass, maybe then it won't hurt so much." T-Dog shot back as he continued to fiddle with the radio,

"Yeah you should try to stay positive." Charlie added walking over to Merle only to see Merle's clearly angered face, "And I'm saying this to you." Charlie said back to himself,

"If you get me out of these handcuffs I'll be all happy sunshine for you." Merle said with a smirk, "Come on man, why don't you go over there and grab me that hacksaw."

"What so you can beat my ass and call me nigger some more?" T-Dog said with a livid tone,

"Come on now that wasn't personal, it's just that your kind and my kind aren't suppose to mix. Doesn't mean we can't parlay as long as there is a mutual benefit." Merle said with a smile, "Now about that hacksaw."

"I'm guess I should go over there and grab that gun as well, so you can kill Rick and Ana when they come back right?" Charlie said crossing his arms. Merle looked over at him with a small smirk but didn't say anything.

 **Back with Glenn and Morales…**

Glenn and Morales slowly moved through the sewers while rats ran around their feet, if not for their flashlights they would be in complete darkness. Morales pushed open a metal door that lead even further down. They stopped at a large tunnel that had been barred off, "Yeah we got ourselves a sewer tunnel." Morales said shining his light on it,

"Could we cut through it?" Glenn asked,

Morales looked at the thick rebar pipes, "If I had a blowtorch and half a day. Dale's hacksaw sure as hell won't do it."

Glenn let out a defeated sigh when they suddenly heard a rat squeak out in pain from the other side of the grate. Glenn and Morales shined the light over to the sound and were met with a walker feeding on it. The walker dropped the rat and lunged at them slamming its body against the grate letting out howls while snapping wildly at them.

Glenn and Morales jumped back in fear. They suddenly heard something from behind them and quickly shined their lights on it. Glenn let out a yell as they shined it straight on Kate. "Kate?! What the hell are you doing down here?!" Glenn asked grabbing his chest,

"You two were gone for so long." Kate replied while putting her hand on Glenn's shoulder, "Sorry."

"Well we ain't getting out this way, come on we should get back." Morales said leading the two away from the walker who continued to reach out for the trio.

Just above them in the front of the story Ana was watching Andrea who was staring at a necklace thoughtfully. She put her gun into the back of her pants and walked over to her, "See something you like?"

"Not me but my sister, Amy. She's still such a kid in some ways, Dragons, Mermaids, magic. She would love this." Andrea said while showing Ana the mermaid necklace,

"So why not take it?" Ana asked with a smile,

"There's two cops right next to me." Andrea said looking up at her. Ana winced a bit at being called a cop. After all what cop would almost murder someone. "Besides wouldn't that be looting?" Andrea said with a bit of sadness in her voice,

"I don't think those rules apply anymore." Rick said walking over. Andrea looked up at Rick then back to Ana who both looked at her with approval. Andrea quickly slipped the necklace into her back pocket.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of glass shattering. Ana and Rick pulled out their guns and aimed back at the door as the walker's shattered the outer glass doors and shuffled through them into the second, and last set of glass doors. Glenn along with the others ran over towards the doors having just gotten back, "What did you find down there?" Rick asked quickly,

"Not a way out." Morales replied staring at the doors,

"We need to find a way out soon." Andrea said fearfully.

The group quickly returned to the roof and informed the T-Dog and Charlie on the state of their escape. Ana not wasting any time grabbed the binoculars and began to search the infested streets. "There see those trucks." She said handing the binoculars to Rick,

"You're right that could work." Rick nodded in agreement,

"Hey if you two would like to let us in on your little secret that would be terrific." Charlie said a bit sarcastically,

"That truck right there is from that little yard there." Rick said pointing towards the truck yard to Charlie, "They keep keys on hand, if we could get one than we can load up all of us and the supplies into the back and get out of here."

"Pointless we could never get through the walkers." Kate said looking down at the streets,

"What about a distraction?" Rick asked,

"Now hold on a minute ya'll he may just be onto something. A diversion like on Hogan's Heros." Merle said nearly laughing,

"Shut. Up." Ana said coldly looking over at him,

"You gonna make me sweet cheeks?" Merle replied not at all taking her serious,

Ana walked over to him and pulled out her gun, "You see this gun? I got fifteen shots, I can sacrifice one to put you into the worst pain of your life." She said pointing it at his crotch, "Don't think I'm serious, talk again." Merle looked at her with his lips closed tight. He seemed to fight against himself for a moment, then he let out a grumble and didn't say a thing,

Ana stood back up and put her gun back into her pants. Charlie and Andrea gave her an approving nod, "Alright so we know sound draws them but what else do we know?" Ana asked,

"That if they hear you, see you, smell you and if they catch you they eat you." Morales responded,

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick said in surprise,

"Can't you?" Charlie said as he crossed his arms,

"They smell dead we don't. It's pretty obvious." Kate added on,

Rick stood there thinking for a moment then said, "I think I have an idea."

Everyone looked over at him and saw a look that told them all they wouldn't like it, "This...isn't going to be good is it?" Charlie asked looking at him with a look of concern,

 **Ten Minutes Later…**

Rick grabbed a few sets of gloves from the clothing racks on the first floor and tossed them over to Glenn, "If bad ideas were events this would take the gold." Glenn said with a bit of disgust and worry in his voice,

"He's right just stop and think about this." Kate added as Rick began to grab some overcoats,

"How much time? They already got through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever." Rick shot back Everyone looked back at him for a moment but then one by one they began to put on their over coats and gloves.

Rick and Morales ran out the back door into the alley and while Ana covered them, grabbed one of the two dead walker bodies. Once inside again Rick walked over and smashed the glass protection on an emergency fire ax. Hey slowly walked over to the body and put on a face mask protector.

Rick let out a long breath and with a small running start ran forward, while quickly swinging down at the body. However, just as he got half way he stopped pulling back with haste. He threw the ax to the ground along with his face mask. He knelt down and began to search through the dead man's pockets until he found his wallet.

He gingerly opened it and pulled out his driver's license, "Wayne Dunlap. Georgia License. Born in 1979." Everyone watch Rick in a state of confusion as he took out the license and handed it to Kate, to pass it around. "He had twenty eight dollars in his pocket when he died..." Rick said softly looking down at the wallet, "And a picture of a pretty girl. "With Love, From Rachel."" Rick read off the back of the picture, "He used to be like us, worrying about bills, rent, mortgage or even the super bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." Rick said sincerely while looking up at everyone who stared back at Wayne with a bit of morning and respect.

Rick carefully put the wallet back into Wayne's pocket and stood back up, putting the face mask back on and taking hold of the ax once more. "One more thing-" Glenn said breaking the silence, "He's was an organ donor."

Rick took in a sharp breath and slammed the ax blade down on Wayne's hand severing it. Everyone let out different reactions of shock, disgust, or a combination of the two. Rick continued to slam the blade down on Wayne separating his leg and waist. With each hit everyone's reaction got worse and more guttural. Glenn and Charlie looked as if they were going to hurl while the others could barely even look.

Rick finally pulled back let out deep breaths which turned into disgusted breaths. "Keep chopping." Rick said while handing the ax and mask to Morales,

Glenn let out a groan and doubled over, "Oh god I am so gonna hurl."

"Later." Ana said as Morales slammed the ax into Wayne's chest several times,

"Everybody got gloves?" Rick asked looking around, everyone let out a small nod, "Don't get any in your eyes or on your skin." Rick said as he pushed his hands into Wayne's stomach. Everyone followed and began to rub guts onto either Charlie, Ana, Rick or Glenn. Soon they began to grab intestines and drape them around their necks,

"Oh god this is back, this is so bad." Glenn groaned out,

"Just think about something else, puppies and kittens." Rick said as he to tried to not think about what was happening,

"Yeah, dead puppies and kittens." T-Dog said sarcastically. Glenn thought about it and quickly turned away hurling everything in his stomach up. Charlie at the sight of Glenn quickly followed suit throwing up the contents of his stomach up as well, "I'm sorry guys." T-Dog said sincerely,

"Next time let the cracker beat his ass." Jacqui said to Rick as she looked over at T-Dog angrily,

After a moment Rick asked, "We smell like them?"

"Oh yeah." Andrea said with almost watery eyes, "Glenn, Here...just in case." Andrea said as she put her pistol into the front of Glenn's jeans,

Charlie looked around and saw that he would now be the only one without a gun, "Oh don't worry about me, Charlie will be fine, why would I ever need a gun." He said a bit jokingly and a bit serious,

Kate let a smile and pulled out her gun, "Here, take mine."

Kate put the gun into Charlie's jeans and he let out a small smile, "Terrific were now Bloody and Armed."

"We make it back be ready." Rick said to the group,

"What about Merle Dixon?" T-Dog asked a bit coldly. Rick looked over at Ana who reached into her pocket and pulled out her handcuff key, she tossed it over to T-Dog letting him decide.

Rick quickly grabbed the ax, "We need more guts." Charlie's smile instantly turned into a look of disgust and horror as Rick smashed the ax into Wayne again.

 **Ten Minutes Later….**

Rick, Ana, Charlie and Glenn all slowly exited the building, they now had Wayne's guts, hands, even his feet hanging off them so there scent would be covered. They began to walk towards the two walkers still in the alley, "This is utter crap, there's no way this is gonna work." Charlie whispered in panic as they got closer to the walkers,

"It will, just stay quiet." Rick said calmly as they got to the walkers. They each held their breaths as they moved right into the walkers range. The two walkers looked at them oddly and let out a sniff but quickly turned away from them, shuffling forward in search of food.

Rick and the others slowly crawled under the bus blocking off the alley and crawled through to the other side. They all looked around at the hundreds of walkers that surrounded the streets. With a bit of panic and fear they pushed forward entering the sea of walkers.

 **Back In The Department Building…**

The group rushed back to the roof and ran over to the ledge, "Hey what's going on?" Merle called out only to be ignored, "Come on now talk to me ya'll!" He called out again but still no one said anything to him,

"T-Dog try the radio again." Morales said while looking down at the street, "There!" Morales said as he pointed out Rick and the others to the group,

"Those assholes are out on the street with the handcuff keys?" Merle asked angered and panicked T-Dog slowly pulled out the key and dangled it in front of Merle's face with a long hard stare. Merle in turn looked at him with utter hatred.

 **Back At The Camp…**

"It's getting late, aren't you worried?" Amy said to Eko and Dale as they both carried back some fire wood,

Eko didn't respond but Dale said, "Well worrying won't help, nothing we can do about it."

Just then the radio went off with T-Dog's distorted voice, "Hello bas-is anyone there?"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and crowded around the radio as Dale tuned it and picked up the receiver, "Hello T-Dog can you repeat that, our receptions bad on our end."

"Shane, is-you? We are trapped-walkers around-hundreds-in department store-" T-Dog said through broken messages,

"T-Dog repeat, repeat. Say again, are you trapped?" Dale said but nothing responded but static,

"I heard department store." Lori said,

"I heard it too." Dale said in agreement,

"They said they're trapped." Shane said as he rubbed his head, "We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group y'all know that." Shane said hardly,

"So we're just gonna leave them there?" Boone asked clearly frustrated,

"Look I know this isn't easy but they knew the risks. If they're trapped then they're dead." Shane said as carefully as he could,

"My sister is there you sonofabitch!" Amy yelled out and stormed off,

Slowly the group dispersed and Shane began to look around at everyone's faces. Shane's eyes locked with Eko's who was staring at him with an ashamed look, "You got something you want to say to me?" Shane asked with a rough tone. Eko just continued to glare at him until Shane finally turned away.

As he walked he heard Sawyer from behind him, "Another great call there hoss."

Shane turned around and looked at Sawyer angrily, "You think this is easy? You think I like making these tough calls?"

"Well you keep making those calls the way you do eventually there will be no one to pick up the phone." Sawyer said with a grin as he popped a peanut into his mouth,

"What?" Shane asked looking at him confused and even more irritated,

Sawyer let out a sigh and got to his feet, "Let me tell you boss, I'm glad it's you who's making these calls and not me. If it were me I'd probably be dead by now." With that Sawyer walked away leaving Shane in a state of confusion and anger.

 **Back On The Streets….**

Rick and the others made it over halfway to the truck yard when they slowly began to hear thunder. "It's gonna work I can't believe it." Glenn whispered out,

"Don't. Draw. Attention." Ana whispered back as they continued to walk. Just then a walker got a bit to close to Charlie for his liking so in an attempt to convince it he began to groan like a walker. The walker looked at him funny but continued to shuffle along though Charlie was met with some confused and worried stares. At this point the thunder was growing louder and a large amount of dark clouds closed around the sky above them.

"Guys isn't this like evil end of the world type weather?" Charlie asked looking up at the darkening sky, "Guys?"

"Shut. Up." Ana said as they began to shuffle faster. Yet almost immediately it began to downpour on them. They looked at each other then down at their clothes as they saw the guts beginning to fall off,

"The smell, the smell is washing off isn't it?" Glenn asked in a panic,

"No it's not." Rick replied but just then noticed a walker look at him hardly and let out a small groan. "Well maybe." He admitted. Just then a walker let out a roar from behind them and ran forward. Rick turned back and slammed the end of the ax into its head, "RUN!"

"Oh Bollocks!" Charlie exclaimed as the group sprinted towards the truck yard as a group of fifty walkers chased them. Along the way Rick, Ana, Charlie and Glenn all smashed walkers down in their paths until they got to the fence of the truck yard. With pure adrenaline in their veins they pounce onto the fence and easily pulled themselves over onto the other side.

They pulled off their coats and ran down to the nearest truck, Rick and Ana pulled out their pistols and began to fire at the walkers who were able to pull themselves up and over the fence. Glenn, using his crowbar smashed open the key lockbox and grabbed a set, "Charlie!" He shouted and tossed them over to him,

"Rick!" Charlie shouted as well and tossed the set of keys over to him,

"The four sprinted to the truck, Ana and Charlie jumped inside moving to the back while Rick and Glenn got into the seats. Just as Glenn slammed the door shut a walker who pulled itself of the fence bashed against the door. Rick started the truck and speed forward just as the walkers took down the wire fence.

Rick sped off away from the department store, down a completely different street, "Oi, what the hell are you doing!?" Charlie yelled out to him,

"You and Glenn are gonna lead them away, those roll up doors near the front I need those clear. Radio your people and tell them to be down there." Rick said to Glenn,

"Lead them away how exactly, I missed that part!" Glenn exclaimed,

"Noise." Rick said and pulled over the truck. He ran over to the nearest car which just happened to be the perfect vehicle for the job, a red dodge challenger with a loud car alarm. Rick smashed the window open causing the alarm to go off. He opened the door and quickly hotwired it, Glenn and Charlie looked at each other for a moment, "Shotgun." Charlie said with a smile and ran over to the passenger side,

Rick and Ana sprinted back to the truck and sped back towards the building, along the way Glenn and Charlie passed them. Charlie picked up the radio and said, "The huge bloody roll up doors, be there in two minutes!"

 **Back At The Store…**

Jacqui, Kate, Andrea, Morales and T-Dog quickly grabbed their bags and sprinted to the stairs while Merle yelled out in panic for them not to leave. Just as Morales got to the door he looked back and saw T-Dog struggling to move forward and leave Merle behind, "Hey we gotta go!" He said and quickly ran down the stairs,

"Hey T-Dog! Come on man you can't leave me here, not like this! It's not human man it's not human!" Merle pleaded to him. T-Dog let out a pained yell and ran back to Merle knocking over Dale's set of tools, "Yeah, Yeah come on! Come on man get me out!" Merle yelled in relief as T-Dog ran over pulling out the key to the cuffs. As he ran over to him the unthinkable happened, T-Dog tripped dropping the key which bounced straight into a drainage pipe.

"You sonofabitch! You did that on purpose!" Merle shouted at him,

'I'm-I'm sorry!" T-Dog yelled and ran to the stairs as Merle cried out not to be left while pulling on the pipe. T-Dog stopped one last time to chain and lock the door shut while Merle cursed them all to hell. Finally T-Dog sprinted down the stairs yelling not to be left himself. As he ran past the doors he could see the glass begin to shatter and the walkers start to pour in.

Outside Glenn and Charlie backed into the street pulling away the extra walkers to them, "Glenn, um Glenn maybe we should go now!" Charlie yelled out in fear as Glenn let the walkers close in around the car, "Glenn! Glenn drive!" Charlie started to scream. Glen waited long enough for the largest amount of walkers to close in around him until finally slamming on the gas and speeding away much to Charlie's relief.

Rick and Ana rounded the corner only seconds later and back up to the rolling doors. Ana ran over to the trucks roll up door and threw it open just as T-Dog got to the others, "Open the door! They're here!" He exclaimed as the walkers charged down the hall to them. Just then they heard Ana pound on the door and everyone pulled the chain to open the door.

As soon as they were open far enough they began to through their bags in and jump inside. Just as T-Dog jumped into the truck the walkers entered the room and ran towards them. Rick stepped on the gas speeding away as Morales closed the truck door. Finally safe everyone began to relax and take a breath. Suddenly it hit them, they were one redneck short. They all stared at T-Dog who looked at them with a defeat expression, "I dropped the damn key." He mumbled out leaving everyone in a state of shock. Kate suddenly as realized two more were missing, "Where's Glenn and Charlie?"

 **Back On The Highway To Atlanta…**

Glenn and Charlie sped down the open stretch of highway while the car's alarm continued to blare. Yet it was over masked by their own wild yells, Charlie stuck his head out the window screaming cheers of victory while Glenn continued to slam on the gas pedal and yell cheers of his own.

 **Alright there we are another chapter down! I just wanted to thank everyone again for the reviews because that's what keeps me writing, knowing that people actually enjoy the story. So if you liked this chapter leave me a little review and I'll respond to it in the next chapter, until then, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. That's On Us

**Jestalnaker94000**

 **Awesome chapter! :) i wonder how will Daryl and Sawyer act towards one another?**

 **Yeah Daryl and Sawyer are both loners but we do know that Sawyer doesn't play well with others. And at the same time Daryl doesn't either, at least at this point in the show, so only time will tell.9**

 **thedarkpokemaster**

 **lol well seems we get more of that good old Sawyer charm that we all know and love him for it seems which is what we all like about him but we also know that he can be a good leader as well, some good friendships are being made it seems which is cool and that ending with Glenn and Charlie was good as well.**

 **Side note seems Charlie is on the drugs which makes sense after all but at least we know he kicks that stuff with help.**

 **Glad you are liking Sawyer, it's fun writing how he reacts to the serious group decisions with sarcasm. Also glad that you are liking the friendships that are starting to show up, mainly Glenn and Charlie. And yes Charlie as of now is hooked on heroin so who knows when or if he'll get off them.**

 **Don 77**

 **Whoa another good chapter with growth as well as the group seems to be getting to know each other I wonder how long before the attack starts from what I remember of season 1 of the show Jim Amy and Ed die in that attack with nameless redshirts as well, I will say this I can see Sawyer bumping heads with Shane a lot more later on, till Shane is killed that is.**

 **As for what you said does this mean we shall see the Others vs the Saviours as that would be something cool.**

 **Glad you liked the chapter, now you are correct that Jim, Amy and Ed died in the attack but in my story I removed all the unnamed redshirts so it's only the named walking dead characters and the Losties. As for a Sawyer vs. Shane thing you can see that Eko and Shane don't like each other already and Shane hates Sawyer's sarcasm so yes Shane has a few extra enemies already. And for an Others Vs. Saviours war, that is a possibility but I'll admit that I don't have an exact plan for the Others yet.**

 **Kevinrock8899**

 **whoa good chapter I really like how this is going and reading this with Glenn more so after what happened to him makes me sad I know that we shall have him for a good long while till he meets Negan and his end but they have more people this time.**

 **But that's what I love about the two shows Ben from lost is deadly smart Negan is just crazy, so Ben would out smart Negan.**

 **Thanks for the review, yeah it's really fun to have Glenn back again. It's also weird to be back before Glenn was almost a leader, he's so timid and just kinda a tool for the group right now. As for what will happen to Glenn, you never know maybe someone else will be Negan's pick or maybe Glenn will die because of a Losties mistake who knows. And yes Ben Vs Negan would pretty crazy because Ben would have so many mind games going on that Negan would probably be destroyed but then again Ben almost died so many times in the show I don't think Negan would just beat him up, I'm pretty sure that Negan would just kill him given the chance.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Merle sat on the roof on the department store still handcuffed to the pipe. He mumbled crazily to himself, remembering a story of how he beat up his officer in the military. Suddenly he snapped back into reality, he grabbed onto the pipe and let out grunts and yells trying to pull it loose. Desperate he began to call out to Jesus to help him.

Suddenly the door that T-Dog chained shut began to bang open. Merle looked up and saw three walkers pushing against the door reaching out for him. Merle laid down and pulled off his belt now with a new force. He began to yell out to Jesus telling him that he would never beg him for anything while he used his belt to try and grab Dale's hacksaw that laid just out of reach.

 **Back In The Truck…**

"Hey guys don't worry, nobody is gonna be upset that Merle didn't come back." Morales said pulling himself in between Ana and Rick who sat in the two front seats.

"Well nobody except Daryl." Kate corrected him,

"Daryl?" Rick asked,

"Daryl's his brother." Morales said with a nod. Just then the Dodge challenger still with it's alarm blaring drove up to the drivers side. Charlie and Glenn who were still cheering looked over at Rick.

"See you back at camp! Woooooooo!" Charlie shouted as Glenn sped past them back down the road,

"At least someone is have a good day." Kate said with a smile watching Glenn and Charlie waving their arms out the windows like two idiots,

 **Back At Camp…**

Everyone was doing small jobs around the camp, Jim was adding more cans to their makeshift alarm system. Eko and Sawyer were both adding more logs and sticks to the fire pile. Shannon and Boone were having yet another argument, as expected and Claire, Rose and Bernard were hanging up clothes to dry.

Sayid walked up to Jack with a disgruntled look on his face, "Jack, Carol may need your help."

"Why what's wrong?" Jack asked picking up his medical pack,

"What do you think?" Sayid said crossing his arms,

"Ed." Jack said with a nod,

"We shouldn't stand for this anymore." Sayid firmly,

Jack let out a nod, "Where is she now?"

"Down at the lake with Sun and Jin." Sayid replied while walking away.

"Uh Dudes!" Hugo called out to the camp while he looked through his binoculars,

"Talk to me Hugo, what do you see?" Shane said running over with Lori and Carl in tail,

"I-I don't know." Hugo replied handing the binoculars to Dale,

"Stolen car is my bet." Dale said watching Glenn drift along the road closing in on the camp. It was only minutes later that Glenn and Charlie drove in, screeching to a stop. Everyone grouped around while Glenn and Charlie got out of the blaring car with a large smile, "For god's sakes, turn that off!" Dale yelled over the noise,

"Not a clue how!" Charlie yelled back,

"Where's Andrea? Where are they? Are they okay?" Amy asked them with fear ringing though her voice,

"Pop the hood!" Shane said walking to the hood,

"Yeah they're fine." Glenn replied,

"Pop the damn hood!" Shane shouted slamming his fist on the car,

"Alright, easy!" Glenn said popping the hood open. Jim simply pulled of the battery connection to the car finally turning off the alarm,

"Why aren't they with you? Are you sure they are okay?" Amy continued to asked,

"Yes everyone is fine." Glenn said reassuringly,

"Well Merle not so much." Charlie said a bit uneasily,

"Are you two insane? Driving this blaring bastard up here, you trying to bring every walker for miles down on us?" Shane said with clear frustration in his voice,

"Well look at this, is our chinese food here yet?" Sawyer said smiling while walking over to Glenn,

"Knock it off." Shane quickly shot back,

"You know Shane I think we'll be fine." Sayid interjected,

"You call being stupid being fine?" Shane said with a quick glance,

"With the alarm jumping around the mountain it would be hard to pinpoint our location." Sayid explained as Shane continued to glare at him, "I'm not arguing I'm just explaining, though it wouldn't hurt if you two thought these things through more." Sayid said looking back at Glenn and Charlie,

"Right sorry….we got a cool car." Glenn said trying to defend himself slightly. Shane rolled his eyes while Dale let out a nod. Just then they heard Rick's truck pull up, everyone looked over as Rick parked it right behind Glenn's car.

"Come meet everyone." Morales said and headed for the back door of the truck. Rick put his hands over his face and took a breath,

"You alright?" Ana asked,

"Need a moment." Rick replied. Ana nodded and got out of the truck.

"Amy!" Andrea called out running towards the group,

"Andrea!" Amy called back in tears and ran to her sister. The two embraced as Morales's Family ran over and hugged him as well. Kate and Jack shared smiles as T-Dog and Jacqui were welcomed by Dale.

"How'd ya'll get out of there anyway?" Shane asked them,

"Oh it was the new guys, saved us." Charlie said with a smile,

"New guys?" Shane asked in return,

"Yeah they're cops like you, hey Rick! Ana! Come meet everyone!" Morales called out to them. Rick and Ana slowly walked towards the group. Shane looked at Ana and let out a grin that turned into a look of shock as he saw Rick.

"DAD!" Carl yelled out and ran towards Rick with Lori closely behind,

Rick ran to his son and fell to his knees hugging him while tears of joy flowed down his cheeks. Rick pulled himself up still holding Carl and moved to Lori who too hugged him in happiness and shock. She looked over at Shane who looked at Rick with mixed emotions, some happy and others in anger.

 **Later That Night…**

"Disoriented I guess." Rick said to the group who sat around the fire. Carl and Lori were sitting right next to him while Shane looked at them a bit coldly, "I mean afraid and confused but disoriented comes closest."

"Words are meager things." Dale said with a nod,

"For awhile I thought I was stuck in some dream, something I would never wake up from." Rick said squeezing Lori's arm,

"Mom said you died." Carl said looking up at his father as he laid in his lap,

"She had every reason to think that. Don't you doubt it for a second." Rick said to his son firmly,

"When things started to get really bad, they told me they were going to evac you to Atlanta but that never happened." Lori said glancing at Shane,

"I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell and by the looks of my hospital it must have gotten overrun." Rick said with a nod,

"Yeah you're not wrong. I barely got them out of there." Shane said motioning to Carl and Lori,

"I'm eternally grateful for that Shane. Thank you." Rick said sincerely to his friend, "You know Ana you never did tell me why you stayed in town." He said looking over to her,

"It was my mom. You two knew her she would never leave that station. So I stayed behind with her as she tried to keep order. You can imagine how that went." Ana said hanging her head,

"Sorry Ana." Shane said with a nod,

After a brief moment of silence Ana said, "What's his story?" Shane looked over at Eko who sat quietly at his own fire, "He hasn't said a word since we got here."

"That's Eko. He doesn't talk." Shane replied,

"Doesn't talk?" Rick asked surprised,

"Well he did, he talked early on but one day he just stopped. He hasn't talked in months to anyone." Dale explained,

"Well is he dangerous?" Rick as a bit concerned,

"No I don't think so, he hasn't done anything but help." Lori quickly replied,

"Alright so that's Eko, so who's that one." Ana asked pointing over to Sawyer,

"Sawyer." Everyone replied at once to her with a annoyed sounding voice,

"Not trying to start anything but the guy seems like an ass." Ana said looking around at the group,

"Yeah you ain't wrong. The guy barely does anything but come up with nicknames." Shane said shaking his head. Just then Ed who was sitting with Carol and Sophia at a campfire right next to them threw a log into the fire,

"Hey Ed you want to rethink that log?" Shane asked a bit firmly,

"It's cold man." Ed said leaning his head back,

"Cold don't change the rules does it? We keep our fires at embers so we can't be seen from a distance." Shane said now growing annoyed,

"Why don't you mind your own business for once." Ed replied with an uninterested tone,

Shane jumped to his feet and walked over to Ed, "Are you sure you want to have this conversation man?" Shane said roughly but quietly as to not cause a scene,

Ed looked at him and let out a sigh, "Go on. Pull the damn thing out." He said looking at Carol. Carol looked at him for a moment, "Go On!" Ed said a bit more forcefully this time. Carol quickly jumped up and grabbed the log,

"Christ." Shane muttered to himself as he watched Carol. Carol dropped the wood in front of Shane and he quickly stomped it out. Shane then turned back and kneeled down, "Hey Carol, Sophia, how you doing tonight?"

"Were fine." Carol said with a nod and quickly looked over at Ed who was staring back at her, "I'm sorry about the fire." Carol said sincerely,

"No apology needed. Ya'll have yourselves as good night." Shane said with a smile and stood back up, "Thanks for the cooperation." Shane grumbled out to Ed as he returned to his group,

As Shane took a seat Dale asked, "Has anyone given any thought about Daryl Dixon?"

"I dropped the key, I'll tell him." T-Dog replied,

"I cuffed him, that makes him mine." Ana quickly added on,

"Guys it's not a competition." Charlie added in,

"Not to bring race into this but maybe it would sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said looking over at Rick,

Rick let out a nod, "I should tell him, I was the one who hit him in the first place."

"Tell him what exactly?" Dale asked them,

"We could lie." Amy replied,

"No we tell the truth, that Merle was dangerous and we had to cuff him before he hurt anyone else. If Merle's dead it's nobody else's fault but Merle's." Andrea said firmly,

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I'm sorry but I don't see a calm discussion happening after that." Dale said in a bit of disbelief, "Word to the wise, we are going to have our hands full when he gets back."

"I was scared and I ran." T-Dog began to say, "I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared." Andrea said trying to support him,

"That's not my point, I stopped long enough to chain that door shut. That hallway is narrow, only half a dozen geeks could push against that door at a time. They would never be able to break that chain or that padlock. My point, Dixon is alive." T-Dog stood up, "That's on us." He added and walked away to his tent,

 **Thirty Minutes Later…**

Rick sat next to Carl in their tent, "I found you, and I'll never lose you again." Rick said as he stroked his hair, "Now get some sleep alright?" Carl nodded and turned over.

Rick walked over to his and Lori's bed and got in laying down next to her. Lori wiped away a tear and Rick told her not to worry. Lori smiled and handed him back his wedding ring which he took happily. Rick gave her a deep kiss and the two laid down going to sleep. Just outside however Shane sat atop the RV staring at their tent with a disgruntled look on his face.

 **Okay so this chapter obviously didn't have a lot happen but I think this chapter and the next will be good for a bit of character development. Oh and two fan favorites will be met next chapter so hope everyone is happy for that. I hope you all like the chapter and if you could leave a review! I'll see you all in the next one.**


	6. Back To Town

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) also will Mr. Eko have some screen time?

 **Ask and you shall receive, hope you enjoy him in this chapter.**

thedarkpokemaster

Damn good chapter man once again seems that Jack and Rick shall meet soon and good to know that they all hate Ed while everyone loves Hugo see where I went there lol, as for the end with Shane man I can see Sawyer saying something to him it's who he is after all.

With mine I am hoping to get it done soon, with many set ups.

 **Yep Jack and Rick will meet soon but not right now unfortunately, they are both a bit busy at the moment. And yes everyone hates Ed but everyone loves Hugo lol. As for Sawyer, we know holding his tongue was never Sawyer's strong suit so.**

Don 77

Another good chapter U bet we are meeting Locke and Daryl two great hunters, you know something just clicked in my head this could be funny Sophia has a crush on Sawyer which Carl wouldn't like at all. The ladies do like him after the fan ladies that is.

Also its good that they all know what a prick Ed is Sayid seems to want to put him in his place then again I'm sure all of the survivors feel the same right now.

 **Yeah I felt that it really fit Sayid's character for him to want to stop someone who is causing pain, after all Sayid knows how much pain he has caused in the past to others. And that would be pretty funny if Sophia had a crush on Sawyer but right now I can tell you that almost everyone doesn't like Sawyer, so Sophia is definitely wary of him.**

Kevinrock8899

So Rick is back with his family and Ana and Eko have meet as well it seems which shall be good as they were friends after all but they are all right Daryl is not going to be happy with what happened to his brother.

 **Yeah it's interesting having Ana and Eko meet in this new way and I do intend for them to have more scenes together, eventually. And as you will see in this chapter, Daryl is not a very happy camper lol.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Rick's eyes fluttered open and he looked around his tent. He was alone but he could hear the commotion going on the outside of his tent, it seemed everyone had started the day without him. He checked his watch and saw that it was already ten in the morning. He sat up and looked in front of him and found a pair of jeans and a white shirt, his sheriff outfit was missing.

Rick got dressed and walked out of his tent stretching, "Hey there. Your name?" Jack said walking up to him,

"Uh Rick Grimes?" Rick replied confused,

"Alright Rick, you have any allergies or any health conditions?" Jack asked writing his name down on a small pad,

"Health conditions?" Rick asked taken aback, "What are you asking me this?"

"Right sorry, names Jack. I'm the doctor in the camp and I like to keep some sort of record on everyone here in case anything happens." Jack explained,

"Doctor?" Rick asked a bit surprised,

"Yeah I was a surgeon, followed in my dad's footsteps I guess." Jack said a bit hardly,

Rick let out a nod, "Okay Jack, no I don't have any allergies or health conditions."

"Alright, let me know if you need me for anything." Jack said with a nod and continued on his way,

Rick looked at him oddly as he walked away. He slowly continued until he found Carol and Claire who were in the process of hanging his sheriff outfit to dry, "You cleaned my clothes?"

"The best we could, the sun should have them dry in no time." Carol said with a bit of a smile,

"That's very kind thank you." Rick said sincerely,

"Your welcome." Claire said with a smile while Carol just stood there silent, a bit surprised to be thanked as that never happened to her,

Rick continued along his way looking for his wife when he spotted Charlie and Glenn staring at the Dodge Challenger being stripped for parts and gas, "Bloody vultures." Charlie said to Glenn as Dale and Jim continued to strip the car,

"I didn't even have it for a full day." Glenn replied sadly,

"At least you got to drive the sodding thing." Charlie shot back,

"Maybe you'll steal another one some day guys." Rick said showing up behind them, Charlie and Glenn both gave him a nod sadly as Rick walked by with a smirk on his face. Rick finally spotted Lori,

"Morning officer." Lori said with a warm smile,

"Hey." Rick replied getting closer to her. Nearby Andrea and Amy watched the two of them with smiles of their own,

"You sleep alright?" Lori asked happily,

"Better than in a long time." Rick said with a nod,

"Well I didn't want to wake you." Lori said and looked at Rick who was staring at her holding back on telling her something, "God, what?" Lori asked waiting,

"I've been thinking about that man we left in Atlanta." Rick said easily,

Lori's face turned into a frown, "You're not serious." Just then they heard a jeep driving up. They looked over and saw Shane and Ana jump out of a jeep,

"Water's here ya'll! Just a reminder to boil before use!" Shane yelled out as he walked to the back of the jeep giving Rick a nod of greeting,

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Lori asked Rick,

"Asking." Rick said firmly,

"Well I think it's the stupidest way to break your son's-" Lori began to say but quickly stopped as she heard Sophia and Carl yelling in the distance. Nearly the whole camp took off running towards the screams. Shane grabbed his shotgun and while Glenn tossed Rick a baseball bat and followed right behind. Eko, Dale and Sawyer also ran straight behind the group as well. Lori collapsed to her knees and pulled Carl into a hug as they reached the camp's limit. Carl pointed over towards the tree line as Lori held him close.

Shane, Rick, Eko, Glenn, and Sawyer all continued to head towards the tree line. They quickly found the problem, a walker feeding on a deer that had three crossbow bolts lodged in its body. The walker seemed oblivious to the group as it pulled chunks of flesh out of the deer's neck and stuffed it's face. Slowly everyone surrounded the walker, finally it took notice and pulled itself up.

The walker looked directly at Shane and let out a loud snarl but before it could react a knife came flying out of the forest and struck it straight in the head. Everyone flinched and looked to the forest in shock. Shane aimed his shotgun at the forest and Sawyer pulled out his pistol aiming towards it as well.

Just then Daryl and John emerged from the tree, "Damn you actually got the sonofabitch." Daryl said surprised. Then Daryl noticed the deer, "Sonofabitch! That's my deer!"

"Oh good it's Mr Clean and Robin Hood." Sawyer said putting his pistol away,

"Man why don't you shut your mouth before you get an arrow in the nuts!" Daryl said turning his anger towards Sawyer,

"I'd like to see you try Green Arrow." Sawyer shot back sarcastically,

"Alright that's enough guys, come on." Dale said as John pulled out his knife from the walker's head,

Daryl looked at Sawyer hardly for a few more seconds then turned back to the deer, "Was tracking this thing for days, was gonna drag it back to camp and cook us up some venison. You think we could just cut around this chewed up part? What do you think?" Daryl said pointing to the deer's neck,

"I would not risk that." Shane said firmly resting the shotgun on his shoulder,

"Damn shame, well me and Locke got a few dozen squirrel that will have to do." Daryl said with a shrug and started heading back to the camp. Rick looked around at everyone who stared at him waiting. Shane let out a nod seeing that Rick could use a little back up.

As the group walked back trying to catch up to Daryl John said, "Don't recognize you, my name's John."

"Rick Grimes." Rick said with a nod and kept moving,

"Grimes? As in Lori Grimes?" John said surprised,

"Yeah I'm her husband. Sorry we're gonna have to do this later." Rick said turning his attention back to Daryl,

"Alright." John said slowing up, He looked over at Eko who was following them close, "Hello Eko." John said with a bit of a smile. Eko just looked over at him with silent nod.

Just as Daryl got to the RV he called out, "Merle! Get your ass out here, we got us some squirrel!" Rick took a breath and walked forward with Shane and Eko flanking him,

"Daryl why don't you hold up for a minute." Shane called out, "We gotta talk for a minute."

"About what?" Daryl asked,

"About Merle, something happened in Atlanta." Shane said wiping his mouth and shifting awkwardly,

Daryl looked around at the whole group who now watched him, "He dead?"

"We're not sure." Shane said,

"He's either dead or he ain't" Daryl said walking closer to Shane aggressively,

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it." Rick said walking towards him,

"Who are you?" Daryl asked,

"Rick Grimes." Rick answered,

" _Rick Grimes_." Daryl spat out, "You got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so he was handcuffed to a roof and got left behind." Rick said firmly,

"Hold on, let me process this. You handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" Daryl yelled out into Rick's face,

"Yeah." Rick said hardly. Daryl face twisted in anger and he threw his squirrels at Rick which Rick quickly dodged. Daryl ran forward prepared to punch Rick but Shane quickly charged forward bashing him with his shoulder, sending him to the ground. Daryl still coursing with anger pulled out his large hunter knife and got back to his feet.

He swung at Rick once but Rick jumped back causing him to miss. While Shane circled him Rick grabbed his arm and twisted it causing him to drop the knife. Shane pulled Daryl to the ground in a headlock. "You best let me go!" Daryl shouted out to Shane,

"Yeah I think it's better if I don't." Shane replied holding tightly,

"Choke holding is illegal!" Daryl shouted out almost as if it mattered,

"Yeah you can file a complaint." Shane said tightening his hold, "Okay calm down now." Shane began to say as Daryl started to go limp and focus on breathing,

"Now I would like to have a calm discussion about this, think we can manage that?" Rick said kneeling in front of him. Daryl didn't reply, "You think we can manage that?" Rick asked again this time rougher. Daryl let out a small nod and Shane let go pulling himself up, "Now what I did wasn't on a whim. Your brother does not play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault!" T-Dog called out, "I had the key and I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked annoyed,

"I dropped it down a drain." T-Dog replied,

Daryl scoffed and hung his head for a moment, "If you think that makes me feel better it don't." Daryl replied,

"Maybe this will, I chained the door to the roof shut. The geeks can't get at him." T-Dog explained

Daryl wiped a tear away from his eye,"Hell with all ya'll!" He shouted and pulled himself to his feet. He began to head towards the cars but Eko stopped him,

"Stop." Eko said much to everyone's shock. Daryl tried to push past him but Eko moved in front of him again, "Wait please." Daryl took a swing and punched Eko in the face though this barely faced him. Eko immediately smashed his head against Daryl sending him to the ground. Daryl laid on the ground dazed while everyone stared at Eko in shock, "I will help you find your brother." Eko said looked down at him, Daryl looked at him confused and pulled himself to his feet yet again. Daryl eyes locked with Eko's for a minute then he let out a small nod,

"Where is this building?" Eko asked Rick,

Rick looked at him for a moment then back at Lori, "I can show you. I'm going back." Rick replied causing Lori to angrily walk away into the RV while Shane looked at him annoyed. With that Daryl immediately headed to his tent to gear up as did Eko and Rick.

 **Ten Minutes Later…**

Rick got out of his tent now suited up in his sheriff outfit. As he buttoned up his shirt Shane walked over clearly agitated, "So that's it, to hell with everybody else?"

"I'm not saying to hell with anyone Shane, not you and least of all Lori." Rick said firmly,

"Tell her that." Shane said as Rick walked towards the truck,

Rick looked back a bit surprised by his outburst, "She knows." Rick replied a bit coldly,

"Well I don't. So could you throw me a bone here, man?" Shane said walking back up to Rick, "Tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words carefully." Daryl called out to him,

"No I did, douchebag is what I met." Shane shot back to him, "Merle Dixon." Shane said in disgust, "The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me." Rick replied, just behind him Eko let out a smile of agreement, "I can't let a man die of thirst, me. We left him like an animal caught in a trap." Rick said trying to get Shane to understand yet Shane remained unimpressed, "That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"So you, Eko and Daryl that's your big plan?" Lori jumped in,

Rick turned his head back to Charlie and Glenn, "Oh you are joking right?" Charlie said,

"I would feel safer if at least one of you came. I know she would too." Rick pleaded with them,

Glenn and Charlie looked at each other, "You got to drive the car mate, you get to go on this mission." Charlie said crossing his arms,

"Oh come on man, seriously?" Glenn said a bit distressed. Charlie just stared back at him stifling back a smile, "Fine I'll go. Next time I'm letting Charlie do the fun shit."

"Four guys that's not much of a team." Lori said remaining unimpressed,

"Five." T-Dog said stepping forward,

"My day just gets better and better." Daryl scoffed out,

"You see anyone else stepping up to save your brothers cracker ass?" T-Dog said back,

"Why?" Daryl said looking back at him,

"You wouldn't even begin to understand, you don't speak my language." T-Dog said shaking his head,

"That's five." Dale said looking around, "Anyone else?"

Sawyer who had been watching from a distance carefully folded up a letter and put it into his shirt pocket. He got up and took a step forward, "Really you are going to help?" Amy said surprised,

"I'm a complex guy, sweetheart." Sawyer said back and headed over to the large box truck along with Eko, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl.

"Well that's just great you're gonna risk six men's lives." Shane while rubbing his head angrily, "And it's not even six lives your putting at risk. You are putting every single one of us at risk here, just know that Rick." Shane then started to almost shout, "Come on, you saw that walker it was here in camp! We need every able body here to defend camp, to protect us!"

"What it seems this camp could really need, are guns." Rick said,

"Right the guns." Ana said with a nod,

"Wait what guns?" Shane replied, his emotion clearly shifting,

"Six shotguns, two high powered rifles and over a dozen handguns." Rick replied, "Me and Ana cleaned out the station before we left. We dropped the bag in atlanta when we got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street waiting to get picked up."

"How much ammo?" Shane asked,

Rick turned to Ana, "About seven hundred rounds, assorted."

Shane let out a long sigh, now somewhat agreeing with the plan, "You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori said,

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl said sincerely,

"To hell with the guns Shane is right! Merle Dixon? He's not worth any of your lives even with guns thrown in." Lori said growing frustrated,

"I'm touched dimples." Sawyer said with a smirk,

Rick glared at Sawyer for a moment then turned back to his wife, "Tell me. Make me understand." Lori said standing up as Rick walked to her,

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy." Lori looked down at Carl to counter Rick but he continued, "Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I would have died. It's only because of Ana and them that I made it back to you at all. There's a radio in that bag, I gave them the other one, I need it to contact them."

"Why not use the CB?" Hugo asked,

"The CB is fine it's the radios that are crap. They're back from the seventies they only work with each other." Ana explained, "If we don't get it, they will walk into the same trap that we did."

"I need that bag." Rick said almost begging with her. Lori went silent and nodded her head. Rick knelt down in front of Carl, "Okay?" Carl let out a small smile and nodded to his father, "All right."

Finally settled the six began to load up. Rick, Sawyer and T-Dog stopped for a moment to ask Dale and Jim for something they desperately needed, "Hey Kenny Rogers, you have bolt cutters right?" Sawyer asked Dale,

Dale let a bit of a sigh, "Maybe."

"Yeah, we get to that roof, though, we gonna need to cut that chain and the handcuffs." T-Dog explained,

"I never like lending tools. The last time I did, and yes I'm talking about you." Dale said glaring at T-Dog, "Let's just say your bag of guns wasn't the only bag left behind. My bag of tools were left on the roof."

"We'll bring your tools back to gramps. Just think of the cutters as an investment." Sawyer said with his best charming smile,

"Sounds more like a gamble." Dale said picking them up, "What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Rick asked,

"How about one of those guns you bring back, my pick." Dale replied,

"Done." Rick said with a nod,

"Dale hold up a second, let's sweeten the deal a bit. The radiator hose on the RV is shot and that's a problem if we need to get somewhere fast. That hose on your truck is a perfect match." Jim said,

"Tell you what, we make it back you can strip it down to the bare metal." Rick said with a bit of a smirk. Dale let out a nod and handed him the cutters. Just behind them Daryl pressed his foot over Glenn and onto the truck's horn,

"Come on let's go! We're burning daylight!" Daryl shouted back at them,

Just as T-Dog and Sawyer got into the truck Shane stopped Rick, "You got any rounds in the python?"

"No." Rick admitted,

"The last time we were at the shooting range, I think I probably grabbed a couple of your rounds." Shane said with a smile as he dug through his duffel bag,

"You and that bag, like the bottom of an old lady's purse." Rick said with a grin,

"I hate that you are doing this man. I think that it's foolish and reckless. But if you're gonna go, you're taking bullets." Shane said as he searched through the bag,

"I'm not sure I'd want to fire a shot in the city. Not after what happened last time." Rick said as Shane took out a handful of rounds,

"That's up to you." Shane than paused for a moment, "Huh six men six bullets. Let's just hope six is your lucky number." Shane handed them to Rick with a nod,

"Thank you." Rick said walking away to the front of the truck. Rick got into the van and began to load the rounds into his gun. Glenn started the truck and drove off.

As they drove into the city about twenty minutes later Daryl looked over at T-Dog and said, "He better be okay, that's my only word on the matter."

"I told you the geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us." T-Dog said confidently,

"We walk from here." Glenn said as he turned off the truck, The six of them jumped out of the truck and ran down the streets toward the department building.

 **Back at the camp…**

Sayid made his way down towards the lake ready to test his hand at fishing. In the distance he could see Shane and Lori have an apparent argument. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he could clearly see that Lori was angry with the man.

Just as he got down to the water level he saw Ed watching the women cleaning clothes. He let out a smile as he saw them have a good time, though he could see Ed as per the usual getting angry over people's happiness. He let out a wave to the girls and they gave him a happy wave back as he began to fish nearby.

 **Back In Atlanta…**

"Guns or Merle first?" Rick asked as he and the others got closer to the building,

"Merle! We ain't even having this conversation." Daryl immediately replied,

"We are, Glenn you know the way, it's your call." Rick said turning to him,

"Merle's closer." Glenn replied and ran forward down the mostly empty streets,

They reached the building within minutes and slowly made their way through the broken doors. Rick motioned to Daryl as he saw a walker still wandering the store. Daryl moved forward and as he raised his crossbow said, "Damn, you are one ugly skank." Just as the walker let out a growl he sent a bolt through it's head.

 **Back At Camp…**

Sayid now was watching as Ed walked towards the girls. Ed was clearly telling them to be quiet and it wasn't sitting well with Andrea. Sayid stood up and moved closer as he saw Andrea through some wet clothes at Ed softly only for Ed to throw them back at her hardly. Sayid spotted Shane as he was walking by, little did he know that Shane was already on edge.

"Shane, we may have a problem." Sayid said as he moved over to him, Sayid pointed over to Ed who almost on cue slapped Carol across the face. Both Shane and Sayid immediately ran over with fury in their veins. Shane and Sayid grabbed Ed and began to drag him away.

"Get off me!" Ed yelled out wildly to the two men. Shane and Sayid tossed him to the ground. Sayid walked up to him as he attempted to stand up and kicked him in the face sending him to the ground again. Shane jumped ontop of Ed and began to smash his fist into his face as Sayid stomped and kicked Ed. After nearly two minutes of this harsh attack Shane grabbed Ed and pulled him closely, "You ever put your hand on your wife or your little girl again I will not stop next time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Ed sputtered out through his now swollen and bloodied mouth,

"I'll beat you to death Ed." Shane whispered out, "I will beat you to death!" Shane shouted as he gave him one final hit. Shane and Sayid back away as Carol ran over to her husband apologizing and in tears. Everyone else looked at the pair in shock and a bit of fear.

 **Back In Atlanta…**

T-Dog took the bolt cutters and cut the padlock off the door. Daryl not wasting anytime kicked the door open, "Merle! Merle!" Daryl shouted out as he ran around the roof looking. Just as he got to the position that Merle was suppose to be he began to let out tearful yells, "No! No!" Rick and the others arrived only to see a bloody cuff and Merle's severed hand lying below it.

 **Alright so here we are yet another chapter down, as of now I am at episode three of the show. I enjoyed writing this chapter the most, mostly due to the character development for some of the losties, mainly Eko and Sawyer. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did leave a review for me. I will respond to them at the start of each chapter.**


	7. Before All This

Jestalnaker94000

Awesome chapter! :) i liked the little spat between Daryl and Eko XD, i can't until the next. (:

 **Thanks, I thought that would be such a good scene for Eko to finally start talking again.**

thedarkpokemaster

Whoa man sweet chapter and Sawyer and his many nicknames seems that Daryl is Robin Hood or Green Arrow lol which is cool and funny as well after all its what made me laugh so hard in the chapter after all, Ed got what was coming to him as well which is good.

Also gotta love Sayid as well beating Ed's ass along with Shane not only that Locke showed up too which is cool with how he dealt with that Walker and Merle is missing we all know where he is or at least where he will end up.

 **Yep I tried to think of the most Sawyer nickname for Daryl and those were the two I came up with. As for Sayid I felt that he was on of the few lost characters that would be able to flip like a switch right now after seeing what Ed did.**

Don 77

lol man good old Sawyer, and Eko has started talking if I am right he may have lost his brother I bet hence why he has not been talking all that much till this chapter that is which makes sense on why he wants to help Daryl find his brother. Am also happy Ed got his beating always liked that as brings a smile to my face.

And thanks I mean as you said too soon for the crush but knowing Sawyer when it comes to something later on he could save Sophia from death.

 **Glad everyone is liking Sawyer as for Eko only time will tell why he didn't talk. And the brother thought may be right but Eko would help Daryl regardless because that's the kind of guy he is. As for Ed that felt good to write, he deserved all of that.**

Kevinrock8899

Damn this was a good chapter I know that this attack is going to happen soon on the camp but they have good fighters Ana Sayid and Locke, but we shall see what will happen in the next chapter and how the Group will deal with the Vatos that live in the city.

 **Glad you liked the chapter and yeah Ana, Sayid and Locke are good fighters but they have nearly no weapons to protect themselves. And yeah i'm ready to see how Sawyer/Eko add to the Vatos myself.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Jin and Sun sat below the camp once again they both were fishing. They saw out in the distance Amy and Andrea fishing in Dale's canoe. Sun looked up at her husband and let out a small smile, the only good thing that came out of this whole event was their relationship improving. Jin while remaining very protective of her had finally started treating her as a real partner.

The one problem that Jin still had was, he couldn't speak english. Sun however did, during their time in Korea when their relationship was at it's worst she took lessons on english. Originally she planned to run away due to Jin's job, he often had to hurt and once he almost killed a man. Yet when he had a job to go to the states Sun came with him.

"Hello." Sun said to her husband in english, Jin looked over at her oddly. "What would you like for lunch?" She asked. Jin began to talk to her in Korean but Sun stopped him, "From now on I will only speak to you in english, it is how you will learn." Jin once again told her to stop in Korean but Sun continued, "Here take this, it's a list of common english phrases on it." Sun then handed him a pad with simple phrases on it.

Jin took it in his hand and looked it over. He stared at one in particular then said, "I….Would….Like...Fish." Sun gave him a wide smile which Jin returned to her. As angry as he was when he found out Sun spoke english, he was extremely happy now. Though Sun didn't know exactly how much english he could understand, which as it turns out was quite a lot.

Just above them in the camp, Hugo stood atop the RV with a pair of binoculars he was looking up at the small clearing above them where he saw Jim digging, what looked to be graves.

 **Back In Atlanta…**

Everyone slowly surrounded Daryl who had stopped yelling and now was letting out hard breaths of anger. After a moment Daryl let out a yell and pointed his crossbow at T-Dogs head. Rick just as quickly put his revolver to Daryl's head, "I won't hesitate, I don't care if every walker in the city hears." Rick said as he cocked the hammer of the revolver.

Daryl flicked his eyes around to each person while his crossbow remained only inches away from T-Dog's face. Finally feeling the cold revolver barrel on his temple his hands began to shake. Despite everything Daryl didn't want to die or kill T-Dog, he blinked a few times and slowly lower his crossbow.

"Well Christ sheriff, surprised you even gave him a chance. I mean you already killed his brother." Sawyer said while Rick lowered his gun,

Daryl let out a small breath then asked T-Dog, "You gotta do-rag or something?" T-Dog let out a small nod and reached into his back pocket and handed Daryl a small blue rag. Daryl walked over to Merle's hand, "The uh, the hacksaw must have been to dull to cut the handcuffs." Daryl picked up the hand and inspected it, "Ain't that a bitch." Daryl added as he wrapped up the hand in the cloth. He stood up and walked over to Glenn and quickly put the hand into his backpack much to Glenn's distaste.

"Well alright, let's grab the tools and the guns and get the hell out of here." Sawyer said with a smile and turned back to the roof access door,

"No." Eko said walking towards the handcuff,

"Why the hell not? The meth head ain't here." Sawyer shot back,

"He is not dead. We came here to save Daryl's brother, he is not dead." Eko said as he dipped his hand into the still fresh blood, "He was here not to long ago, he went this way." Eko said pointing to the door on the other side of the roof. Without waiting he began to follow the blood trail and Daryl quickly followed.

Rick nodded to the Glenn, T-Dog and Sawyer and followed behind them. T-Dog stopped just long enough to pack up Dale's tools as promised. "Must have used a tourniquet, would be more blood if he didn't." Daryl said as he and Eko both followed the blood trail. They reached the interior of the building and Daryl called out for Merle. Eko almost instantly grabbed Daryl and forced him against the wall. Daryl stared at Eko confused and pissed, Eko however stared right into his eyes and put his finger up to his lips.

 **Back At Camp…**

"Hey Jack! Dude can you hold up for a second?" Hurley called out.

Jack turned back and walked over to the RV and looked up to Hurley, "What's up?"

"Right, so um what do you call it when like someone is doing something that makes no sense and they could hurt themselves." Hurley asked,

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused,

"You know like someone was completely normal one second and the next they are doing something kinda crazy." Hurley asked again,

Jack let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, "Well there could be many reasons for that but my guess it would be a combination of stress and heat stroke."

"Right okay." Hurley said with a nod, "So you could help someone with that problem?" Hurley asked,

"Hurley what are you getting at here, who has the problem?" Jack finally asked,

Hurley shifted awkwardly for a moment, "It's Jim dude, here look." Hurley said motioning Jack up to the RV roof. Jack climbed up and Hurley handed him the binoculars, "He's been doing this for hours, he hasn't stopped once." Hugo added while pointing over to Jim, "Can you help him?"

Jack stared at Jim for a moment then got off the RV roof and started walking over to him. He arrived in a few minutes, Jim didn't even seem to notice him arriving. "Jim? You okay?" Jack asked only to receive no answer. "Jim with the heat, you keep going like this you could die." Jack said yet still Jim continued to dig piles of dirt out of the ground with no answer. Jack stood their staring for a minute then grabbed his canteen, "Here at least drink some water." Jim stared at him for a few seconds then continued to dig yet again. Jack slowly backed away and headed back down the hill to the rest of the group.

 **Back In Atlanta…**

Daryl and Eko lead the way through the office building. They entered a room and two walkers looked over and snarled at them. Daryl sent a bolt into one of their heads while Eko quickly slammed his stick into it's head, caving in it's skull. Rick took notice of the fact that his stick seemed to have words carved into it but he knew now was not the time to ask.

As they continued to push on deeper into the building they spotted two more walkers, these walkers however were already dead. Their heads were bashed in and a bloody wrench laid just nearby, "He had enough strength to take out these two sumbitches." Daryl said as he stopped to reload his crossbow, "Toughest asshole I ever met my brother. Feed him a hammer and he'd crap out nails."

"Any man can pass out from blood loss no matter how tough he is." Rick replied as they continued to follow the blood trail through the building.

"Yeah so let's just keep hiking through the heart of darkness to a dead guy, genius." Sawyer whispered out to himself.

 **Back At Camp…**

Sun and Amy walked towards everyone who were taking a moment's rest at the fires. Charlie was happily talking to Claire, "So basically what I've managed to do is stack up the rocks around the pit so we can have a higher fire tonight with no threat of the living dead."

Claire gave him a small smile, "Good thinking Charlie, now if we only had something to cook over these fires."

Charlie looked over and saw both Sun and Amy carrying at least thirty fish in their hands, "Oh I don't think that will be a problem." Charlie said with a smile.

Morales ran over with a huge grin on his face. "Look at that!" He exclaimed as they handed him the fish, "Ladies thank you, because of you my children will eat tonight."

"Don't thank us, Jin and Andrea did most of the heavy lifting." Amy said with a smile,

"Jin says that he hopes everyone enjoys." Sun added with a smile,

"Mom, can Jin teach me how to fish!?" Carl asked happily,

"Well that's up to him but if he says yes then of course." Lori said with a small smile,

Jack quickly marched down the hill towards the group, "You see this Jack, you always say more protein." Kate said with a smile but Jack barely noticed,

"Look I don't want to scare anyone here but I think we have a problem." Jack said. Shane walked over to Jack with a concerned look on his face. Jack turned his head and everyone say Jim still digging graves, with no end in sight.

 **Back In Atlanta…**

"Merle!" Daryl called out as they reached the back room, which turned out to be the kitchen of the building,

"Quiet, we are not the only ones here." Rick said quickly to Daryl,

"Screw that, you said it yourself. He could be bleeding out." Daryl replied uncaringly and quickly walked inside the room. As they pushed further inside they would the stove burners running. Everyone looked around the room confused at the scene. Rick picked up a small metal iron with a burnt substance stuck to it,

"What is that burnt stuff?" Glenn asked,

"Skin." Eko replied,

"He cauterized the stump." Rick said putting the iron back down while Glenn looked away in disgust,

"Told you he was tough." Daryl said a bit prideful, "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

"Don't take that on faith, he's lost a lot of blood." Rick quickly replied,

"Yeah?" Daryl said walking further into the kitchen, "Well that didn't stop him from breaking out of this death trap."

The group looked over a saw a shattered window and a bloody rag sitting next to it, "He went outside, why would he do that!" Glenn exclaimed as quietly as possible,

"Why wouldn't he, he's out there alone as far as he knows." Sawyer replied with a shrug,

"He's doing what he's gotta do, surviving." Daryl added,

"You call wandering out onto the street and possibly passing out surviving?" T-Dog immediately said, "What are his odds out there?"

"No worse than being left to rot by you sorry pricks." Daryl shot back causing both Glenn and T-Dog to shift uncomfortably. Daryl now turning to Rick said, "You couldn't kill him, not to worried about some dumb dead bastard."

"What about a thousand dumb dead bastards?" Rick replied, " That make a difference?"

"Why don't you take a tally, I'm gonna go get him." Daryl replied walking forward,

"Stop, this is not the way." Eko said putting his hand on Daryl's chest,

"Get your hand off me! You can't stop me!" Daryl shouted out,

"Look I don't blame you, he's family. I get that, I went through hell looking for mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury, we could help you check a few city blocks but only if we can keep a calm, level head." Rick said to a slight distaste of the group,

"I can do that." Daryl said with a nod,

Rick looked over at the group, "Anyone got a problem with that?"

"The six of us walking around dead town with only two guns, a crossbow and a stick? Hell no, that's the best plan I've heard." Sawyer replied leaning against the wall while crossing his arms,

"I hate to say it but I'll only do it if we get the guns first, I'm not wandering Atlanta with just my good intentions." T-Dog said in a sense of agreement.

 **Back At Camp…**

Jack along with almost the whole group began to walk up to Jim, "Look guys this is not a good idea." Jack said to Shane and Sayid who were leading the group,

"Relax Jack were just going to talk to him." Shane replied,

"You don't get it, he's not in a stable mindframe. If he starts to feel attacked he may lash out and hurt someone." Jack explained quickly,

"He won't feel attacked, we are just going to convince him to stop." Sayid added,

Jack let out a angered groan, "You don't know how he will respond to this." Shane and Sayid didn't respond to this and just kept walking. Jack let out a defeated sigh and crouched down for a moment,

"Yeah telling Shane not to do something never really works." Ana said stopping next to him,

Jack looked up at her, "Ana right?"

Ana let out a smile and nodded, "Yeah, I was in the same station as Shane. He was the same back there too." Ana said crouching down next to him,

"Well Ana, Shane may not like being told no but this will turn worse any minute now." Jack said shaking his head,

"Yeah I know, I never said Shane did everything right. Come on you better be there incase someone gets hurt." Ana said standing up and putting her arms out to Jack. Jack looked up at her then took her hand and got to his feet the pair showed up just as Shane was talking to Jim.

"Look Jim, we aren't trying to argue here. We just want you to take a break, why don't you just get some shade and something to drink." Shane said calmly,

"Please Jim, this isn't good for you." Sayid added, "Maybe after your break I will help you but please just take a break. You can't keep this up."

"Sure I can just watch me." Jim replied as he jammed the shovel back into the earth,

"Come on Jim, just give me the shovel." Shane said putting his arm out,

"Or what?" Jim said standing straight up,

"There is no what Jim, I am asking you. I am coming to you and asking you for the shovel, please don't make me take it." Shane said easily,

"Or you'll beat my face in likes Ed's huh?" Jim then looked over at the group, "You all seen his face or what's left of it! Man can't even walk after what you two did to him."

"That was different Jim." Sayid said clearly beginning to turn angry,

"Ed was hurting his wife, he had to be stopped." Amy interjected,

"That is their marriage! They have no right there." Jim shouted then looked back at Sayid and Shane, "But that's what happens when someone crosses you right?"

"Jim just give me the shovel." Sayid said walking forward. Jim shoved Sayid back and quickly put both hands on the shovel. He took a swing hitting Sayid in the head and sending him to the ground. Shane jumped ontop of him and quickly handcuffed him while Jack ran over to help Sayid,

"He alright?" Shane asked while holding down a struggling Jim,

"He's gonna need some stitches, split his forehead open." Jack said pushing a rag onto Sayids head,

"Jim! Jim no one is going to hurt you here." Shane said trying to calm him,

"That's the biggest lie there is." Jim said starting to cry, "I told that to my family a dozen times but it didn't matter. The dead ripped them right out of my hands." Jim let out a long breath, "You know the only reason I got out of Atlanta was because the dead were too busy eating my family."

 **Back In Atlanta…**

"You're not doing this alone." Rick said firmly while everyone circled around a whiteboard on the floor,

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." Daryl said in agreement,

"It's a good idea, okay. Just hear me out." Glenn said then looked down at the board that had a very loose sketch of the nearby city blocks, "If we go out there in a group, were slow, drawing attention. If i'm alone I can move fast." Glenn picked up a paper clip and put it onto the board, "Look this is the tank," Glenn then put a crumpled up sticky note next to it, "This is the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you and Ana in when we first met. That's where Daryl and I will go."

"Why me?" Daryl asked,

"You're crossbow is quieter than his gun." Glenn said causing Daryl to let out a bit of an embarrassed nod, "Why Sawyer and Daryl wait in the alley I run out and grab the bag."

"And where will we be?" Eko asked listening closely,

"You, Rick and T-Dog right. You guys will be here." Glenn said putting down an eraser further down the street,

"Two blocks away? Why?" Rick asked,

"I may not be able to come back the same might cut me off. If that happens I won't go back to Sawyer and Daryl I'll go forward instead. All the way around to that alley where you guys are. What ever direction I go I got you in both places to cover me." Rick let out a nod in agreement, "Afterwards we all met back up here."

"Hey kid, what'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked,

"Delivered pizza's, why?" Glenn replied confused,

Everyone looked around a bit shocked at Glenn being able to put this plan together being only a delivery boy. Finally Sawyer cocked his head and said, "Well alrighty then."

Minutes later Glenn, Sawyer and Daryl were climbing down the ladder into the alley where Glenn, Rick and Ana first met. As they reached the edge of the alley Glenn took off his over shirt and tossed it to the side. "You got some balls for a chinaman." Daryl said putting a bolt into his crossbow,

"I'm Korean." Glenn replied and started moving forward,

"Whatever." Daryl replied just as Glenn turned the corner. Glenn spirited forward, up the street avoiding the wandering dead. Few began to see him but Glenn kept moving quickly. Just as he reached the tank he turned his head and saw about ten dead lumbering to him. He grabbed the bag and turned to run but stopped. Glenn looked back and saw ricks sheriff hat laying on the street.

Glenn let out a wince of anguish and ran back to grab it. He got to it just as the dead closed in around him. Still seeing an opening he began to run back to Daryl and Sawyer. Back in the alley Daryl and Sawyer crouched by the dumpster when they heard something shuffling towards them, from behind them. They both jumped up aiming their weapons at a small hispanic kid,

"Woah, what do you want!" The kid exclaimed,

"Looking for my brother, he's hurt real bad you seen him?" Daryl asked. The kid began to yell out help in spanish,

"Shut the hell up before you bring the dead down on us!" Sawyer yelled out. The kid continued to yell, he yelled just loud enough for Eko, T-Dog and Rick to hear it. Without waiting the trio began to sprint towards the yells. Sawyer took a swing knocking the kid to the ground. Daryl covered his mouth telling him to shut up but the kid kept yelling.

Distracted two more man ran into the alley, one armed with a metal baseball bat. The one with the bat hit Sawyer in the back sending him to the ground while the other kicked Daryl down. They began to beat them but stopped as Glenn turned into the alley.

They stood up and ran after Glenn who froze in fear. "That's the bag! Take it!" One of the men yelled while they grabbed Glenn and threw him to the ground. While they hit Glenn and tried to grab the bag Sawyer scrambled for his gun which was knocked away in the scuffle. Daryl however grabbed his crossbow and took a shot hitting one of the men in the butt. He let out a yell but just then a car rolled up.

The second me grabbed Glenn and while using him as a shield began to shuffle to the car. "No! Daryl! Sawyer! Help!" Glenn shouted out as Glenn was pulled into the car along with the men. Sawyer grabbed his gun and stood up.

"Sonofabitch!" Sawyer shouted as he sprinted out of the alley after the car,

"Sawyer wait!" Daryl shouted out and ran after him. The dead however closed around the alley making Daryl shut the gate leaving Sawyer outside. Rick and the others showed up just as Daryl grabbed the hispanic kid and shoved him into a wall. Rick ran over and separated the two,

"What happened?!" Rick shouted while T-Dog held onto the hispanic kid,

"This little bastard and his homie friends jumped me and took Glenn! Sawyer ran after them, he's just out on the street!" Daryl yell as his face turned red with anger, "I'm gonna stomp your ass!" Daryl yelled while lunging at the kid as Rick held him back,

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Eko boomed out causing everyone to look at the large horde at the gate of the alley. Everyone seemed to stop agreeing to flee now,

Rick ran over and grabbed the bag while everyone began to run, "Come on!" Daryl yelled out as Rick stopped for a moment surprised to see his hat laying on the ground. Rick quickly grabbed it and took off running along with the rest of the group.

 **Alright I know it's been a few days since the last chapter but I took a small break from the writing. That being said I hope you all liked this chapter because I really liked writing it, especially the Sawyer parts. He is extremely fun to write in his one liners. Anyway leave me a review telling me what you think!**


	8. Vatos

Jestalnaker94000

Awesome chapter! :) i wonder how Sawyer will get out of this one?

 **Thanks glad you liked it, as for Sawyer. Read on.**

thedarkpokemaster

Whoa nice once again good chapter and with Jim digging the graves who will die I wonder and who will live I know that I will be in for a shock in the next chapter as that is when the attacks happens and seems Glenn was taking by the Vatos.

 **Yes the Vatos return in this chapter and I have a feeling shock is going to be high by the end of this chapter….**

Don 77

Nice chapter so worried on who will be dying soon I know Ed Jim and Amy are goners but who else some I know will be safe, unless you have some lost red shirts show up like Nikki and Paulo then they die lol.

Also will you ever do one where the walking dead cast are on the island?

 **Glad to know I have people on the edge of their seats for the walker attack and sorry to say that I have absolutely no redshirts. It's only the name characters here. As for the switch to the island, I probably would do it after this story and maybe with telltale/comic characters instead of TV.**

Kevinrock8899

Damn just love how badass Eko is and the Sawyer parts as well one thing I can say is that I know that both Sawyer and Daryl would punch Negan.

 **Glad you like Eko, I always felt that he would be the best person to survive this world. And we know Daryl did punch Negan but who knows if Sawyer would. Early show Sawyer sure but late show Sawyer thought things through a lot more.**

Guest

Duuuuuuudddeee! I been waiting for something like this to happen!

I'm a huge fan of the walking dead and LOST!

Im curious how juliet and sawyer are going meetup!

They are my favorite characters! And I totally ship them as a couple!

And it would be amazing to see them fight together against walkers, cannibals , the saviors , the claimers!

And I also liked the friendship between miles and sawyer and jin!

Miles , sawyer , juliet and Jin best groups ever!

Juliet x sawyer!

 **Glad to supply this story for you. I can say that I did enjoy the SawyerxJuliet relationship in the show as well. So who knows exactly how they will meet up in this new world and how their relationship will begin. And of course I can't wait for characters like Miles and Daniel to show up eventually.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Jack knelt down next to Jim who was tied to a tree inside the camp, "Hey Jim, you want some water?" Jim let out a nod and Jack took a cup and dipped it into the bucket. He brought it up to Jim's mouth and Jim took a large gulp,

"Could you pour some on my head?" Jim asked,

"Yeah, sure." Jack said and refiled the cup and slowly poured it over Jim's head,

"Is Sayid alright?" Jim said leaning his head against the tree,

"Yeah, you didn't hurt him too bad. He just has a small gash." Jack said reassuringly,

"Could you tell him I'm sorry, please." Jim asked sincerely,

"Sure." Jack said with a nod, "Jim, you're suffering from post traumatic shock. Combined with the heat you and all the other stress your mind snapped."

"Aren't we all?" Jim asked,

"What?" Jack replied,

"Aren't we all suffering from post traumatic shock?" Jim said with a sad glare,

Jack let out a small half hearted laugh, "Yeah, I guess we are. Jim do you know why you were digging in the first place?"

Jim tilted his head, "I had a reason. Don't remember it now. I think it came to me in a dream." Jack let out a nod as Jim peered behind him and saw Lori, Carl, Sophia and Carol sitting at a table teaching their kids, "I'm sorry if I scared you kids."

"It wasn't your fault, it was just the sun." Lori said with a reassuring smile,

"You kids aren't scared now are you?" Jim asked looking at the pair,

"No sir." Sophia squeaked out,

"What about you son? In my dream I remember that you were there and you were worried about your dad. Are you worried about your dad?" Jim asked a bit oddly,

"He's not back yet." Carl said with his voice dropping,

"We don't need to talk about that." Lori jumped in while rubbing Carl's back,

"Son your father is a police officer, he helps people. He probably came across some folks who needed some help, that's all." Jim said firmly, "I don't know your father well but I can tell he's tough as nails. Ain't nothing going to stop him from getting back to you."

Jack stood up, seeing that Jim isn't fully in control of himself yet he turned back to the kids. "Hey, who wants to help me clean some fish."

"Yeah cool! Come on Sophia!" Carl exclaimed and chased after Jack, Sophia and Carol quickly followed.

Lori stood up and walked over to Jim, she seemed as though she wanted to say something to him but didn't know how to phrase it. Jim suddenly looked at her dead in the eyes and said, "Stay close to your boy, don't ever let him out of your sight." Lori let out a small nod and quickly walked away clearly worried. Jim turned his head and stared off into the forest.

 **Back In Atlanta…**

"Those men that you were with, please tell me where they are." Eko said softly to the young man sitting across from him,

"I'm not telling you anything." The kid said with a slight tremble in his voice,

"Jesus man what the hell happened back there?" T-Dog asked out with irritation,

"I told you, this little turd and his douchebag friends came out of nowhere and jumped us. They took Glenn and Sawyer went after them." Daryl said pacing as his face started to turn red with anger,

"Man, you're the ones who jumped me, puto. The two of you with your crossbow and shit yelling about your brother like it's my damn fault." The kid said,

"They took Glenn, they could've taken Merle too." Daryl said looking at Rick and Eko,

"Merle? What kinda hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle." The kid said only for Daryl to run up to him and attempt to kick him in the face. If not for Eko it would have hit but Eko quickly stood up and held him back,

Daryl pulled back then an idea popped in his head. He walked over to Glenn's backpack and pulled out Merle's severed hand, "You want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Daryl asked the kid and quickly tossed Merle's hand onto his lap. The kid jumped out of his chair hitting the hand away and fell to the floor yelling out in fear. Daryl quickly walked over and grabbed him by the shirt collar, "I'll start with the feet this time!"

Rick walked over and pulled Daryl back, "Your people took one of our friends all we want to do is talk to them. See if we can work something out." Rick said sincerely. The kid now truly afraid of the group let out a nod and told them of the location.

As they began to pack up and head to the base T-Dog asked, "What about Sawyer? I mean the guy isn't here so what do we do about that?"

Rick took a deep breath then said, "He's either with Glenn or he's dead."

"How you figure that?" Daryl asked as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder,

"He was chasing after the car. If he was alive he would either be at this camp or he would have made his way back to us. I hate to say it but we have to assume the worst if he isn't their." Rick said as he picked up the bag of guns.

Twenty minutes later the group was just outside the Vatos base. Rick, Daryl Eko and T-Dog stopped just outside the ruined courtyard of the building. The walls were overgrown and trash laid throughout the area. Rick pulled out a shotgun and handed it to Eko. T-Dog took out a sniper rifle and leaned against the wall rubbing his head, clearly becoming anxious, "You sure you're up for this?" Rick asked,

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." T-Dog said and quickly grabbed the bag of guns and headed around the side of the building,

"Anything that happens you get an arrow in the ass, just so you know." Daryl said looking down at the kid,

"Well G's gonna pull that arrow out and shove it up your ass, just so you know." The kid said clearly feeling safer that he was almost back to his group,

"G?" Rick asked,

"Guillermo. He's the man here." The Kid said with a bit of pride,

"Alright, let's go talk to Guillermo." Rick said as he pumped a round into his shotgun. The trio lead the kid into the courtyard and up to a set of two large wooden doors. The doors began to creak open just as they made it to the halfway point. Rick stopped the kid and they all waited as the doors opened fully and a thin hispanic man came walking out. Behind him was at least a dozen men armed either pistols or bats.

"You okay little man?" G asked looking at the kid,

"They were gonna cut off my feet man." THe kid said fearfully,

G glares back at Rick, "Cops do that?"

"Not him, this redneck puto here." The kid said nodding his head to Daryl, "He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me."

"Shut up!" Daryl said hoarsely causing the kid to quickly stop,

"Hey! That's that vato right there, homes. He shot me in the ass with an arrow." A man said limping out with revolver in hand. It was quite clear this was one of the men from the alley, "What's up homes, huh?" He added as he cocked the revolver and aimed at Daryl,

"Chill, ese chill, chill." G said easily as he motioned him to lower his revolver. The man lower his gun but kept his eyes locked on Daryl, "This true?" G asked looking back at the trio, "He wants Miguel's feet? That's pretty sick man."

"We only wish to talk, we do not wish to fight." Eko said calmly,

"Tow hillbilly jumps felipe's cousin, beats on him. Then you threaten to cut off his feet." G said looking at Daryl, "Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want to talk? You fascinate me." G finished as he looked back to Eko,

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes we made, on both sides." Rick admitted, "Look we just want to trade you man for ours. Then we'll leave."

"Who is this dude to you anyway? You don't seem related." G asked looking at the trio,

"He is our friend and we wish to have him back." Eko said softly,

"Is my brother Merle in there?" Daryl asked quickly,

"Merle? Sorry fresh out of Merle." G said crossing his arms, "But we have a Glenn and a Sawyer. Interested?"

The three of them looked at each other then back at G, "You have Sawyer?"

"Dude chased my men home. Fired off a couples rounds, almost killed them. We were very kind not to bury him but the truth is, he's becoming a problem." G replied,

"Look we give you back your man and you give us our's. We can just pretend this never happened. Let's just do this trade." Rick said firmly,

"You know that trade don't sound to even to me." G replied just as firm, "One man for two? Add to the fact that my people had to suffer, where is their compensation? More to the point where's my bag of guns?"

"Guns?" Rick asked,

"The bag Miguel saw in the street. The bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get. That bag of guns." G replied standing straight up with his arms dropped,

"You're mistaken." Rick finally said,

"I don't think I am." G replied getting agitated,

"About them being your's they are my bag of guns." Rick said a bit coldly,

G let out a bit of chuckle then his voice turned cold, "What's to stop me and my people from unloading on you now and I take what's mine."

Rick didn't even flinch as G's men aimed their guns at the three of them, "Yeah you could do that." Rick then turned his head and looked the building roof across the street, "Or not." G looked over and saw T-Dog with his sniper rifle trained right on him.

G looked back to Rick but instead of looking scared he just called out to his men. Suddenly Glenn and Sawyer were brought to the edge of G's roof. They had duct tape over their mouths and Sawyer had a clear bruised and cut cheek, that dribbled out some blood. Glenn stood their in fear but Sawyer was struggling against the man holding him, "Way I see it we have two choices here. Either you come back with all my guns and everyone walks away or you come back locked and loaded and we see which side spills more blood." G said as the three looked up at Glenn and Sawyer.

With that G and his men returned back to the building while Sawyer and Glenn were brought away from the roof. Rick pulled Miguel away from the building, Eko and Daryl quickly followed him.

They quickly ran over to T-Dog's building that they cleared out before hand of walkers. They all met up in a small office room and Rick put the bag of guns onto the table and unzipped it. "You know them guns are worth more than gold. Gold won't protect you or put food on the table, you willing to give that up for Sawyer and Glenn?" Daryl said as Rick checked through the guns,

"If I know we'd get Glenn and Sawyer back, I might agree. But do you really think that guy is just gonna hand him over?" T-Dog said,

"You callin G a liar?" Miguel said,

"Please. Stop. Talking." Eko said coldly to the kid with a hard stare. Miguel quickly shut his mouth, Daryl looked over to Eko with a bit of surprise. He hadn't expected him to turn for nice to cold that quick.

"Question is, do you trust that man's word?" T-Dog asked Rick,

"Yes, I believe that he will fight us if we do not give him the weapons." Eko answered,

"So then the question is what do we bet on this? Could be more than these guns, it could be our lives." Daryl said then he looked at the three of them, "Sawyer and Glenn worth that to you?"

"Yes." Eko said firmly,

"What life I have I owe to two people." Rick said as he holstered his revolver, "Charlie and Glenn, they had no reason to save me and Ana. We were just a pair of idiots stuck in a tank. They could have walked away but they didn't, neither will I."

"So you're going to hand the guns over." Daryl said with a hint of disagreement,

"I didn't say that." Rick said looking over to him. The moment Eko heard Rick say that he reached out for a shotgun, "Wait, look there's nothing keeping you three here. You should get out, head back to camp."

"And tell your family what exactly?" T-Dog said resting his head in his hands. Rick stood silent unsure what to say,

"You say that there is nothing keeping us here." Eko said causing Rick to look over at him along with T-Dog and Daryl, "You are wrong, Glenn and Sawyer came here on their own choices. Nothing made them come and now they are taken. I won't allow their selfless act be their death sentence." Eko finished and picked up a shotgun. Rick looked over at Daryl and T-Dog who both let out a nod and walked over to the bag.

"What no, please just do as G says." Miguel pleaded and began to stand up. Daryl turned back to him and pointed to the ground and Miguel slowly sat back down shaking his head in fear.

The group finished loading up their weapons and once again headed back to the Vatos. As they approached the doors they slowly opened up yet G did not walk out. Rick lead Miguel inside and the group found themselves in a garage that held at least twenty men. G walked up and said, "I see my guns but they aren't all in the bag."

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that." Rick replied firmly,

"Let's just shoot these fools." Felipe said to G,

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation." G said a bit surprised at Rick's choice,

"No I'm pretty clear." Rick said. Eko quickly cut the ties on Miguel's wrists and shoved him forward, "You have your man, I want mine."

G looked at Rick as his face began to twist in anger, "I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the meanest sons of bitches you ever seen, I picked them up from satan at a yard sale." G took a step closer to Rick, "I told you how it's gotta be, are you woefully deaf!"

"No, my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded." Rick and the others all pumped their shotguns and aimed at a different target, the Vatos in turn aimed at them. Rick held the shotgun to G's head, "Well were here."

Just as they two groups stood their waiting for someone to pull the trigger and start the fight they heard a old woman call out, "Felipe! Felipe!" They all looked over and saw a very old woman shuffle over,

"Abuela, go back with the others. Now!" Felipe said firmly as he positioned himself in front of her,

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl called out,

"Abuela listen to him, okay?" G said looking back at her,

"It's mister Gilbert, he's having trouble breathing. We can't find his medicine." Abuela said to Felipe frantically,

"Felipe go handle it man, and take your grandmother with you." G said quickly,

Felipe began to lead her away but she stopped and began to walk towards Rick, "Please don't take my grandson away. We need him here, I know he had his problems but he's a good boy now."

"Ma'am I'm not here to arrest your grandson." Rick said awkwardly,

"Then what do you want him for?" Abuela asked,

"We are looking for our friends." Eko said kneeling down in front of the woman, "Glenn and Sawyer, do you know them." Eko asked softly,

"The Asian boy and man with long hair?" Abuela asked back with a smile,

"Yes." Eko said with a small and a nod,

"They are here, please come." Abuela said taking Eko's hand and leading him forward,

G looked at the group as they slowly we lead forward. Finally he said, "Let them pass." With that not only did the Vatos lower their weapons but so did Rick and the others. Abuela lead them out of the garage and into a nursing home that had boarded up windows and the members still living inside. Finally they reached the large rec room and watched as Felipe gave an older man an asthma inhaler.

"What the hell is this?" Rick said as he spotted both Glenn and Sawyer watching, not tied up or under guard,

"An asthma attack." Glenn said looking back over to them as if they knew he was fine,

"Man we thought you were being eaten by dogs!" T-Dog exclaimed to the two,

Sawyer looked over to a pair of Chuwayways, "Sorry boys, afraid we'd be too large of a meal."

Rick turned back to G who was just behind him, "Could I have a word with you?" He asked as he lead him away from the group, "You have to be the dumbest asshole I have ever met. We walked in here ready to kill every last one of you."

"I'm glad it didn't go down that way." G said with a nod,

"If it had that blood would be on my hands." Rick replied,

"Mine too, we would have fought back. Wouldn't be the first time we had to, to protect the food or medicine, what's left that is. These people, the old ones. The staff took off, just left them here to die. Me and Felipe were the only ones that stayed." G explained,

"What are you, doctors?" Rick asked as he looked around at the old men and women in the room,

"Felipes a nurse, me...I'm the custodian." G said. Rick stared at him for a moment unsure how to answer to that. G motioned for him and the others to follow him. He lead the group into his room, an empty medical room.

"So what about the rest of your crew?" Rick asked as he set the bag of guns down on a chair,

"They show up to check on their grandparents and after seeing what it's like most decide to stay, it's good too we need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind. Plunderers, people who take by force." G said looking at the group,

"That's not who we are." Eko said,

"Sure I know that now but before. Appearances you know." G replied,

"I guess the world changed." T-Dog said sadly,

"No. It was the same as it ever was, the weak get taken." G quickly said Eko noticeably shifted as he said that, "So we do what we can here. We welded the doors shut, except one. Boarded up the windows and we wait. We have runs into the city and guard the perimeter day and night. The people here, they all look to me now, I don't even know why."

Rick looked down at the guns then said, "Because they can." He picked up a shotgun and handed him it. G took it with a nod then Rick opened the bag and began to give him some of the guns.

Thirty minutes later the group was walking back to their truck together once again. "So admit it Clint Eastwood, you came back here for the hat." Sawyer said with a smirk,

"Don't tell anybody." Rick said with a smile,

"Still can't believe you gave away half our guns and ammo." Daryl said shaking his head,

"Not nearly half." Rick said defensively,

"For what a bunch of old farts who are gonna die anytime now? I mean honestly how long do you think they got?" Daryl replied,

"How long do any of us." Eko said just as they reached the edge of town where the truck was. They all halted as they saw that their truck was gone, nowhere to be seen.

"Sonofabitch." Sawyer grumbled out,

"Where the hell's our truck?" Daryl asked with shock in his voice,

"We left it right there who would take it?" Glenn asked confused,

"Merle." Rick said angrily,

Daryl stopped then said, "He's gonna be bringing some vengeance back to camp." Without waiting the group took off running down the path back to camp, they looked up and saw that sun was beginning to set.

 **Back at Camp…**

"Boone would you just stop, why do you have to be Captain America all the time?" Shannon said following Boone as he walked towards John Locke,

"What are you talking about? I barely do anything around here because of you. I always have to protect you because you just want to be useless!" Boone shot back,

"I'm not useless! And you aren't some superman who can just join the next hunting party." Shannon said crossing her arms,

"We'll see about that." Boone said leaving Shannon behind and approaching John, "Hey, John right?"

"Yeah that's right, what can I do for you Boone?" John said standing up,

"I uh, I wanted to join the next hunting party you and Daryl go on." Boone said,

"You know how to hunt? Or know how to use a gun?" John asked,

Boone rubbed the back of his neck, "No but I want to learn, I can do this but I just need the chance."

John let out a smile, "Alright, how about tomorrow you meet me in the morning and I can teach you a few things."

"Alright." Boone said with a bit of a smile, "What are you going to teach me?"

John took out his knife and threw it so it stuck into a tree, "How to do that." John said with a smirk,

"Really, in one day? I don't think I can do that." Boone said as John walked over to retrieve his knife,

"You can Boone, don't worry I'll prove that to you tomorrow." John replied.

Nearby Sayid walked over to a still tied up Jim, "Hey Jim how are you feeling?"

"Sayid? Look I am so sorry for hitting you." Jim said as he stared at the bandage wrapped around Sayid's head,

"It's alright Jim i'm fine but how are you?" Sayid asked crouching down,

"I'm...more like myself now. I'm okay you know." Jim said with a nod,

"I wanted to make sure their were no hard feelings between us." Sayid said,

"None whatsoever, I understand why you were trying to stop me." Jim said honestly,

"Here." Sayid said as he cut the ropes trapping Jim, "Why don't you join us for the cook out tonight, we have a lot of fish." Sayid said with a smile,

"I'd like that." Jim said slowly getting to his feet. The two walked past the tents to the fires, inside one of the tents was Carol, Sophia and Ed.

"Why don't you come out with everyone Ed." Carol said halfheartedly to her husband,

"Hell with all them people." Ed grumbled out,

Sophia stared at her dad's badly beaten face for a moment then turned to leave. Ed quickly grabbed her arm, "Why don't you stay here and keep your daddy company for awhile."

Carol grabbed onto Sophia and pulled her away, "Ed she wants to join in." Carol led Sophia out of the tent while Ed told them not to bother him for the rest of the night.

 **Just outside of Camp Thirty minutes later…**

Rick and the others sprinted up the finally hill outside of camp, unsure if Merle was there already. They knew they had about five minutes left but the fatigue was wearing on them harshly at this point.

Back at the fires everyone was gathered around happily eating the fish that Jin and the others caught early that morning. "Thanks for the fish Jin." Rose said sweetly,

"You...Are…Welcome." Jin said slowly. Everyone let out a small gasp and began to clap,

"Would you look at that, you're doing a great job Sun." Bernard said with a smile as they continued to eat.

Amy rose to her feet and began to walk towards the RV, "Where are you going?" Andrea asked,

"I'm going to the bathroom, geez trying to keep things private around here." Amy said with a smirk,

"Oh good, tell Shannon to get her ass out here before she misses all the food." Boone called out,

"No problem." Amy said with a smile.

As Amy walked away Ed heard some rustling outside his tent. Expecting it to be Carol he told her to leave him alone. The person began to push against his tent entrance and Ed angrily crawled over to the door, "I said leave me the hell alone." Ed grumbled as he open the tent only to see a walker staring at him. Stuck in shock the walker lunged at and unmoving Ed and tore into his neck more walkers followed in.

Shannon walked out of the RV and called out, "Dale do you have anymore toilet paper?" Just then a walker rounded the corner and latched onto Shannon's arms. It took a large meaty bit right out of her and Shannon began to scream loudly. Everyone looked up in pure horror as Shannon pushed against the walker that tore her arms apart. Shannon fell to her knees as the walker pulled the piece of her arm off and more walkers began to surround the camp.

Everyone quickly jumped out of their chairs and began to reach for their weapons. Lori and Carol protected their kids while Shane picked up his shotgun, "Lori get him down!" Shane called out and began to fire at the walkers.

Boone ran straight after Shannon just as the walker tore a piece of meat out of Shannon's shoulder. Boone arrived and quickly tossed the walker away, he pushed his hands against Shannon's wound trying to stop the blood. "Hang on Shannon it's okay, you're going to be okay." Boone said as tears began to fall from his face.

Amy sprinted out of the RV to Andrea who pulled out her gun and took shots at the walkers around them. Just then they heard Boone cry out as the very same walker that bit Shannone tore into his leg. He kicked against is trying to get it off of him but another walker moved around him and ripped into his neck. Jim ran over and smashed the heads of the walkers feeding on Boone killing them. As Boone laid on the ground he reached out his hand and took Shannon's, "Shannon…." Boone whispered out as he passed away.

"Help! Help!" Hurley cried out as walkers closed around him, "Hurley!" Charlie cried out and ran forwards as four walkers closed in around him, "Someone help him!"

Ana ran forward and took out her gun hitting one of the walkers but it was far too late. The other walkers all latched onto him and began to tear him open. Ana continued to shoot at the walkers but by the time she killed them it was far too late for Hurley, his stomach was ripped open and blood poured from his wound.

Charlie covered his mouth in horror as Hurley cried out in pain. Just then Claire let out a yell as she too was getting surrounded by walkers. Just before they reached her Rick and the others ran out of the woods firing at the walkers. They hit the three around Claire and Eko quickly picker her up and carried her towards the rest of the group while the others finished off the remaining walkers. As soon as Eko dropped Claire Charlie ran over and pulled her into a hug.

As the last walkers fell Jack ran over to a still crying Hugo. "Hurley stay with me, it's alright."

"Am I gonna die?" Hurley asked as tears flowed down his face and blood sputtered out of his mouth,

"No, no you're not. I'm going to fix you." Jack said as he pressed a rag against Hurleys stomach. Hurley began to close cry harder, "Hey, you are going to be okay." Jack said softly. Suddenly Hurley began to breath hardly then he started to breath slower and slower, "Hurley! Hurley, no! Stay with me! Come on!" Jack cried out as Hurley's head slowly fell to the side.

As Jack cried out for Hurley to wake up. Rick ran over to Carl and Lori, pulling them into a hug. Jim wandered over to the rest of the group and quietly said, "I remember why I dug the holes now."

 **Alright so they we are, the dreaded attack. I can say that it was very sad to write that but I knew from day one that Hurley was going to die in that attack. As much as we all loved him we knew that he was not built for this world. As for Boone and Shannon, I felt that I would be a twist to save Amy but lose both the first person to die in Lost and his sister. Anyway leave a review because this is definitely the biggest chapter to show the differences from the show.**


	9. Mourning

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) sucks for Hurley, Charlie and Shannon; at least Amy survived for now. I can't wait for next chapter. (:

 **Yeah will miss Hurley but we all know he was lucky to survive for as long as he did. I also made sure to show that Charlie was hurt by that loss and Shannon would have died eventually if not there so I figured why not save Amy for now.**

thedarkpokemaster

Whoa what a chapter man sad to see Hurley go like that but like you said he was not built for this new world same with Shannon as well a big part of me thought Boone would live a little longer and hook up with Amy. Eko saved Claire as well as I thought she was going to die for a moment but sweet at least Ed is dead which is good, next the CDC.

And the Vatos couldn't handle Sawyer it seems yeah I can see why lol, I bet they all still hate him or at least not trust him, I mean this is Sawyer.

 **I remembered from the show that Boone had an obsession with Shannon, so why she was attacked instead of making sure he was safe I figured that he would only be concerned with her causing his own demise. Glad I also got you for a second there with Claire, and as for Ed. He was the only one I was happy to write.**

Don 77

well damn that was five deaths this chapter I say 5 as we know Jim will not make it that is for sure but the thing is who will be the next to go in the story well after Jim that is I think I remember that one chick who stayed to die at the CDC after that man it's season 2.

 **We all knew what was coming with Jim so that definitely won't surprise you this chapter. As for deaths, the only person to die after Jim in season one was Jacqui but you never know what could happen before season two of Lost and Dead. Hope you're enjoying the story.**

Kevinrock8899

Well damn I so didn't see this coming then I wonder what they will do next after this as they lost some good friends yet more is too come that is for sure.

 **Yeah it's going to be a very somber chapter so prepare for that, everyone is either angry or sad as of now and we all know that five deaths is only the start, soon this original group will be nearly gone.**

* * *

 **Enjoy, Oh And I just wanted to give you an exact list of what lost Characters are in the camp as of now. Eko, Ana, Claire, Charlie, Rose, Bernard, Locke, Sawyer, Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, and Jin. Needless to say they have pretty high numbers right now.**

Rick crouched down looking a ways away from the camp. Dawn was just breaking after the night of terror they all had just survived and he clutched the radio in his hand. While staring at the Atlanta skyline he began to talk into the radio, "Morgan, I don't know if you can hear me. If you're even there at all but maybe you are so listen. I found my family, if you can believe it." Rick let go of the receiver and waited for a moment yet only heard static, "My wife, my son, their alive. I wanted you to know that, there's something else you need to know. The city….It's lost. It's not what we thought it's-It belongs to the dead now. Were camped outside the city a few miles, last night we were attacked. We lost people. Watch yourself, Morgan. Take care of your boy. I'll try again tomorrow at dawn." Rick finished and stood back up.

Back at camp Amy said on the ground hugging her knees looking at Shannon. She had been there for hours and Andrea was starting to get concerned. She walked over to her sister and knelt down, "Amy, are you alright?" Amy didn't respond, her eyes just stayed locked on Shannon.

Andrea let out a breath and reached into her back pocket and took out the necklace from Atlanta, "Here I got this for you, for your birthday." Andrea said with a smile.

Amy turned her head and stared at her hand, "You got this for my birthday." Amy said coldly, "Look around Andrea!" Amy said jumping to her feet, "People are dead! I don't need this fucking shit!" Amy shouted as she grabbed the necklace and threw it across the camp. Andrea stared at her in shock, "It's time to grow the fuck up." Amy grumbled out and sat back down on the ground.

Everyone hearing the commotion stared in shock as Andrea slowly stepped away wiping away a tear. After a moment they all heard Daryl slam his pickaxe back into another head of the dead. This, while horrible to hear to hear got everyone back into gear, or rather back to clean up. Daryl took some deep breaths and wiped his brow while T-Dog and Locke grabbed the body and dragged it to the fire that already head bodies burning.

Daryl passed Sawyer only to hear him grumble out, "I've heard of shit jobs but this has got to take the cake."

"Tell me about it." Daryl said in agreement as Sawyer jammed a metal rod into one of the dead's head.

Rick finally returned and walked over to the small camp fire where Ana, Eko, Lori, Dale and Shane sat. "I thought I heard some yelling, what was going on?" Rick asked,

"It was Amy, she finally said something. Unfortunately for Andrea it wasn't anything good." Shane replied,

"What do you mean?" Rick replied,

"Andrea tried to give her that necklace from Atlanta but Amy snapped and started shouting at her. Add that to the fact she just stares at Shannon and Boone's bodies. I don't think she's doing well." Ana answered as they all looked at her,

"Should we talk to her?" Rick asked,

"Don't know if we should. Hell she blew up at her sister, I doubt any of us are going to get through to her." Lori said sincerely, "We should just leave her alone for now."

Meanwhile, Daryl and Sawyer both walked towards Hurley's body. "Wake up Jimbo! We got work to do." Sawyer called out to Jim who was staring off into the sky. They both grabbed Hugo's legs and began to drag him, "Christ! Snuffy is pretty heavy!" Sawyer said as his face turned red from exertion,

"Yeah, no shit." Daryl groaned back, "We just gotta get him to the fire."

Just behind them Glenn and Charlie stood watching. "What did you say?" Charlie said walking forward with Glenn right next to him,

"What?" Daryl replied,

"You aren't burning him." Charlie said sternly,

"Our people go in that row over there." Glenn said pointing over to Ed and Boone, "We don't burn them!" Glenn said almost crying, "We bury them." Glenn said after taking a short breath.

Daryl and Sawyer looked at eachother and scoffed, "Exactly who is going to get us the forklift to get him there?" Sawyer asked,

Charlie took a step forward, "Enough, don't you say another thing about him. Just do it." Sawyer and Charlie stared at each other for a second angrily until Morales walked over and grabbed Hugo's arms, "Come on guys lets get him over there." Sawyer finally looked away and helped pull Hugo over to the other's.

"Reap what you sow!" Daryl called out angrily as he dropped Hugo's leg as they reached the other's,

"You know what? Shut up man!" Morales shot back,

"You all left my brother for dead! You had this coming!" Daryl shouted out and stormed off. Daryl passed Jim who was walking to another body along that Jack just knelt by.

As Jim approached Jack peered up at him. He looked down then immediately back up as he saw fresh blood on Jim's shirt. "Jim, are you bleeding?"

"I, I just got some on me from the bodies." Jim said quickly and reached down for the walker,

"Jim that blood is fresh." Jack replied then he leaned in towards Jim and whispered, "Did you get bit?"

"No. I just got scratched during the attack." Jim said avoiding eye contact,

"You got bit." Jack said accusingly to him,

"Please, don't tell anybody." Jim pleaded,

"Jim's bit!" Jack said jumping to his feet. Everyone dropped what they were doing and began to circle Jim who began to breath quickly and look around fearfully.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Jim said to the group as he back away,

"Show it to us!" Daryl called out and took a step forward,

"Everyone calm down, just take it easy!" Jack said putting his hand up,

"Show it to us Jim!" Sawyer added walking to him,

Jim looked down next to him and saw a shovel. He picked it up ready to defend himself. T-Dog quickly ran up behind him and grabbed his arms causing him to drop it. Daryl ran forward and lifted his shirt revealing the bit on his stomach. Everyone could clearly see the blood pouring from the teeth marks and Jack could clearly see that it was infected. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim repeated nearly crying to the others as T-Dog let go of him and everyone stared at him in shock.

Minutes later the group was gathered around while Jim sat by the RV waiting, "I say we just put a pick in his head and end it." Daryl said firmly,

"Is that what you'd want if it was you?" Jack replied,

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl said,

"I hate to say it but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said sadly,

"Jim's not a rabid dog Dale." Rick said agitated,

"I'm not suggesting-" Dale began to say only for Rick to overpower him,

"He is a sick sick man. We start down that road where do we draw the line?" Rick finished,

"We don't know for sure it will kill him, we don't know anything for sure." Kate said,

"She's right, he could be fine. We have no way of knowing." Jack said in agreement,

"Line's pretty clear, zero tolerance for walkers, of those to be." Sawyer said angrily,

"Maybe we can get him help, Rick remember what Morgan said." Ana said,

"Right the CDC, they maybe have a cure or something that can help him. They were suppose to be figuring this thing out." Rick said with a nod,

"Rick I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane said dismissively,

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" Rick replied,

"Man that is a stretch right there." Shane said shaking his head,

"Why? What Rick and Ana are saying makes sense." Rose said,

"She's right wouldn't it make sense for any government that's left to go there and protect it." Bernard added in,

Daryl and Sawyer both looked at each other as Rick continued, "Yes they would protect it at all cost. They'd have food, shelter, protection."

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist they're at the army base, Fort Benning." Shane interjected,

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction." Lori said,

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now if that place was operational, it'll be heavily armed, we'd be safe there." Shane said,

Daryl and Sawyer both peered back towards Jim, then back at each other. They let out a small nod and eased back. Eko noticed this and slowly moved towards them, "The military was overrun, we all know that. The best choice we have is the CDC." Rick replied back,

"Yeah you go out for aspirin but someone has to have some balls to deal with this problem!" Daryl shouted out and charged at Jim with the pickaxe. Sawyer pulled out his gun and ran over as well. Rick ran over and quickly put his revolver to Daryl's head. Sawyer upon seeing this raised his gun but Eko grabbed his arm twisting it. Sawyer dropped his gun yelling out in pain. Eko grabbed Sawyer and chucked him to away from the gun and picked it up himself.

"Alright enough!" Shane shouted out,

"We do not kill the living." Rick said as Daryl turned to him,

"Funny coming from a guy pointing a gun to my head." Daryl said as he dropped his pickaxe. Just as Rick began to lower his revolver they heard Sawyer let out an angry yell and jump up running at Eko. Rick raised his gun but Eko didn't even seem to react to Sawyer. Just as Sawyer got to Eko, Eko's hand shot out and grabbed Sawyer by the throat, he swung him around and pinned him against the RV,

"Enough, it's over." Eko calmly said, "Do not attack me again." Eko said coldly then let go of Sawyer who slowly slid to the ground clutching his neck and coughing.

Jack walked over and took hold of Jim's arm, "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me." Jim asked clearly scared,

"Somewhere safe." Jack replied and lead him into the RV. As everyone dispersed Dale looked over at Amy and slowly walked over to her. He knelt down and said, "Did I ever tell you how I lost my wife?"

Amy looked over at him and said, "Cancer wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Dale said with a small nod, "I remember when I heard the news I couldn't accept it. I dragged her around to all the doctors and all the test. But when it was all said and done, she was ready. She had accepted it and I couldn't." Dale said with a bit of sadness lingering in his voice, "So after she was gone, I blamed myself."

"Why?" Amy asked,

"I couldn't accept that I was alone and that she was gone. I kept thinking that I could have done more but I couldn't." Dale replied, "It took you and Andrea to finally get me to wake up, to accept that I did all I could."

Amy let out a small nod. Her bottom lip began to tremble, "I made her walk out Dale. Shannon was safe inside but I sent her out and she got killed."

"Amy no, that's not your fault. You couldn't have known." Dale said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "You didn't kill Shannon."

"Then Andrea, she. She gives me a fucking necklace. She acts like five people didn't just die." Amy said bitterly,

"Amy she's your sister. She cares for you, she wanted to celebrate your birthday." Dale said,

Amy looked over at Dale and said, "I don't know Dale, I just-can I just be alone right now."

Dale looked at her for a moment then said, "Alright, just give a holler if you need me."

 **Thirty Minutes Later…**

The group working together finished burning the walkers and also made sure the four members of camp were put down. Carol personally made sure Ed was not going to reanimate by smashing his head with a pickaxe multiple times, even making Daryl slightly frightened.

After they loaded up the bodies into T-Dog's truck and began to drive them up to Jim's pre dug graves where Ana, Rick and Shane already were. Rick and Ana finished digging the last hole Jim never finished and finally Rick said, "Say it. Just go on." Ana looked up and saw Rick staring at Shane, "Come on you have something to say."

Shane rubbed his head and licked his lips. "Look I just think that if you'd stay here, looked after your own. Maybe our loses wouldn't be so bad."

"Well I think if we didn't get the guns they'd be worse." Rick replied,

"Guy's come on. Are we really going to do this?" Ana asked leaning against her shovel, "Why don't you both swallow what happened instead of feeling guilty about it." Both Rick and Shane looked over at her for a second then turned around as they saw the group walking up the hill.

Eko along with Locke began to lower the bodies into the holes while everyone looked on. Ana and Sawyer began to pour the dirt over the bodies. "Does, does anyone want to say anything?" Lori asked looking at the group,

There was a bit of a silence then Charlie said, "Hurley, Hurley was a good man. I-He once told me that he was worth 156 million dollars." Charlie said with a bit of a smirk, "He said that it was the worst thing to happen to him when he won that money." Charlie said as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I know that I will never meet another person quite like Hurley again." Charlie finished and hung his head, Claire walked over and put her arm around him.

Lori let out a nod, she wiped away a tear as well and said, "Anyone else?"

"I didn't know Boone well." John said, "In fact I'm sure that he only knew me as the hunting guy. But I did know that he wanted to provide for this group and his sister. And that, that tells us who he was, someone we should all strive to be."

Everyone nodded then hung their heads in a moment of silence for the fallen. As the group walked away Eko knelt down in front of the graves and began to pray. Rick stopped and watched him for a moment then walked over to him. He silently waited for him to finish and heard him say, "Lord grant us this mercy, we beseech thee. Amen."

Eko got to his feet and looked at Rick, "You're a priest aren't you?" Eko stared at him for a moment yet said nothing, "The stick, it has scripture carved into it. I was talking to the others and they said that you stopped talking after the first attack. Why did you do that?"

Eko looked at him then said, "Everyone was afraid, including me. We fought the dead and once it was over everyone continued as if it didn't happen. No one mourned the dead, so I did." Eko replied and walked past Rick back towards camp.

 **Alright another chapter down, I hope you all liked this very mellow chapter other than the small Eko Vs Sawyer fight. Next chapter the group gets a move on and a bit more sadness to come. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you thought as this was more of my own writing then just following what the show characters said.**


	10. Wildfire

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) i wonder what's gonna go down at the CDC, when the group reaches it? I can't wait until the next chapter. (:

 **Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I will say that it will be a nice change of pace for something to go right for the group, well at least for a time.**

Don 77

whoa good insight on Eko as he will feel sorry for the ones that have died and I mean it makes us forget that the Walkers were people once and people just simple move on like nothing Eko however knows that this was a person once with a life and even a family so its good to know he will mourn the dead that he kills, and he is already far better than another priest that shows up later.

As for deaths Well Jim is next then Jacqui will bite it with the Morales heading off somewhere else then onto season 2 I know a lot of walking dead cast goes Dale and Shane being Two of them, as for Sophia hope she lives I mean lets face it Rick was very stupid leaving her all alone and this would be good for Sawyer getting good with everyone while they all start to hate Shane,

 **Thanks for the review, now I figured that if Eko would stay silent for forty eight days after killing two of the others in the show. He would stay silent to mourn all the people who died and became walkers. Oh and yes Eko Gabriel all day! And who knows what will happen in season two, so keep reading.**

Kevinrock8899

Shit well seems Jim will be gone soon and please man I'm begging you let Sawyer save Sophia in season 2 it was stupid how they killed her off like that.

 **It's funny how people really want Sawyer to save Sophia, now I'm not saying it won't happen but remember Sawyer couldn't track down a boar without Kate's help in Lost.**

thedarkpokemaster

Damn this chapter was just so very good and I know another death will hit them soon with Jimbo as Sawyer calls him which will be hard on them all losing another member of the group but that is what happens sadly in a walker attack as they are not skilled yet as they will become later on, time will tell if anyone at the CDC dies but I am thinking yes.

 **Yes Rip Jimbo, we will never forget that crazy bastard. You know writing that chapter I realized how unprepared the group used to be. If that happened now they would just give a chuckle and kill them all easily. As for deaths in CDC….Who knows…**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Rick watched as Eko walked down the hill back towards camp and he hung his head. He knew that it was true, no one mourns that dead, not like they used too. Rick let out a sigh and headed down the hill, about halfway down he spotted Lori waiting for him, "Shane blames me for what happened." Rick said dejectedly, "Do you?" Lori turned her head and diverted her eyes, "We have guns now, we're stronger." Rick said trying to get her to understand,

"And we have fewer people now, so we're weaker." Lori said softly, "Look I know you want me to say that I think you're right, I understand that." Lori paused for a moment, "All I can say is neither of you is entirely wrong. That's the best I can do."

Rick let out a small nod and looked to the ground, clearly he was hurt. "What about the CDC?"

"Rick-" Lori started to say dismissively,

"We are at the ragged edge here, we have a sick man who needs help. Why can't people see that?" Rick said nearly pleading,

"Look at their faces, their terrified, look at mine." Lori said with a slight break in her voice, "Tell me something with full certainty."

Rick looked at her his eyes beginning to swell, "I love you." Lori looked up at him with a small smile, "That's all I got." Rick said softly.

"I love you too." Lori said and pulled him into a hug.

Back In the RV Jack sat with Jim who after all these hours had truly begun to succumb to the infection that was spreading through his body. Jack was medically speaking impressed with Jim. When everything was going wrong he saw his fair share of infected victims and almost everyone one of them died within a die. Jim was almost a day into his infection and was still in decent shape.

Jim clutched the bandage against his bit and shook violently. Sweat poured off of every part of his body. Jack continued to press a wet cloth to his head when Kate walked in, "How are you Jim?"

"His fever's worse." Jack said,

"Do you need anything?" Kate asked softly with a small smile,

"I,I could use some more water. Water please." Jim coughed out,

"I'll get some." Kate said with a nod and headed back out of the RV,

"So did you save a grave for me?" Jim asked Jack,

"No, you're not going to need it." Jack said firmly,

"That sound you're hearing Jack, that's the sound of god laughing while you make plans." Jim said lightheartedly,

Jack stared at him and said, "What I want Jim, if god allows, is to get you some help." Jim suddenly began to cough hardly. Jack passed him a bucket and Jim retched violently into it. Jack grimaced as he saw Jim vomit up some blood.

Jim finally leaned back against the wall and took a deep inhale, "Watch the mangroves. Their roots will gouge the whole boat." Jim said very seriously to Jack, "You know that don't you?" Jack began to rub his face with his hand hardly, "Boone and Shannon are swimming, Hurley is watching nearby." Jim said with a smile then he quickly looked at Jack and said, "You'll watch the boat, right? You said you would."

"I'll watch the boat, don't worry." Jack said sincerely,

"Okay." Jim said nodding while Jack rested his head in his hands,

Jack stood up and walked out of the RV where Rick was already standing, "We need to get him help soon."

"Well you know the only place that can help." Rick replied,

"I know, that's why we need to get these people ready because if we don't get moving soon, Jim won't make it." Jack said with a nod,

"Wait so you want to go to the CDC?" Rick said holding his hand out before Jack walked away,

"Yes, and we need to go soon." Jack said and walked back inside the RV,

Rick let out a sigh of relief, finally hearing someone see it like he does he headed off towards Lori. Shane however had just reached her. Shane knelt down in front of her and said, "Look I need you to help talk some sense into Rick." Lori scoffed and stood up walking away. Shane quickly stood up and followed her, "Look Lori, this CDC thing is a mistake." Lori let out a sigh and shook her head. "So you're backing him?" Shane said bitterly,

"What else would I do, he's my husband." Lori replied,

"Look, it may be time for you to play the dutiful wife, but you can't tell me that fixing your marriage is worth putting people's lives at Risk." Shane said harshly,

"I think folks around here can make up their minds without bringing my marriage into it." Lori said sternly, "That's a habit you need to break."

"I guess i'll just add it to the list of habits I need to break. Whether I like it or not." Shane said shaking his head angrily,

Shane turned his head to see only a few feet away, "What habits?"

"Just my need for a plan man. So what is it? Are we leaving or not? Maybe y'all just want to stay here and hang up some more tin cans." Shane said crossing his arms,

"We can't stay here, we both know that." Rick said starting to get agitated,

"I was just telling Shane that we should follow your gut." Lori said causing both Shane and Rick to look at her in a small state of surprise.

"Come on let's go do our sweep." Ana called out to the pair.

Rick and Dale headed in one team while Ana and Shane split into another. As Ana and Shane walked through the forest Shane began to rant, "I'm telling you these people ain't convinced. Rick." Shane said bitterly, "He's going to that CDC but he may just do it alone."

Ana looked over at him with a raised eyebrow as he continued, "He hasn't really considered whether that's best for Lori and Carl."

"He's just trying to do what's best for his family." Ana said with a shrug,

"What's best?" Shane replied angrily, "You call leading them into all kinds of risks what's best?"

"Opposed to crossing one hundred miles of hostile territory. If we're looking for a lifeline we should swim towards the closet ship not back out to sea." Ana said while looked around for walkers,

"Really you too?" Shane said shaking his head,

"It's a better choice, why can't you just back this plan?" Ana said leading forward,

"Look I want to...I just don't see it." Shane said while rubbing his head,

Ana finally let out a sigh and stopped. Shane looked at her oddly as she turned back to him, "So how long?"

"Excuse me?" Shane asked confused,

"How long you been giving it to Lori?" Ana said crossing her arms,

"What? The hell you talking about?" Shane said halfheartedly,

"Rick gets back and suddenly Lori doesn't even want to talk to you. Then you question everything Rick does. So that tells me you don't even want Rick here in the first place." Ana replied coldly,

"What you know about that, huh? That's my best friend, I'm so glad that he's back. I'm talking about him making the stupid decisions. As for Lori, I protected her and Carl for months. I don't want Rick to just go out and get them killed." Shane said storming of leaving Ana even more unimpressed,

Ana shook her head and gave Shane some space leaving him alone. As he walked Shane saw some movement through the trees. He slowly walked forward while raising his shotgun. Finally he spotted the person, it was Rick. Shane realized who it was but instead of lowering his shotgun he kept it raised.

Shane began to breath heavily while glaring at Rick hardly. His hands began to shake and he took one more breath while his finger twitched on the trigger. Finally he lowered the gun clicking his tongue and beginning to relax. He turned his head only to see Dale staring at him, "Jesus." Dale said not breaking eye contact,

Shane let out a little laugh, "I know, we're gonna have to start wearing reflective vest out here." Shane turned back to Rick, "Come on man!" Shane called out to him and Rick gave him a wave and a nod, "Come on." Shane said to Dale as he put on his cap. Dale however continued to stare as he walked away.

As they all returned it was already sunset. Shane gathered everyone around the campfire to give a group meeting, "I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no guarantees either way, I'll be the first to admit that. I've known this man a long time." Shane said while looking at Rick, "And I trust his instincts. The most important thing I can say is that we should stick together, so for those who agree. We leave first thing in the morning." Shane said with a nod while everyone looked at him in surprise.

 **The Next Morning…**

"We're moving out, leaving the quarry." Rick said to Morgan through the radio, "If you heard me yesterday, you may be coming here. If you are, we'll be gone by the time you arrive. I'm leaving a note and map behind for you, taped to a red car. So you can follow our trail. We're headed to the CDC. If there's anything left, it's got to be there, don't you think?" Rick said then paused, "Morgan...I hope you were right about that place. I need you to be."

Back in the RV Jim jumped up from his sleep, his face now sunk in and his skin very pale. He let out some violent coughs and looked out the window where everyone was gathered, "Everybody listen up." Shane called out, "Those of you with CB's we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now if you don't have a CB and you run into a problem, you're gonna hit your horn once. That will stop the caravan. Any questions?"

"We're uh...We're not coming." Morales said as everyone looked at them surprised. Both Sophia and Carl began to weep, "We have family in Birmingham, we want to be with our people."

"You go alone, you got no one to watch you back." Shane said,

"I have to do what's best for my family." Morales replied firmly,

"Shane." Rick said while looking down at the bag of guns,

"Yeah." Shane said as they both dug through the bag until they found a revolver and a box of ammo. Sawyer rolled his eyes while Daryl scoffed as Rick and Shane walked forward handing him the gun, "Box is half full." Morales' family gave a tearful goodbye. Carl and Sophia hugged both of their kids. One of them handed Sophia her doll and told her to keep it.

As they turned to their car Rick said, "Channel 40 incase you change your mind." Morales gave him and nod and lead his family to their jeep.

"What makes you think our odds are any better." Shane mumbled out to Rick and headed towards his own Jeep. Everyone loaded up into their selected vehicles and drove out of the quarry. Morales gave them a final wave and they reached the main road and turned left while the others all turned right.

Dale lead the group in his RV. Inside Glenn was leading him via map. While Jack took care of Jim in the back who winced in pain with every bump. Claire, Charlie, Sun and Jin also sat inside the RV. Rick drove along with Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia. Eko drove along with Ana, Rose, and Bernard. Shane drove with Jacqui, Andrea, and Amy. T-Dog drove with Sayid, Locke, and Kate. And Finally Daryl and Sawyer both shared a truck that held Merle's motorcycle in the back.

It wasn't three hours into the journey when they hit their major problem, Dale's radiator hose blew out. Rick and Dale looked at the smoking engine while Dale said, "I told you we wouldn't make it far. We needed that hose from that truck." Dale said with a shrug,

"Could you jury rig it?" Rick replied,

"That's what it's been, it's more duct tape than hose. And i'm out of duct tape." Dale said matter of factly,

"I see something up ahead, gas station if we're lucky." Shane said peering through his binoculars,

"Guys, It's Jim." Jack said running out of the RV, "I don't think he can make it." Jack replied and quickly ran back inside,

"Rick hold down the fort while I drive out there and bring back what I can." Shane said,

"Yeah I'll back you up." T-Dog said,

"Me too." Kate added,

"Alright, everyone keep your eyes open. We'll be right back." Shane said as they walked over to Shane's jeep while Rick headed to the RV.

"We'll be back on the road soon." Rick said to Jim,

"Christ, no." Jim said, "My bones are like glass, god, this ride it's killing me."

"Just hang on Jim, were getting close." Jack said,

"No, no just leave me here." Jim said causing both Jack and Rick to look at each other, "I'm done." Jim said firmly making them both look back at him, "Just leave me." Jim whispered out, "I want to be with my family."

"They're all dead." Jack said softly, "I don't think you know what you're asking here Jim. The fever, you've been delirious more often than not."

Jim looked directly into Jack's eyes, "I know that, don't you think I know that?" Jim groaned as he pulled himself up so he was sitting, "I'm clear now. In five minutes I may not be. Jack, Rick I know what i'm asking. I want this. Leave me here." Jim looked between the two of them for a moment, "Now that's on me. Okay? My decision. Not your failure." Jack and Rick stared at each other for a moment then stood up walking out of the RV.

They told the group what Jim wanted, "It's what he says he wants." Rick said sadly,

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked,

"Very. Most of the day he's not but right now, he is." Jack said nodding,

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants and I think we have an answer." Dale said,

"We just leave him here take off?" Shane asked as he, Kate, and T-Dog returned only minutes ago, "I'm not sure I could live with that."

"It's not your decision to make." Eko said,

Everyone watched as Shane nodded in agreement. Jack and Eko walked inside and carefully carried Jim out of the RV and onto the side of the road, leaning him against a tree. "Huh, another damn tree." Jim said with a smile,

"Jim, I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane said kneeling next to him,

"No. The breeze feels nice, it's good." Jim said causing Shane to hang his head in guilt,

"All right." Shane said patting his shoulder easily,

Amy walked over to him, "Just let go Jim, you don't have to fight." Amy said sweetly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek,

Rick approached him after with a revolver in hand. He knelt down and presented it to him, "Jim, do you want this?"

"No, you'll need it." Jim replied yet Rick didn't move, "It's okay, I'm okay." Rick nodded and walked away. Everyone began to disperse in tears as they moved back to their cars. Daryl and Jim locked eyes for a moment, Jim gave him a small smile. Daryl gave him a nod and walked away.

Sawyer was last one there and finally he walked over to Jim. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a cigarette, "Jim, you want one? Ain't much better time than now." Sawyer said with a small smirk,

"Sure." Jim said weakly. Sawyer put one into Jim's mouth and lit it, "Thanks, now go." Jim said softly. Sawyer stood up and nodded to him, "Sawyer, you aren't as bad as everyone thinks." Jim added as Sawyer got into Daryl's truck. The group slowly drove away as Jim watched them he could feel his eyes beginning to sag down. Just as the group turned the corner Jim's head slumped to the side and the cigarette slowly fell out of his mouth onto the ground.

 **Meanwhile In The CDC…**

A lone doctor, Jenner, recorded a journal entry about how the lab had exploded today after a contamination. He drank a whole bottle of wine and recollected that it didn't matter as he was almost out of time. He finished off the bottle and chucked it as far as possible. He cheered as he saw it smash against the small wall. He finished his entry saying tomorrow he may blow his brains out.

Just outside the group arrived and slowly moved towards the building. They were very careful to keep a wide berth of all the bodies or the military and civilians lying around the building. As they reached the doors Jenner looked at his computer that had a small alarm going off it. He looked at it and saw a camera showing him the group approaching the front door, "No." He whispered out,

"Keep it together. Come on." Rick whispered out as he lead the group forward,

"We're almost there." Lori said to Carl reassuringly,

As they all got to the doors they saw that metal shutters were closed over them. Both Shane and Rick attempted to open them but they were locked down tight. "There's nobody here." T-Dog said,

"Then why are the shutters down?" Rick shot back as he pounded on the door,

"Walkers!" Daryl called out as he took a shot at a walker hitting it in the head. Eko ran forward and smashed the other walker in the head killing it, "You lead us into a damn graveyard!" Sawyer shouted out to Rick,

"Stop!" Eko shouted out as he ran over,

"He made a call!" Shane said defensively,

"He made the wrong call!" Daryl shouted back,

Shane walked over to Daryl and shoved him, "Shut up do you hear me? Just shut up!" Shane shouted as he jammed his finger in Daryl's face, "Rick this is a dead end." Shane said turning back to Rick,

"Where are we gonna go?" Sun asked fearfully,

"Do you hear me? No blame." Shane said trying to get through to Rick,

"She right we can't be this close to the city after dark." Claire said clutching Charlie's hand,

"Fort Benning, it's still an option Rick." Shane said,

"On what no food, no fuel. It's a hundred miles." Ana replied,

"One twenty five, I checked on the map." Glenn added,

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now." Lori said flustered,

"We'll think of something." Rick said slowly backing away from the doors. Shane began to call for everyone to follow him and every quickly began to head back towards the cars. Rick made one last look and saw the camera move, "Wait! The camera! It moved!"

"You imagined it." Dale said looking back,

"It moved." Rick said staring at it. Jenner watched as Shane tried to convince Rick that it was only an automated camera yet Rick didn't believe him,

"No just go away." Jenner said with his voice sinking,

"It's dead, Rick. Okay it's dead. Let it go Rick!" Shane said grabbing onto his arm,

Rick pulled away and charged up to the door slamming his fist against it, "Rick no one is there!" Lori yelled out to him,

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Please, we're desperate." Rick pleaded as Shane yelled for everyone to get back to the cars. Jenner slowly collapsed to his knees as Rick continued, "Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." Lori ran over to him and began to tell him to leave yet Rick continued, "We have nowhere else to go." Rick shouted as he hit the door again.

Walkers began to slowly show up caused by the commotion, "Please! If you don't let us in your killing us!" Shane ran over and grabbed Rick pulling him away, "You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick shouted as Shane pulled him away. Just then the shutter shot up with a blinding white light glooming over everyone who could only turn their heads and stare in shock.

 **Alright so we are down to the final two chapters of season one. Geez can't actually believe i'm already that far into this, though season one was only just six episodes. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to any reviews that you leave.**


	11. We're Safe

Jestalnaker94000

Awesome chapter! :) also are any lost antagonist gonna show up later on? Or is it just going to remain WD antagonist?

 **Thanks for the review. And for the lost antagonist I will be adding them, in fact I have a plan for one already but you'll find out about them eventually.**

thedarkpokemaster

Poor Jim but what he said about Sawyer is very true he acts tough but he does care deep down and seems that they have all made it to the CDC makes me wonder what will happen there as if I remember it was very safe for them all there.

 **Sawyer is a good person and I thought that Jim, as he saw a lot in Rick would also see that in him. And you will see what happens soon…**

Don 77

whoa good work man was sad how Jim died but this is something they will all need to learn after all, anyway seems that the crazy Shane is coming and Ana sees this all too well.

 **Thanks man, And you are right that Ana knows that Shane and Lori had something going and that Shane blames Rick for it ending.**

Kevinrock8899

Sweet chapter and now we reach the end of season one next chapter which shall be good on what you will do and how they will handle what Jenner tells them all.

As for Sawyer saving Sophia well he could go with Rick when she is chased away by them, as knowing Shane he would be happy Sawyer is gone and shows his growing dark side.

 **Glad you liked the chapter. As for Sawyer, who knows what will happen when it comes to that scene so we will see. I'm glad that you all are thinking of the future with these characters.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

The group quickly moved into the CDC with their weapons drawn, "Quick get the doors closed." Dale said to Daryl and Eko who were watching the walkers. They closed the doors and turned around as Rick began to call out for anyone. Everyone began to start breathing heavily as they scanned the room for anyone, or anything at all yet nothing seemed to be there.

Suddenly they all heard the click of an assault rifle. Everyone turned aiming their guns at the single man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He held a M16 assault rifle and didn't even flinch as the group turned to him, "Anybody Infected?" He called out to them,

"One of our group was, he didn't make it." Rick replied shakily,

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Jenner asked as he slowly walked forward,

"A chance." Rick replied,

"That's asking an awful lot these days." Jenner said as he stopped,

"I know." Rick said with a hopeful tone in his voice,

Jenner looked around at all the scared faces of the group and finally said, "You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Jack said with a nod,

Jenner lowered his gun and began to walk towards the doors, "You got stuff to bring in you do it now, once that door closes it stays closed." Eko and Daryl protected the group as they ran out to the cars and brought back in their bags. As they all returned the two of them closed the doors and Jenner ran his id card through a reader and said, " VI, close the shutters and kill the power up here." Everyone watched as the outer shutter lowered sealing the building,

Rick stopped next to Jenner and held out his hand, "Rick Grimes."

Jenner awkwardly darted his eyes away from Rick and said, " Jenner."

Soon the whole group was crammed into a large elevator. Even though they were all uncomfortable they still felt relief, "Do doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked,

"There were plenty left around so I familiarized myself." Jenner said while turning back to Daryl, "But you all seem harmless enough." Jenner then looked at Carl, "Except you. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you." Jenner joked causing Carl to stifle back a grin and him to let out a soft chuckle.

The elevator opened and Jenner lead them down a corridor to the main room, a large room that held many computers and on one wall a clock that ticked down. "VI, bring up the lights in the big room." Jenner called out and the all the lights lit up, "Welcome to zone five." Jenner said and walked towards the center of the room as everyone looked around a bit confused.

"Where is everybody?" Sayid asked,

"I'm it." Jenner said with a shrug, "It's just me here."

"The hell you talking about? You were talking to someone else a second ago." Sawyer said hoarsely,

"VI, say hello to our guests. Tell them welcome." Jenner called out. Suddenly a robotic voice said hello and welcome. "Like I said it's just me here." Jenner could see everyone shift sadly, "I'm sorry." Jenner added as he lead them forward.

Minutes later Jenner was almost finished taking the blood from all the members and he was on Claire, "So, how many months?" Jenner asked,

"Oh, it's been about eight, at least I think." Claire replied,

"You know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jenner continued as he began to draw her blood,

"No, not for sure but I think it will be a boy." Claire said with a smile and rubbed her stomach,

"Excuse me doctor, why exactly are you drawing the blood?" Locke asked,

"What do you mean?" Jenner replied,

"Well, if any of us were infected we'd be running a serious fever." Locke explained,

"John, he's just being thorough." Jack said,

"Your friends right, I already broke every rule letting you in here. Just let me do this." Jenner said as he removed the needle from Claire's arm, "There all done."

Claire gave him a smile and stood up but she suddenly stopped, wobbling slightly. "Claire?" Charlie said and ran over to her helping support her,

"What's wrong?" Jenner asked as Jack ran over as well,

"She's lightheaded from lack of food. None of us have eaten in days." Jack replied and helped Claire into a chair. Jenner looked at the group for a moment then stood up leading them on.

Thirty minutes later the whole group were sitting eating spaghetti and drinking wine. Everyone was laughing and actually having a good time, well everyone except Shane who continued to stew in anger. "You know children have a little bit of wine with dinner in Italy. And in France." Dale said as he poured Lori some more wine,

"And when Carl in in France or Italy he can try some there." Lori said covering Carl's glass with her hand,

"Oh come on, give shorty a bit." Sawyer said with a smile,

"Really what will it hurt." Rick said with a smirk. Lori looked over at him shocked, "Come on." Rick said chuckling slightly.

Lori gave a small shrug and moved her hand away. Everyone cheered as Dale picked up Carl's glass and poured about a two fingers of wine into his glass. "Yeah come on little man, get it!" Sawyer said happily as Carl picked up the glass and took a small sip,

Carl's face twisted in disgust as the wine hit his mouth. However instead of spitting it out he looked over to Sawyer and quickly finished the wine. Everyone once again cheered as Carl put down the glass and shook his head in disgust, "Atta boy!" Sawyer said and held his hand up for Carl to high five him,

"Alright that's it, no more." Lori said smiling as Carl smacked Sawyer's hand with a large smile,

"Not you mate! Me and you are going to have a contest!" Charlie said to Glenn happily,

"What?" Glenn said laughing,

"Come on, think you can out drink a brit?" Charlie said with a smile,

"Yeah Glenn, I want to see how red your face can get!" Daryl said as he filled two shot glasses,

Eko peered over to Jenner who sat quietly away from the group sipping wine. "Rick." Eko said quietly. Rick looked over and Eko motioned to Jenner. Rick let out a nod.

Rick tapped his fork on his glass to quiet everyone down, "Seems we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick said standing up,

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog said raising his glass,

"You can say that again." Ana said raising her glass as well,

"Yeah here's to you, Doc. Booyah!" Daryl called out holding a who bottle of scotch up,

"Booyah!" Nearly everyone called out happily. Jenner awkwardly raised his glass and nodded,

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane grumbled out, "All the other doctors, they are supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?" Shane said glaring at Jenner coldly,

"We're celebrating, Shane. We don't need to do this now." Rick said slowly sitting back down,

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? It was your move right? To find all the answers right?" Shane said turning to Rick and Glaring, "Instead we find, we find him." Shane said with a chuckle, "Why?"

"Give it a break Rocky." Sawyer said shaking his head and taking a sip of wine,

"No I want to know why we found one man." Shane turned back to Jenner, "Why?"

"Well when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families." Jenner said, "Then when things got worse, when the military got overrun. The rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Sayid asked surprised,

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out. There was a rash of suicides." Jenner replied while still staring at Shane coldly, "That was a bad time." Jenner finished as he hung his head,

"But you didn't leave, why?" Kate asked,

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." Jenner replied,

"You are such a buzzkill man." Glenn said to Shane as he stood up and walked away,

As the group finished dinner Jenner lead the group down into the common wing. "The facility is saving power so it powers down non essential power, including housing. So you all will have to make due down here. The couches are comfortable." Jenner said as he pointed into the rooms, "But we have cots in storage if you'd like." Jenner stopped and crouched down in front of Sophia and Carl, "There's a rec room you kids may like down the hall but make sure you don't plug in any of the arcade machines, or anything that draws power." Both Carl and Sophia nodded to him, "Same goes for you all, and if you shower go easy on the hot water." Jenner finished and walked away.

"Hot water?" Glenn asked happily,

"That's what the man said." Sawyer replied smiling. Quickly the group separated into the different rooms and began to jump into the showers. Everyone continued to grow in happiness as they felt all the stress of the world flow off their bodies. Shane however became even more angry as he showered and continued to drink heavily.

As everyone finally finished showering Amy made her way down the halls towards Sayid's room. She knocked on the door and he opened it slightly, "Amy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, can I talk to you." Amy asked sweetly,

"Amy I'm not in the best state here, I've drank a lot." Sayid said rubbing his eyes,

"Maybe I can help." Amy said as she pushed into his room and locked the door.

Nearby Charlie stood in the bathroom holding his small heroin stash over the toilet. He was struggling to let go of it when Claire walked in unannounced, "Charlie I-what is that?"

Charlie jumped and quickly stuffed the bag into his pocket, "It's nothing Claire, don't worry about it."

"Charlie, it's alright. Just tell me what it is." Claire said calmingly to him,

"It's, it's, it's bloody drugs." Charlie finally said pulling the bag back out, "I want to flush them but I can't. I need them, I don't know what will happen without them."

"Charlie, how long?" Claire asked surprised,

"Years now. My brother, he got me into them. He got clean but I never got around to it." Charlie said hanging his head,

"Here give them to me, I'll hang onto them for you, if you really want to quit then you can do it." Claire said as she put her hand on his shoulder,

Charlie slowly put the bag into her hand. Claire took them and began to walk away, "Where are you putting them?"

"I'm not going to tell you that. Just know you won't have them anymore." Claire replied as she walked out. Charlie let out a sigh and sat down on the toilet and began to worry how hard this would actually be.

As this happened Rick stumbled his way down to the main room where Jenner was last seen. He held a half bottle of wine and sipped on it thoughtfully as he walked, halfway there he spotted Eko making his way down towards Jenner as well, "Eko." Rick called out causing him to stop,

"Yes Rick?" He asked as Rick shuffled up to him,

"Where you goin?" Rick asked,

"To see Jenner." Eko replied,

"Good, me too. Come on let's go." Rick drunkenly said leading him along,

The pair entered the room and Rick knocked on one of the computers to alert Jenner, he turned around and Rick asked, "How's the blood."

"No surprises." Jenner replied,

"I came down to thank you." Rick said as he moved forward,

"As did I." Eko said,

"You already did." Jenner replied. Rick then felly to the ground accidently. "You alright?" Jenner asked as Rick said leaning against a computer station,

"You don't know what it's like." Rick said laughing, "You don't know what it's like out there. You may think you do, but you don't." Rick said as Jenner shifted in his chair, "We'd have died out there." Rick said sadly,

"Rick…" Eko began to say,

"It's true Eko." Rick quickly said, "It was only a matter of time. There's too many of those things." Rick paused for a moment, "My boy, my wife, I never-I never told them what I really thought. Never even hinted. I just kept it in, I just kept it moving. I just kept it in." Rick said nearly in tears,

"It'll, it'll all be okay." Jenner said trying to reassure him yet only sounding hollow,

"This isn't the end Rick. It only ends once." Eko said causing Rick to let out a nod.

Back In the Rec room Lori walked in as Carol watched over Carl and Sophia who were reading books. "Mom, Sawyer told me he'd teach me how to play poker!" Carl exclaimed.

"Mmm, really." Lori said widening her eyes as she looked through the books,

"Come on Sophia, let's get ready for bed." Carol said standing up,

"Carol could you take him too, I'm gonna browse for a while." Lori said. Carol nodded and lead the two kids out of the room leaving Lori alone. As Lori looked through the books Lori walked into the room and slammed the door. "Jesus." Lori grumbled out,

Shane rubbed his chin and said, "I'm gonna tell you a few things and you're gonna listen to me."

"Now is not the time." Lori said clearly uninterested,

"Come on when will ever be the time." Shane said as he walked towards her, "How can you treat me like this?"

"You are joking right?" Lori said looking at him furiously,

"No. huh-uh." Shane replied just as angrily,

"Because you told me my husband was dead." Lori replied as she walked past him,

"Jesus Lori." Shane said following her, "I didn't lie to you, all right? I didn't." Shane said as he blocked the door, "Do you know what it was like there?"

"Stop." Lori replied but Shane didn't even seem to hear,

"Things were falling apart. They were slaughtering people in the hallways. I was a massacre. There were walkers everywhere." Shane explained,

"So you left him?" Lori said matter of factly,

"Everybody else ran! There were no doctors there. It was just me. He was hooked up to machines and I did not know what to do. I even took my ear and I put it on his chest and I listened for a heartbeat and I did not hear one." Shane said hoarsely, "And I don't know why, maybe it was gunfire. I don't know what it was, but there was no way he could've survived that. No way." Shane said slamming his fist on the door,

"He did." Lori said firmly to him,

"Yeah, but then I had y'all to think about, didn't I?" Shane said walking forward. Lori backed up until she was forced into a chair, "I had you and Carl, and I needed to think about. I had to get you guys safe to Atlanta. That's what I had to do." Shane said as Lori tried to get up, "Just stop." Shane begged as he forced Lori to sit back down, "If you thought for one second that he was still alive, would you have come?" Shane asked making Lori stop for a moment and think, "So I saved your life, you and your son's that's what I did. Right?" Shane asked leaving Lori torn, "And if I could've traded places with him, I would have. I would trade places with him right now because I love you." Shane said putting his hands on Lori's face,

"No, No, you're drunk." Lori said pushing his hands away,

"I love you and I know you loved me too. After everything we went through and did." Shane said trying to pull her into a kiss,

"Shane! Stop!" Lori yelled out as Shane put his hand onto her crotch, Lori screamed out and dug her fingers into his neck. Just then Ana who heard the commotion ran in and quickly grabbed Shane pulling him away.

"Shane get the fuck out of here!" Ana yelled as she stood between him and Lori. As Lori began to cry Shane punched the wall and stormed out of the room, "Are you alright?" Ana asked sincerely,

"You can't tell Rick, Ana please." Lori said fearfully,

"Lori I-" Ana said,

"Please!" Lori begged cutting her off,

"Alright." Ana said hardly,

"Thank you." Lori said pulling her into a hug. Minutes later a drunk rick stumbled into there room and took of his pants. He literally fell into bed next to Lori who was slightly weeping. She turned to Rick who said, "It's alright, you don't have to be afraid anymore. We're safe." Lori smiled and gave him a kiss. They both fell asleep yet Lori was unsure what the future held with Shane.

 **Alright to the next chapter is the season finale of the first season. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride so far and I see no reason to stop now! I also hope you liked the small little scenes the characters had in this chapter as it was suppose to be a more upbeat chapter to be sure. Anyway leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Season 1 Finale:TS-19

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) i hope Eko doesn't die too soon, he was one of my favorite lost characters, Amy and sayid caught me off guard XD, but i can't wait to see how that relationship develops. Looking forward to next chapter. (:

 **I also love Eko in fact he was my favorite character and if you think about it he probably is one of the best survivors due to his upbringing in Nigeria. As for Amy and Sayid, glad I caught you off guard it shouldn't have been too expected. I can tell you Sayid was surprised too.**

thedarkpokemaster

Yep Shane is going to die in season 2 and I have a feeling it won't help with people like Ana and Sawyer around as I know Ana would try to stop Shane and she did in this chapter and Claire helped Charlie which is good and sweet, and if I remember Jenner will soon tell them how this virus works I know he is going to tell Rick and Eko they are all infected maybe Jack as well as he is a doctor well the group's doctor that is. Plus Amy and Sayid didn't see that one coming.

 **Shane does have more enemies so far in this one. Though Sawyer doesn't exactly hate Shane rather Shane hates Sawyer. And I felt that Claire wouldn't shun Charlie about his drugs if he explained that he wanted to stop. Still happy to have a nice surprise relationship for you guys.**

Don 77

Lol oh Sawyer teaching Carl poker yeah that's something I can see him doing later on and damn Shane is losing it more and more all the time it seems this I know will not end well.

 **Yeah Sawyer has taken a liking to Carl and surprisingly Carl seems to look up to him and honestly can you blame him? He is pretty cool.**

Kevinrock8899

Sweet chapter seems things are not as good as they can be at the CDC mainly with Shane and what he tried to do but I know Ana is going to be keeping an eye on Shane for a while, I just can't wait to see how the rest of the CDC is going to play out, and thanks I always like to think ahead on what may happen and could happen.

 **Yeah writing this down I realized that Shane really ruined that night for absolutely everyone. Ana will indeed be watching him but who knows how Shane will react to her scrutiny. Anyway hope you like the season finale this chapter.**

Captaintjf

Oh show Amy and Sayid! Love this

 **Glad you like the matchup, it was the first relationship I thought of surprisingly. Thanks for the review as well.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

The next morning Rick walked into the cafeteria where everyone was, besides Shane, Amy and Sayid. Rick walked over to Lori and Carl who were eating bacon and eggs. "Morning." Rick said as he sat down,

"Are you hungover? Mom said you'd be." Carl said with a smile,

"Mom is right." Rick replied smirking at Lori,

"Mom's are usually right, there good like that." Lori said as she took a bite of bacon,

"Eggs. Powdered, but I do 'em good." T-Dog said as he walked over with a frying pan full of eggs,

"Excuse me." Rose said as she continued to cook with Bernard,

"Sorry, we do them good." T-Dog said with a smile to her, Rose replied with a smile and a nod.

"You know I bet they can't even tell." Bernard added as he tasted the eggs, "Seem the same as fresh ones."

Glenn sat holding his head groaning as his hangover was overpowering him this morning, "Protein, helps the hangover." T-Dog said as he put some eggs on Glenn's plate,

"Where did this come from?" Rick asked as Lori handed him aspirin,

"Jenner, He thought we could use them." Kate replied,

Jack let out a smile, "Some people need to know their limits." Jack said and looked over at Glenn,

Glenn slowly looked up at Charlie, "Never ever ever ever again. Ever." Charlie let out a smirk and took a bite of eggs.

Finally Shane walked in and a few steps behind him were Sayid and Amy who sat down a distance away from each other. Andrea looked between the two and saw them actively avoiding their gazes. She let her mouth hang open as T-Dog filled their plates with eggs,

"Hey." Rick said to Shane,

"Hey." Shane replied with a nod as he filled a cup with coffee,

"You feel as bad as me?" Rick said with a chuckle,

"Worse." Shane said as he turned around and took a seat,

"What happened Shane?" Locke asked as he saw Lori's scratches on his neck,

"I don't know, must have done it in my sleep." Shane said quickly,

"Never seen you do something like that." Rick said as he looked at the scratches,

"Yeah, not like me at all." Shane said as he glared at Lori,

"Then you should be more careful." Ana said glaring at Shane in turn,

"Morning." Jenner said as he walked towards the coffee machine,

"Morning." Everyone replied,

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions right away." Dale began to say,

"But you will anyway." Jenner said with a soft laugh,

"We didn't come for the eggs." Jack added.

Jenner turned back to everyone then said, "Alright come on then." He lead everyone back towards the main room. As they all filed into the room Jenner said, "VI, bring up the playback of TS-19." The large screen in the room began to light up until a thermal view of a human brain came onto the screen. "Few people ever got a chance to see this."

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked,

"An extraordinary one." Jenner replied with a smile, "Not that it mattered in the end. VI, got into internal view. Quickly the screen shifted so the brain filled the whole screen, then it zoomed in even further until all anyone could see was the neurons firing.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked,

"That's a person's life. Experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, Is you. The thing that makes you unique and Human.: Jenner replied as he paced slowly around,

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl said crossing his arms,

"Those are synapses." Jenner continued,

"Synapses?" Sun asked,

"Electric impulses in the brain." Jack answered,

"Yes." Jenner said nodding, "They determine everything a person says from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked,

"Yes." Jenner nodded as he looked at the screen, "Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asked, "Who was it?"

"Test Subject 19." Jenner replied, "Someone who was bitten and infected...they volunteered to have us record the process." Jenner said sadly, "Vi, Scan forward to the first event." Jenner said and everyone watched as the video speed forward. Suddenly they saw blackness beginning to spread into the brain, "It invades the brain, makes the adrenal glands hemorrhage then it spreads to the organs until finally death." Jenner explained,

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked,

"Yes." Carol admitted sadly,

"VI, scan to second event." Jenner said and once again the video sped forward, "Now this part is different in all cases, we've had reports of it happening in as little in three minutes. In this case it took two hours, one minute...and seven seconds." Jenner said as he stared at the screen closely. Everyone watched in shock and some interest as the lights that once fired in the brain began to fire again this time however only at the core of the brain.

"It restarts the brain?" Kate asked shocked,

"No, just the brain stem. Basically it just gets them up and moving." Jenner corrected,

"But are they alive?" Eko asked,

"You tell me." Jenner said with a shrug,

Rick shook his head and said, "It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part, that doesn't come back." Jenner said with a nod, "It's just a shell, mindless instinct." Just then everyone saw a bullet drive through the head of TS-19 and finally kill it,

"God what was that?" Carol asked,

"He shot his patient in the head." Jack said,

"VI, power down the main station." Jenner said,

"You have no idea what it is do you?" Locke asked,

"We it could be fungal, viral, parasitic." Jenner replied,

"Or the wrath of god." Rose said,

"Yes there is that." Jenner said nodding,

"Someone somewhere has to know something." Claire said,

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Amy asked,

"There may be some, maybe some others like me." Jenner answered,

"But you don't know? How do you not know." Sayid asked confused,

"Everything went down. Communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner replied,

"So it's not just America, it's everywhere." Ana said as she rested herself against a computer station,

Jenner watched as everyone slowly came to the realization that the whole word was actually destroyed, "Damn, I'm gonna get shitface drunk again." Daryl said,

"Yeah you can say that again." Sawyer said as he sat the floor defeated,

"Excuse me Doctor but I have one question to ask." Eko said, "That clock has been ticking down since we got here, what happens when it gets to zero?"

Jenner paused for a moment then quickly said, "The facility generators run out of fuel."

"Then what happens?" Dale asked yet Jenner only walked away,

"VI, What happens when the facility runs out of power?" Rick asked. VI explained that a facility wide decontamination would occur.

Minutes later Sayid, Shane, Rick, Locke, T-Dog and Eko were sprinting down the stairs to the sub basement of the building. "Decontamination! What does that mean?" Locke asked as they ran down the stairs,

"I don't like the way Jenner clammed up." Shane added,

"Decontamination can mean many things." Sayid said,

"Well what did it mean in the military?" T-Dog asked,

Sayid paused then said, "We would remove all life from an area."

Rick looked over shocked, "Christ."

"But it doesn't make sense, how could that happen inside a building?" Eko asked,

"I don't know, maybe it only means the labs." Sayid said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Over here." Rick said as he saw a door marked power. As they opened the doors the room was pitch black, everyone pulled out a flashlight and shuffled inside. Locke reached over and found a switch and flipped it causing the lights to flicker on. Inside they saw dozens of oil barrels laying on the ground. Rick saw that the room had two ways to explore, "Shane Eko." Rick said looking left, "Sayid, Locke, T-Dog." Rick said pointing right and the group split up,

As they searched through the room they found more barrels and generators that were no longer running. Eko spotted a green generator that was still chugging, "Shane, Rick." Eko called out to them. They both walked over and watched as Eko pushed the oil barrel that the generator was feeding off of, "It's empty."

Just then the lights in the room shut off and a dim light went on. VI came on and said emergency lighting was on, "What the hell is this?" Shane asked as he looked around,

Locke, Sayid and T-Dog ran back towards the door, "Did you guys hit the lights?" Locke asked,

"Nah, it just went out." Shane replied as Eko and Rick investigated the generator,

"You find anything?" Rick asked,

"Yeah, a lot of dead generators." T-Dog replied,

"And more empty drums then I could count." Sayid added,

"Are you sure it's down to this last one?" Eko asked,

"Haven't found a full one." T-Dog replied,

Back up in the recreation room Jin stood on a chair and held his hand up to the air conditioner, "What's wrong?" Sun asked,

"It stopped." Jin said with a concerned look,

Meanwhile Jenner sat in his office holding a picture of his wife, "I did the best I could in the time that I had. I hope you can be proud of that." Jenner said as sniffed and fought off tears. He carefully put the picture down and picked up his ID card and put his lab coat on. "We always think there's gonna be more time…" Jenner said to himself as the lights shut down and the emergency lights came on. "Then it runs out."

Jenner began to walk down the hallway from the recreation area towards the main room, "Hey Doc why the air and lights off?" Sawyer asked,

"Yeah what's going on?" Daryl asked as he popped out of his room holding a bottle of scotch,

Jenner reached down and grabbed the bottle from Daryl, "Energy is being prioritized." Jenner answered as he took a swig of scotch,

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asked,

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down." Jenner replied as everyone began to follow him,

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Daryl yelled out yet Jenner didn't answer, "Hey I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How could a building do anything?"

Just as they reached the main room so did Rick and the others, "You'd be surprised." Jenner said cryptically to Daryl,

"Rick?!" Lori called out,

"Were here!" He replied as the others joined in following Jenner, "Jenner what is happening."

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That's started as we approached the half-hour mark." Jenner answered and looked over to the large clock, "Right on schedule." Jenner remarked as the clock ticked down to twenty nine minutes.

Jenner handed the bottle back to Daryl, "It was the french." Jenner said to Claire,

"What?" She asked,

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Kate asked,

"Same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice." Jenner said with a shrug then said, "The world runs off fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner said throwing his hands up,

"Let me tell you-" Shane said angrily,

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Everybody grab your stuff, were leaving." Rick said. Suddenly an alarm went off and the screen light up with a large timer. VI informed everyone that they had thirty minutes to decontamination.

"You heard the man, let's get the fuck out!" Sawyer yelled and lead everyone back towards the exit. Jenner quickly typed a code on the computer causing a blast door to shut locking everyone inside the main room with him,

"Did he just lock us in!?" Glenn exclaimed,

Sawyer and Daryl both sprinted at Jenner, "You sonofabitch!" Sawyer exclaimed,

"You locked us in here!" Daryl shouted as he was about to throw his bottle at him. Jenner didn't react he just continued to talk to the recorder on the computer,

"Shane! Eko!"Rick called out and they quickly stopped Daryl and Sawyer from attacking Jenner by pulling them away,

"Jenner open that door right now." Rick said sternly as he walked over,

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down." Jenner replied, "Even the emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn things." Dale said hoarsely,

"That's not something I control, the computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it stayed closed, I said that." Jenner said pointing to Rick, "It's better this way."

"What is?" Amy asked, "What happens in twenty eight minutes?"

"What happens in twenty eight minutes!" Rick shouted,

"You know that this place is!?" Jenner shouted and jumped to his feet, "We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" Jenner shouted into Shane's face, "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner wiped his mouth and sat down. He took a breath and said, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, in a terrorist attack for example. HIT's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"HIT's?" Sayid said shocked,

"HIT's?" Rick asked Sayid yet Sayid could only cover his mouth in shock, "What are they?" Rick asked Jenner,

"VI, define." Jenner said causing VI to tell the group that they were explosives that were only second to nuclear detonation in power. They specifically light the air on fire killing every living thing in the blast zone. Everyone gasped and some began to cry while others clung to each other. "It sets the air on fire. No pain, an end to regret, grief, sorrow...everything." Jenner said,

Daryl ran forward and winged the bottle at the door shattering it, "Open that damn door!" He screamed out,

"Out of my way!" Shane shouted as he ran forward with a fire axe, Sawyer tossed Daryl a second one and the two began to slam them against the door making only scratches against the door.

"You should have just left well enough alone, it would have been so much easier." Jenner said shaking his head,

"Easier for who?" Jack said angrily,

"All of you. You know what's out there. A short brutal life and an agonizing death. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" Jenner asked Rick,

"I don't want this." Rick said emphatically,

Shane returned to Rick huffing heavily, "Can't make a dent."

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner said,

"Well you head ain't!" Daryl said swinging the axe back ready to kill Jenner,

"Daryl! No!" Rick shouted as he T-Dog, and Dale pulled him,

"No Rick just let him." Sawyer said coldly, "Were dead anyway."

"Shut up." Jack said firmly to him,

"You gonna make me Jacko?" Sawyer said menacingly,

"Enough!" Eko shouted causing the two of them to separate,

"You do want this. Last night you said that it was only a matter of time before everyone you loved was dead." Jenner said to Rick, "Eko, you didn't seem to disagree, this is the ending you spoke of." Jenner finished as he looked at Eko,

"What you two really thought that? After all you big talk." Shane said coldly,

"I had to keep hope alive didn't I?" Rick answered defensively,

"You do not know the end." Eko said to Jenner, "You know what you want your ending to be but you do not know the end." Eko took a few steps forward, "What gives you the right to decide ours?" Jenner's face finally dropped and he awkwardly sat down unable to give Eko an answer.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner said as he stared at the ground,

"There's always hope! Maybe not with you, or in this place, but somewhere!" Rick replied,

"What part of everything is gone do you not understand?" Rose suddenly said sadly as she sat on the floor,

"Listen to your friend, she understands." Jenner replied, "This is what takes us down, this is our extinction event."

"This isn't right." Claire said crying as she held onto Charlie,

"She's right, you can't just keep us here." Carol said in tears,

"One tiny moment, a millisecond. No pain." Jenner said pleadingly,

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol said firmly through the tears,

Shane finally twisted in anger and stormed away towards his bag. He reached down and grabbed his shotgun, "Shane no!" Jack exclaimed as he pumped it,

"Out of my way Jack!" Shane shouted as he put the barrel right on Jenner's neck. Jack attempted to stop him but Shane just pushed him away, "Open that door or i'll blow your head off. Do you hear me?!" Shane shouted to Jenner,

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this." Rick begged to Shane who didn't turn away, "If you do this we will never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori said,

Shane began to scream at the top of his lungs and fired the shotgun into the nearby computers. Rick grabbed onto the shotgun and wrestled for control of it until Shane kicked out his feet sending him to the ground. Shane hit Rick with the butt of the gun but Eko grabbed onto Shane's neck picking him off the ground. Shane dropped the gun and struggled against Eko who stared at him coldly,

"Eko, Eko put him down." Rick said yet Eko didn't moved he continued to hold him, "Eko!"

Eko pulled Shane close to his face as Shane's face began to turn bright red, "Do not do that again." Eko whispered out then dropped Shane to the ground. Shane coughed and held his neck. Eko turned back and saw everyone staring at him in shock and fear.

"I think you're lying." Jack said,

"What?" Jenner replied,

"About no hope." Jack said and Rick let out a nod,

"He's right, if you had no hope you would have bolted with the rest, why didn't you." Rick asked,

"It doesn't matter." Jenner said,

"It always matters." Jack said walked over to him, "You stayed while others ran why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise to her. Test subject 19." Jenner replied as he pointed to the large screen,

"Test subject 19 was your wife." Locke said surprised,

Jenner nodded, "She begged me to keep going as long as I could." Jenner explained as Sawyer and Daryl began to smash the axe's against the blast doors again. "How could I say no."

"You wife didn't have a choice, you did. That's all we want, a choice." Eko said,

"Just let us keep trying." Rick pleaded with him.

Jenner paused for a moment then typed into the keyboard causing the blast door to open up, "Come on!" Sawyer shouted causing everyone run out of the room,

"There's your chance take it." Jenner said with a shrug,

"I'm grateful." Rick said with a nod,

"The day will come when you won't be." Jenner said sadly. Then He looked between Jack, Rick and whispered something to the both of them. They both looked at him in shock and slowly backed away,

"I'm staying sweetie." Jacqui said to T-Dog in tears,

"What that's crazy." T-Dog replied,

"No it's not and you don't have time just go." Jacqui replied as she walked away,

"Dog let's go." Shane said pulling him forward,

"I'm staying too." Rose said,

"Rose no." Bernard said shocked. Everyone paused but Bernard turned, "Just go! Go!"

"Rose you can't." Bernard said as he walked over to her,

"I can Bernard, I don't want to be eaten alive. I don't want to starve to death." Rose said in tears,

"Rose you can't just give up." Bernard said as he put his hands on her shoulder's,

"Bernard I have cancer, I didn't want you to know that everything you tried to do didn't work." Rose admitted to him,

"What but you said that you we okay, that it was gone." Bernard replied taken aback,

"I know that's because I didn't want you to spend the rest of the time we had trying to do something." Rose said as some tears fell down her cheeks, "Now honey I don't want you to worry about me anymore. You just go and know I died the way I wanted to." Rose said as she gave him a tearful kiss,

Bernard looked at her and tearfully said, "Okay." Bernard slowly sat down,

"What are you doing?" Rose asked,

"I said okay, I won't leave you Rose. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I won't leave you." Bernard said as he took her hand,

"Bernard….are you sure?" Rose asked shaking her head in disbelief,

"Oh I'm sure." Bernard said with a small smile and pulled her into a hug,

Back with the others they had just reached the entrance of the building and they were trying to get the exit open but as Jenner said there was no power. T-Dog and Sawyer began to attack the windows with an axe and chair yet nothing seemed to faze it. Shane called them away and began to fire at it with his shotgun but the window only minorly cracked in reaction to his gun fire.

"Rick! The grenade!" Ana exclaimed remembering him picking it up,

"Rick checked his belt, "Where is it?"

"Here." Carol said reaching into her bag as she forgot to return it. Rick ran over and carefully pulled the pin. He set it on the floor next to the window and began to run away.

He dove to the floor as the grenade exploded shattering the window. Everyone jumped back to their feet and jumped through the windows.

Below the clock ticked down to it's finally seconds, **5,**

"They got out." Jenner said with a smirk and in slight disbeliref,

 **4,**

Jacqui smiled as she saw her friends leave the camera view and looked back to Jenner,

 **3,**

Jenner and Jacqui held their hands together tightly,

 **2,**

Rose and Bernard shared a tearful kiss as they held hands,

 **1,**

Slowly fire seemed to appear throughout the building. Everyone dove down in their vehicles for cover as the CDC exploded into a fiery explosion. The rubbled flew everywhere as the building collapsed into itself. Slowly everyone sat back up and watched as black smoke bellowed out of the rubble. Dale slowly started the RV and turned it around as the others followed suit leaving the burning CDC rubble in the distance.

 **Alright there we are the grand finale of season one. We lost three more characters in Jacqui, Rose and Bernard. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I did. Next we enter season two which is a lot longer than season one so that means even more chapters! If you want me to continue this story drop a follow and favorite. Oh and most importantly leave me a review, thanks all!**


	13. What Lies Ahead

Jestalnaker94000

Another great chapter! :) i can't wait until the group meets Herschel, and others. (:

 **The Greene family is on the way and glad you liked the finale!**

thedarkpokemaster

And so we end season 1 of this story and damn what an ending was shocked on Rose and Bernard but makes sense with Rose and her cancer which the rest found out it seems and will know why she chose this was and Bernard stayed with her still the very end as well which was sweet.

And Eko still being a badass as well I know he will be doing a lot, and now onto season 2... which we all know one death that sucked so bad and I still cry over as well Sophia's death hoping she lives, I know Shane is so dead, but hey Jack and Rick know, makes me wonder if they will tell anyone this or if they both agree to keep it to themselves right now.

 **Yeah we all remember the shock of Sophia but this chapter will set some things up so be ready for that. Jack and Rick now know the truth from Jenner so they have a reason to talk to each other even more now.**

Guest

PLEASEEEEEE CONTINUE MORE!

P.S eko is like the strongest character in lost and he's a badass. Too bad he died on lost though. They shouldn't kept him alive. :(

 **I will continue more no worries. As for Eko yes he is definitely the strongest out of everyone in the group. That being said it doesn't make him the best survivor.**

Don 77

wow this was a very touching chapter as many of us loved Rose and Bernard and it's sad to see them go but at least they died with each other. And Eko is still a badass as always it seems.

 **Rose and Bernard were a tough choice to make but unlike Dale and Andrea in that scene Rose wanted Bernard with her to the end and was touched when he died with her. Also according to everyone Eko is a badass, which I can't really disagree with.**

Kevinrock8899

Damn we have lost five Losties so far and two walking dead people we care for, and yes I'm not counting Ed.

 **Who would ever count, Ed as someone who mattered lol.**

Captaintjf

Please show interaction with Sayid and Amy.

 **We will see some interaction throughout season two for sure.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Rick sat atop an Atlanta skyscraper holding the walkie talkie. "I guess I'm losing hope that you can hear me. But there's always that chance, isn't there? That slim chance, it's all about slim chances now." Rick paused and let out a breath, "I tried to do everything right, keep people safe, I tried Morgan, I tried. Our group is smaller now, we lost three people day before last." Rick said as he bowed his head, "It was their choice, they lost hope, faith. The CDC was a dead end. I met a man there, a scientist. He told me-" Rick said but paused hardly, "He told me and another man that-" Yet again Rick paused, "It doesn't matter. What matters is we're moving on. Atlanta's done. We're gonna try for Fort Benning."

As Rick talked below him the group was siphoning gas and abandoning vehicles in favor of squeezing into four. Dale's RV, Carol's SUV, Daryl's Bike, and A Van Eko located. "Were facing a long hard journey, maybe even harder than I can imagine, but It can't be harder than our journey so far can it? 125 miles lie ahead of us and I'm trying hard not to lose faith. I can't if I do, the others...so many have lost it already. My family, my wife, my boy, they need me. I don't know if we can handle losing anymore people Morgan. We have to stick together now, fight for each other even die for each other if it comes to it." Rick said sadly, "Stay off the roads, keep moving, and maybe someday we'll see you at Fort Benning. The is Rick, Signing off." Rick said as he let go of the receiver and stood up walking down the stairs back to the group. As he approached he spotted Lori and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. He got into Carol's Suv along with Carol, Sophia and Ana. He turned back to Shane who gave him a small smile and a nod. "Son, let's saddle up!" Dale called out to Shane who nodded and got into Dale's RV. The group drove off out of the city leaving Atlanta in the dust and held by the dead.

Hours later the group continued to drive down the highways, each of them grimaced slightly seeing that they maybe had five hours of daylight left. They knew at this rate they wouldn't reach Fort Benning before nightfall. Suddenly Lori let out a small giggle, "I was just thinking about our trip to the grand canyon with Carl."

"Oh god." Rick said laughing along,

"I don't remember that." Carl pipped in,

"No, you wouldn't you were just a baby. Besides we never even made it." Lori said with a smirk,

"Yeah you got sick, never thought a baby could throw up so much." Rick said smiling,

"Ick." Carl said,

"Yeah Ick." Lori said with a nod,

"Don't worry about that little man, ask your dad why he had to always carry gum or mints." Ana said with a smirk,

Rick peered through the rearview mirror, "Yeah Ana here could barely get through the day without throwing up. And I always had to make sure her breath didn't smell afterwards."

"Really?" Carl said turning to Ana,

"Oh yeah, almost everyday. We would just be driving along and then boom, I'd be like Rick pull over and then I'd throw up. It wasn't until the fourth time that every time I got back into the car your dad would be holding a piece of gum or a mint for me." Ana said with a laugh,

"Speaking of which, Ana are you good?" Lori asked peering over to her,

"Yeah, weird thing is after all this started I don't get car sick anymore." Ana said with a nod,

"Well at least something good came out of it." Rick said with a nod, "Anyway, we took you to a doctor and he assured us you'd be fine. Then we turned around and drove home." Rick said to Carl,

"That sucks." Carl said with a bit of a pout,

"No, it was a good trip." Lori said with a smile,

"The best." Rick added,

"Can we see it? I'd like to." Carl asked,

"Me too, could we come?" Sophia asked,

"We would never go without you and your mom, that's a promise." Rick said sincerely to Sophia,

"You'd come to right Ana?" Carl asked,

"Maybe you'd want to go alone, who knows my car sickness could come back. Trust me you don't want to see a grown women throw up throughout the day." Ana said smirking,

"Well that's what made our trip so good, so you would make it even better." Carl said smiling sweetly to her,

"Oh alright but if I start throwing up your holding my hair." Ana said holding out her hand,

"Deal." Carl said with a smile as he shook her hand,

Meanwhile In the RV Sayid and Shane sat across from each other going through the guns and cleaning them. Amy had been watching nearby and finally said, "It looks complicated."

"Surprisingly it is not." Sayid said with a smile as he began to reassemble his pistol,

"He's right, the trick is getting all these pieces back together in the right place." Shane said with a nod,

Amy looked over at Sayid, "Maybe you could show me how to do it some time."

Sayid visibly shifted and stammered out, "Yes maybe some time."

"Do you have a piece of your own?" Shane asked unaware of Sayid's nervousness,

"Yeah well kind of, Andrea where is the gun?" Amy called out to her sister,

"It's uh in the bag, why do you need-" Andrea began to ask,

"Thanks." Amy said cutting her off and digging through the bag. Andrea stared at her sister sadly again, ever since that night at camp Amy wanted nothing to do with her. Andrea could not for the life of her figure out why she was so mad at her. Amy finally found the silver pistol in the bag, "My dad gave it to Andrea right before we left." Amy said passing it to Sayid,

Sayid inspected the gun and pulled back the receiver, "It is a very nice quality gun. He must have wanted to make sure that you would be protected."

"Yeah that was our dad." Amy said with a small smile,

"The only thing…" Sayid said as he ejected the clip,

"What?" Amy asked,

"The gun, it only can hold seven rounds. Fewer than the rest of these." Sayid explained,

"Oh, well then I guess I should be accurate." Amy joked,

Sayid let out a soft laugh, "Yes, I suppose you are correct."

Sayid passed the gun back to her and then everyone heard Dale let out a sigh, "Oh Jeez." He finished,

Everyone turned and looked out the windows only to see the two roads completely blocked with crashed and abandoned cars. There must have been at least one hundred cars on both sides of the roads. Daryl circled back on his bike and drove over towards Dale, "You see a way through?" Dale called out. Daryl let out a nod and drove around the RV leading Dale and the others through the wreckage.

Everyone stayed extremely quiet unsure if everybody in the vehicles were actually dead. "Maybe we should circle back and go around." Glenn said looking at the map,

"Not enough fuel." Dale said shaking his head as they drove on. Just about halfway Dale's RV let out a large hiss and white smoke bellowed out the engine. "Please tell me you are joking." Charlie asked as he walked towards the front along with Claire,

"No, I am most definitely not." Dale grumbled out as he put the RV in park. Eko and Rick quickly followed and everyone filled out their vehicles and crowded around Dale's RV.

"This worthless piece of shit!" Sawyer shouted out and kicked the side of the RV,

"Calm down." Dale said, "We all knew this was running on fumes. I said it a thousand times." Dale said as he shook his head,

"Problem Dale?" Shane said looking around,

"Well there's a small issue of being stuck in the middle of nowhere. With no hope of-" Dale began to say then looked around at all the vehicles, "Okay well that was dumb."

"You ask me, this might have been the best place to break down. No doubt we can find a radiator hose here." T-Dog said,

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl said as he dug through the back of a car grabbing items,

"Gas." Jin said and pointed to the cars around them, "Fuel."

"The man's right, we should load up if we can." Shane said with a nod,

"Maybe we can find some water." Carol said,

"And peanut butter!" Claire exclaimed happily causing everyone to turn to her, "Or just normal food right?" Claire said turning red in embarrassment,

"This is a graveyard. I don't know if I feel comfortable with this." Lori said a bit unnerved,

"No choice, gotta do what we gotta do." Jack said walking forward,

"Come on ya'll just look around, gather what you can." Shane said as everyone began to spread out,

Amy walked over to Sayid who was looking around for a moment, "Want to help me search through some cars?" She asked sweetly to him,

"I-I would but I need to help Jin with the fuel." Sayid quickly stammered out and walked off towards Jin, T-Dog and Daryl who were going through the cars for fuel. Amy watched as he walked away and let out a sad sigh and began to walk towards Lori and Carol who were looking through the cars.

Meanwhile Charlie, Claire and Glenn were gathered around Dale who was looking at the engine, "Screwdriver?" Glenn asked handing him a phillips head,

"Flathead, always a flathead for radiator hose clamps." Dale said then handed the flathead to Charlie, "You two do it, learn something." Dale said as he gave Charlie a pat on the back and walked off,

"I think I'll look around." Claire said,

"Alright." Charlie said as he reached into the engine and let out a couch due to the fumes.

Eko and Rick were both looking around when Dale walked over. Rick reached over to Eko and took the binoculars from him and handed them to Dale who climbed to the top of the RV for a better vantage. "Hey Eko, want to help me scout further up?" Ana asked as she walked over to him,

Eko let out a nod and followed her while Rick continued to watch the back. Eko and Ana walked up the road passing T-Dog and Jin who were slowly filling up the gas cans. They also passed Carol, Lori, Sun and Amy who were digging through the cars themself. "Ed never let me wear stuff like this." Carol said as she picked up a nice shirt,

"Jin was like that too, he changed after we came here." Sun said with a small smile,

"We're gonna need clothes anyway." Amy said as she grabbed a few shirts and tossed them into a bag.

"Hey Carl, always within my sight." Lori said firmly to Carl who was wandering with Sophia,

"You too Sophia." Carol added, they both let out a nod,

Kate had enough of the heat and wandered back into the RV where she spotted the gun Shane had not finished yet. She picked up the pieces and slowly began to resemble them. Dale looked out into the binoculars and spotted Eko and Ana who gave a thumbs up, "It's good." Dale said to Rick who looked back towards the south side,

"So you didn't talk for what two months?" Ana asked Eko as they began to walk back,

"Forty eight days." Eko corrected her,

"Huh, you know not many people can go a day without talking." Ana said,

"Yes but I am not those people." Eko replied,

"No kidding, so you apologize to Shane yet?" Ana asked,

"Why do I need to apologize?" Eko asked back with a shrug,

"You do remember picking him up by the neck and choking him out right?" Ana replied,

"He was being difficult." Eko replied nonchalantly,

Ana let out a laugh, "Well I'd hate to see what you'd do if someone was being a problem."

Back by the RV Shane, Glenn, and Charlie walked over to a truck and spotted a radiator hose that could fit the RV. They began to unscrew it when Shane spotted a truck that had spring water stamped to the side of it. He leaned his shotgun against it and pulled open the side doors to reveal twenty giant bottles of water. "Glenn, Charlie, did someone say we were out of water?" Shane asked with a huge smile as he popped open one of the bottles and let it pour over him. They both began to let out laughs and cheers as Shane took large gulps of the flowing water,

"Hey save us some!" Charlie called out,

"Oh god it feels like i'm being baptised man." Shane said with a smile,

Just ahead of them Jack was looking through the cars grabbing bottles of medicine. He didn't care what it was for, their own supply had been nearly depleted and Jack was angry that he was unable to grab any from the CDC before it exploded. Suddenly Jack her the car next to him creek.

He looked over and heard it creak yet again. He reaching into his belt and slowly pulled out his pistol and walked towards it. He reached onto the back door handle and let out a sharp breath. Quickly he pulled it open and aimed his pistol inside where he spotted Sawyer sitting inside digging through some boxes, "Boo." Sawyer said with a smirk,

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked as he put his gun back into his belt,

"Same as you, tricker treating. " Sawyer said with a smirk,

"You do this before? Just steal from the dead?" Jack said in disgust,

"Ah you say tomato." Sawyer replied with a shrug,

"What's in your bag?" Jack asked,

"Some booze, cigarettes, a couple playboy. What about yours?" Sawyer replied,

"Medicine." Jack said shaking his head angrily at Sawyer,

"Well that about says it all." Sawyer said with a smile and hopped out of the van,

"Yeah." Jack said sarcastically,

"You're just not looking at the big picture Doc. You're still back in civilization." Sawyer said as he walked away,

"Oh yeah, and where are you?" Jack called out,

Sawyer turned back and let out a smile, "Me? I'm in the wild."

Back with Rick he looked through his sniper scope and spotted a single walker lumbering towards the group. He pulled back the rifle receiver and made sure a round was in the chamber. Right about Dale looked through the binoculars, Rick saw another walker lumber over as well. Still Rick's finger twitched on the trigger ready to put them down.

Suddenly both Dale and Rick saw the same thing, hundreds of walkers traveling in a herd towards them. "Oh Christ." Rick whispered out and quickly ran forward. "Lori, Carl, under the cars." He whisper yelled out to them,

Lori grabbed Carol and pulled her under the cars, Amy and Sun did the same. "Under the cars now." Rick said to Carl and Sophia who crawled under two separate cars. Rick got to the ground and crawled under the car right in front of Lori's. He stared at both Carl and Lori and put his finger to his lips as the walkers began to approach.

Nearby Shane ran over and grabbed both Charlie and Glenn tossing them to the ground. The trio quickly scrambled under the truck just as the walkers showed up, luckily they weren't spotted. Jack and Sawyer quickly jumped back into the van and slid the doors closed and laid down, luckily the tinted windows could keep them unseen, or they hoped.

Eko grabbed onto Ana's shirt and lead her back towards a nearby truck where the two of them crawled under. Claire got into a car alone and laid down making sure to stifle her own cries. Locke crawled under a car and held his breath. Meanwhile T-Dog who was on his way back with a full gas can fell to the ground slicing his arm open when he saw the herd. He stumbled back towards Jin and the others as the walkers continued to close in.

Sayid spotted the walkers as well and grabbed Jin getting into a large truck they had been getting gas from. As T-Dog fell to the ground holding his arm in pain a walker began to lumber towards him. T-Dog closed his eyes bracing himself for the end when Daryl suddenly showed up behind the walker. He stabbed it and tossed the body on top of T-Dog. He quickly grabbed a body from a nearby car and put it on himself. He shushed T-Dog just as the walkers began to pass them, luckily their scent was masked.

Lastily Kate sat in the RV unaware of the dead shuffling by. Finally she looked out the window and jumped to the ground. She let out some deep breaths trying to calm herself when see saw the rotting hand of a walker reach into the RV getting ready to walk in. She quickly grabbed the unfinished gun and got into the bathroom of the RV. She sat on the toilet and pushed her feet against the door.

As the herd began to finally pass them Kate fearfully tried to finish the gun yet she dropped the clip with a thud. The walker immediately walked over to the bathroom and began to slam it's body against the door. Kate let out a scream but luckily it was muffled by the RV so no other walker heard. Dale however, being on the roof, did hear and scrambled over to the vent on the top of the roof. He peered in and say Kate barely holding off the walker. Quickly he reached in his pocket and pulled out a screwdriver. He stabbed through the screen and dropped it down to Kate who quickly lunged forward stabbing the walking in the eye. She sobbed in fear as she stabbed it repeatedly.

Outside everyone began to let out sighs of relief as the herd seemed to pass. Sophia began to climb out from under the car just as Claire got out of her car. Both of them were shocked to see some of the final walkers right near them. They let out screams and sprinted towards the forest right off the highway. Rick being the only armed one near them took off running after them into the forest. Rick looked left and saw Sophia sprinting away then he looked right and saw Claire running as two walkers lumbered after her.

 **Who does Rick go after? Click on my name then vote in the poll to decide who Rick goes to help! I figured that everyone wanted Sophia to be saved but now it's not so simple, do you want her saved so badly that you might let a pregnant woman die? Either way you vote I will write it so this choice it up to you all!**


	14. Trail

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) i feel Eko and Hershel would get along the most, due to similar beliefs. I also really hope Rick choses his decision wisely, next chapter; also if you want? Could you have Hershel mention Lee, Clementine or Kenny from the walking dead Telltale video game series? In episode one of the game it explains what happened to Hershel's son. (:

 **Thanks for the review, soon we will all see how Hershel and the losties interact, as for the telltale thing. I won't do that only because that happened in the comic universe and not the television. Though thanks for the thought.**

thedarkpokemaster

Damn you a vote this is going to be so damn hard that's for sure your are just evil and I'm the one that has the evil name man I wish someone went with Rick thing is how do I know if pick Claire you don't kill her off sooner?

Man I'm not sure man can't I pick both somehow please?

 **Sorry but that's how it is my man lol. You will see how it plays out this chapter so get ready for that.**

Don 77

Well damn I didn't see this coming but the thing is either way Rick leaves one behind from what I remember so not matter what both will die as Rick needs to get the Walkers away from them I mean is there a right answer to the vote.

 **Well read on to see if your theory holds my friend. Thanks for the review.**

Kevinrock8899

Damn this was a good chapter yet I'm shocked they have just one gun what happened to all the others that they have and let's face it Eko needs no gun he has a large stick to beat up the dead, but now it's hard as I love both that could die, just not sure.

Sawyer seems he made his Lost speech to Jack as well it seems, wish there was way to save both who knows you may shock us French woman could save Sophia who thinks of her as her own child after saving her and Rick saves Claire sorted it out lol you can't fool me man.

 **Oh the guns were still there but remember at this point in the show they weren't handed out. So everyone had little protection. The only armed members were Shane, Rick, Ana, Jack, and Sawyer though Sawyer really shouldn't be armed he just kinda found a gun. And yes Eko has pure power he needs no gun lol.**

Scotty000

Good chapter, on a rifle its not the receiver that's pulled back it's called a bolt and on a pistol it's called a slide. -Scotty

 **Ah that's what they were, I felt that they weren't the exact right words. Thanks man got it for next time.**

* * *

 **Based off of your votes 57% voted Claire. Enjoy**

Rick looked at both of the girls one more time and sprinted after Claire. He didn't even think about it instinct took over. The only thing that was good for Sophia was the fact that the walkers had chased after Claire and not her, though in her fear she didn't realize it.

Back on the street top everyone grouped together by the end of the road, Locke wasting no time jumped right over the guardrail and ran down into the forest. He looked down and saw Rick's and Claire's trail. He looked back up and saw a glimpse of Rick running after Claire. Locke began to run after the pair yet he didn't see Sophia's separate trail.

Rick finally caught up to Claire just ahead of the walkers. "Shoot them!" Claire cried out to Rick as she reached for his revolver,

"No, no! We can't it could draw the herd back." Rick said pulling her hand away, "Here follow me." Rick said leading Claire deeper into the forest. As they got further in it was apparent that Claire's pregnancy was slowing her down. Rick couldn't carry her and he couldn't just take down these walkers with his bare hands.

The pair reached a small group of trees and Rick stopped, "Here get in here." Rick said to Claire and he lead her into the opening, "I'm going to lead them away alright."

"No, no please don't leave me." Claire pleaded,

"We can't outrun them, they don't tire we do. This is the only way, so we can both live." Rick said just as the walkers arrived, "Come on!" Rick shouted to them leading them away slowly. Suddenly one of the walkers fell forward with a knife lodged in it's skull. Rick stopped in shock as Locke ran forward and pushed the walker against a tree,

"Get the knife!" Locke yelled out to Rick who quickly ran over and pulled Locke's large bowie knife from the walker's skull. Rick ran forward and jammed the knife into it's skull. The two of them let out a large sigh as the walker slowly slid down the tree.

Claire stumbled out of the tree in tears and approached the two men, "Is it dead." She asked fearfully,

"Yes, yes it's dead." Locke said with a nod as he walked over to her, "Come on let's get you and Sophia back to the road."

"She's not here." Rick said bitterly, "She ran the other way, I don't know where she is."

Back on the road everyone sat waiting for the return of Rick and Locke hoping Claire and Sophia would be with them. Just then Daryl and T-Dog returned to the group, T-Dog held a rag against his arm that still spurted out blood. "Hey, we need sum help!" Daryl called out,

Jack ran over immediately and pulled the rag away, "What happened?"

"S-Sliced it on a car." T-Dog said in pain,

Jack looked at the wound and reached his fingers into it, "You sliced an artery." Jack pinched the artery to help stop the bleeding, "Ana!"

"Yeah?" Ana asked running over,

"I need you to go into the RV and get my bag, my black leather bag. Go!" Jack shouted as he held T-Dog's wound,

"Can you-can you close it?" T-Dog asked fearfully,

Jack didn't answer truthfully he wasn't sure if he could or not. Nearby Carol walked over to Eko who was watching the forest, "Eko, please can you go and find them?"

Eko looked back at her for a moment, "Carol we shouldn't send more people out into the woods." Lori said to her,

"I will go." Eko said with a nod. Eko walked back to his van and reached into it for his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked back towards the guardrail,

"Hey hold up!" Daryl called out, "You don't get to die alone." Daryl said as he walked over. The pair hopped over the guardrail and made their way down the embankment into the forest. As they got into the forest the two of them looked down at the ground for a trail, "Look's like Locke and Rick went this way. Can't tell if Claire or Sophia was with 'em."

"It was Claire, this trail belong to Sophia." Eko said as he looked down at the other trial,

"Alright, let's go get her then." Daryl said and the two began to follow Sophia's trail.

Minutes later Jack was stitching up T-Dog's arm, once the blood was cleared away Jack was relieved to see the cut was relatively minor. Jack took note that T-Dog's cut could easily get infected and if that were to happen he might just die. Just as he pulled the last stitch through and began to wrap the wound up Rick, Locke and Claire made their way back up to the highway.

"Claire!" Charlie exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. Claire gave him a tearful kiss and hugged him tightly,

Carol looked around and began to cry, "Carol don't worry we're going back out right now. John, Eko, Daryl and me." Rick said sincerely, Rick looked around and saw Eko and Daryl nowhere to be found, "Where is Eko and Daryl."

"They went out looking for you." Lori said a bit concerned,

"We never saw them." Rick replied,

Everyone began to murmur in fear when Locke spoke up, "It's alright, Daryl and Eko are able to take care of themselves. Probably better than anyone here, they may even be on their way back with Sophia right now." Locke said very confidently,

"Do you really think that?" Carol said with a bit of hope in her voice,

"Yes I do. We'll catch up with them everyone else should stay here. Grab what they can from the car's." Locke said taking lead,

Shane let out a nod, "You heard him ya'll, let's gather what we can. Dale why don't you see if you can get this RV in working order." Shane said calling everyone's attention to him. Locke and Rick quickly turned back towards the forest and began to walk down the embankment again.

"Where would they go?" Rick asked as Locke began to follow the trails back to the split,

"When you ran down here you ran left after Claire. Sophia ran right, I didn't notice her trail but they clearly did." Locke pointed to the ground, "See here, they're tracks are following Sophia's."

"Right so what do you think we should do?" Rick asked,

Locke looked back to him, "We follow them." Locke said and began to walk forward with Rick right in tow.

Meanwhile Daryl and Eko both followed Sophia's trail closely, "Looked like she finally turned around and was headed back." Daryl said. Eko nodded in agreement as the pair continued along the trail. After a few minutes Eko knelt down and stared at the ground intently, "Whatcha see?" Daryl asked,

"Our group is that way." Eko pointed back towards the highway, "She was on course but now she goes that way." Eko finished by pointing deeper into the forest,

"Yeah you're right, doesn't make any sense though." Daryl said shaking his head, "Ain't no footprints around here, damn sure wasn't no walker nearby."

"Perhaps an animal or maybe she just got confused. Fear is very powerful." Eko stated as he stood back up,

"Yeah you're probably right, still we should get a move on. Ain't gonna find her talking about it." Daryl said and lead on.

"Wait." Eko said causing Daryl to turn back,

"Why?" Daryl asked back,

"There is something coming behind us." Eko said as he slowly pulled out his stick and readied it for a walker. Daryl raised his crossbow and the pair waited as the sound of leaves crunching became louder and louder. After a moment Rick and Locke came into view both of them jumped slightly as they saw Eko and Daryl ready to attack.

Daryl let out a scoff, "What are you doing here?" Eko asked,

"Looking for Sophia same as you." Rick replied,

"We've been following your trail for awhile now." Locke added,

"Look we don't need ya." Daryl said shaking his head, "We can handle this."

"Are we going to argue about this or are we going to find this girl." Eko said firmly. Daryl looked from Locke and Rick back to Eko, he let out a nod and lead the group forward back along the trail.

Back on the highway everyone was in different area's working. Jack continued to look for stronger medicine, now concerned for T-Dog's cut. Dale worked on getting the radiator hose installed yet seemed to be making little progress. Shane along with Ana and Kate were slowly clearing the road from the cars. Charlie was inside the RV with Claire who was resting. Everyone else was searching through the cars for supplies, well everyone except Carol who could barely take her eyes away from the tree line.

Carol finally turned away from the forest and marched over to Dale, "Why are we moving cars? Shouldn't we be out looking for my daughter?"

"We need to get the road clear enough so we can turn the RV around. Now that we have gas we can circle back to an overpass Glenn flagged on the map." Dale explained,

"We're not going anywhere until my daughter gets back." Carol said firmly,

"That goes without saying." Lori said as she put down a small box of supplies.

"Don't you worry," Shane said as he overheard the conversation, "Rick, Eko Daryl, Locke, they're on it. I bet they'll be back anytime now. Just a matter of time." Shane added with sincerity,

"Can't be soon enough for me. I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed by, or whatever you'd call it." Kate said taking a sip of water,

"Yeah what the hell was that?" Glenn asked,

"Herd?" Shane said with a smirk, "That sounds about right. I mean we saw the ones at the camp but that was just small packs." Shane suddenly remembered why everyone was working, to stop panic. "Alright ya'll, come on let's get back to work." He quickly said.

Nearby Amy dug through a car looking for food or anything really useful. As she saw the small group in front of the RV disperse a voice from behind her said, "I hope I was able to speak with you a moment."

She turned around and saw Sayid standing there holding a small box, "Sayid?" Amy said surprised she quickly continued however, "What's going on?"

"I found this, I believe they are your size." Sayid said handing her the box, "I'm sorry I couldn't get it gift wrapped." Sayid said with a smile as she opened the box and let out a warm smile as she saw a pair of shoes,

"Sayid these are, they are perfect." Amy said with a smile, "Thank you."

"I came to apologize." Sayid finally said, "I haven't been very fair to you recently"

"Oh. I-it's alright." Amy said blushing a bit,

"No it's not, I was nervous. Afraid actually to move on." Sayid said,

"What do you mean move on?" Amy asked now concerned,

Sayid reached into his back pocket and pulled out a photograph, "This was Nadia. She was going to be my wife. I lost her in the early days of the outbreak."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sayid." Amy said as she looked at Nadia's photo,

"I didn't know what to do but now…" Sayid said putting the photo away, "I love her but she is gone now."

"Sayid...look we don't have to...we can just be friends if you want." Amy said,

"That choice is not up to me alone, just know I am ready to move forward with whatever you are comfortable with." Sayid said with a smile. Amy in turn smiled and gave him a hug. Nearby Andrea watched the pair and her eyes narrowed irritably.

Back Daryl and the other's they continued to follow Sophia's trail but it was getting harder and harder to follow. "The trails gone." Rick said with a defeated tone,

"No, it's just faint." Daryl said looking on the ground,

"She came through here." Locke said looking at the ground between to trees,

"How can you tell? I can't see anything." Rick asked confused as Daryl also seemed to find her trail again,

"You want a lesson on tracking or you want to find that girl?" Daryl replied sarcastically,

"Wait." Eko said from a distance away,

"What now?" Daryl asked agitated,

"There is another trail here, matching Sophia's." Eko said as he knelt down,

Daryl walked over and inspected the ground, "Damn you're right, issue is the girl's so small can't tell the difference between her and an critter."

"So we have two trail and four people." Locke said walking over, "Rick and I will follow this trail, you and Eko follow that one. We can get back to the highway we don't need to stick together."

"I don't know about that. Splitting up, who knows what could happen." Rick said a bit halfheartedly,

"We do not have a choice. We can not risk following the wrong trail." Eko said firmly, Rick let out a small nod and the four began to split up finally now following two separate trails.

Back on the highway Carl peered into different cars looking for anything interesting. After a few minutes he stopped at a large black truck. His eyes were locked on this black bag that had a hatchet sticking out of it. The only issue was, it was tucked under the arm of the dead body still sitting in the driver seat.

Carl opened the door and carefully reached into the car yet he couldn't reach the bag. He pulled himself on the step up putting himself right next to the body. He grabbed hold of the back and pulled with all his strength. Finally the bag of tools came loose as did the body. Carl let out a little yelp as the body nearly fell ontop of him though to his relief it was actually dead.

"Whatcha got there Kazoo?" Sawyer asked. Carl turned around and was surprised to see the man,

"I don't know yet, I think it's weapons!" Carl said happily,

"Really." Sawyer said with a smile, "You know I think I might need one. What do you say?" Sawyer asked walking over to him,

"I, um, okay." Carl said putting down the bag and pulling it open, inside sat an assortment of hatchets, machetes, and hatchet machete combos. Sawyer reached down and grabbed one of the hatchets,

"Thanks kid." Sawyer said with and turned to walk away,

"Wait where are you going?" Carl asked,

"I still got cars to look through." Sawyer said not turning back,

"Do you need help?" Carl asked with a hopeful tone,

"Nope." Sawyer said with his best charm yet Carl still had a bit of drop in his stomach. Carl sadly rolled the weapons back up and picked them up taking them back to the others. Along the way he spotted Shane who was working on a new car trying to start it,

"Shane look at this! It's an arsenal!" Carl exclaimed as he put the weapons on the ground and rolled it open,

"That's cool bud." Shane said not even looking at him with an uninterested tone, "why don't you take them to Ana."

"What was that?" Ana asked as she walked over,

"Ana! Look at these!" Carl said as he pulled out a machete,

"Easy there buddy, careful." Ana said with a bit of a worried tone,

"Carl, Carl!" Lori exclaimed, "Put that away."

"Oh come on mom can't I keep one." Carl begged,

"Absolutely not, are you crazy." Lori exclaimed,

"What, Shane can you help me out here." Carl said looking back to him,

"Hey, didn't you hear what I said? Give em' to Ana right now!" Shane said almost shouting. Carl rolled the weapons back up and handed the bag to Ana.

"Lori could you take these back to the RV." Ana asked as she stared at Shane coldly,

"Sure." Lori said taking the bag and lead Carl away as she gave Shane a cold glare.

"What the hell's your problem." Ana asked as soon as Carl was out of earshot,

"What you talking about." Shane said peering up to her,

"The kid just wanted to talk to you and you just blew him off." Ana asked angrily,

"Lori was telling me to steer clear so that's what I'm doing." Shane said as he closed the car hood,

"Right so you're just going to snap at the kid every time he talks to you? You need to get yourself in check and stop this." Ana said walking to him as he walked over to the driver seat,

"Why you think I'm prepping this new ride, I'm leaving." Shane said resting his arm on the door,

"You're what?" Ana asked taken aback,

"I'm outta here first chance I get. I'm just gonna slip away into the night." Shane replied,

"Right you lose your little girlfriend now you just want to split." Ana said crossing her arms with an unimpressed look,

Shane pointed at her, "Watch it.' He said icily as he got into the car and turned it on. The radio came on with an emergency message that was still playing over the main radio station. Shane scoffed and turned it off. He looked around and saw a few gathered around him brought by the sound "Alright everyone go on, back to work." Shane said as Ana continued to stare him down,

Back in the forest with Locke and Rick. The pair followed the trail Locke had first found for at least an hour, "It's getting late." Locke said,

"I know." Rick said as he followed,

"The trail is to shallow to see in the dark, we're going to need to head back soon." Locke added,

"Soon, but not now." Rick said firmly,

"No, not now." Locke said with a nod and lead on. After another ten minutes they finally spotted what was making the trail. A deer was looking around, the pair let out a small sigh and the deer took off running through the woods, "Looks like we followed the wrong one." Locke said shaking his head,

"Yeah, let's hope Daryl and Eko found her." Rick said as the pair turned back.

Meanwhile Eko and Daryl continued to follow the trail, "Looks like we're on the right path, starting to see deeper prints again." Daryl said. Eko let out a nod just then the pair heard the leaves rustle. They immediately crouched down and inched forward towards the sound.

They spotted a single walker wandering through the woods looking for it's next meal. Daryl looked to Eko and using hand signals told him to go forward and distract it while he circled it. Eko let out a nod and moved forward quickly. He ran around it and with a bit of a distance between them he let out a whistle. The walker looked over to him and let out a roar that was cut off as a bolt went through it's head.

The pair met back up by the body. Eko knelt down inspecting the walker as Daryl called out for Sophia to no answer. "It's eaten, recently." Eko said looking to it's mouth, "Flesh." Eko said pointing to it's teeth,

"Yeah, question is what kind." Daryl said kneeling down,

"Only one way to know." Eko said pulling the walkers shirt open,

"Here moved." Daryl said pulling out a knife, "How many kills you ever gutted?"

"None." Eko admitted,

"Exactly. Besides, I don't see no blade on that stick of yours." Daryl said as he jammed the blade into the walkers stomach. Daryl began to cut through the stomach and put the skin and muscles away so they could get to the stomach itself. As the chest was open Daryl put on some gloves and began to pull out the guts so he could get to the stomach.

Finally he felt it's stomach, "Yeah hoss had a pretty big meal not to long ago, I can feel it in there." Daryl said as he began to pull the stomach out. He pulled it out with a wet slosh and dropped it on the ground.

Eko reached to his side and pulled out a large knife, "Allow me." Eko said as he cut the stomach open,

"The hell you find that." Daryl said as he looked at the large bowie knife. Eko didn't answer he just cut the stomach open and poured the contents onto the ground. Using the knife he dug through it until he found a bone. He picked it up with the tip of the blade, "It's a woodchuck, not her." Eko said flicking it away,

"At least we know." Daryl said getting to his feet,

"At least we know." Eko said in agreement and pair continued along the trail hoping to find Sophia.

Hours later the four men met back up and walked back to camp, alone. On the highway everyone sat concerned for both Sophia as well as the sake of them as it was almost dark. Andrea stood with Carol trying to reassure her bout could see Carol was losing hope.

Nearby Ana walked over to Sawyer he was resting against a car, "Look gonna need your gun."

"Hey there Lucy." Sawyer replied not even opening his eyes,

"Did you hear me? Give me your gun." Ana replied already getting irritated by Sawyer,

"And why the hell would I do that." Sawyer asked looking over to her,

"I'm gathering them up, no one should carry who isn't trained." Ana said firmly,

"So you giving up yours then?" Sawyer asked sarcastically,

Ana rolled her eyes, "No I'm trained and I mean actually trained not shooting cans by my trailer."

"Ouch." Sawyer said with a smirk,

"You gonna give me it or do I have to take it." Ana asked angrily,

"Hey, everything cool?" Shane asked walking over,

"Rambina here wants my gun. And I was in the process of telling her to piss off." Sawyer said sternly while looking at Ana,

Ana took a step forward but Shane put his hand up stopping her, "Look just keep it man but you're gonna run out a ammo eventually. If you want anymore you're gonna have to get trained."

Sawyer pulled himself to his feet, "Looking forward to it boss." Sawyer said and walked away,

As soon as he was away Shane asked, "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"We don't need guns floating around camp when people don't know what they are doing." Ana replied, "His was the last one."

"Did you really think that guy was gonna give it up? And how come you just decided this? Why didn't you come talk to me." Shane asked,

"Why would I, you're leaving remember." Ana said harshly to Shane and walked away.

Just then Rick, Eko, Daryl and Locke came out of the forest and walked up the embankment towards the group. Carol weakly sat on the guardrail as she saw Sophia nowhere with them, "We lost the trail in the darkness." Eko explained,

"We're going right back out there tomorrow at first light." Rick said as he knelt in front of Carol,

"What? No, you can't leave my daughter out there tonight all alone in the woods. She's just a child." Carol said in tears,

"We'd just be tripping over ourselves if we went out there in the darkness." Locke explained,

Carol eyes suddenly locked on Daryl who had blood all over his pants, "Is that blood?"

"We took down a walker." Daryl admitted,

"Walker." Carol said in shock and covered her mouth,

"He did not come anywhere near Sophia." Eko said trying to reassure her,

"How can you know that." Carol asked,

"We cut the sonofabitch open. Checked to make sure" Daryl said after a moment.

Carol held her stomach for a moment trying not to throw up. "How could you leave her out there." Carol asked looking at Rick, "Did you even try to save her."

"I-I couldn't go after them both. I, Claire was being chased by the dead." Rick said trying to convince her as well as himself, "I did all I could."

"She's just a child. Now my baby is alone out there." Carol said collapsing into tears. Rick stood up and wandered away trying to clear his head, though he couldn't help but feel this was his fault.

 **Alright everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. Episode on of this season is pretty long so this is going to be a three parter! Let me know what you thought about this especially all the newer scenes with the Losties. Also just wanted to say sorry for this one taking a bit to come out, I know the last chapter was on a cliffhanger after all.**


	15. Three

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) also is the smoke monster gonna make an appearance, later on? Is it just mainly walkers, and human villains?

 **No Smokey, just the characters here. I love the lost lore and everything but this story is specifically about the characters being put into this world and losing all the mythical stuff from Lost.**

Kevinrock8899

Man at least Claire is okay but we all know what this means for Sophia I mean I know Locke is saying to have hope and faith since I know he is a man of faith after all but this will not be enough, I'm still hoping the French woman shows up to save her, plus this hints on the Others who she got away from.

 **All I can say is, answers will come soon and you may just like them.**

thedarkpokemaster

Well damn I feel bad now but have to have hope, Sawyer is still funny and Jack helping everyone out it seems as I can see he has not yet come to the whole live together die alone talk yet which Jack could use on Rick at the end of this season.

I mean it's like with Rick's you do as I say and you have no say I think that Jack would say something and so would Sawyer he does have a big mouth after all.

 **You're not wrong about Rick as for Jack you never know. I'm sure you have noticed as well that Jack really isn't leading here yet. I mean with Rick, Shane and even Locke he is a bit overshadowed but eventually Jack will start showing some leadership qualities we expect from him.**

Don 77 chapter 14 . Mar 15

Poor Carol I have hope this will end well, just kill off the Morales Family they will never really show up again, and Sawyer and Carl getting closer it seems bet he will teach him how to talk to woman and hit on them lol that is something I know he would do.

And just love Eko so very badass and poor Sayid but at least he is getting closer to Amy, With the Others you could build them up over each season, when you look at it both Ethan and Goodwine got to the crash in just a few hours, they would still take kids but I know they will give Negan a hard time look what they did to Kemy and his men.

 **Don't worry about the Morales Family, like in the show they are gone for good. As for Carl and Sawyer, Sawyer definitely has a soft spot for him but don't forget he is Sawyer. Also yes Eko Love is strong! I'm so glad that i've been portraying him in the right way making him a favorite in this story! And finally I have to break your heart just a bit The others won't show up as their own group. The characters like Ethan, Goodwin, and Ben will show up but it won't be like in the show. Also Keamy….He may show up eventually….**

Scotty000

Good chapter keep up the good work buddy.

-Scotty

 **Thanks mate!**

Guest

This was a good chapter.

Rick got the best two hunters Daryl and Locke

And now that Daryl mention Eko's stick

I feel like Eko and Morgan will get along

Because they both got sticks! XD LOL

 **Maybe they will! Or maybe Eko will never meet him…**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Early the next morning Rick had everyone gathered around. Shane dropped the bag of weapons that Carl found the other day onto a car hood and unrolled it, "Alright everyone grab one if you need it." Shane said as he picked up a machete,

"I've asked Daryl and Locke to oversee this search, as they know the tracking and the woods best. So guys." Rick said and motioned his hand to a map laid out,

"Right." Daryl said and took a step forward, "We pick up where the trail last left off. Follow this bend through the valley towards this river. Then circle back up towards the highway."

"While the majority of you will be with Daryl I will take a small team up this way checking for any sign that she may have started heading north." Locke explained, "I will only take two, any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Kate said raising her hand. John let out a nod,

"Sign me up Mr Clean." Sawyer said with a smile,

"Okay, I'll lead Sawyer and Kate up her for a few miles then circle back here." John said with a nod,

"Jack I think you should stay here." Rick piped in, "With Charlie coming down with whatever this is." Rick said looking over to Charlie who was sweating profusely, "As well as T-Dog and Claire. Figure they could use you most." Jack let out a slow nod,

"Dale I want you on repairs, got get this bastard moving." Shane said,

"I'm on it, won't stay here a moment longer then we have too." Dale said with a nod,

"Alright, so we got any problems?" Shane asked,

"Yeah, where are the guns?" Andrea said crossing her arms,

"Me, Rick, Sayid and Ana are armed. Don't need y'all firing off a round every time the trees rustle." Shane replied,

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea said crossing her arms,

"Look." Shane said already becoming agitated, "Say you fire off a round just as a herd is passing by, then it's game over for all of us. This is what's happening so just deal with it." Andrea rolled her eyes and stood silent,

"Alright, let's get going." Daryl said leading the group forward,

"Okay Carl you stay close to Dale." Rick said with a smile,

"What? I'm coming with you." Carl said firmly,

Rick looked over to Lori who shrugged her shoulders, "You choice, I can't be the bad guy all the time."

"Well I'd say that he'd be safe with all of you watching him." Dale said convincingly,

Rick looked over at Dale then back to Carl, "Alright but always within our sight, no exceptions." Carl looked over to Dale with a smile who gave him a quick wink with a smirk.

Everyone began to walk away and while Jack and the others watched. As they slowly disappeared into the forest Charlie slowly got to his feet. His hands shook violently and he started walking into the RV. As he got inside Dale looked to Jack and asked, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Jack said as he stared at the RV,

"Must be something bad if it hit him so hard and quickly." Dale said with a worried tone,

Jack let out a nod, "Let's hope it's nothing too bad."

"Or infectious." T-Dog said as he leaned against a car. Claire stood silently in behind them, she stood their conflicted not knowing to tell them it was withdrawl or not.

A few hours later the group walked deeper into the forest. Eko and Daryl lead the way both intently watching the ground for any shift in the trail the others continued to look around in the feeble attempt to find Sophia. Carl pulled out his small pocket knife that Rick gave him as they left. He slowed down so he could talk to Shane, "Shane look, mom and dad said I could keep it if-"

"Keep it down. We are out looking for Sophia, you have to keep your mind on the task." Shane said harshly,

Carl's head dropped and he walked back towards his Lori, "You okay?" Lori asked putting a hand on his back,

"I think Shane's mad at me, did I do something wrong?" Carl asked,

"No, no I promise. He's just...scared about Sophia." Lori said reassuringly,

Back ahead Daryl let out a little whistle to Eko and pointed forward. Just ahead of them was a campsite that had a large yellow tent. Eko turned back and motioned for everyone to get down. They all crouched down, Rick moved forward, "She could be in there."

"Yeah a whole bunch of things could be in there." Daryl replied,

Eko began to walk forward Daryl quickly followed and Rick turned back and held his hand up so everyone would wait. Rick and Shane then turned back to Daryl and Eko following them towards the yellow tent.

As the four of them reached the campsite Daryl took out his knife. He turn towards Eko and let out a small nod. Eko pulled out his stick and inched forward, Daryl held his hand up for Rick and Shane to hold back. The pair reached the tent and peered through the small opening in the tent. Daryl looked at Eko and gave a small shrug, Eko turned back to Rick and pointed towards Carol.

Rick motioned for Carol to come over. Carol quickly walked over to him, "If she's in there your voice should be the first one she hears. Call out slowly and softly to her."

Carol let out a nod, "Sophia. Sophia it's mommy. Sophia baby, everyone is here. Come on out." Carol said softly and almost in tears.

Everyone waited yet no one came out. Daryl looked to Eko and Eko let out a nod. Daryl unzipped the tent slowly and pulled open the flap. The pair walked in, Daryl let out some coughs yet Eko didn't react to the foul smell of the rotting corpse inside. "Christ, anything ever get to you?" Daryl asked as he covered his nose for a moment.

Eko reached forward and took a small revolver out of the man's hand. He turned back and handed it to Daryl who put it into the back of his pants. Outside Carol started to get worried, "Eko….Daryl…." She called out softly to them,

Daryl unable to bear the stench got out of the tent. As he got out Eko looked at the man's body and murmured out a soft prayer for the man. "She ain't here." Daryl said as he stood back up,

"What was in there?" Andrea asked,

"Some guy. He did what Jenner said, he opted out." Daryl said as he pulled his crossbow back over his shoulder, "Eko you comin?" Daryl called back in. After a few second Eko got back out of the ten, just then the group started to hear church bells ringing.

Eko turned to the right, "This way." Eko said quickly and started running into the forest with the rest of the group in tow.

Meanwhile Locke, Sawyer and Kate hiked through the forest about a mile north of the rest of the group. "Hey, take a break?" Sawyer asked as he huffed,

"Good idea." Locke said with a nod. Sawyer quickly knelt down and took out a bottle of water and took a large sip,

"Do you even know where we're going?" Kate asked as she wiped her brow,

"Sure I do, we're heading north." Locke replied,

"No I mean are you even following anything or are we just walking?" Kate asked again,

Locke let out a smile, "Going somewhere and knowing where I'm going are two different things."

Kate looked over to Sawyer with a bewildered look, "Great I followed this wacko instead of Arrow and Shaq." Sawyer said shaking his head,

Locke let out a little laugh, "Why did you come? You didn't have to."

Sawyer looked back at him for a moment then narrowed his eyes, "I figured you were taking us somewhere, not just on a hike into the magic forest."

"What about you?" Locke asked turning to Kate,

"I thought the point of a search party was to spread out. Didn't make sense for us all to go in the same area." Kate replied easily,

Locke let out a nod, "Fair enough. Alright let's keep moving."

Back on the highway Dale stood atop the RV watching for walkers. Jack walked over to him with a bottle of water. "Here, catch." Jack said and tossed it up to him. Dale grabbed it and twisted the cap open, "This heat, heatstroke will catch you quicker than you think."

Dale took a large sip, "Thanks."

"Not to be pushy but ain't you suppose to be fixing that radiator hose? I mean what if they come back with Sophia and Rick wants to move on right away." T-Dog asked as he walked over,

Dale shifted slightly then said, "I had it fixed yesterday."

"Wait, wait, you said that you weren't close this morning." Jack asked confused,

"Look If the others know we're mobile, they'll want to mobilize. I'm just trying to hold off the needs of the many versus needs of the few arguments for as long as I can." Dale explained,

Jack let out a small laugh and looked over to T-Dog who looked back up to Dale, "That is one tricky hose huh?"

Dale let out a smirk, "Very."

Jack shook his head and began to walk back towards the cars. He had been scouring them for the last couple hours for anymore medicine, unfortunately he hadn't been able to find anything stronger than aspirin so far. "Excuse me Jack." Claire said startling him,

Jack quickly turned around, "Claire. Yeah what's up."

"It's Charlie. I-I know what's wrong with him." Claire said rubbing his arm,

"Okay." Jack said with a nod, "What's wrong with him?"

Claire reached into her pocket and pulled out Charlie's bag of heroin, "He hasn't used in two days."

Jack face dropped and he took the heroin from Claire, "Claire why didn't you or him tell me sooner. I can help him."

"I know that's why I told you now." Claire said said with her voice dropping,

"Take me to him." Jack said as he picked up his backpack. Claire nodded and quickly lead Jack towards Charlie who was leaned against a truck with his eyes closed.

Back with the others they reached a clearing where a church sat. The bells had stopped and the group paused for a second, "This can't be the place, it's got no steeple." Shane said staring the the building. Rick not waiting sprinted forward everyone quickly followed. They got to the door and everyone slowly gathered around.

Rick took hold of the handle while Eko, Daryl and Shane readied a weapon. As they opened the door they spotted three walkers sitting in the church. Together they turned towards the group and let out some snarls. Lori handed Rick her machete while Glenn handed Daryl's his. Rick looked over at Eko and was shocked to see him looking almost frightened.

Shane walked in followed by Daryl. Eko however stood their looking around the church then back to the three walkers. Rick not able to wait for him walked in and got the attention of the third walker. Eko stared at the three men as they hacked at the three walkers heads spraying blood around the room. Eko inched his way in but stopped leaning against the wall. He slid down it and hung his head murmuring to himself causing many of the others to worry.

"Sophia!" Rick yelled out and ran to the side door looking outside not seeing the little girl anywhere,

"Hey JC, you taking requests." Daryl said looking at the Jesus statue at the center of the church,

As Rick ran back inside Shane immediately walked over to him, "I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick. No steeple."

Just then the bells began to ring again coming from the building they were standing in. The group ran outside, minus Eko who still sat on the ground almost grief stricken. Ana looked back at the man with a concerned look. She turned back and walked over to him and knelt down.

Outside Glenn spotted what was making all the noise, an automated bell alarm. Glenn quickly cut the power for the box below it. "Timer, it's on a timer." Daryl said to everyone.

"I think I'm gonna go back inside for a bit." Carol said her voice sinking. Everyone began to spread out either walking back inside or around the field. Sayid and Amy took a walk yet unknown to them Andrea was watching them from a distance, she continued to watch Sayid with distaste. Lori and Shane stood out front and began to talk about Shane leaving.

Inside Ana finally said, "You okay?" Eko did respond he continued to murmur to himself softly, Ana was unable to make out anything he was saying. "Hey, Eko, you alright?" She asked again,

"You do not know who I am." Eko whispered out,

"What?" Ana asked a bit confused,

Eko suddenly sprung to his feet and stormed out the building just as Lori and Shane finished talking. Ana looked at him concerned as he stormed down the field clutching his stick tightly, "Guess something finally got to him." Daryl said as he walked over to Ana,

"Yeah." Ana said in agreement. Over the next few minutes Carol prayed for Sophia, begging the lord to show her mercy and not punish her for praying for Ed's death. Lori sat next to her trying to offer support. Finally after ten minutes Rick walked out and met back up with Shane and Ana, "These people are spent." Ana said,

"You've got that right. Only so many hours of daylight left and we've got one hell of a walk back." Shane said in agreement,

"I can't go back." Rick said to the both of them, "She would have heard those church bells. She could be nearby."

"She could be a lot of things." Shane said pessimistically,

"I can't go back." Rick said to Shane, "I let her down, I failed her. She ran and I didn't give chase."

"You had to save Claire. You can't blame yourself man." Ana said,

"Look we could assign all kinds of blame-" Shane began to say,

"This means something, finding her. This is the miracle these people need." Rick said nearly begging,

Shane let out a nod and returned to the group, "Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back. Ana's charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so. Just to be thorough."

"You're splitting off, you sure you can make it back?" Daryl asked,

"Yeah, we'll catch up." Shane said with a nod,

"I will stay behind." Eko said,

"No need you head back with the others." Shane replied to him,

"I was not asking." Eko replied hardly to Shane,

"Can I stay too?" Carl asked.

Rick seemed a bit torn but Lori quickly said, "Be careful." And let Carl run over to his dad.

Rick stepped forward to hand Lori his revolver, "No I am not leaving you without a gun."

"Here I got a spare." Daryl said handing her the revolver from the tent. Rick gave him a thankful nod as Lori gave Carl and hug goodbye. With the the rest of the group headed off back towards the highway.

Ten minutes later Eko finally walked back into the church. He entered quietly and heard Rick's voice, He was talking to god begging him for a sign. He wanted something to show him that he was doing the right thing. Eko sat stood silent until he finished. As Rick turned back he spotted Eko slowly walking towards the front of the room, "You alright?" Rick asked,

"Yes." Eko said softly as he took a seat.

Rick took off his hat and sat down next to him, "What happened?" Eko looked over to him, "Today you were fine then you walked inside here and looked like you'd seen a ghost."

Eko sat silent for a while until Rick finally got to his feet to walk away, "I am from Nigeria." Eko said causing Rick to stop, "Bad things happened in my life. Things I wish I could forget and wish I hadn't done." Rick took a seat, "I only did what I needed to do to survive."

"I don't understand." Rick said,

"I needed to get out of the country. My brother…" Eko said thoughtfully, "Yemi. He died, I was left in his place. I was in control of his church. I tried to sell the villages Polo vaccine, just enough so I could fly to England. Three men came into Yemi's church a day later." Eko said hardly, Rick continued to listen intently, "These men told me they were going to cut off my hand for trying to sell without their knowledge." Eko paused, "I killed these men, with a machete. Murdered them inside Yemi's church."

"Three." Rick said looking back towards the walkers they killed,

"I destroyed Yemi's church because of this. Today I did not see the dead as you did. I saw the three men I killed that day." Eko said sorrowfully. Rick sat there stunned and saddened by the story. He didn't say anything he just let the silence linger between the two of them.

Back with Ana and the others Andrea waited for the moment Sayid was alone and immediately walked over to him, "Listen stay away from my sister."

Sayid looked at her with an unimpressed look, "It almost sound as if you were giving me an order."

"Things are clearly fucked up for her right now. Hell she won't even talk to me and I don't want you taking advantage of her." Andrea said angrily

"Andrea leave Sayid the hell alone!" Amy shouted as she walked over,

"Amy no, you aren't in your right mind right now-" Andrea tried to say,

"Yes I am, just because I don't want to be your little baby sister anymore doesn't mean I'm not okay. And I don't need you to protect me, I can see who I want when I want!' Amy shouted angrily,

"Shut the hell up" Ana said walking over to them, "Do you not see where we are? We are in the forest, their forest. They can be anywhere right now and if you think that two guns and a couple of knifes are enough to keep us safe, than think again. No shut up and keep you feet moving" Andrea looked back at Amy then Ana. She let out a scoff and stormed off into the forest, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Back to the highway." Andrea shot back as she stormed off.

Minutes later the two men exited the church and lead Shane and Carl out into the forest. As they looked around for Sophia they spotted a beautiful sight. A deer walking calmly in the forest. It looked directly at them and instead of running stood there unafraid. Carl captured by the moment took steps forward and slowly reached out his hand to pet it. Eko and Shane let out smiles while Rick stared in amazement thinking that maybe this was the sign he had asked for.

Suddenly a bullet ripped right through the deer and into Carl's stomach. Everyone's faces turned into pure horror as Rick ran forward yelling for his son. A man came running out of the woods, his face in pure horror, "I'm sorry brotha!"

 **Okay this chapter is done! I hope you liked it, a bit of Eko backstory for you as well! Also I've made a little poll that I'll leave on my page for a while, It's just asking what your top three favorite characters are so if you would let to feed my curiosity head over and vote for me! Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter in a review! See ya in the next one!**


	16. Bloodletting

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) I liked how Eko told Rick a little about his past. He was my favorite Lost character, and it was a shame he died; also is Amy and Andrea gonna make up in later chapters?

 **Glad you liked Eko's and Rick's scene, I enjoyed writing it and as you can probably guess Eko was absolutely my favorite character in Lost only one to stand up against smokey. As for Amy and Andrea, you will find out soon.**

thedarkpokemaster

Damn this was a good chapter and now Rick knows a lot more on who Eko is and his past as well I mean all of the Lost guys have a bad past after all which is what made Lost so good after all, and now Carl has been shot which is needed.

And I agree makes me wonder who would be a better leader Jack or Rick I mean I just remember season 6 when Rick killed that guy he and the others captured that worked for Negan, now while Rick shot him Jack would want to get any information off from him.

 **Yeah everyone in Lost had a broken life and to be honest it seems that as well in the walking dead. I mean Dale became spiteful after his wife died, Rick and Lori were having bad marriage troubles, Andrea neglected her family until it was too late and much more. Also with Rick Vs Jack I feel Rick has it because in the end Jack wasn't a good leader. He was always so conflicted in the show, as expected. Rick always knows what to do next while Jack can be lost, no pun intended lol.**

Guest

Daryl Eko and sawyer

 **Decent choices to be sure. Btw thanks for everyone who is voting on my poll always like seeing who is loved most.**

Don 77

First of all this was another good chapter and well worth it as well, I wonder what Sawyer us going to nickname everyone at the farm as well it's who he is after all and be funny,

With the Others sad to see them all go as I think, this is me they would be a good group to have Rick and co fight and later work together when fighting Negan, does make me wonder how you will work many of them in now.

 **Glad you liked the chapter! More Sawyer nicknames to come, to be honest I've had a few in mind. As for the others I understand that the group against/with Rick sounds cool and it does but it doesn't really fit in this world. I mean the others were together under Jacob and defending an island but in this story I don't think that group really makes sense to be together. Just seems a bit to 'mystical' if that makes sense.**

Kevinrock8899

Whoa Desmond has shown up thought he would at least shown up much later on in the story man that was a big twist.

lol wonder if Jacob will show up as he will be hard to do and he is a good guy unlike his brother.

 **Yes Desmond is here and the big thing about this, he will be the only new character I introduce this season so I figured it should be a good one. So get comfy with this cast for now. Also got a bit of an idea for Jacob but that's a long way off.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

"CARL!" Rick cried out as he dropped to his knees,

"I didn't see him! I'm so sorry brotha!" The scottish man yelled as he ran over to him,

"You know what you did? I'll kill you!" Shane said pumping his shotgun,

"Shane No!" Eko yelled out and ran over to him as he pushed the man to the ground,

"He's alive! He's alive!" Rick yelled out causing all three of the men to look over,

"Jack! We gotta get him to Jack." Shane said running over to Rick,

"Wait! Come with me, we've got a doctor back at the farm. He can patch your boy up." The man said jumping to his feet,

"No Jack can help him, c'mon Rick pick him up." Shane quickly replied,

"He's only two miles away brotha, you boy can't make it long without help." The man insisted,

"Rick, Rick look at me." Eko said kneeling down in front of him. Rick looked at him as he shook in fear for his son, "You need to go with this man to the farm."

"Eko you don't know what you're talking about!" Shane shouted,

"This is not your business." Eko said not looking up at him, "Jack does not have the supplies to save him." Rick let out some quick nods and picked Carl up. Shane shook his head angrily and the four men took off running through the woods.

Minutes passed and they finally broke out of the forest, Desmond was running ahead of the group and having to stop as they couldn't keep up. Finally he stopped and ran over to Rick, "Look give 'em here. I can move quicker than you."

"You shot him! You ain't taking him!" Shane shouted out,

"Look mate," The man said looking right at Rick, "He's losing a lot of blood, his best shot is to get their quick give him to me." Rick slowly passed Carl into the man's arm and the four men took off again, Rick without Carl was able to keep up. Rick and the man sprinted quickly down the field eventually leaving Eko and Shane in the dust.

"How far?!' Rick shouted as they ran,

"Five minutes, Hershel can help you boy I swear it!" Desmond shouted back as they reached the final field and saw the farm house in the distance

At the farm house a young girl sat on the porch and saw the two men in the distance running to the house. She took out her binoculars and as soon as she saw Carl she yelled for her dad. As they reached the front of the house the members all walked outside, "Hershel! We need you!" The man shouted out,

"Desmond?" One of the woman asked from behind him,

"Was he bit?" An older gentlemen asked,

"No shot by your man." Rick immediately replied, "Are you Hershel?" The old man nodded and walked towards the pair, "Help me. Please help me boy!" Rick cried out,

"Desmond get him inside." Hershel commanded and lead them into the house into a bedroom. "Patricia get the medical kit, Maggie grab painkillers-just grab everything." Hershel said as he tossed the covers away and Desmond quickly laid him down, "Pillow case!" Hershel shouted to Rick while everyone else began to grab medical equipment,

"Is he-Is he alive? Is he alright?" Rick asked fearfully,

"Pillow Case Now!" Hershel shouted again causing Rick to snap back into action. He grabbed a pillow and ripped its case off, "Fold it and put pressure on the wound." Hershel said and Rick quickly did as told. As Rick pressed against Carl's gunshot Hershel listened for a heartbeat, "I got a heartbeat, it's faint." Hershel said causing Rick to let out a minor breath and look of relief,

"Step back we've got this." Patricia said making Rick back away,

"We need some room." Maggie added making Rick now back away,

"Your Name?" Hershel asked,

"Rick." Rick replied shakily,

"Rick?" Hershel asked,

"I'm-I'm Rick." Rick replied nodding and shaking uncontrollably,

"Rick, we're gonna do everything we can, okay? You need to give us some room." Hershel said, "Now." He said a bit more forcefully finally making Rick back away from the bed. He turned his head and looked out the window seeing Eko and Shane running up the driveway towards the house. Rick slowly lumbered out of the room with a glazed look towards the porch.

Rick walked out onto the porch with a pale face and took of his sheriff hat, "Is he alive? Rick is he okay?" Eko asked a he took some deep breaths. Rick couldn't respond he wiped his brow causing Carl's blood to smear across his face. Shane stepped forward pulling out a rag and wiping off Rick's face. He handed it to Rick and Rick began to wipe his hands while looking at the blood in almost confusion. Finally he looked at Shane and began to weep, he turned back to the house and the three walked inside quickly.

Rick lead them back into Carl's room where Hershel started to get things under some sort of control. "You know his blood type?" Hershel asked,

"A positive, same as mine." Rick replied,

"That's fortunate. Don't go far i'm gonna need you." Hershel then turned to Desmond, "What happened?"

"I was hunting a deer, I took the shot and the bullet went through it into him. I-I didn't see him til he was on the ground." Desmond explained in sadness and shock,

"The deer slowed the bullet down, which most certainly saved his life. But it did not go through clean. It shattered, I can get the bullet fragments out...I count six." Hershel said looking at Carl's wound,

"Lori doesn't know. My wife she doesn't know. My wife doesn't know." Rick said starting to cry, Shane put his arm around him and tried to support him.

Back in the woods Lori stopped and looked behind her yet again, "You still worried about it?" Ana asked looking back to her,

"It was just one gunshot, why just one?" Lori asked a bit worried,

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl said with a shrug,

"Please don't patronize me, you know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Him or Shane, they'd do it quiet." Lori immediately said growing more fearful as she talked about it,

"Nothing we can do about it, we gotta keep moving. Plan don't change." Daryl replied,

"He's right." Ana said with a nod, "Up the creekbed back to the highway."

"But shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked,

"Could be ahead up us by now, Eko could have bypassed us. I would have." Daryl replied with another shrug to the group, "Not like we can start running around these woods chasing them."

As the group began to walk away Sayid walked over to Ana and Amy walked over to Carol. Sayid pulled Ana to the side away from the others and whispered out, "That was a rifle round, we both know that Shane carried a shotgun and Rick a revolver. They did not make that shot."

"I know, but we can't stop now. Once we get back to camp if they aren't there then we come back looking." Ana replied

Meanwhile Amy walked over to Carol and said, "I'm sorry what you're going through right now."

"Thank you." Carol said and began to tear up, "I just pray to god she doesn't end up like Shannon or Boone." Amy's jaw dropped slightly at the comment, "Oh god that's the worse thing i've ever said." Carol said burying her face into her hands,

"No." Amy said supportively, "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth."

"I'll tell you what it's worth, not a damn thing." Daryl said walking over, "Hoping and praying won't do anything 'cause we're gonna locate that little girl, and she's gonna be just fine." Daryl began to turn back and shake his head, "Am I the only one zen around here? Good Lord." Lori let out a small smile at Daryl as the group moved on.

Hours after Jack started to help Charlie with his detox he started to get better, ever so slightly. At the very least his fever broke and he started to help out slightly. Jack stayed close to him not wanting to stray to far from him or T-Dog for that matter who was starting to act a bit off. Dale had been going from car to car taking off different parts they might need later, "I'll tell you what, we are going to have a lot of spare parts where were done." Dale said to T-Dog who was walking by,

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" T-Dog asked as he wandered by,

"It's still light out. Let's not worry just yet." Dale said as Jack walked over,

"Hey how you feeling T-Dog?" Jack asked only for T-Dog to look over at him and not respond,

Dale looked over at Jack concerned, "T-Dog? Jack just asked how you were, please do not blow that question off."

The two men walked over to T-Dog who leaned against a car, "It really really hurts. It's throbbing something awful." T-Dog replied as he looked down at his arm,

Jack took hold of his arm and carefully lifted the bandage up revealing the wound now festering as well as T-Dog's veins clearly becoming discolored. "Dammit." Jack said as he lowered the bandage,

"What?" Dale asked concerned,

"His wound is festering and his veins are turning dark." Jack looked over to Dale and put his hands on his hips, "It's infected." He said with a nod, "And I don't have any antibiotics. So that means if we don't get him some soon, he'll die from blood poisoning."

T-Dog began to laugh crazily, "Oh man. Wouldn't that be the way? All this shit going on, the dead have risen to eat the living and Theodore Douglas gets killed by a cut on his arm?" T-Dog said ending cackling madly,

"We've been ransacking these cars the whole time. I can't believe that we have not found some ampicillin." Jack said shaking his head as he looked at all the cars, "Or at least something."

"Seems like there would be." T-Dog said in agreement,

"Yeah." Dale said nodding, "Well, we just haven't been thorough enough." Dale said looking back to Jack, "We need to go through them again."

"Alright." Jack said with a nod, "Claire!" Jack called out as he walked away, "Keep an eye out for us."

"Okay." Claire said with a nod from atop the RV,

"Charlie." Jack called out to him as he walked over,

"Yeah?" Charlie replied as he wiped his eyes trying to get alert,

"We need to check through all these cars again, we need medicine especially antibiotics." Jack said firmly,

"Right, alright i'm on it Jack." Charlie said nodding quickly then he quickly ran to the nearest car and pulled the door open as Dale and T-Dog did the same. Jack did the same and walked over to the nearest car. T-Dog however nearly stopped as he searched through a car only to find a gore covered car seat in the back shaking him to his core making him wander back to the RV in shock and fear.

Back at Hershel's Farm Eko, Shane and Rick sat in the living room. Eko sat silently on the couch carving into his stick as Rick started to talk to the both him and Shane, "I should have sent him with Lori."

"You know, you start that, you'll never get that monkey off your back." Shane replied,

Rick peered up at Eko who did not say anything, "Little girl goes missing, you look for her. Simple. You said call it, I didn't."

"Doesn't matter what I said." Shane replied,

"Carl got shot because I worried about someone else's kid." Rick said sadly,

"Did you ever hear the story of the family men?" Eko asked softly,

"What?" Rick asked as he and Shane both looked up at him,

"Christ visited two men and told them that they could be of his chosen disciples. These men both replied that they had family matters to take care of first." Eko continued to etch words into his stick, "You see Christ wanted them to see that they had a calling that was above family, he needed them to see that family can not stop your fate."

"So you're saying that my son getting shot was fate?" Rick asked bewildered,

Eko looked up at him, "No. I am saying that unlike those men you put your calling ahead of your family and that calling was saving an innocent girl. How can you be sorry for this?"

"It should have been me." Rick said shaking his head,

Shane let out a halfhearted chuckle, "You've been there partner, right? You made it, Carl will too."

"Is this why I got out of that hospital? Found my family for it to end here like this? This some kind of sick joke?" Rick said bitterly,

"Rick look where you are." Eko said softly, "Your son is shot, yet here we are in a safe place with a doctor working to save his life."

Rick looked back at Eko and said, "A little girl goes missing…" Rick let out a long pause, "You look for her. You don't sacrifice anything Eko, it's plain and simple. This wasn't anything like your story, it's just coincidence. A horrible coincidence that my choice lead to this."

"Don't mistake coincidence for fate." Eko said softly to him. Just then the bedroom door opened and Maggie stepped out.

"Rick." Maggie called out causing the three men to walk into the room. Inside Carl cried out for his dad as well as in pain as Hershel was trying to pull out a fragment.

"He needs blood. You two, hold him down." Hershel said looking to Shane and Eko who ran over quickly. Eko held Carl's legs in place as Shane put his arm over his chest. Carl began to scream even louder as Rick got his arm cleaned and Hershel pulled the fragment, "Almost there." Hershel said as Carl let out a heart wrenching scream,

"Stop! You're killing him!" Rick screamed out,

"Rick, you want him to live?" Hershel asked,

"He needs blood." Patricia said quickly,

"Do it now!" Shane screamed,

"Now!" Eko Shouted at the same time snapping Rick back into action as Patricia pushed a needle into his arm. Carl suddenly went limp and his head fell to the side the three men looked to Carl in shock and fear.

"He just passed out." Hershel said to their relief as he pulled out a fragment, "One down five to go."

Minutes later Rick finished the transfusion and once again thought of Lori, "I have to get Lori, she needs to know. I have to go get her."

"You can't do that." Hershel explained,

"Carl needs you here." Eko said as he leaned against the wall,

"She's his mother she needs to know!" Rick shouted getting defensive,

"And he's going to need more blood, you can't go further than fifty feet from this bed." Hershel said firmly to him,

The three walked out of the bedroom, Eko pulled out a chair for the now weak Rick who's body already turned pale from blood loss. Desmond and Otis sat on the other side of the room. "How-How is he?" Desmond asked,

"He's stable for now." Shane replied

"Shane, Eko, Lori needs to be here. Please she has to know." Rick pleaded

"She will, but you need to be here. For him." Eko said as he knelt down and looked at the door,

"Listen to him Rick, we can handle the rest of this but you, you have to handle you end." Shane said in agreement,

"My end?" Rick asked,

"Being here, even if you didn't have to give him blood. You need to be here for him. You know that if you'd try to leave I'd break your legs right?" Shane said sincerely making Rick let out a small nod.

"We will do whatever we have to to save your son." Eko said putting his hand on Rick's shoulder. Rick put his hand on Eko's and squeezed it while giving him a thankful look. Just then Hershel opened the door and walked out,

Everyone got up and walked over to him as he began to speak, "He's out of danger for the moment but I need to remove those remaining fragments."

"How? You saw how he was." Rick asked,

"I know, and that was the shallowest one. For the others I have to go deeper to get the others." Hershel said making everyone murmured worriedly, "There's more. His belly's distended, his pressure is dropping, which means there's internal bleeding. A fragment must have nicked one of the blood vessels. Which means I have to open him up, find the bleeder and stitch it up. And he can't move during that and I mean at all. If he does I'll hit an artery and he'll be dead in minutes." Rick's face turned sicked as he nodded, "To even try this I need to put him under but that mean he won't be able to breath on his own."

"You need a respirator." Desmond said walking forward,

"Are you a doctor?" Shane asked confused,

"Aye, well not exactly. I trained for a bit but I know about the procedures. You'll need the tube along with all the missing equipment for the surgery." Desmond added while he thought hard about the procedure, "Bloody hell, the nearest hospital burnt down a month ago." Desmond said as he hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"The high school." Otis interjected,

"That's what I was thinking." Hershel said with a nod,

"What are you on about?" Desmond asked,

"They set up a fema center but it got overrun. Last I checked that placed was crawling with the dead but maybe it's better now." Otis explained,

"You know what we need to do? We need to get Jack down here." Shane said firmly,

"Jack?" Hershel asked,

"He's our doctor, he was a surgeon." Eko explained,

"While he would immensely help that doesn't stop the fact we still need the supplies." Hershel said to the group,

"Well Eko, looks like we gotta handle some things." Shane said with a smirk, "You get Jack I'll get the stuff."

"I hate you going alone." Rick said to Shane,

"He won't be alone, I'll go." Desmond said,

"Are you sure?" Shane asked,

"Do you even know what any of this looks like brotha?" Desmond asked,

"Come to think of it no." Shane said with a smirk,

"Alright, then let's get to it." Desmond turned to Otis, "Where is this high school brotha?"

"I'll show you." Otis said with a nod,

"Otis no." Patricia said,

"Honey we don't have time, that boy needs help and if I just drive them their it will be ten times quicker." Otis said sternly to her making Patricia let out a tearful nod,

"Enough talk yeah? Let's get this done." Desmond interjected,

"I should thank you." Rick said to Desmond,

"After, alright? Then we can talk." Desmond said as he along with Shane and Otis walked out the door. Rick along with Patricia, Eko and Hershel followed behind them as the walked towards Otis' truck. Otis gave one last hug to Patricia and grabbed his hunting rifle. Rick reached into his holster and pulled out his revolver and handed it to Desmond, "It's nice brotha, I'll be sure to get it back to you in one piece."

With that the three men squeezed into the truck, Shane looked over and saw Otis' hunting rifle and he gave him a bit of an odd look, "It's the only gun I got." Otis said with a shrug,

"This turned into one weird day." Shane said shaking his head,

"You could say that again mate." Desmond said running his fingers through his hair. Rick watched as the three of them drove off down the road away from the farm. He peered back and saw Eko slip his stick into his belt and begin to walk down the road,

"Sir! Sir wait!" Maggie called out,

Eko turned back, "My name is Mr Eko" He said with a smile,

"Oh, okay Mr Eko You're going to your group come with me I can saddle you up a horse should get you to them quicker than walking." Maggie said,

"Thank you." Eko said with a nod and followed her towards the barn. With that Rick followed Hershel and Patricia back into the house towards Carl's bed.

 **Alright so we have it all set up guys! Desmond, Otis and Shane onto the supply run. Eko doing a solo run to get Jack. No word from Locke's group or Andrea for that matter. And lastly Charlie and T-Dog both in states of illness, things could be better for sure. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	17. Stay Close

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) I know Jack could help Carl very immensely, he did after all help a woman get her legs back after a car wreck. It's cool to see Desmond make an appearance, he was quite an interesting character; i can't wait until next chapter. (:

 **Yeah we all know Jack is a miracle worker when it comes to surgery even if he doesn't believe in them. Glad you like that Desmond is here, only person I felt would make sense to show up at the farm.**

thedarkpokemaster

Whoa I have a bad feeling about this as we all know what Shane does in the show Otis is dead that is for sure I mean look at the dude still things will heat up that is for sure and it seems things are getting good each chapter.

 **Glad you are enjoying the build up of things to come each chapter, yet with Desmond thrown in on Shane's run who knows what could happen.**

Scotty000

Good Chapter, I really enjoyed it.

 **Thanks Mate.**

Guest

Yayyy! Desmond my fav! The man who can see the future XD

And awww where's penny? She's not there? And I hope he doesn't die by Shane DC that would be devastating. Let him live! Forget Otis LOL

 **Yep Desmond is here! Yet no future seeing sorry to tell you. As for Penny she's not dead, Desmond doesn't know where she is though. And you will see what happens to Desmond and Otis soon…**

Kevinrock8899

Hmmmmm I wonder where Locke is and what he is doing as things are heating up and Shane is getting more crazy as well it seems. I also have a feeling some of the prisoners at the prison may know Sawyer he was there after all, hell we may see a few other losties there as well, maybe.

 **Yeah where is Locke? Hmmm…. And for the prison I have a couple of ideas already and you may or may not see some losties there.**

Don 77

Cool I know Otis is a dead man I mean Shane kill him Desmond not sure, I mean he was in the army after all if I remember still it shall be good.

 **Shane took out Otis to escape who knows if Desmond will also have to die….**

 **Jason Kreuger Myers**

How much will they be able to change in this series? Will some other characters besides Amy outlive their canon selves? Unsure how much more Lost aspects you can put in with the sheer supernatural aspects of it. Looking forward to see how they can handle Shane's breakdown and The Governor

 **Ah the characters outliving their canon is a definite possibility for them but there is also a chance for some characters to die sooner because of these people. Though i've always was firm that no supernatural aspects will be involved.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Dale was walking back with a small bag of items that the group overlooked while they first searched. He spotted everyone else gathered at his RV using it for shade in the late hours of the day. He walked over to them with a bit of a smile and sat down next to them, "Well I found some more batteries." Dale said as he pulled them out of his pack, "Along with a nice new machete, some trendy pink water and a guitar." Dale then looked over to Charlie who eyed the guitar immediately, "Charlie if I recall weren't you a musician before all this?"

"Yeah." Charlie said with a smirk and held up his hand showing a ring with DS on it, "Drive Shaft. I had my moment in the sun."

"Well if you ask me, we could all use a bit of music to lift our spirits. What do you say?" Dale asked holding the guitar out to him,

"Maybe later Dale." Charlie said taking the guitar from him,

"Medicine?" Jack asked,

"No, you?" Dale replied,

Jack held up a bottle and shook it rattling a few pills, "Ibuprofen."

"I found these." T-dog said with a smirk as he held up his cigarette. Suddenly his face sunk and he said, "What are we doing here?"

"Gathering Supplies." Claire said confused,

"No, I mean...What are **we** doing? People off in the woods, they looking for that poor girl and we're here. Why?" T-Dog asked,

"T-Dog I don't understand what you-" Jack started to say,

"They think we're the weakest. They left you," T-Dog said as he pointed at Jack, "To take care of the four of us because they think we can't take care of ourselves." T-Dog then turned to Dale, "I mean what are you, 70?"

"64." Dale replied,

"Uh-huh, And you missy how many months pregnant are you?" T-Dog asked,

"8 months." Claire said rubbing her stomach,

"Right, and Charlie look at you. You can barely hold your head up." T-Dog said as Charlie and everyone else looked at him oddly as well as confused, "And I'm one of the two black guys. You realize how precarious that makes my situation?"

"What are you on about mate?" Charlie asked,

"I'm talking about two good-old-boy cowboy sheriffs and a redneck whose brother cut off his own hand because I dropped a key. Sure Eko's doing alright now but once he fucks up...Who in that scenario you think is gonna be first to get lynched?" T-Dog asked causing everyone to be taken aback,

"You can't be serious." Dale replied,

"T-Dog." Jack said with a small chuckle, "Nobody is going to lynch you or anyone else."

"Am I missing something here?" Charlie asked, "Those cowboys have done all right by us."

"And if I recall that 'redneck' saved your life today." Claire said,

"And don't forget about Amy. Stays catatonic for almost a day then flips out at her sister and starts dating Sayid. Yeah she's all there." T-Dog said sarcastically,

"She's having a tough time." Dale said quietly,

"What is wrong with you?" Claire finally asked,

"What's wrong with me?" T-Dog said slowly getting angrier, "The whole world is having a tough time. Damn, guys. Open your eyes!" T-Dog began to yell much to everyone worry, "Looke where we are, Stuck in this mess here!" Everyone began to shush him as Jack looked around making sure nothing was nearby, "Let's just go, let's just get in you RV man and leave. Just the five of us." T-Dog said holding his head with a pained look,

Dale and Jack looked at eachother then Dale said, "You've gone off the deep end."

"I'm serious why are we just on the side of this road like live bait?" T-Dog asked as Jack stood up and leaned over to him with his hand out,

T-Dog pulled back away from Jack, "Please, just let me." T-Dog stopped moving and Jack felt his head, "He's burning up." Jack said looking over at Dale. Jack quickly grabbed the pills and the bottle of water Dale found and handed some to T-Dog to take. "Take these, they should knock the fever down."

Just then the group heard the clopping of a horse. Jack reached into his waist band and pulled out his pistol. He walked forward and raised it only to see Eko coming towards them, "What? What are you doing?" Jack asked confused,

"Coming to get you." Eko said hopping down,

"Eko? Why are you alone?" Dale asked walking over,

"Is everything alright?" Claire asked,

"No, Jack you need to come with me now." Eko said firmly,

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jack asked,

"It's Carl, he's been shot. We took him to a man but he is only a vet, he needs your help. Now please come on." Eko said turning back to the horse,

Jack ran over and grabbed his leather bag and pulled himself onto the horse while everyone stood their in shock after hearing what happened. Just as they got further down the road Dale called out, "Is everyone else there?!" Yet they were already so far away they didn't hear him.

Meanwhile in the woods the group continued to walk back towards the highway, Ana walked next to Daryl leading everyone and she finally asked, "So how much further."

"Hundred yards, as the crow flies." Daryl replied,

"To bad we're not crows." Sayid replied as he took his shotgun into his other hand. He held back for a second and saw Amy lagging behind the rest of the group. He held back and waited for her, "What's wrong?"

"It's Andrea." Amy said as she looked around, "Why isn't she back here with us?"

"She said she was heading back to the highway, she must already be there." Sayid said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we're almost back." Amy looked at him and gave him a thankful smile and the two began to walk to catch up with everyone else.

Suddenly a walker turned around a tree and caught the pair off guard. Amy let out a scream of horror causing everyone to turn back to them. Sayid took the shotgun and smashed it's face yet the walker pushed forward dropping to the ground along with Sayid. Sayid put his boot on it's chest and held it back as Amy reached down for the shotgun just then someone riding a horse came by and smashed the walker in the face with a baseball bat.

Sayid jumped to his feet and Amy quickly tossed him the shotgun, "Lori? Lori Grimes?" Maggie asked as she looked at Amy,

"I'm Lori." Lori said as she along with the rest of the group ran over,

"Rick sent me. You've got to come now." Maggie said quickly,

"What?" Lori asked confused,

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot." Maggie said and Lori's face quickly dropped, "He's alive but you've got to come now." Lori tossed her bag to the ground and ran over towards her,

"Whoa we don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse." Daryl said,

"He's right Lori we don't even know where you're going." Ana said walking forward along with Lori as she got to the horse,

"Eko told me that you are set up on the highway in that big traffic snarl?" Maggie asked,

"Yeah." Ana replied,

"Backtrack to fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm, mailbox says Greene." Maggie quickly said and she and Lori rode back off into the forest. Everyone watched as they rode away a bit confused the silence was broke by the walker who sat op groaning only for Daryl to say, "Shut up." And fire off his crossbow killing it.

Minutes later the group showed up on the highway where everyone else was waiting, "Dale the RV ready yet?" Ana asked as they climbed the embankment,

"Yeah why?" Dale asked,

"We have to go to this farm, Carl's been shot. Someone is treating him there." Ana replied,

"Yeah I know, Eko showed up twenty minutes ago and grabbed Jack and rode off. Where's Lori?" Dale asked,

"Some girl rode in and grabbed her and took off." Glenn answered,

"And you just let her?" Dale asked looking at Daryl,

"Climb out of my asshole, man. Girl knew Lori and Carl by name." Daryl said storming off,

"Is Andrea here?" Amy asked,

"No? She's suppose to be with you." Dale replied with a concerned tone,

Amy's face turned pale and she looked back to Sayid, "Stay calm." Sayid said holding his hands up, "I'm sure that she is right behind us."

"Hey!" Daryl called out as he came back to Dale,

"What?" Dale asked,

"Where the hell is Locke and the others?" Daryl asked,

"I don't know." Dale replied while shaking his head slightly.

Back at the farm Rick ran outside as he saw Eko and Jack returning. Jack jumped off the horse and ran towards Rick, "Where is he?"

"He's inside ask for Hershel." Rick said pointing towards the house. Jack nodded and ran inside, Rick walked over to Eko, "Thank you, could I ask for one more thing?"

"Anything." Eko said sincerely,

"My wife, can you get her." Rick replied,

"She's on her way." Eko said,

"Where they already back on the highway?" Rick asked as they both began to walk back towards the house,

"No, Maggie offered to ride out and get her." Eko said as they both got to the porch. Rick let out a nod and let out a pained sigh,

"Your brother, Yemi wasn't it?" Rick asked,

"Yes, what about him?" Eko asked,

"You said he died, how?" Rick asked,

Eko shifted and his eyes sunk in, "He was shot." Eko said quietly,

"Who did-" Rick started to ask just as Hershel walked out,

"Jack's looking at him now." Hershel said as he stood looking out,

"It's a beautiful plot of land." Rick said as he looked out as well,

"Been in my family for 160 years." Hershel said proudly,

"It's untouched, you are lucky." Eko said with a smile,

"We weren't completely unscathed. We lost friends, neighbors. The epidemic took my wife, my stepson." Hershel replied,

"I am sorry for your loss." Eko said sincerely,

"Me too." Rick said with a nod,

"My daughters were spared. I'm grateful to god for that. Everyone here, we're all we have left. We just hoping to ride this out peacefully until they find a cure." Eko nodded slightly yet Rick turned away unable to look him in the eye,

"We were at the CDC, it's gone now. There is no cure." Rick said to Hershel,

Hershel let out a small laugh and smiled, "I don't believe that. When AIDS came along, everyone panicked. One boy came down with it and parents started pulling kids out of school."

"This is different." Rick said,

"That's what we always say, this one's different." Hershel said still with a smile,

"Well this one is." Rick said firmly,

"You there, do you agree?" Hershel asked Eko,

"I do not know. Perhaps." Eko said as he rested against a pillar,

Hershel shook his head, "Mankind's been fighting plague since the start. We get beat for a while but we bounce back. This is just mother nature restoring some balance."

"I wish I could believe that." Rick said sadly,

"And what do you think?" Hershel asked Eko,

"All I can say, nothing is absolute." Eko replied. Just then they heard a horse coming and looked up. Maggie and Lori quickly road up to the porch and Rick ran off to get to Lori. She collapsed into his arms as Hershel and EKo watched sadly. Rick lead her inside and she hugged her unconscious son and wept as Jack stood back hanging his head. After a minute Hershel peered in and whispered into Jack's ear, he nodded and said, "We need to talk about this."

Rick nodded and with Lori's help walked out of the room into the dining room. Hershel handed Rick a glass of orange juice to drink as his blood transfusions had been quite taxing on his body. He took a sip and started to put it down, "Drink it, your body needs it." Jack said firmly causing Rick to take a few gulps,

"So as I understand it, when Shane gets back with these other men." Lori said,

"Desmond and Otis." Hershel corrected her,

"Desmond, the idiot who shot my son." Lori said bitterly,

"Ma'am it was an accident." Hershel said,

"I'll remember that after this, for now he's the idiot who shot my son." Lori replied,

"Lori, they're doing everything they can do to make it right." Rick interjected,

"Okay, as soon as they get back with what you need you two can perform this surgery?" Lori asked,

"I'll do my best." Hershel said with a nod,

"Yes." Jack said as well,

"Have either one of you done this procedure before?" Lori asked,

Jack shifted and rubbed the top of his head, "No."

"No?" Rick asked surprised,

"I was a spinal surgeon. This wasn't in my particular area, that being said I'm still qualified to try." Jack replied,

"What about you?" Lori asked Hershel,

"Yes, in a sense." Hershel replied,

"In a sense? You are a doctor right?" Lori asked concerned,

"Yes ma'am, a vet." Hershel said nodding,

"A veteran? A combat Medic?" Lori asked lighting up slightly,

"A veterinarian." Hershel replied,

Lori paused, "And you've done this before on what? Pigs? Cows?" Rick muttered something out and fell into his chair. Jack ran over and looked at him, "His body is getting dangerously low on blood."

"You are completely in over your head aren't you?" Lori asked Hershel,

"Ma'am, aren't we all?" Hershel asked back.

Meanwhile Shane, Desmond and Otis snuck up the hill just outside the high school, "Got a question if you don't mind brotha." Desmond whispered out,

"Shoot." Shane replied,

"What did you do before all this?" Desmond asked,

"Sheriff's deputy." Shane replied, "What about you?"

"Easier to tell you what i've not been." Desmond replied just as they got to the parking lot. The three of them quickly got behind some police cruisers as they came to the see dozens of walkers wandering around in a large group, "Bloody hell." Desmond whispered out as he watched them,

"Okay where do we gotta go?" Shane asked,

"See that mobile medical trailer across the way?" Otis said,

Shane peered over and saw the trailer on the far side of the herd, "That's where we gotta get to?" Shane said bewildered,

Back on the highway everyone gathered around so they could talk about what to do next when Jin shouted out to everyone else. "Locke!"

Everyone turned back and saw him walking out of the forest, "Thought we lost you old timer!" Daryl shouted out to him with a small smirk,

Locke gave him a smile and a wave, right behind him Kate walked out as well. Then Sawyer walked out yet he held a small girl in his arm. Carol's eyes locked on the girl as she saw that it was none other than her daughter. "Sophia!" Carol exclaimed as she jumped over the guardrail and down the embankment. Sawyer put Sophia down and the pair ran at each other for an embrace.

Everyone watched in happiness, and a new found hope as they saw this lost girl and mother reunited. Carol cried and apologized as Sophia wept in her mother's shoulder. Eventually Carol picked her up and began to walk back towards the RV along with Locke and the others. As they all regrouped Carol asked, "Where did you find her?"

"Found her tuckered out in this old house. She made herself a little spot in a pantry." Sawyer said with a smile,

"Thank you, thank you so much." Carol said as she gave Sawyer a tight hug,

"No problem Twinkle." Sawyer said as he gave her a pat on the back,

Over the next few minutes Dale gave everyone the rundown on everything that they missed. "Carl is shot?" Kate asked surprised,

"Yes." Dale said with a nod,

"And Andrea is missing?" Sawyer asked,

"Yes." Dale said with another nod,

"Well I guess we should get up to that farm then." Locke said,

"I won't do it. We can't just leave." Amy said,

"Amy, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Ana explained,

"My sister is still out there. What if she comes back and we're all just gone. I won't do it." Amy said firmly,

"Okay." Daryl said with a nod, "I can hold here tonight, stay with the RV. Then tomorrow if she isn't back we can atleast rig a big sign."

"If the RV stays then I stay too." Dale said,

"Thank you." Amy said with a small smile,

"I will stay as well." Sayid said,

"Alright fine but we aren't all staying here. We need to get Claire, Charlie and T-Dog out of here and back to Jack just incase." Ana said firmly, "I'd want everyone else to go as well."

"Sorry Lola, I think I'll kick back here tonight." Sawyer said with a smile,

"Yeah, yeah me too." Kate said with a nod,

Ana sighed, "Fine anyone else want to stay?"

"No one else is staying. The rest of you need to get to that farm and link up with out people and more importantly you need to see if they can get T-Dog some help. That cut has gone from bad to worse and if he doesn't get help soon, he'll die." Dale said,

Daryl scoffed and walked over to his bike and pulled out a bag of met and pill bottles, "Why didn't you say something sooner. I got my brother's stash." Daryl said as he dug through the bag, "Here this is grade a shit." Daryl said as he tossed two bottles of pilled to Glenn and Dale, one was painkillers the other antibiotics. Everyone looked at him surprised, "Merle got the clap on occasion." Daryl said with a shrug as Dale let out a smile.

Back with Shane, Desmond and Otis. They continued to sit behind the cars and tried to think of a plan, "Not to rush you brotha but we only got about twenty minutes of daylight left."

"I know, I'm thinking." Shane shot back. Suddenly something hit him and he began to sneak around the side of the car towards the driver door. He slowly opened the door as to not alert the dead then he popped the trunk open. He returned to the others and reached into the trunk and took out a few road flares, "Good thing it's late, this should distract them." Shane said with a smirk.

Twenty minutes later the three of them started to pop the flares and toss them into the horde. The dead turned their attention to the flares and lumbered after them. As soon as they saw an opening the three of them snuck up to the medical trailer and got inside. They breathed a sigh of relief and started to dig through the supplies.

Back at Hershel's farm Jack and Hershel watched over Carl, "His pressure is dropping." Jack said,

"We can't wait long." Hershel replied,

"Take more blood then I'm going." Rick said suddenly,

"Going? Going where?" Lori asked,

"It's five miles, Shane should be back by now. Something went wrong." Rick replied,

"Rick no, you can't leave. You won't make it across the yard before you fall down." Jack said,

"I can't just do nothing!" Rick shouted,

"Sit. I will go." Eko said and walked out of the room,

Everyone watched for a second then Lori walked out of the room after him, "Eko I appreciate it but you don't have to do this. Shane will be back."

"I'm sure he will be but if something is wrong then I can help." Eko replied as he opened the front door,

"You've already done some much for us. It isn't fair for you to do all this for us." Lori said hanging her head in guilt,

"This was my choice, I will return." Eko said as he walked down the steps into the night.

Back at the high school the three men finished filling their bags and slowly opened the door only to see a walker looking directly at them. It snarled causing others to look over at them. "God damnit." Shane grumbled out and the three started running away deeper into the school territory as the herd of walkers chased them.

"Come on! Stay close!" Shane shouted as the three man sprinted across the school's lots. At each turn they we getting blocked off by more and more walkers. A walker closed in on Shane only for Desmond to kick it to the ground and them to run to the front of the school. A circle of walkers closed around them, Shane thinking quick shot the glass doors open and the three got inside the school itself. Desmond and Otis closed the security gate and the three watched in confusion, anger and fear as the walkers slammed themselves against the gate snapping their jaws at them.

 **Alright hope you all liked this chapter and if you did please leave a review telling me what you liked or just a question you have. Next chapter even more things go down and I really hope you like that Sophia was indeed found alive and well. Anyway see you all in the next one.**


	18. Save The Last One

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) it seems like Eko going out to find Shane and the others, hopefully he does. I'm really glad Sophia survived, it was shame what happened to her, until next chapter. (:

 **Yeah Sophia made it and honestly it made sense. This little girl had almost everyone looking for her and instead of just Daryl looking with tracking abilities she had Eko, Locke and Kate as well so she had an advantage this time.**

thedarkpokemaster

whoa nice chapter things are getting high right now and I just don't mean T-Dog's fever either as it seems that Shane and his group are in danger and not only that Andrea is missing as well makes me wonder how that is going to go.

And Kate Sawyer and Locke found Sophia alive and well that is good then and makes me happy but I know Carol will know she will need to teach her daughter how to keep herself safe and kill walkers after this, as Lori well we all know what she was like in both the show and the comic.

Not only that Eko has gone off to help Otis Shane and Desmond, while I would be worried this is Eko we are talking about, the dude is smart.

 **Eko is indeed a smart guy, and let's be honest if I had to bet on anyone surviving a fight with the dead it would be Eko but anyone can get overwhelmed. As for Lori well I liked her in the comics a lot more because she was not a nag rather just a bit conflicted.**

kylegriggs13

Great chapter and yes Sophia is alive! That is one of the things that I think the show did wrong forward to the next chapter.

 **Thanks man, and glad you liked Sophia surviving. I see it's a popular decision but in the end I'll be honest I don't get why everyone wants her to live so much. I mean I get it she's a kid and no one wants her to die but I don't know there are a lot of people I'd prefer to live over her in the end. Still though I do like her alive.**

Guest

This guy Eko. He's willing to help everyone in the group. Amazing. He's like the best helping character in the walking dead. Also I love the bonding friendship between Rick and Eko

 **Eko is indeed the most helpful person in the group and that boils down to selflessness and his concern for others. He's a lot like Dale where he values human life and also like Shane in the sense that he handles problems head on.**

Jason Kreuger Myers

At this point I think Linus might be either a prisoner or a member of the Governor's Inner Circle, it's good you don't do the supernatural stuff but I still think Linus could be a VERY grave threat to the group.

 **I have a very intricate plan with Ben, even though Ben won't have the other's to lead that doesn't mean he'll be powerless.**

Don 77

Nice chapter sorry took a while been ill my end and needed bed rest, but damn this was still a sweet chapter and so happy Sophia was found as they have more trackers this time around after all and many would not want to give up aka Locke Sawyer and Kate.

I can't wait for Sawyer to meet Maggie and Beth some sweet nicknames for them.

 **Sorry to hear you've been sick my friend, glad you liked the chapter though. Also more Sawyer nicknames to come lol**

Kevinrock8899

Nice I like the friendship that Rick and Eko are having which I know will come in handy that is for sure and Sophia is alive too which I know Carol is happy for but knows she will need to train her little girl so she can look after herself, I mean this is me I always found her a better mother that Lori.

 **I'm glad you enjoy the budding friendship between Rick and Eko, I put some thought into their interactions, making sure they treat each other as strangers as of now. Now Carol of course will want to protect Sophia but remember that it was Sophia's death that changed Carol and hardened her in the first place.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Desmond, Shane and Otis sprinted down the hallways inside the school looking for a way out. They knew the classrooms would be a dead end so they kept looking for a back exit or at least a larger room like the cafe. Right behind them twenty walkers lumbered after them snapping their jaws wildly at them. In the distance they saw a large set of double doors, "There!" Desmond shouted and pointed to them,

"That's-That's the cafe!" Otis shouted through heavy breaths. They ran right over to them and their hearts dropped as they saw a thick chain locked onto the door. Desmond ran forward and pulled against the chains wildly trying to break the lock off. Shane grabbed onto Desmond's collar and pulled him away back to fleeing. The three took off down the next hall with the dead still hot on their heels.

Back at Hershel's farm Rick let out a soft chuckle as he retold the story to Lori about how Shane stole their principals car when they were in high school. He couldn't get over the fact that Shane was able to run over a mile from where he ditched the car and still get back before lunch ended.

Lori sat holding Carl's hand and just nodded slightly as Rick told the story. Finally Rick looked at her and said, "What you said before, about Shane coming back. You're right, He'll be fine. And with Eko going there everything will work out just fine."

"Hershel and Jack said you need to eat." Lori said as a tear rolled down her cheek,

"Carl is going to be alright." Rick said causing Lori to look back him with worry all over her face,

"Please, for me. You've got to keep your strength up." Lori said and she motioned to the sandwich sitting next to Rick. Rick nodded and picked up the sandwich taking a bite, while he thought about everyone else as well as his son.

Back on the highway Daryl laid flat on the ground as he could hear Amy weeping in the back of the RV. Towards the front he could also hear Kate loading pistol clips causing a constant clicking sound. He sat up and looked around seeing Sayid sitting across from Amy and Sawyer relaxing at the table across from Kate. Fed up with the noise he got to his feet and walked over to Sawyer.

He reached behind him and ripped his crossbow away from behind Sawyer waking him, "What the hell?!" Sawyer exclaimed at the startling wake up,

"Gonna need my clip." Daryl said to Kate who nodded and handed it to him, Daryl looked back to Amy and Sayid, "I'm gonna walk the road, shine my light that way if Andrea is out there she has something to see."

Sayid nodded and got to his feet. He grabbed his pistol and put it into his belt, "I'll go along."

Daryl nodded and the two walked to the front door, "Me too." Kate said getting to her feet,

Sawyer looked at the trio, "Think I'll sit this one out, already saved one today. Done my part." He then leaned back and closed his eyes. Kate looked at him in a bit of shock while Sayid gave him a dirty look. The three walked outside and Daryl looked up to Dale, "Gonna take a walk, see if we can't find Andrea."

"Are you sure that's the best idea right now?" Dale asked with a worried tone,

"Dale." Kate said with a bit of a annoyed face that he wouldn't want them to do this. Dale went silent as the four of them started to walk down the highway.

Back in the high school Shane, Desmond and Otis pulled themselves on top of the bleachers inside the gym. Below them the walkers continued to reach up for them as they snapped their oozing teeth at them. Shane looked over to the far side of the Gym and spotted some smaller windows, "What's on the other side of those windows?"

"About a twenty foot drop with nothing but a few bushes to catch you." Otis replied, "Then the athletic field."

"We just need enough time." Desmond said as he looked at the walkers below,

"We just gotta get up there and get out." Shane said firmly,

"Maybe you two. Not me." Otis replied,

"Stop that brotha." Desmond quickly said,

"Come on stay with us here man." Shane added,

"Look at me guy! You really think I can squeeze through one of those tiny windows?" Otis said looking down at his large body, "They'd be all over us. Look we lay down some fire for a head start. You two stay here. I hop down and draw them away. Giving you two enough time to get out that window."

"And where do you go?" Desmond asked,

"There." Otis said shining his flashlight to the locker room, "Locker room down those steps."

"Then what you get trapped?" Desmond replied shaking his head,

"It's got windows too, more my size. I get through one and meet back up with you two at the field." Otis said as he handed Shane his backpack,

"You're a crazy sonofabitch ain't ya?" Shane asked as he took the bag,

"Just trying to save that boy." Otis said with a nod,

"Hold on brotha." Desmond said as he pulled out Rick's revolver, "You need something with a bit easier to shoot." Desmond handed it to him and Otis passed him his hunting rifle along with his few remaining rifle rounds. "I'll take three shots then you go alright?"

Otis nodded quickly as he clutched the revolver and took some deep breaths. Desmond took three carefully placed shots that hit and killed three walkers. Otis jumped down the bleachers and fell to the ground. A walker that was pinned under some equipment reached out and grabbed his meaty ankle. Otis kicked against it while yelled. Shane took a shot with his shotgun that hit it in the head buying Otis the time he needed to get up and run away.

Shane and Desmond jumped to the floor, however just as they did almost half of the walker pack turned back to them. Shane put up his shotgun, "Sonofabitch!"

Desmond shoved Shane forward, "Go brotha!" Desmond ran back towards the gym entrance yelling to get there attention. Shane peered back only to see Desmond disappear back into the school followed by the walker pack. Shane ran up the stairs and smashed out the window. He tossed his pack along with Otis's and his shotgun out the window. He got out and slowly lowered himself out the window, suddenly a walker grabbed onto his shirt and started to pull him towards its mouth. Shane quickly pulled out his Glock and shot it dead yet he fell the twenty feet and landed hard on his right ankle. As Shane pulled himself to his feet he could hear Desmond firing his rifle then nothing else, Shane assumed the worst.

Back on the farm everyone from the highway drove up the dirt path towards the house. Glenn parked Carol's cherokee and Ana parked Eko's van. The ten of them got out of their cars and walked towards the front of the house. "Do we um knock or something? I mean people are obviously living here."

"I think we're past that don't you?" Ana replied as she took a step forward onto the porch.

"You close the gate when you came up?" Maggie asked. Everyone looked to their right and saw her sitting in a chair on the porch,

"Yes." John said with a nod, "My name's John."

"Maggie." Maggie said with a smile.

Everyone else introduced themselves until T-Dog finally said, "We came to help, in any way we can." Maggie's eyes locked on his bandage and everything about him pointed to a bite, "Don't worry it's not a bite. I just cut it pretty badly."

"We have medicine, some painkillers and antibiotics. I already gave him some but if Carl needs some." Glenn said handing her the bottles,

"Where is Carl?" Ana asked,

"Here come inside, my dad can help your friend." Maggie said leading the group inside. Ana quickly walked into Carl's room,

"God guy's i'm so sorry." Ana said as Lori got up and gave her a tight hug, "What happened?"

"An accident, a stupid accident." Rick replied,

"Are you alright Rick?" Ana asked as she saw his pale face,

"He's been giving a lot of blood." Jack replied as he finished checking Carl's pulse.

Ana nodded, "Well we have some good news."

"What's that?" Rick asked,

"We found Sophia." Ana said with a smile,

"Really?" Rick said with a bit of disbelief,

"Yeah, Locke's group found her in a house. But we have some bad news." Ana said as she hung her head for a moment,

"Tell me." Rick replied,

"It's Andrea, she's missing." Ana replied,

"What? How did that-" Rick asked,

"Her and Amy got into a fight and she stormed off, we thought she would be back in a minute but she never did." Ana explained, Ana then looked around, "Where's Shane and Eko."

"They left to go get Carl supplies for surgery. They should have been back awhile ago." Rick said hanging his head,

Jack pulled down Carl's blanket and showed his stomach that was descended and turned into a darker color, "We can't wait much longer. If they aren't back soon we'll have to try the surgery without the respirator." Rick let out a sad nod understanding the risks while Lori got up and left the room in tears. Rick quickly got up and followed her out.

Meanwhile In the woods Daryl, Sayid and Kate continued to look around for Andrea, "So you guys think we'll find her?" Kate asked

Daryl looked over at Kate and let out a small scoff, "What's with you people. Everyone's got this look that it's hopeless. Hell we just found that little girl a few hours ago. Andrea's an adult she has an advantage."

"I know but wouldn't she have found her way back by now?" Kate replied,

"I believe that's why we are using the term Lost instead of right behind us." Sayid said with a small smile,

"What?" Daryl asked,

"Nothing Daryl. So you want to tell us why you decided to lead this little expedition?" Sayid asked,

"What do ya mean?" Daryl replied,

"Yesterday you said searching for anyone in the dark would be foolish. What changed?" Sayid asked as he shined his flashlight around,

"Couldn't take that RV anymore. I mean with that girl crying and you with the clip." Daryl said as he looked at Kate, "Wasn't gonna get sleep so might as well try and find this girl." Both Sayid and Kate let out a nod and continued along the small path.

Back at Hershel's farm Rick and Lori had a small argument on the porch, Lroi seemed to have lost hope. She continued to think that Jenner may have been right and pleaded with Rick to prove to her that Carl actually living would be better then him dieing. This question stumped Rick, he knew Carl should live but he couldn't find the right words to convince her. After a moment Lori wiped her face and walked back inside the house.

"Don't blame her." Locke said from behind him,

"Huh?" Rick asked as he turned around,

"Don't blame her, she's scared." Locke replied,

"You were listening?" Rick replied,

"Just overheard." Locke said walking over to him, "Losing hope can be a dangerous thing but once she regains it. It will be stronger than ever." Locke said with a smile,

"How do I help her? How can I convince her that my son should live?" Rick asked as he rested his face in his hands,

"Well let me ask you this, why should he have lived before all this?" Locke asked,

"What?" Rick replied,

"The world has never been a safe place. So if there were no walker's tell me why Carl should have lived then? I mean there was always sickness, evil people, accidents." Locke replied,

"I don't understand." Rick finally said,

"Rick, the world has always been dangerous. Nothing has changed it's been this way for all my life. That means all the reasons to live and die are still there. You need to find a way to remind her of the reasons to live." Locke said and turned to walk away, Leaving Rick with his thoughts yet again.

Back in the high school Shane limped around the building trying to find Otis or Desmond. All around him dead clashed against the fences trying to get at him. Finally he turned a corner and saw three walkers. They immediately spotted him and started shuffling after him. Shane ran forward until he was met with a fence, he leaned against it and reached into his pocket for his remaining shells. Walkers pushed against the fence he leaned on as he put his final two shells into his shot gun.

Suddenly a gunshot went off and hit a walker in the head. Shane looked and saw Otis with Rick's revolver raised. Shane quickly shot the other two and limped over to him. Otis ran over and took one of the bags Shane handed him, "I thought I lost you." Shane said hoarsely,

"Where's Desmond?" Otis asked,

"I don't know, he lead some walkers back into the school so I could get away." Shane replied, "That was my last shotgun shell." Shane said hardly to Otis, who in turn realized they were down to just pistols with only minimal ammo.

 **Alright sorry about the delay on this chapter I got a bit sick. That being said I hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing this chapter. Also I just want to thank everyone who keeps writing reviews every chapter, they mean a lot to me and really keep me writing. Alright I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	19. I Tried

Jestalnaker94000

Awesome chapter! :) i wonder where Andrea has went? Oh well, until next chapter. (:

 **Thanks for the review, just keep reading to find out.**

kylegriggs13

Great chapter we all know what is coming next however , I hope you post it soon I am looking forward to see how Desmond , and or Eko react to Shane killing Otis **.**

 **Sorry for the wait bud, and we are indeed getting closer to the big Shane moment so…..**

thedarkpokemaster

wow a good chapter and seems things are going to get dark in the next chapter that is for sure I wonder what will happen to Otis nothing good I bet and Locke giving some advice to Rick as well which is good.

 **Locke has some insight about hopelessness, I mean after everything that happened in his life why wouldn't he. Also just want to disclose, everything that happened to Locke in the show happened but his spinal injury was able to be repaired with surgery.**

Kevinrock8899

wow good work on the chapter seems things will come to an end for Otis soon which is sad but shows how dark and evil Shane is becoming and who he would kill as well.

lol well as a reader of the comics Sophia becomes a badass and add the fact that in the show what Ed did to not only her and her mother I feel that there was room for a lot of growth that she never got, like fear she would become like her father, that she would enjoy causing pain to others.

 **Oh trust me I know how cool Sophia is in the comics it's was just surprising to me how many people wanted to see her live so bad, like me personally I'd love to see someone like Noah live, he was interesting and didn't deserve to die like he did.**

Don 77

Thanks man sucks but happens after all, but as for the chapter whoa it was good and a fun read as well and I agree with Locke the world is still a deadly place even with Walkers/zombies about.

 **Locke knows that the world holds a lot worse than walkers, especially after what happened in his life.**

Jason Kreuger Myers

Prefer this to your other fic...maybe because of my major preference to the TV series with the better developed characters but that's just me :) One idea I wanted to ask is if you're going to make Bob Stookey in Woodbury like he was in Road to Woodbury as the closest thing the Gov has to a friend.

Where did Andrea go? She going to be in the barn now? Bet Amy's feeling real proud after she acted like a major B&$ch to her for little reason. I mean 'she's going through a rough time' Hello they're ALL GOING THROUGH A ROUGH TIME

Now this begs the major Season 2 question. With more people in the farm and more 'perceptive' ones does THAT mean that the barn will be figured out sooner? Or more people catching on to Shane's growing insanity.

 **Alright, so for Bob i'm going the TV route because I have some plans for the Governor's partners and such. As for Andrea, you'll see soon enough. In reference to Amy, in the words of T-Dog, "The Whole World Is Going Through A Tough Time!"**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Both Rick and Lori sat just outside Carl's room. They were sitting just away from each other both thinking about what was best for Carl. Rick's mind was searching for a reason to live just as Locke told him. Just then they heard Carl let out a weak cough, in an instant they got to their feet and ran into his room. Lori knelt down and took his hand as he looked around confused.

"W-where are we?" He asked,

"Hey, Little man." Rick said softly, "That's Hershel, we're in his house. You had an accident but Jack and Hershel are gonna make you alright."

"It hurts, a lot." Carl said shaking with jagged breaths,

"I know baby, I know." Lori said as Rick bowed his head and a tear dropped,

"You should have seen it." Carl said to Lori,

"What?" Lori asked as she ran her hand through his hair,

"The deer. It was so pretty, mom. It was so close, I've never been…" Carl said then stopped with a glazed look on his face,

"W-what happening?" Rick said looking at Hershel and Jack fearfully. Just then Carl began to shake violently. Jack and Hershel cleared the bed as Lori got up and clung onto Rick, "Help him!" Rick yelled,

"It's a seizure, he just has to go through it. If we touch him we could hurt him." Jack said as Rick and Lori watching in horror as Carl spasmed violently. It lasted only a minute when he stopped, falling back into unconsciousness. "He's not getting enough blood into his brain. His pressure is dropping and he needs another transfusion."

"Okay I'm ready." Rick said,

"Rick, if we take any more out of you your body could shut down. You could go into a coma. Or cardiac arrest." Hershel explained,

"You're wasting time." Rick said firmly as he held his arm out. Hershel shook his head and walked over to his transfusion equipment. Jack held up his hand to Hershel and motioned for him to let him do it. Hershel nodded and walked out of the room rubbing his brow as Jack began to hook Rick up yet again.

Back in the high school Desmond continued to sprint around the school. "Bloody hell!" He shouted as every turn he made seemed to lead to either more walkers or more locked doors. His body was covered in sweat and his hair stuck to his skin. He had been around this school almost two times now. Finally he saw the cafe in the distance again. He ran forward and put the barrel of the gun to the lock and pulled the trigger breaking it off. He pulled open the door and slammed them closed behind him. He looked back at the large windows, "There we go." He said back to himself as he ran towards them and fired his gun yet again shattering them and finally getting out of the school itself.

Meanwhile Shane and Otis moved to the lower athletic fields. All around them they saw fencing keeping them on the school grounds. "We gotta find a way back to the parking lot, so we can get back to the truck." Shane said,

"Just-Just give me a second to catch my breath." Otis said as he and Shane leaned against the fence,

"Come on man." Shane said irritated that they were stopped. Just then walked clashed back onto the fence trying to get them. Shane threw his arm around Otis's shoulder and once again they were on the movie trying to get back to their truck.

Back on the highway Dale sat atop the RV he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and sniffed them, he was in a bit of a debate if he was going to have one, "Need a light?" Sawyer asked from the ladder,

Dale shook his head no and put the cigarettes down, "Can't sleep?" Dale asked walking over to him,

"I was, but with sunflower sniffling….let's just say a woman crying ain't the best way to fall asleep." Sawyer said sitting down, "They ain't back yet?"

"No." Dale said shaking his head and sitting down as well.

They sat together and after a moment Sawyer turned back to Dale, "If you ain't gonna smoke 'em, could you least give me one?"

Dale gave a little half smile and pulled one out and handed it to Sawyer. Sawyer lit up the cigarette and the two sat waiting for the return of the others.

Meanwhile in the woods Daryl lead Sayid and Kate onward into the forest. Suddenly they heard some leaves rustling. Daryl put his crossbow up while Sayid and Kate shined their flashlights over towards the noise. As they walked forward they came upon a small camp site. Daryl let out a little scoff as he looked at a body hanging from a tree. "Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit." Daryl read off a note pinned onto the walkers chest, "Idiot didn't have the common sense to shoot himself in the head."

Sayid shined his light into the tent and said, "Andrea is not here."

Daryl continued to stare at the walker, "I mean he turned himself into one giant swinging piece of bait."

Kate doubled over taking a deep breath, "Are you okay?" Sayid asked walking over to her,

"Yeah, just trying not to throw up." Kate replied,

"Go ahead if you gotta." Daryl replied,

"No let's just change the subject, Daryl how old were you when you learned to hunt?" Kate asked,

"Must have been nine maybe younger. Always had to eat, that's the one thing these things got in common with us." He shined his light onto the walker's legs that were just bone at this point, "Other geeks came by and tore off all the flesh from his legs."

Kate let out a gag and threw up and coughed violently, "Enough. Andrea is not here, let's get back to camp." Sayid said to Daryl,

"Fair enough." Daryl said with a shrug and turned back to the others. Kate wiped her mouth and gave one last look at the walker that snapped its jaws at them. She to turned back to Sayid and Daryl and began to walk back to the highway.

Back On the highway Dale and Sawyer continued to sit waiting for the others but Dale could clearly hear Amy's weeps through the RV. Dale unable to take it anymore got to his feet, "You mind keeping watch for me?" He said handing Sawyer his rifle,

"Sure thing boss." Sawyer said with a nod as he took the rifle from Dale.

"I won't be gone long." Dale said as he began to walk towards the back of the RV and back down the ladder.

At Hershel's Farm T-Dog sat wincing in pain as Hershel began to restitch his cut on his arm. "You got here right in time." Hershel said to T-Dog, "I'm assuming Jack did the first suture?" He asked and T-Dog gave him a quick nod, "That surely helped but you ripped some of them and it needed a proper cleaning." Hershel looked up at Charlie who stood watching T-Dog, "Merle Dixon, Is that your friend with the antibiotics?"

"He's as much of a friend as a cat to a dog is." Charlie mumbled out. Hershel looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "Sorry, No. He's no longer with us, his brother gave us them."

"Y-yeah, really w-wouldn't call him a friend." T-Dog said through a shaky voice,

"Well he is today, if not for this doxycycline might have just saved your life." Hershel replied, "Do you know what he was taking it for?"

"The clap." Charlie said walking over and sitting down

"Well I'd say Merle having the clap may have been the best thing to ever happen to you." Hershel said to T-Dog,

"Trying not to think about that." T-Dog said as his face twisted in pain. Maggie unable to watch walked away back towards the porch. She spotted Glenn sitting down with his head lowered praying.

"Hey, you praying?" Maggie asked with a little smirk,

Glenn looked up a little surprised, "Geez, why do you sneak up on people so much?"

"You're easy to sneak up on." Maggie said as she jumped up and sat on the guard rail,

"I was praying, or I was trying to." Glenn replied,

"You pray a lot?" Maggie asked back,

"Actually this was my first try." Glenn said with a small smile,

"Ever?" Maggie said pretty shocked, "Sorry to ruin it."

"It's alright, I'm pretty sure he got the idea." Glenn said looking up at the sky,

"What were you praying for." Maggie asked,

"My friends, we could really use some help." He said hanging his head, "You think god exists?"

"Always took it on faith but with everything going on looks like a lotta prayers went unanswered." Maggie replied,

"Thanks that helps." Glenn said a bit discouraged,

"Sorry….you should try again." Maggie said standing up. She walked over and picked up his glass, "I'll get you some more water." Maggie said and began to walk back to the house. She stopped and looked back, "I know it's not any of my business, feel free to believe or not but you've got to make it okay somehow." Maggie said then walked away leaving Glenn to think on things.

Meanwhile In Carl's room Rick in a chair while Lori sat at his legs. "Right before this happened, we were standing there in the woods. And this deer just walked right out in front of us. It just planted itself in front of us and stared at Carl. I looked at Carl who was looking right back at Carl and that moment….it just slipped away. That's what he was talking about Lori. That's what he was talking about when he woke up, not some walker or what happened at the church but something living, something beautiful. There's still a life for us, a place maybe like this. It isn't all death out there it can't be. Why is it better for Carl to live in this world? He talked about the deer Lori, he talked about the deer." Rick said as Lori let out a small smile as tears ran down her cheeks.

Back at the high school Shane and Otis collapsed in the parking lot. They were close to their truck but Shane could tell that with his injury they both weren't going to make it. "Look we ain't gonna make it, so you're gonna take this bag and you're gonna go."

"I ain't leaving you." Otis said firmly,

Shane let out a small yell and hit the ground with his hand, "Okay, how many rounds you got left?"

"Four." Otis replied as he looked back at the horde, "You?"

"Five and one in the pipe." Shane replied. Shane pulled himself to his feet and Otis followed behind. The two of them slowly continued to run towards the truck while they began to fire off their final rounds. Desmond spotted the pair in the distance and let out a smile, he quickly began to sprint over to them.

At Hershel's Farm Jack and Hershel stood up and looked at Rick and Lori, "Listen he's losing more blood then we can replace. With the swelling in his abdomen we are out of time. You two need to tell us if you want us to try the surgery without the equipment because Carl just can't wait any longer." Jack said to them.

Rick and Lori both got to their feet and stared at each other, "You need to make a choice!" Hershel said quickly to them,

"A choice?" Lori said shaking her head,

"Right now, you need to tell me." Rick said looking at her hopefully, "Do we try?"

Lori stared at him and tearfully said, "Yes, yes we try."

"Okay." Jack said with a nod and ran out of the room grabbing their cart of medical supplies, "Alright everyone get the sheets off the bed, Rick put the IV next to him." Hershel commanded as everyone got around Carl, "Life on three, One. Two. Three." Hershel quickly said as they all lifted Carl onto the cart. Hershel picked up a lamp and brought it over to the cart while Jack picked up a scalpel, "Rick, Lori, you may want to leave." Hershel said just as headlights came through the window.

Everyone ran outside only to see Shane in the truck. Hershel and Jack ran forward and grabbed the two bags from Shane. Hershel looked around for a second, "Otis? Desmond?"

Shane slowly shook his head, "No."

"We say nothing to Patricia, not till after. We need her." Hershel said firmly then he and Jack ran back inside.

Rick looked at him for a moment, "Eko, he went after you. Did you see him?" Shane once again shook his head. Rick bowed his head for a moment then pulled Shane into a hug.

As he pulled back Shane looked at him sadly, "We- they just kept blocking us at every turn. We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds. Otis pushed me and Desmond ahead saying he'd cover us. Then Desmond, he fell. I turned back and Otis he was already...Desmond just shouted for me to go...and I….I tried." Shane said holding his head in his hands for a moment.

Rick looked at his friend who was almost in tears and his whole body shaking, "They wanted to help, to make it right." Rick said putting his hand on Shane's shoulder. Shane looked over to Lori who was comforting a crying Maggie.

Back on the highway Dale walked into the Rv and saw Amy sitting at the table weeping. He walked over and sat across from her, "It's my fault Dale. I did this." She said through tears,

"No, this is not your fault Amy. You are going through a trauma-" Dale tried to defend her,

"Dale all my sister wanted to do was help me and I pushed her away. And now, now she could be dead." Amy said hardly,

"We don't know that. Amy, we found Sophia today, we found a little girl who was lost in the woods for a full day. If you ask me anything is possible, you just have to believe that. And I'm sure your sister understands." Dale said taking her hands. Just then Daryl and the others walked back inside. Amy looked up and he shook his head no causing Amy to stand back up and return to the bed. Sayid quickly followed her back. Dale got up and gave Daryl a little thankful nod for trying and walked back out to the roof top.

Almost an hour later Jack and Hershel walked back onto the porch where everyone turned back around, "It's would seem, that he has stabilized." Hershel said with a smile,

Jack let out a smile as Rick and Lori looked at them in disbelief, "Touch and go for a while but he pulled through." Jack said with a nod. Lori gave Jack and hug and Rick gave one to Hershel,

"I have no words." Lori said smiling wildly as well as in disbelief,

"I don't either, wish I did." Hershel hung his head, "How do I tell Patricia?"

Jack looked over to Rick, "You two go to Carl. I'll go to Patricia."

They nodded in agreement and returned to the house, Lori hung back for a second for Shane. As he approached her she tearfully told him to stay with their group then she walked back inside to Carl. As she passed through the rooms she could hear Patricia collapse into tears. Shane was stopped by Maggie who handed him some clothes, "I don't know if they'll fit. They were Desmond's." She said sadly then walked away.

Shane walked up stairs to the bathroom and began to undress. He stared at himself in the mirror checking for scratches then he saw a clump of his hair missing from his head. He bowed his head and he was instantly brought back to the high school.

He and Otis continued to fire their last shots until they had each gotten to their last. Shane looked down at his gun then to Otis, "I'm sorry." He whispered out and fired into Otis's leg. Otis let out some screams of pain as Shane tried to rip the backpack off of him. Otis grabbed onto Shane's hair as the walkers got closer. In a final attempt Otis tried to shoot Shane but Shane hit the gun away at the last second. Shane ripped Rick's revolver from his hand and smashed his face until he was able to pull himself away from Otis, who took a piece of his hair with him.

Shane picked up his pack and ran limped forward as the dead closed around Otis and began to rip into him. "What did you do!?" Desmond shouted out to him. Shane looked at him for a moment then to Desmond's surprised smashed him in the face. Desmond stumbled back falling against one of the school buses. Shane grabbed his head and smashed it against the bus leaving Desmond in a state of unconsciousness. Shane picked up the bags once again and ran back to the truck in fear of the walkers as well as himself.

Knowing this missing hair could bring up questions that he didn't want to answer he began to search through the drawers until he found a buzzer. Shane quickly and crudely shaved his head to hide the fact of what he had done. Once finished he stared at himself in the mirror a now changed man, quite clearly for the worse.

 **Alright so this chapter got put on the back burner for a bit so I apologize for that. Anyway I'd still love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter, I'm sure a few of you were definitely surprised at the ending. Let me know what you think in the form of a review!**


	20. The Well

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) i wonder what happened to Eko? Hopefully we'll find out next chapter. (:

 **Thanks, read on to find out!**

Jason Kreuger Myers

HOLY SHIT from what I read, Desmond was a major character and Otis dies his Canon death :( :(

But u know WD rules...they're not dead until you see a body or their walker form so who knows about ole Des :) :)

Wait another character...unsure if he IS going to appear considering his 'old' status but what about Alpert? Or the Dharma Initiative?

Making a prediction that the Kwon's are among the prisoners with the husband's past as a Mob Enforcer.

 **Alright so, Alpert I have a plan for though it's probably going to be awhile unless I change my mind, but he will appear just without his live forever ability. The Dharma won't show up as their own group but characters may. Also the Kwon's are already in the group, though I haven't been giving them enough screen time as it were, so I'm working on getting them more involved so they don't get forgotten.**

thedarkpokemaster

Well damn poor Otis and Desmond but we know Eko is around but only you know what will happen and seems that Amy is upset at what she said to her sister as well which I know shall help on Amy's growth.

Carl seems to be getter better now but shall be in bed for a while but he will have Sophia with him and Sawyer calling her Carl's girlfriend it's something I see him doing as let's face it it's Sawyer.

As for Shane the madness for him has started, also what did you think of the last episode of season 7?

 **I felt that the finale of season 7 was pretty good, it's awesome to see the comic come to life in all out war. That being said the season as a whole I wasn't the biggest fan of, I really only liked the Morgan episodes especially the one where he went back to crazy town, though I did feel bad for him because he lost his inner peace.**

Don 77

Whoa this was a sweet chapter and damn Shane you are not going to last that much longer now that's for sure, and I agree what you said about Noah sucks how he died but I know that you will fix that when you get there.

 **Yeah I may or may not save Noah when the time comes but we all know that is a long way aways. As for now Shane has done something even darker than he did before so he really is looking out for himself now out of fear of someone finding out the truth.**

Kevinrock8899

wow I think that this was a good chapter and with a lot happened as well good growth that is for sure I know things will be getting darker that is for sure.

 **Of course it'll get darker, what else could the walking dead do haha.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

While Lori and Rick stayed by Carl's bedside everyone else worked together gathering rocks. Ana wiped her brow and looked over to Shane who gave her a small nod. She returned it and walked back to Hershel's house. She lightly knocked on Carl's door and opened it slowly, "Rick, were getting things together to...honor Otis and Desmond." Rick looked up at her and let out a small nod, "Well it's just...should we put something together for Eko?"

"What?" Rick asked looking up at her, "Why?"

Ana looked at him oddly, "Rick, Shane said he didn't even see Eko last night. And the guy left almost twelve hours ago, odds are he's gone."

Rick sat for a moment then he whispered out, "No. No, he's not dead. We'll go out looking for him." Rick looked over to Ana who let out a small nod and walked back out of the house. As she walked down the steps she looked over and could see Dale's RV, along with Daryl's bike and Shane's Tucson coming up the long dirt driveway.

Just as everyone gathered around for the others to show up Carl began to stir, "Hey buddy." Rick said softly as Carl looked over to him and Lori,

"Is everyone alright? Is everyone safe?" Carl asked weakly to them,

Rick paused for a moment then said, "Yeah, everyone is fine. Just rest." Carl smiled at him then fell back asleep as Lori held his hand and ran her hand along his hair.

Ana came back into the room with a smile, "Everyone else is here." Rick let out a nod and he and Lori quickly got up and walked outside. They saw as everyone left at the highway got out of their vehicles and walked over greeting their group members once again. "How is he?" Dale asked Rick and Lori,

"He's doing fine, getting better." Lori said with a smile,

"What happened?" Dale asked still confused,

"An accident, just a stupid accident." Rick said with a smirk, "Would have lost him if not for Shane, Otis and Desmond." Rick paused for a second, "Otis and Desmond….they made it right."

Dale look at him and gave him a small hug, "I'm glad he's alright."

Kate gave Lori a hug as well. Hershel walked up to everyone and said, "We are almost ready for Otis and Desmond's memorial, if you would like to join us."

"Of course." Rick said with a nod, everyone nodded in agreement and followed Hershel and the others down towards the tree line where they each began to stack rocks into a small memorial. Hershel said a small prayer honoring their sacrifice, for the most valuable of thing, children.

As he finished he looked up at Shane, "Shane would you please speak on Otis and Desmond's behalf. Share their final moments."

Shane shifted and looked down at the ground, "I'm uh, I'm not good at it. I'm sorry." He said with a small nervous smile,

"Please, you were the last one with him. I need to know his death had meaning." Patricia said in tears about Otis,

Shane paused for a moment and nodded, "Okay." Shane took a second then began his story, "We were about done. Almost out of ammo, we were down to pistols by then. I was limping, my ankle all swole up. Desmond he was-he was supporting me, helping me walk when we heard Otis say, "We've got to save the boy." See, that's what he said." Shane said firmly, "He gave me his backpack and shoved the two of us ahead, "Run!" He said. "I'll cover you two." He said. But when we looked back...then Desmond he-He fell hit his head on the bus we were passing." Shane continued causing Dale to look up at him in a bit of disbelief of his story, "I turned back tried to help him up but he just shouted out, "Just go!" He could barely keep his eyes open, he knew he wasn't gonna make it and he wanted to save Carl." Shane said taking a step towards the pile of rocks picking one up, "If not for them, I'd never would have made it out alive, that goes for Carl as well. They saved us both." Shane said putting a rock down on the memorial.

Everyone took a moment of silent when Jin spoke up softly saying something. Everyone looked over to him out of confusion, "What's going on mate?" Charlie asked,

Jin with a look of shock pointed towards the house where Eko marched up the driveway with Desmond draped over his shoulder. "Oh my god." Rick said in shock. Everyone began to run over towards him while Shane hung back staring at him, and especially Desmond in terror.

As everyone got to him they could clearly see a blood soaked Eko who was breathing very heavily, "Where is the doctor?" He asked immediately as everyone looked at Desmond as well as him in a bit of confusion.

 **Four hours ago…**

"What did you do!?" Desmond shouted out only for Shane to punch him in the face sending him into the front of a bus. Before he could even comprehend what had just happened Shane grabbed his head smashing it into the bus sending him right on the brink of unconsciousness. As Shane ran away Desmond mumbled out words and tried to crawl away to safety.

As the whole world spun around him and darkness began to envelope him he could see some of the dead that could not feast on Otis head towards him. "No." He said softly as he tried to pull himself away. Seconds later he could feet a walker latch onto his leg pulling him towards it. Desmond looked down at the walker as it leaned in about to bite him only for an arm to reach out and grab it by the collar and toss it into the bus. Desmond looked up and saw Eko quickly smash its skull in with his stick.

Desmond continued to drift in and out of consciousness while Eko continued to kill the incoming walkers with ease. He would smash their heads, knocked them down to stomp on their heads or just toss them away if they started to group up around him. Right before darkness enveloped him he saw Eko kneel down next to him covered in blood and grab onto his arm lifting him up.

Eko walked back to the farm with Desmond over his shoulders, his body ached from the physical exertion that he had been through in just one day but unsure if Desmond was going to be okay he made sure to get him back to the group as quickly as possible. As he got back onto Hershel's land he saw everyone sprinting over to him.

"Where is the doctor?" Eko asked as soon as Rick was in earshot.

Hershel walked over to him, "Was he bit?"

"I do not know." Eko said as he took Desmond off of his back handing him to Hershel and Jack who carried him into the house. Eko fell to his knees supporting himself with a hand,

"Whoa, are you alright?" Rick asked kneeling down next to him,

"I am fine." Eko said through some deep breaths, "Is Carl okay?"

Rick looked back up to Lori who let out a small smile almost in disbelief that he would be asking about Carl when he himself was in such a state, "Yes, Jack and Hershel were able to save him."

Eko let out a small nod, "What about you? You're covered in blood." Dale said with a worried tone,

"It's nothing," Eko said pulling himself to his feet,

"Come with me, we can get you into a shower." Maggie said stepping forward,

Eko's eye spotted Sophia who was standing next to her mother. Their eyes met for a moment and Eko let out a small smile and nodded to her as he was lead into the house. For a moment everyone stared at him then they began to disperse.

Twenty minutes later Rick, Shane, Daryl, Locke, Hershel, and Maggie all gathered around a picnic table where Maggie rolled out a map, "How long has this woman been missing?" Hershel asked,

"This will be day two." Rick said,

"County survey map. Shows terrain and elevation." Maggie explained as she placed rocks on the corners of the maps,

"This is perfect. We can get this thing organized." Shane said with a nod,

"We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams." Rick said while looking at the map,

"Not you, not today." Hershel said immediately, "You gave three units of blood yesterday. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." Hershel then looked over to Shane, "And with your ankle, push it now and you'll be laid up a month. No good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me and you old man." Daryl said looking over at Locke, "We should work our way back to the creek."

Locke nodded in agreement, "Maybe we can pick up her trail."

"Well I can still be useful. I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Andrea wandered back." Shane said a bit definitely,

"All right, tomorrow then." Rick said with a small drop in his voice, "We start doing this right tomorrow."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them." Shane said a bit firmly as he looked back at the rest of the group setting up their tents,

"I'd prefer you didn't carry guns on my property." Hershel said to Rick, "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp."

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here…" Shane said with a small scoff,

"Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that." Rick said pulling his revolver out and placing it on the table. Shane scoffed yet again and pulled out his glock putting it on the table as well.

"First things first, set camp. Then we find Andrea." Rick said,

"I hate to be the one to ask, but what if we find her and she's bit?" Locke asked. Shane let out a small nod, happy someone else was thinking like him,

"You do what needs to be done." Rick said hanging his head for a moment,

"And her sister? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked a bit appalled,

"The truth." Locke replied while Hershel shook his head, not wanting Maggie to get involved,

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons." Shane said, "Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site."

"Get Ana to help you out." Rick replied. Shane let out a small nod,

"I do have to request that we have one rifleman on look out, Dale's got experience." Shane said a bit antagonistically,

Hershel stared at him for a minute not budging, "Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Hershel finally let out a nod. "Thank you."

"That stuff you brought, got more antibiotics, bandages anything like that?" Maggie asked Rick,

Rick looked over to Locke, "Just what you've seen." He said to her,

"We're running shorty already. I should make a run into town." Maggie said to Hershel as everyone began to disperse,

"Not the place Shane went." Rick said quickly,

"No, there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road. I've done it before." Maggie explained,

Rick turned back towards the group, "See those two goons right there?" He said pointing to Glenn and Charlie with a small smirk, "That's Glenn and Charlie, our go to town experts. I'd ask them along just to be cautious." Hershel motioned to Maggie to invite them along.

Shane walked into the RV and grabbed the bag of guns. On his way out he spotted Lori heading towards the RV. They two of them gave a awkward smile and a wave, "I heard he woke up." Shane said with a smirk,

"Yeah he's in and out." Lori said with a wide smile,

Shane nodded and asked, "Desmond wake up and say anything?"

" No, but Jack's watching over him." Lori replied,

Shane let out a nod and walked past Lori but paused, "Did you mean it?" He asked causing Lori to turn back, "Last night when you told me to stay, did you mean it?"

Lori looked at him for a moment then let out a small nod, "Yeah." Shane let out a almost missable smile then turned back looking for Ana.

Meanwhile Maggie walked over to Glenn and Charlie who were busy setting up a tent together, "For the love god, that is not how you do it!" Charlie grumbled out to Glenn who was failing to set up the tent correctly,

"What are you talking about? I know how to set up a tent." Glenn said defiantly,

"Oh of course, it's not like we've been doing this for almost twenty sodding minutes." Charlie said with a smile,

Glenn let out a chuckle, "By the way, how you feeling man? I mean the other day you looked pretty green."

Charlie let out a nod, "Yeah I was but I'm doing better now. Must have just been a flu or something." Charlie lied still embarrassed about people knowing his addiction.

Maggie walked over and looked at the two of them, "I hear you're fast on your feet and know how to get in and out." She said to the two of them,

Charlie and Glenn looked at each other a bit confused, "What?" Glenn finally asked,

"Got a pharmacy run, you two in?" Maggie asked.

"Uh...sure." Glenn replied,

"I guess." Charlie said with a shrug,

"Miss, what's the water situation here?" Dale asked walking over,

"We got five wells, house draws from one but we use two for the cattle. It's just a pure, so take what you need." Maggie replied,

"Thank you." Dale said and walked away,

"I'll go saddle up your horses." Maggie said and walked away,

"Horses?" Charlie asked looking at Glenn a bit terrified,

A couple minutes later Sayid had dropped the bag of guns onto the picnic table and took a seat. Amy came storming over to him, "Give up our guns? We need them, you saw what happened in the woods."

"Rick says we are guests here."Sayid replied calmly,

"You're okay with this?" Amy asked a bit shocked,

"I wasn't asked but yes I am okay with this." Sayid replied as he unzipped the bag. Amy began to back away when he pulled out her gun, "Would you still like to learn how to clean and put it together?"

Amy paused then turned back to him. She let out a small smile and sat down across from him. "What do I do?" She asked picking up the gun,

Sayid put his hand out and turned the gun away from him so the barrel wasn't aiming at him, " First unload it." Amy nodded and pressed the button so the clip would slide out, "Okay now pull back the chamber." Sayid continued, Amy quickly did as he said, "Push that lever out." Sayid said which Amy did, "Now it will slide of." Sayid said causing Amy to pull the top of the gun until it came off. "You're halfway there." Sayid said with a smile that Amy returned warmly,

"Sayid?" Amy asked quietly,

"Yes?" Sayid asked as he pulled out another pistol,

"Will you come along when we head up to the highway today?" She asked as she emptied the rounds out of the clip,

"Of course." Sayid said warmly to her causing her face to light up slightly.

Back at the house Rick sat on the steps watching the horizon and thinking. He looked to his left and saw Locke and Daryl heading out to go looking for Andrea. "Locke, Daryl!" Rick called out to the them and stood up, "You alright on your own?"

"Better on my own." Daryl replied and began to walk away again,

"We'll be back before dark." Locke added and headed off as well.

"Hey." Rick called out again making them stop, "We have a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"You got a point or are we just chatting?" Daryl shot back,

"My point is it lets you off the don't owe us anything." Rick replied,

"Neither did Eko, Sawyer or Kate." Locke replied, "Yet they all did something."

"Besides, my other plans fell through." Daryl replied and took off walking away again. Locke quickly followed. Rick watched for a moment then turned back to the house where Hershel had just stepped out.

"We could give you more room, set up by the barn." Rick said walking over to him,

"No need for that. Better for you to stay close to the house." Hershel replied, "Look I don't say this easily Rick, we don't normally take in strangers. Desmond was a very special case, I can't have your people think this is permanent. As soon as you find this girl and your boy is healed up I expect you and your people to move on. We need to be clear on that." Hershel finished then turned to walk away.

Rick hung his head for a moment then heard the door open from the house. He looked up and saw Eko walk out in fresh clothes and now clean from all the walker blood. He looked at Rick and could clearly see him distraught, "What happened?"

Rick looked up at him, he ran his hand across his chin and said, "Hershel wants us to move on as soon as Carl is better and Andrea is found." He replied,

"What?" Eko said a bit shocked. Rick could only let out a small shrug and move back towards the steps to sit down.

Meanwhile Glenn and Charlie started to prep things for their run into town while Maggie got their horses. "What are ya lookin at?" Charlie asked causing Glenn to drop the binoculars he was holding down,

"Nothing!" He said a bit nervous,

Charlie picked up the binoculars and peered through them and spotted Maggie riding over, "Ah, fancy yourself a farmer's daughter mate?"

Glenn turned a bit red, "No it ain't like that." He said not very convincingly. Charlie looked at him with a smirk and crossed his arms, "Alright fine, what do you want from me." Glenn admitted,

Charlie let out a laugh, "It's all good."

Glenn peered through the binoculars again only this time Lori walked right into his view making him jump slightly. He lowered the binoculars and looked at her, "Here's your list alright guys." She said handing it to Glenn, "Also," She said in a lowered voice, "This is a second item, it's personal. If we could be real discreet about that, okay?" She handed them a second list. Charlie opened it and the two looked at it confused,

"Right...what is it exactly?" Charlie asked,

"Kinda missed the whole discreet part huh?" Lori replied,

"Sorry." Charlie said folding the note back up,

"Where should we look though?" Glenn asked,

"Check the..feminine hygiene section." Lori said turning a little red then turning away,

"Right no problem consider it done." Glenn said quickly.

As they finished getting their supplies together Jin, Dale and T-Dog walked down to the second well to gather some water for the rest of the group. As they stopped T-Dog looked over at Jin and decided that it didn't really matter if he heard what he was going to say, "Look, I'm not a coward and I'm not weak."

"I never said you were." Dale replied a bit confused,

"No, what I said on the highway. I don't know what that was, where it came from. That wasn't me." T-Dog said as Jin began to pump the well and water began to pour out into their bucket. "If it's okay, I'd rather you never told anybody about that stuff I said." T-Dog continued as they finished filling the first bucket.

Jin picked up the filled bucket and began to walk it back to the wagon. He stopped and turned clearly hearing something, "What stuff? I couldn't get a word out of you all day." Dale said confused then let out a small smile. T-Dog let out a smirk and began to pump the well filling a second bucket. Jin began to walk towards this noise unsure what was making it,

"Say man, you think there's a snowball's chance we gonna find Andrea?" T-Dog asked,

"For the first time, I'm betting on a snowball. I mean we found Sophia after all." Dale reminded him,

"Yeah me too." T-Dog said in agreement, "How you doing though? I know you close to them girls after all."

"Well, Amy blames herself and obviously I'm worried for Andrea." Dale said hanging his head a bit,

T-Dog let out a nod, "We do whatever we have to. I don't care if I have to comb the woods like Rambo or fetch a pail of water." T-Dog said confidently as Jin reached the well and looked into it, "Everybody does their part." T-Dog said lowering a ladle into the bucket and bringing it to his lips.

Jin quickly ran over and slapped it out of his hand before T-Dog could drink it, "No!" He said making T-Dog look at him confused, "Walker." He said pointing to the well. Dale and T-Dog looked at each other in surprise.

A few minutes later T-Dog, Jin, Sun, Shane, Dale, Kate and Sawyer returned to the well. They all looked into the well spotting a bloated walker, "Looks like we have ourselves a swimmer." Dale said shining a light onto it.

"How long you think Nemo's been down there?" Sawyer asked,

"Long enough to grow gills." T-Dog replied,

"We can't leave it in there, god knows what it's doing to the water." Sun said staring at it, "We have to get it out."

"Great plan Sunshine but here's a better one, a bullet to the head, clean." Sawyer replied,

"What? No." Sun replied firmly,

"Why?" Jin asked confused,

"If it hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job." Kate replied,

"So we gotta get it out alive." T-Dog said annoyed,

"So to speak." Shane said with a smirk,

"How do we do that?" Kate asked causing almost everyone to look over at her, "What?"

As this was happening Rick and Eko both followed Hershel out to a scenic lookout that was just on the edge of his farm. Hershel pulled out the survey map and began to explain the placement of everything so they knew where they were, "This is the interstate, this is the creekbed where your men went looking and this is my farm. We are looking out that way," Hershel said pointing forward, "south- southeast."

"We missed this branch of the creek entirely." Rick said to Eko,

"Yes, Andrea may have lost her way and followed it this way." Eko said as he traced a path with his finger on the map,

"Rick, Eko, Take a moment." Hershel said looking out at the land, "Come look." The two men looked at each other then back to Hershel and stood up walking over. The men looked out seeing a peaceful plot of land that stretched for miles, "That's something, isn't it? It's good to pause for an occasional reminder."

"Of what?" Rick asked,

"Whatever comes to mind. For me it's often god. No thoughts on that?" Hershel asked looking at the two of them,

"The last time I asked god for a favor and stopped to admire a view my son got shot." Rick replied a bit harshly, "I try not to mix it up with the almighty anymore."

Hershel nodded slightly and peered over to Eko's waist and saw his scripture stick, "I see you have some thoughts."

Eko peered over to him but didn't really speak up, "I see you have quotes from all books in the bible carved into that. Why?"

"They are things I need to remember." Eko said softly,

Hershel let out a small smile, "If you can carve them into a stick I'd say you remember them just fine." Hershel looked back up to Eko's face and saw a small cross hanging from his neck, "You are quite religious aren't you?"

"My brother was." Eko said looking out at the forest,

"You're brother?" Hershel asked,

"Yes, his name was Yemi. He was a priest, a man of god." Eko said holding his cross, "And this cross, he kept this for years after it was taken from me. The day that Yemi was killed I took this cross back from around Yemi's neck and placed it back on mine. The same as it was the first day I took another man's life." Eko now turned to Hershel, "So you ask me if I am a religious man, my answer. Could I be?"

Hershel lowered his head for a moment and let out a breath and began to talk, "Lori told me your story, how you were shot, the coma. Yet you came out of it somehow, you did not feel god's hand in yours?" Hershel said causing Rick to let out a small laugh, "Eko you walk out of here last night and not only were brought safely to and from the school but able to save Desmond's life, could you not feel god's protection." Eko looked at him and lowered his head thinking,

"At that moment? No, I did not." Rick replied,

Hershel looked back at him and said, "In all the chaos you found your wife and boy. Then he was shot and he survived. That tells you nothing?"

"That tells me god's got a strange sense of humor.' Rick said and walked back to the map. Hershel couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Eko looked back over at him and let out a small nod agreeing to his statement.

Back at the well Kate had a rope tied snugly around her waist, "Where's Glenn or Charlie when you need them." She said with a bit of a nervous smile,

"Don't worry, we'll be lowering you down slowly. All you gotta do is slip the rope around him." Shane said giving her a small pat on the shoulder,

"We gotcha freckles." Sawyer said with a smile,

"Okay." Kate said nodding her head, 'Let's just get this over with." Everyone walked over to the rope that was wrapped around the well spout. Slowly but surely they began to lower Kate down into the well.

"Give us an eye Sawyer." Dale said as they slowly fed the rope down into the well,

Sawyer walked over and peered into the well, "How you doing freckles?"

"Great." Kate said shaking slightly, "Living the dream."

Sawyer watched intently, "Just a little more guys." He shouted out to the others. Just then the spout came loose from the ground and came flying off. Jin dived towards it catching it while Kate screamed for help as she was mere inches from the walker. Sawyer ran over and grabbed onto Jin who was being dragged across the ground towards the well. Jin put his feet out and planted them against the well while everyone began to pull with all their strength lifting Kate out of the well, "Hold on Kate! We got you!" Sawyer shouted out as everyone continued to pull.

As soon as Sawyer saw her head poke out from the top he let go of the rope and took her hands pulling her out of the well. Kate let out some cries as Sawyer pulled her into a hug, "You alright? You alright?" Sawyer asked causing Kate to let out some shaky nods,

"Back to the drawing board." T-Dog said as he took in a deep breath,

Kate looked up at him and let out a smile, "Says you." She walked over and handed the rope to Dale showing that she was, during the whole event, able to rope the walker.

Meanwhile in the house Jack heard Desmond let out a groan of pain as he began to awake. Jack walked over to him as he reached for his bandaged head, "Don't touch it, you've got a pretty bad cut on it."

Desmond looked over at him and asked, "Where's Shane?"

 **Alright everyone I hope you liked this chapter. Big surprises with Desmond being alive! Eko once again wins over the group by doing what to most would seem like impossible. Also what does this mean for Shane?! Anyway leave me a review and just wait for the next one!**


	21. Positive

Jestalnaker94000

Awesome chapter! :) I love seeing the interactions between characters, i wonder what Shane has in mind for Desmond? Oh well, until next chapter. (:

 **Glad you liked the chapter, I enjoy writing these slower chapters that way I can have the losties interact with the walking dead characters.**

Guest

Ohhhh my god

Shit is going down. DAMN cliffhangers

And Kate almost died instead of glenn being in the well. DAMN it Kate lol she always stubborn in lost. But still she's a cool character to see.

 **Yeah I felt it was about time that I change up some of the minor events as well. Why should Glenn have to do everything, right? Glad you liked the scene though.**

Guest

So I don't know if this sounds weird but please don't tell me charlie is gonna be around when Maggie and glenn have sex in the pharmacy because that would be really messed up unless you did something comical but in twd universe there is no such thing

 **No worries Charlie is not Eugene he is not gonna be stealthily watching like a creep.**

kylegriggs13

I hope Desmond grabs a gun and just starts shooting Shane in front of everyone.

 **Sorry to say Desmond isn't going to do that, he'd be much smarter and controlled.**

Jason Kreuger Myers

...WELL FUCK THIS'LL BE INTERESTING

My personal opinion, but since this is the WD universe mainly, but despite the baddies from Lost I think the WD villains should still take center stage and the MAJOR threats when they appear, like the Governor or the Wolves

Anyways, one character I am requesting OUTlives his canon self...is T-Dog, he was a REALLY underrated character and should have had more development from him, just saying.

At this point, I think Eko and Sawyer might be well on their way to becoming two more of Rick's 'Lieutenants' like Daryl, Glenn, and Carol were eventually at this point in time

 **Alright so WD villains will always take center stage. The lost villains will show up but The Governor could never not have center stage. As for T-Dog I agree and he may survive longer and have a meet up with Merle or maybe he'll die the same way, who knows. As for Eko and Sawyer, Eko's clearly is one of Rick's go to guys already but that could change as for Sawyer he has some more growing to do before Rick would be looking to him.**

Kevinrock8899

well all I can say is that Shane is now in trouble I know he is going to tell Jack what happened but they also need to be smart about this as well as they can't just all go off on him that would cause things to go wrong and deadly as well for all of them.

 **Yeah we all know that Shane can fly off the handle easily so if the whole group starts gunning for him he could snap.**

thedarkpokemaster

whoa man good chapter and Eko saved Desmond but this is Eko and knows how deadly the world is and knows that Desmond is a good man, but as you said what will this mean for Shane as I know they will tell what he did to him and Otis.

 **Yeah if Eko was never sent to the high school Desmond would be dead so he owes his life to him but Eko would probably save anyone to tell the truth.**

Don 77

Hmmm things are going to not go well then with Shane wanting to make sure no one knows what he will did, but damn I know I will need to wait, and damn Jadis and her group from season 7 I know I can trust the others more than her now, I know they will not be in it but you can trust them more at least.

 **Yeah season 7 finale was a bit of a roller coaster ride but I couldn't help but just grin what Morgan and Rick went back to back fighting off the Saviors and the junkyard guys. It was awesome to see the first to characters finally going in together.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Locke and Daryl emerged out of the forest into a clearing. Locke pulled out a bottle of water and took a swig, "That's the place we found Sophia." Locke said pointing the house on the other side of the field.

"Think we could get lucky twice?" Daryl said taking his crossbow off his shoulder,

"Anything's possible." Locke said pulling out his knife. The two men slowly walker up to the building. Daryl led forward and kicked the door open, he quickly scanned the area for any walkers. Locke walked in behind him, Locke pointed to the left then motioned for Daryl. Daryl nodded and moved into the left room while Locke moved into the right room. The two men worked their way around the old farm house until they met back up in the kitchen.

"Nothing." Locke said sheathing his knife, Daryl let out a small nod and peered over to the pantry where he saw a small bed made. "That's where Sophia was, when we found her she was eating some sardines." Locke said with a little smile. Daryl walked over and knelt down grabbing Sophia's doll that she left behind.

He tucked it into the back of his belt and stood back up, "C'mon, she ain't here. We should keep moving." Daryl quickly said and lead Locke back out of the house.

Meanwhile back at the farm Jin, Sun, Shane, Dale, Kate,and Sawyer all pulled on the rope slowly pulling the walker up the well while T-Dog gave them an eye into the well, "Come on, guys, pull!" T-Dog shoued out as he saw the walker halfway up the well,

"Come on, Ya'll!" Shane shouted in encouragement as everyone kept pulling as hard as they could,

"Almost there! You got this!" T-Dog said as he saw the walker's head began to emerge. T-Dog took a step back and covered his mouth as he saw the walker so bloated that his eyes were almost popping out of his skull."It's stuck!" T-Dog shouted out as the walkers waist wasn't able to get over the lip of the well,

"Come on you sonofabitch!" Sawyer yelled out just as the walker split in half. Everyone fell back onto the ground due to the sudden weight change while the walkers lower half fell into the well along with most of it's guts. "You gotta be kidding me." Sawyer said walking over to it in shock and anger,

"We should seal off this well." Dale said as T-Dog stared at the half walker that kept snapping it's jaws at him,

"Yeah, might be a good idea." Shane said a bit sarcastically,

"What about walker-" Jin asked only for T-Dog to angrily smash it's head in repeatedly with a stick. Everyone watched in disgust as T-Dog caved the walker's head in until it was pulpy mush.

As he finished he tossed the stick to the side and took a deep breath. He turned over to Sun and said, "Good thing we didn't do something stupid like shoot it." Then he turned back and angrily walked back towards camp.

As everyone began to disperse Shane headed towards the RV. Along the way Ana ran over to him, "Hey Shane hold up a second!" Ana called out causing him to stop,

"What's up?" Shane asked turning around,

"Figured you should know apparently Desmond woke up." Ana said as she reached him,

Shane's eyes went wide and he started to clam up, "Really, that's, uh, that's great. He say anything?"

"No, well I don't know to be honest. Jack and Hershel have been with him all day and they haven't said much other than he woke up. Anyway I gotta get going. I'm taking Sayid and Amy up to the highway, just figured you should know if you wanted to talk to him or something." Ana replied,

"Right." Shane said with a quick nod, "Thanks."

"No problem." Ana said heading back towards the Tucson. Ana couldn't place it but Shane had changed a bit but she was hoping that he was finally coming into the fold and would stop acting so crazy.

As Ana walked away Shane headed into the RV and threw his hat to the ground. He knelt down and took some deep breaths trying to think what to do. He looked over and saw the bag of guns and walked over to them grabbing his glock and a clip. He slipped it into the back of his pants and put his shirt over it to cover it and walked out of the RV.

He passed Lori and Claire who sat by the campfire cooking lunch for the crew, "How you doing these days Claire?" Lori asked with a smile,

"Good." Claire said with a smile then rolled her eyes, "Well my back hurts and I have to pee all the time but other than that we're doing great."

"That's good." Lori said with a smile, "How about Charlie? I know he wasn't feeling too well the last few days, especially yesterday."

"Yeah, no, he's uh he's fine. Jack gave him some medicine. Probably was just a flu or something." Claire stammered out trying her best to lie.

Lori looked at her a little odd, "Everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah we're great. Charlie's really been there for me, making sure I'm getting enough to eat and everything." Claire said with a small drop in her voice,

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lori asked concerned,

"It's just. He left with Glenn and Maggie on a run into town. I know it's not like the city, it's safer than that for sure but I'm worried about him." Claire admitted,

"Did you tell him that?" Lori asked,

"No, I mean we're practically strangers. We've just became friends so why would I take things that far?" Claire asked turning a little red,

"Claire." Lori said with a smirk, "Charlie is crazy about you, when he comes back why don't you bring up what you're feeling. I'm sure he'll listen." Claire let out a smile and turned her head as her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

An hour later Amy, Sayid and Shane were on the highway waiting for awhile in hopes that Andrea would show up. Amy stood staring at the car that they used for a sign. Painted in white letters were, Andrea stay here, we will come here everyday. Amy wiped away a tear as Sayid walked over to her, "Don't lose hope. There's always a chance."

"Please Sayid, I don't need to hear it anymore." Amy said wiping her cheek. Sayid's head dropped and he rested his hand on her shoulder. Amy leaned her head to the side let it rest on his hand.

A few minutes later Ana lead both Sayid and Amy into a clearing on the way back to Hershel's, "So I figure we can hang targets along that fence line there." Ana said to Sayid as she pointed to a fence,

"Seems that would work just fine." Sayid said with a nod,

"So, I hear you were a soldier." Ana said as they walked towards the fence,

"You heard correct. I fought in the gulf war." Sayid replied,

"No shit? What were you Navy? Air Force?" Ana asked,

"Republican Guard." Sayid said blankly,

Ana raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, I, uh, I guess that makes sense. What were you interpreter?"

"No, I was a communications officer." Sayid then paused and said, "And a torturer." Ana went silent as did Amy who looked at him surprise.

After a moment Amy broke the silence, "So how long til I can carry?"

Ana let out a little laugh, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Come on, I can handle this." Amy replied definitely,

"Look I see you have the desire and that will take you a long way but hitting paper targets is a lot different from hitting an assailant," Ana explained,

"It's said that things slow down in a fight but that's wrong, rather they speed up. Adrenaline can either help you or destroy you in that situation. So once you are able to control that, that's when you are ready." Sayid added on. Amy let out a nod of understanding as they reached the fence,

"This'll work." Ana said looking at the area as a whole. "C'mon, better get back and let Rick know."

Meanwhile Charlie, Maggie and Glenn rode their horses into town. Charlie kept losing his balance on the horse and would let out little grunts as he kept trying to readjust himself, "Bloody thing, how are you so good at this already?" Charlie asked looking at Glenn,

"Just am." Glenn said with a smirk and a shrug. He then looked over to Maggie and said, "You know usually this is the type of thing I did alone. Solo." He said with a chuckle,

"Yeah. Right." Charlie said rolling his eyes as he pulled himself upright,

"I mean not every time but I've done it alone before." Glenn said while looking at Charlie with a bit of anger. He turned back to Maggie and confidently said, "It sort of my thing though, I'm a loner." Maggie kept her head forward and didn't seem to pay him much mind, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Maggie replied,

"Yeah me too, Charlie's fine by the way." Charlie said as he was falling off the horse causing the horse to turn to the right, "This is sodding impossible, I mean it's constantly hitting me off." Charlie complained to himself,

"Whoa." Maggie said stopping her horse. Glenn quickly did the same as the pair hopped down, they looked around and saw Charlie's horse walking in a circle while he hung onto the side of the horse. Finally he let out a little yell and fell onto the ground with a thud,

"I'm alright." Charlie groaned out to them and got to his feet while Maggie rolled her eyes. Charlie lead the horse over to the others and tied it off. Maggie walked into the pharmacy leaving Glenn and Charlie outside, "Shall we?" Charlie said taking a step forward,

"Uh, I got this man. Why don't you check out some of these other stores." Glenn said stopping him,

"Oh of course." Charlie said staring at Glenn, "Well by all means mate have at it. I'll just, uh…" Charlie said looking around then he spotted the bar, "go for a drink."

"Sounds great." Glenn quickly said then entered the store leaving Charlie outside,

Charlie smiled and waved to him as he looked back, "Wanker." Charlie said quietly then he turned around. He looked around to different stores and spotted a family store that had a crib sitting in the store. Charlie instantly thought of Claire and headed over to the store.

Maggie turned back to Glenn as he walked into the store, "Where's your friend going?"

"Oh, he's gonna check out the other stores and see what's worth taking." Glenn replied,

Maggie let out a nod, "Well I'll check to see what antibiotics they have left, what else is on the list?"

Glenn pulled out the general list but kept Lori's tight in hand, "Here this should get you started."

"What about you?" Maggie asked,

"I'm just gonna look around and grab some general stuff." Glenn replied. Maggie nodded and began to look through the list as she walked back towards the medical counter. Glenn meanwhile looked for the one item Lori needed. He found the feminine hygiene section and began to search through the few items still there. He finally spotted the item, a pregnancy test.

Glenn held the box in his hand in shock, just then Maggie walked back over, "Whatcha got there?"

Glenn quickly stuffed the box into his bag and picked up the first thing his hand hit, "N-nothing! Like I said just standard stuff." Glenn said standing up, he then looked down at the box and saw it was condoms.

"Condoms?" Maggie said in a bit of shock while Glenn's face turned red, "You got a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"Me? No." Glenn stammered out,

"Then you're a pretty confident guy." Maggie said staring at the box,

"What? No no!" Glenn quickly replied,

"What? Something wrong with me?" Maggie asked back,

"No!" Glenn said immediately and began to nervously rant,

"I'll have sex with you." Maggie said blankly,

"Really?" Glenn replied dumbfounded,

"Yes. You're not the only one who's lonely." Maggie said as she pulled him into a kiss.

A few more minutes later Charlie exited the store and started walking back towards the pharmacy with a relatively filled pack. He walked over to the door and spotted Maggie and Glenn's feet sticking out from behind some shelves, nearby laid their clothes. "You've got to be joking with me." He said turning away from the door. Then he let out a bit of a smirk and headed over to the bar, "Guess I am going for a drink."

Back at the Eko, Rick and Hershel made it back to the house. Eko looked at the camp nearby and saw everyone sitting peacefully, "Hershel, may I speak to you a moment?" He asked softly. Hershel turned to him and nodded, "You must reconsider asking us to leave."

"Excuse me?" Hershel replied,

"Please, you do not know what is out there. These people, the children, they need a safe place." Eko said plainly,

"He's right you know, "Rick said in agreement, "If you knew what's out there you'd never ask. These people look to me for answers, I wish they didn't but they do." Rick paused then said, "Listen I'm not asking you to reconsider for me or for them, I'm asking for my boy."

"After the price your friend Otis paid, please at least consider this." Eko pleaded with him,

Hershel looked between the two men, "You've put me on the spot."

"I intended to." Rick replied with a nod,

"You're plain spoken men." Hershel said with a small smile,

"I'm a father. He's the one thing I don't want to fail." Rick sat down the on the steps leading into the house, "I feel like I do everyday...I lied to him today. It wasn't a big lie but it was enough."

"My father never bothered with comforting lies. He was a violent mean drunk and he liked to use his fist." Hershel began to say, "I left this place when I was fifteen and did not return for a long time. I was not at his deathbed and I do not regret that. Some men do not earn the love of their fathers, I do not see you having the same problem." Hershel walked over and sat down next to Rick, "And what say you, Eko?"

"We only wish to live here safely, we do not want to go against you. Please look around and see the faces of these people. We have a pregnant woman with us." Eko replied,

Hershel looked down and nodded slightly. He then took out a deep sigh and said, "There are aspects to this that I can't and will not discuss, however if you and your people respect my rules. I'm not making any promises but I will consider it."

Rick smiled and stood up, "Thank you." He said and walked back into the house. Eko walked over to him and shook his hand firmly before turning back and walking to the camp. Rick walked into Carl's room and found Lori sitting in the bed with him. He walked over and sat down in the chair, "I'll sit with him." Rick said softly,

Lori said up, "He was awake earlier, he asked for you." She said with a small smile as she got up kissed Carl on the head and walked outside just as Charlie, Maggie and Glenn were returning.

"Well done mate." Charlie whispered out with a small snicker,

Glenn looked back at him and couldn't help but grin. He rode forward so he was next to Maggie with a large smile on his face, "Don't spoil it." Maggie quickly said,

"So it was good." Glenn replied slightly giddy,

"It was a one time thing." She shot back and trotted forward leaving Glenn visibly upset. The three of them got off their horses and tied them off. Hershel walked over to Maggie while Lori came over to Glenn and Charlie went off to find Claire.

Hershel gave Maggie a hug and a kiss on the head, "Everything go alright?"

"Yeah, nothing happened." Maggie replied then walked into the house.

Lori ran over to Glenn and whispered out, "You got it?" Glenn quietly and awkwardly handed her the pregnancy test and walked away.

Charlie spotted Claire and he walked over to her holding his bag, "Claire, I got something for you." He said with a smile,

"Charlie! When did you get back?" Claire asked happily,

"Just now," Charlie said as he took a seat and began to unzip his bag, "I found these for you." He said pulling out some diapers, a baby bottle, and some PJ's for the baby, "Was a small store in town. Not too much left but I figured these would help."

Claire took them and smiled, "Thank you Charlie." She said softly then turned to him. They gazed at each other for a moment then she moved in and kissed him deeply.

As this was happening both Locke and Daryl returned from their search, without Andrea unfortunately. "See you later Daryl." Locke said and gave him a pat on the back,

Daryl let out a nod and started looking around the camp. He eventually looked into the RV and found Sophia and Carol sitting at the table, "Hello Daryl." Carol said softly,

Daryl let out a nod, "How ya doin?"

"Fine." Carol said with a smile,

"I, uh, I got somethin for Sophia." He said a bit awkwardly,

Sophia looked up at him in surprise, "What is it?"

"Me and Locke stopped at the house you were in," He said as he pulled her doll out from his belt, "Saw this lying there."

Sophia's face lit up as she took the doll from his hand hugging it tightly, "Thank you!" She exclaimed,

"Thank you Daryl that's very sweet of you." Carol said with a wide smile to him,

"Yeah, don't mention it." Daryl said and quickly turned back leaving the RV.

Hours past as the group settled down for the rest of the day. Shane constantly checked around the house waiting for Jack to leave Desmond's side yet he never seemed too. Over the hours Shane was growing more and more paranoid, eventually he felt as though everyone was staring at him and everyone knew what he had done. Rick in the meanwhile sat by Carl's side waiting for him to wake up so he could talk to him. Finally at eight in the evening Carl whispered out, "Dad?'

Rick snapped up and looked at him with a small smile. It quickly faded and he began to talk to him, "Carl, I told you something earlier today about everyone being alright. That-that was a-." Rick said with a deep drop in his voice,

"I know, mom told me. She told me Sophia was okay too, I can't wait to see her again." Carl said with a small smile,

Rick let out a smile smirk that disappeared as quick as it showed up, "Here I was ready to confess. I didn't mean to lie. I just didn't want to worry you. It's a stupid excuse but it's all I got."

"It's okay." Carl said softly, "Do you think we'll find Andrea?"

"I know we will." Rick said firmly then he stopped himself, "Well...I don't know. But I truly belive it."

"You look tired" Carl said with a smirk.

"I am tired." Rick replied with a grin,

"I'm like you now, we've both been shot." Carl said oddly happy,

"I think you mother would rather hear we have the same eyes. So let's keep that between us." Rick said with his head lowered smiling, "But since you're in the club you get to where the hat." Rick picked up his sheriff hat and put it on Carl's head, it fell over his heat comically, "We'll pad the rim tomorrow so it'll fit better."

"Won't you miss it?" Carl asked concerned,

"Maybe you'll let me borrow it sometimes." Rick fixed Carl's blanket, "Sleep now."

"Okay. I love you dad." Carl said lowering the hat over his eyes,

"I love you." Rick said softly. Rick stared at his badge and got to his feet. He walked over to the dresser and slowly took off his sheriff shirt, folding it carefully. He opened the dresser and placed it inside along with his two badges, letting go of who he used to be in the old world. Lori watched from a distance.

Just then Jack came walking down the stairs, "Lori do you know where Hershel is?"

"Yeah I think he was refilling the generators." Lori replied,

"Thanks." Jack said walking out of the house.

Shane who had been waiting for this moment quickly sprang into action. Throughout the day he hadn't come up with an exact plan but he needed to see Desmond now and talk to him. He entered the house nonchalantly and then walked up the stairs slowly. Looking around he saw no one nearby so he slowly opened the door to Desmond's room.

Desmond laid sleeping on the bed silently as Shane crept in and shut the door. He moved his hand behind him and took hold of his pistol only for Desmond to awake, "Shane? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Shane said dryly tightening his grip,

"Glad you're here." Desmond said sitting up causing Shane to become confused, "Wanted to tell you I forgive you." Shane looked at him in shock and let go of his gun, "Jack told me what happened and I get it."

"What do ya mean he told you?" Shane asked confused,

"I," Desmond said grunting in pain, "Jack told me that hit to my head messed me up a bit. To be honest I don't remember anything after we started running from those dead pricks. Jack told me what happened and like I said I don't blame you for leaving me. All I can remember is some flashes of your man Eko saving me."

Shane let out a smile that was fueled by disbelief, "N-no problem bud, just wish I didn't leave you in the first place."

"No it's all good pal, as long as Carl's better." Desmond said with a smile as he laid down again, "Sorry did you need something brotha?"

"Nah, I was just...coming to check on you." Shane said turning back,

"Thanks for that." Desmond said as Shane exited the room. As Shane shut the door he stopped at the stairs and let out a sigh of relief that turned into a chuckle. He began to walk down the stairs smiling widely.

Outside Lori snuck away from the house and into the fields where she squated down to use the pregnancy test. After a few agonizing minutes she had her results...positive.

 **So a lot happened this chapter. The biggest being Shane catching the biggest break of his life! Desmond is suffering from some amnesia due to Shane smashing his head. Eko and Rick are trying to convince Hershel to let them stay on the farm while Glenn and Maggie grow closer, the same can be said for Charlie and Claire! Anyway leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also if you want to know exactly when I update this story click follow as well! See you all in the next one!**


	22. Search Grid

Jason Kreuger Myers

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YA GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

So in this world...Claire's boyfriend still left her or was he killed in the opening days?

With more people convincing him I think Hershel will come around easier and I have a BAAAAAAAD feeling about Andrea is finished...too bad, one of my favorite comic characters :(

Anyways, with that being said, I now truly think if it happens SAYID should be the main focus for the Randall prisoner thing cause as said he was a former interrogator and torturer so after multiple soldiers I don't think a former high school student would be much threat...and he would be the one to study if Randall is telling the truth or not.

Makes me wonder if your making good ole Benjy the leader of the Living or what not.

Finally, I AGREE with Morgan/Rick comment! At the eve of the greatest war that Rick Grimes has ever known...one of the ones who stand by his side is to this day his oldest ally and one of his closest friends!

 **Alright so first, Claire has indeed been alone because her boyfriend bailed as before. As for Hershel, he interest has been peaked with Rick and Eko as they are both good men with a flip on religion. He can tell Eko is just a bit conflicted while Rick seems to have lost faith. As for Sayid it's safe to say he'd take lead with prisoners but who knows if he'll live that long…..**

Jestalnaker94000

Good chapter! :) i couldn't imagine how relieved Shane was, XD.

 **I think the happiness Shane felt there was more than we've ever seen in the show lol**

thedarkpokemaster

So Shane got away with it then for now that it but who knows how long that will last as well and now we find out that Lori is pregnant which is bad news I still think Aaron will be born on the farm or at least very soon.

 **I can confirm that Claire will be having Aaron on the farm. As for Shane, no one suspects anything yet as well all know Dale becomes increasingly suspicious over time.**

Don 77

Man things sure seem like they are heating up and at least things seems to be calm right now but just how long will this last.

 **The calm never last as we all know but of course it's important for the group to have these little moments where they can reevaluate the situation.**

Kevinrock8899

Cool so it seems there is still no sign of Andrea right now, this makes me wonder where she is right now and Daryl found Sophia's doll too which I know later she can give to Judith.

 **Good idea about the doll, to be honest I never thought of that. I just wanted to show that Daryl still cares for this family.**

XavierWaverly

Really like what you're doing here. Hope you will keep up till the end unlike some authors who discontinue their stories inspire of having talent.

 **Thanks man, nice to hear that you enjoy this and that you feel it's worth me continuing.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Lori's eyes flickered open and she peered around the tent, she let out a little frown as she saw Carl and Rick nowhere to be seen. She reached over to the side of her little pumped up mattress and grabbed a clock, she could see it was already ten. She stood up and got dressed quickly, she sat on the ground and reached outside her tent to grab her shoes slipping them on. She let out a little sigh and stepped out of her tent and waved to Dale who was walking by.

She turned her attention to Carol and Claire who were busy hanging up clothes to dry, "I can't believe I slept in." She said as she sauntered over to them and picking up a shirt,

"Must have needed it." Carol said with a small smile as she finished clipping up a shirt to the clothes line,

"You feeling alright?" Claire asked a bit concerned,

"Fine, but next time wake me up. Especially on laundry day." Lori said with a little smirk as she slung some wet clothes over her shoulder,

"Oh, I think me and Carol can manage just fine." Claire said with a sarcastic confidence,

"You know I've been thinking, I have an idea to run by you two." Carol said with a small smile,

"And what's that?" Lori replied as she clipped up a shirt,

"That big kitchen, I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we all pitch in and we cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight." Carol said with a hopeful grin,

"After everything he's done, he's earned at least that much." Lori said with a nod,

"One of you mind extending the invitation? I just think it would sound better coming from one of you." Carol said hanging her head ever so slightly,

"How so?" Lori asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Well your Rick's wife, kinda makes you our unofficial first lady." Lori looked at her in a bit of surprise, "And to be honest I doubt he'd turn down a pregnant woman's request." Lori looked over at her shocked and confused only for Claire to let out a little laugh,

"Are you asking me to use my baby for evil?" Claire said with a grin,

"I don't think dinner is evil." Carol replied with a smirk helping Lori calm down.

Nearby Lori heard Rick call out Amy and Sayid, "Come on guys let's get going. We've got a lot of ground to cover." Lori let out a small smile as she watched Rick walk over to a picnic table and roll out the elevation map once again.

Everyone made a small mental note that this was the first day since they met Rick that he wasn't in his sheriff's outfit. Rick looked around at the table and made sure everyone was accounted for, that was joining the search party today. "All Right, Everyone's getting new search grids today." Rick said looking around at them. "If she got turned around at this creek bed as Locke thinks then she could somewhere in this section here." Rick explained as Shane rolled his eyes at this 'fool's errand.'

"I'd like to help." Jimmy said timidly from just behind them, "I know that area pretty well."

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Yeah yeah. He said I should ask you." Jimmy said quickly,

"Alright, thank you." Rick said with a nod while Eko stared at the boy for a moment getting a read on him.

Just then they heard Shane let out a scoff, "Am I the only one hearing that this is Locke's best guess here, nothing about what he and Daryl told us screams Andrea to me."

"We're not just giving up." Amy said sternly with a hard glare, "Maybe we'll pick up her trail today."

"No maybe about it, I'm gonna borrow a horse, and head up to this ridge here." Daryl said pointing at the map. Amy let out a relieved smile seeing that he as well wasn't giving up.

"Yeah good idea," T-Dog said with a nod then he let out a little grin, "Who knows maybe you'll see that Chupacabra."

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked confused,

"You have not heard this yet?" Eko said looking over to him,

"No I have not." Rick said shaking his head with a smirk,

"Me either." Anna said resting her hands on her hips,

"Our first night at camp Daryl tells us this whole thing reminds him of the when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra." Dale said with a quick raise of his eyebrows as he unpacked the gun bag,

Rick let out a little chuckle and Anna shook her head, "What are you braying at jackass?" Daryl said glaring over to him,

"So you believe in a blood sucking dog?" Anna asked with a grin,

"Do you believe in dead people walking around?" Daryl said as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder,

Just then Jimmy reached out for a pistol, "Whoa, you ever fired one before?" Rick asked taking the gun from the kid's hand,

"Well, If i'm going out I want one." Jimmy said with a small shrug,

"Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees." Daryl said with a scoff as he walked down towards the stables.

Anna looked over to Jimmy who was walking away slowly, "Hold up a second, if you're serious, me and Shane are both certified instructors."

"That's right, we're starting training tomorrow." Shane said with a nod,

"Don't worry, for now he can stick with us." T-Dog said as he and Locke finished loading up. Anna let out a nod and Jimmy returned to table. Rick quickly separated the map into five grids. The teams split into, T-Dog, Locke and Jimmy. Sayid and Amy. Anna and Eko, whom she requested to be paired with today. And lastly Rick and Shane. The final grid was left to Daryl who chose to head out alone today.

Twenty minutes later everyone who went out on the search was loaded up and drove off of the farm. Glenn, Claire and Charlie were all sitting on the porch listening to Charlie playing his guitar, "You all everybody!" Charlie sang with a grin while Glenn just shook his head,

"Still can't believe that you were in Drive Shaft." Glenn said in awe,

"Aye, we had our moment in the sun." Charlie said with a nod as he finished the song,

Just then Maggie stepped out of the house and peered over to them. Glenn quickly got up, "Hey." He said with an awkward smile,

Maggie gave him a little nod, "Nice guitar." Maggie said pointing to Charlie,

"Oh, thanks. Dale found it on the highway." Charlie said as he continued to tune it. Maggie nodded and started to walk down the steps. Charlie glanced up to Glenn who was watching her every step, "Don't be daft, go talk to her." He said as he rolled his eyes,

Glenn looked back at him then back to Maggie before running down to steps and catching up to her, "What's that all about?" Claire said pointing to him,

"Glenn fancy's her, and she does as well." Charlie said with a shrug, "Right, so want to hear Wonderwall? Used to play it a lot on the streets." Claire gave him a smirk and nodded.

Meanwhile Glenn walked over to her with a smile on his face, "You know, we still have eleven condoms left."

Maggie let out a smirk, "You see eleven condoms, I see eleven minutes of my life i'm never getting back." She said with a small rolling of her eyes,

Glenn let out a soft chuckle while his smile faded away, "It, uh, it wasn't that bad was it?"

Maggie stopped and turned to him, "Look, I don't even know if I like you." She said losing her smirk,

"But you're think about it." Glenn said leaning in, "You should." He said with a small raise in his eyebrow. Maggie let out a small scoff and turned around walking away. Glenn watched her for a moment and felt his confidence drop as he figured he just screwed everything up.

Two hours later in the woods Ana and Eko walked through the woods, Ana had a yellow shirt draped over her shoulder while she hammered a piece of it into a tree to mark their path. "So do you wish to tell me why you asked to be with me today?" Eko asked softly,

"Why? Is this a bad thing?" Ana asked with a little grin,

Eko looked at her smiled warmly, "No, no it is not. Yet I know you have a reason."

Ana looked at his for a moment as she wiped her brow, "Alright you got me, Shane and Rick. They have some things they need to work out, so by pairing with you they had no choice but to stick together today."

"And what do they need to work out?" Eko asked as they resumed walking,

"Let's just say they both need to hit common ground with this group before it starts to tear apart." Ana said with an almost annoyed tone, "After all we've been through and those two are gonna fight over nothing soon."

Meanwhile after not talking at all for hours Rick finally spoke up to Shane, "Do you remember the name of that waitress from the dairy queen? When we were in high school?" He said with a little smirk, "I know you, Shane, well enough to know that there is only one sure fire way of engaging you in a conversation, and that is to start asking you about girls you did in high school. I don't want to, but I'm willing to do it if that's what it takes."

Shane looked at him with a half cocked smile, "Maryanne. I told you about her?"

"Oh in excruciating detail." Rick said shaking his head,

"Excruciating my ass." Shane said with a grin, "You used to live for those details."

"Well, I was impressionable." Rick said causing Shane to chuckle softly, "And I may have be vicariously living through you."

"Why wouldn't you, with my impressive list of accomplishments?" Shane said proudly, "I was an artist in his prime. I was a protege."

"You mean prodigy." Rick corrected,

Shane frowned at him for correcting him, "Maybe. Is prodigy what you call a young high school stud that bangs thirty year olds on the regular?" He said with a little devious smirk,

"What thirty year old were you banging in high school?" Rick said with a scoff,

Shane took a pause, letting him milk the story, "P.E. teacher." He said with a grin,

"Mr Daniel?" Rick replied with raised eyebrows,

" Mrs Kelly." Shane said with a smirk growing across his lips,

"No way, she was married." Rick said not believing him,

"Believe what you like." After a moment Shane looked back over to him, "Let's talk about you high school love life then, huh?"

"That is a short list of one." Rick said hanging his head a bit,

"Oh that's right, it was just you and Anna-Lucia right?" Shane said with a laugh,

"Yeah well, it was a short lived experience." Rick said shaking his head,

"Yeah that's right it was, short lived as in only doing it once." Shane said with a laugh,

Rick's cheeks reddened ever so slightly, "We were friends, should have stayed that way. That's why it was only once."

Shane shook his head as the two of them went silent. "You know we shouldn't be talking about this stuff. They're all gone, ain't no reason to even think about it, or them." He said a bit coldly,

"Well if we don't remember them, who will?" Rick said peering back to him,

Shane stared at him for a second then scoffed, "Damn man, you been hanging around Eko a bit too much. You ask me that guy ain't got this world figured out yet and I'd bet he never will."

"He's doing just fine if you ask me." Rick said with a shrug, "And we can't just forget everyone."

"The hell we can't." Shane said wiping his brow, "Nostalgia. It's like a drug, keeps you from seeing things the way they are. People like Eko need to learn that, it's a danger. You got people depending on you, you need to be in the now." He said slapping his hands together for effect,

Rick turned back to him, "You think I don't know that?"

Shane let out a shrug, "I don't know. What are we doing? You got almost every able body at your disposal out scouring these woods for a woman we both know is likely dead."

"You think we should abandon the search? We found Sophia why not Andrea too?" Rick replied in a bit of defiance,

"It's not my call, is it?" Shane said turning his head,

"I'm asking." Rick said as Shane pushed past him, "I'm asking." He said a bit more forcefully,

"Survival, Rick. It means making hard decisions. But you've got this knack. You spread us thinner and thinner. I'm trying to save lives here and you're out saving cats from trees." Shane said raising his voice,

"Is that what you think Andrea is? Just a cat in a tree?" Rick said running ahead of him forcing him to stop walking,

"Don't do that, man. Don't twist my words." Shane said shaking his head,

"She's one of our own Shane, we don't just leave 'em behind. It's that mentality, that's why Sophia is alive and so is Desmond because we don't just push on." Rick said firmly,

Shane let out a scoff, "So you mean to tell me you honestly think we're just gonna find Andrea alive?"

"Are you that sure we won't?" Rick asked back,

"We being completely honest?" Shane asked,

"I'm counting on you to be." Rick said narrowing his eyes,

"It's math man. Love or not, Andrea, she only matters to the degree in which she don't drag the rest of us down." Shane said causing Rick to immediately look at him in disgust. Shane let out a small laugh, "Hell man I thought you wanted honest." Shane added bitterly as he turned around. He smacked some over brush and turned back to a silent Rick, "If we had just moved on we'd be halfway to Fort Benning right now and Carl wouldn't have gotten shot. You said so yourself. But we're out here, we're risking lives. Your own son almost died! Otis, he paid that bill, Desmond almost did too. What the hell are we still doing this for?"

Rick stepped right up to Shane angrily, "We don't just leave people behind. Sophia, Desmond, they both are alive because we took a chance and went for them. I think Andrea is still alive and I'm not-" Rick paused trying to calm himself, "I'm not gonna just write her off.

Shane looked away and let out a little huff and pointed to a nearby tree, "It's blue." He said causing Rick to turn and see a blue piece of fabric in a tree, "That's T-Dog and Locke. Looks like we wandered into their grid." Shane explained before turning back leaving Rick and that conversation behind.

Meanwhile Daryl road a horse through the forest stopping occasionally to shoot a squirrel. Eventually he peered to his right and looked down an embankment that held a small pond. He stopped the horse quickly as he saw Andrea's little satchel sitting against a log, he hopped off the horse and made his way down. He picked up the satchel which was soaked and looked around, "Andrea!" He called out but heard no response.

He waited around for a few minute but after not seeing her he returned to the horse and started to ride slowly through the forest trying to see if he could spot her anywhere. Suddenly the horse bucked wildly tossing Daryl off of it as a snack spooked it. Daryl hit the ground with a thud and started to roll down the embankment, along the way his only arrow pierced him through the abdomen. "Son of a bitch!" Daryl groaned out as he laid in the pond while his blood leaked into the water.

He put his hand onto his wound and began to crawl towards the land quickly. He took out his knife and cut off his sleeves, he quickly tied them together and tied it around his waste in an attempt to stop the wound from bleed too much. He picked up a stick and looked up at the embankment unsure if he would be able to climb it. Just then he heard some branches snapping nearby and that's when it hit him, his crossbow was at the bottom of the pond.

He waded back through the water making his way towards where he landed and started to poke around until he was able to find the crossbow and get it out of the water. He returned to the embankment and looked for an easy spot to climb up. He took a few quick breaths and began to climb up the steep hill, groaning and wincing with pain in each step.

Back on the farm Charlie was walking around the camp when Lori passed. She instantly felt his eyes on her and she spoke up quickly, "Just mind your own business Charlie."

"Glenn told me what that thing was, you're pregnant?" He whispered out to her as he walked over,

Lori let out a little gasp and looked over to him in fear, "You can't tell anybody." She said pleadingly,

Charlie looked behind her and saw Rick and Shane walking up the driveway, "You haven't told him, are you mad?"

Lori looked at him for a moment before turning around, Charlie looked at her and held his tongue not wanting to make this worse. He turned around himself and walked away just as Rick spotted her and began to walk over. "Something wrong?" She asked as she could see neither one of them looking at each other,

Rick waited until Shane was out of earshot, "I just had a long talk with Shane." Rick took a long pause before continuing, "He want's to call off the search."

Lori took a moment before asking, "What do you think?"

"What if it was Carl? Wouldn't you want us to keep looking? That's Amy's sister, her family." Rick said hanging his head,

"If it was Carl yes, i'd want to know one way or another." Lori said with a quick nod,

"Shane...he thinks the people like me and Eko, the ones with good intentions. We're making us weaker. He doesn't think I can make the hard decisions for the good of the group." Rick said shaking his head,

"They're all hard decisions." Lori said quickly,

"But maybe I'm holding on to a way of thinking that doesn't make sense anymore." Rick said doubtfully, "He says it's math, just supplies. No room for being soft, makes life pretty simple when you think of things like that."

"Hey." Lori said taking his head with her hands making him look her in the eye, "None of us were prepared to be living life this way. You are making the best decisions you can with the information you have. I don't see soft in that."

"Excuse me ." Beth squeaked in from behind them, "My dad wants to talk to you and Eko." Rick let out a nod and started to head into the camp to grab Eko.

Meanwhile Daryl had been able to get nearly all the way to the top of the embankment but the trip was taking everything he had. His stick snapped most of the bottom off and Daryl tossed it away and took a deep breath, without the extra support he was getting slightly concerned. He let out a angry grumble, "Come on. You've done half, stop being such a pussy." He made a leaping grab forward but came up short and tumbled back down to the bottom landing hard on the ground yet again.

Back at the farm Rick and Eko made their way to the stable where Hershel was finishing gassing up the generators. "Excuse me, you wish to speak with us." Eko said softly as they walked forward,

Hershel glared up at them, "One of my horse is missing." He said sternly, "Did one of your people take it?"

"I was given the impression you knew about that." Rick replied,

"I did not." Hershel said looking at him agitated,

"I'll have a word with Daryl." Rick said with a nod,

"And Jimmu? You took him out today. Did he also give you the impression of my consent?" Hershel asked as he tightened the cap on the generator,

"No he told me outright." Rick said shaking his head,

"I knew the boy was lying." Eko said suddenly causing Rick and Hershel to look at him confused and a bit surprised,

"And if you knew this why would you not tell me or stop him." Hershel said curiously,

"He must be allowed to make his own choices and mistakes, then suffer the consequences." Eko explained,

"Jimmy is seventeen, he is not kin but I am responsible for him." Hershel said shaking his head, "You need to clear these things with me."

"Looks like we all need to work on our communication skills, what do you suggest?" Rick asked,

"Keep it simple. I'll control my people, you control yours." Hershel replied.

Rick let out a nod as did Eko before they both turned and started to walk back towards camp, "You want to explain to me, why you didn't feel the need to tell me about Jimmy?"

"When I was only twelve I had already taken a man's life to save my brother. If Jimmy wishes to act like a child at his age fine, but I will not treat him like one." Eko said firmly,

"I understand you want to make him man up but we need Hershel to let us stay here. We can't give him a reason to turn us away." Rick said stopping Eko, "So please, if you know something tell me." Eko took a quick breath and gave him a nod of agreement before they continued back to the camp.

 **Alright sorry for the wait on this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less, if you did leave me a review telling me what you liked or if you have any questions. Anyway I'll see you all in the next one!**


	23. Chupacabra

Jestalnaker94000- **Yes absolutely, those moments will be coming.**

Jason Kruger Myers- **Shane is not a better leader than Rick, I don't think he is horrible but he is someone like the Governor who mentally couldn't handle this world and let it consume him.**

Thedarkpokemaster- **Yeah Shane loved having a family and now all he can think is about how much better he is for them compared to Rick.**

Don77- **Yep gun training on the way, I'm pretty ready for the group starting to enter this new world fully.**

Kevinrock8899- **Yeah Jimmy was always a background character but some people forget that early on he was being an idiot who lied and went off the farm without proper training.**

Watchmen1985- **Ah interesting idea, I can't say if this will happen but I will say I have two people lined up from lost as prisoners so he may or may not be in there.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Daryl laid at the base of the cliff side flashing in and out of consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he heard footsteps and to his shock he saw his brother Merle standing over him, "Why don't you pull that arrow out dummy? You could bind your wound better." Merle said as he knelt down over him,

Daryl let out a weak smile, "Merle." He whispered out,

Merle let out a little chuckle, "What's going on here? You taking a siesta or something?" Merle asked,

"Having a shitty day, bro." Daryl mumbled out,

Merle grinned, "Like me to get you a pillow? Maybe rub your feet?"

"Screw you." Daryl immediately replied,

Merle shook his head and said, "Huh-uh. You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent trying to make a man of you, This is what I get? Look at you. Lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here, brother. And for what?" Merle asked bitterly,

"A girl. Amy lost her sister." Daryl murmured back,

"Oh so you got a thing for this chick then?" Merle said with a smirk,

"Shut up." Daryl spat out,

"I noticed you ain't out looking for old Merle no more." Merle said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Tried like hell to find you, bro." Daryl said sincerely,

"The hell you did. You split, man." Merle said dismissively, "Let out first chance you got."

"You lit out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick, Eko and I." Daryl let out a slow nod, "We did right by you."

Merle let out a scoff, "This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? And Eko...you trying to tell me you work with animals now? You their bitch now?" Merle asked tauntingly,

"I ain't nobody's bitch." Daryl said sternly,

"You're a joke that's what you are. Playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats." Merle spat out, "What's next you gonna have a slurrpy with the terrorist?" Merle asked with a chuckle then frowned, "You're nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you? I got a little news for you, son. One day they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dogshit. " Daryl slowly closed his eyes only for Merle to pat his chest, "Hey, they ain't you kin, your blood. Hell, you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd go back there and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me." Merle leaned in and took hold of Daryl's chin, "Now you listen to me. Ain;t nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brother. Ain't nobody ever will. Come on, up on your feet before I have to kick your teeth in." Merle said as he gave a light pat on his cheek and stood up. "Let's go!" Merle said as he kicked his foot and started to pull on it.

Daryl slowly rocked his head back and forth then looked down at his foot only to see a walker gnawing on his boot head. He let out a terrified exhale and kicked the walker back. He reached for his crossbow only for the walker to pounce back onto him. Daryl pulled out his knife and jammed it into it's arm yet couldn't pull it back out. He gave it some swift punches knocking to to the side, nearby another walker started lumber towards him. Daryl took hold of his walking stick and began to crush the walker's skull with it finally killing it. He turned back to the other walker and without time to think began to pull the crossbow bolt out of his side. He pushed back the pain and ripped it out then struggled to set his crossbow. Just as the walker reached him he took a shot hitting it in the skull killing it. Daryl collapsed onto his back taking heavy breaths for a few minutes.

Daryl let out a deep groan and sat back up, with new found energy he got back to work. He took off his over shirt and folded it up. He pressed it against his wound and using his sleeves he tied it up tight once again. Daryl let out a little scoff and said, "Son of a bitch was right." He headed over to the river and after washing off his knife cut open a squirrel and ate some of it. He stopped at the walkers and after taking off one of their shoelaces he cut off their ears and made them into a necklace. He looked back up at the cliff side and let out a grunt as he began to climb once again.

About halfway there he let out a slow sigh and looked up at the circling birds, "Please don't feed the birds." He heard Merle say. Daryl confused looked around and saw Merle standing at the top of the cliff smirking at him. Merle let out a laugh as he watched his struggling brother, "What's the matter, Darylina? That all you got in you?" Merle taunted as Daryl continued to pull himself up the cliff, "Throw away your purse and climb."

"I liked it better when you was missing." Daryl grunted back as he wrapped his hand around a tree,

Merle chuckled, "Come on, don't be like that. I'm on your side."

"Yeah? Since when?" Daryl replied with a scoff,

"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Someone had to look out for your worthless ass." Merle replied,

"You never took care of me. You talk a bit game but you was never there." Daryl shot back as he dug his feet into the ground, "Hell, you ain't here now. Guess some things never change."

"I'll tell you what I'm as real as your chupacabra." Merle said with a smirk,

"I know what I saw." Daryl said shaking his head,

"Yeah and I'm sure the shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it, right?" Merle asked shaking his head,

"You best shut the hell up!" Daryl shot out,

Merle leaned down, "Or what? You gonna shut my mouth for me? Not likely, you ain't gonna make it to the top." Merle slowly extended his hand, "Come on take my hand. Grab it, grab you pal Rick's hand." Merle said with a wild laugh.

Daryl looked up and saw Merle nowhere to be seen yet he still saw a hand reaching out for him, "Take the hand son." A voice said softly,

Daryl stared at it for a moment then reached out grabbing onto it. He pulled himself up slowly as the hand pulled him as well. He finally got over the edge and laid out on the ground taking heavy breaths, he looked over and saw Locke taking some heavy breaths, "What-what the hell you doing out here old man?" Daryl asked,

"Looking for you, we saw your horse run onto the farm. Figured something must have happened." Locke explained sitting up, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Daryl grunted in reply,

"Who were you talking too?" Locke asked curiously,

"Huh? I wasn't talking to no one." Daryl said irritably,

"I heard you, who was it?" Locke asked interested,

Daryl stared at him and slowly shook his head, "Don't matter, he ain't here."

Locke let out a slow exhale as he handed Daryl his bottle of water, "Why are you out here Daryl?"

Daryl took the bottle and took a swig, "I think I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not going crazy. Crazy people don't know they are going crazy, they think they are getting sainer." Locke said with a little smirk, "So, what are you out here."

Daryl rolled his jaw and thought for a minute, "I fell down that cliff looking for that girl, then I saw something. Someone."

"Ah." Locke said letting out a nod, "The white rabbit."

"Huh?" Daryl asked confused,

"Alice in Wonderland." Locke said only for Daryl to continue to look at him,

"Ain't no rabbit man, it's someone who ain't there." Daryl said with a scoff,

"But you've seen them?" Locke asked,

"Yeah." Daryl replied with a nod, "But he ain't there, he can't be."

"And if I came to you and said the same thing what would your explanation be?" Locke asked,

"I'd say you're nuts, fucking crazy." Daryl said firmly,

"Alright so maybe you're going crazy but we just figured out that you're not. So what does that mean?" Locke asked,

"Then that means we're all in a lot of trouble." Daryl said lowering his head,

Locke thought for a second and said, "I live in the real world Daryl, I don't find myself thinking about magic but somethings and people are different, Special. Is your white rabbit a hallucination probably but what if everything that happens, happens for a reason? What if the person you are chasing is really here?"

"That's impossible." Daryl replied shaking his head,

"Even if it is, let's say it's not." Locke quickly replied,

"Then...should I listen to 'em?" Daryl asked,

"That's what you need to decide, You need to figure out if this person, whomever they may be, are they here to help you or to hurt you." Locke said standing up. Daryl watched him for a moment then got to his feet, "Camp is back this way." Locke said quietly as he began to walk forward.

Back at Hershel's farm Hershel walked into his house and heard a louder conversation happening. He walked into his dining room and his eyes narrowed as he saw Carol, Lori and Claire all making a meal in his kitchen. He looked to his left as he heard Maggie walking in with a spare table, "What's going on here?"

"Lori, Carol and Claire wanted to make us dinner." Maggie explained as she started to set up the table,

"It's the first i'm hearing about it." Hershel said with a frown,

"I didn't think it was a big deal, they just wanted to thank us for our help." Maggie replied with a shrug,

"We need to be setting clear boundaries with these people. They're getting a little too comfortable." Hershel said as he slowly helped his daughter,

"It's just dinner." Maggie said firmly,

"What's going on with you and the asian boy?" Hershel asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Glenn, He's a friend." Maggie replied,

"I'd prefer he wasn't. These people aren't going to be around for long." Hershel said a bit coldly. Maggie stared at her father for a moment then walked silently out of the room.

Meanwhile Dale was walking back to his RV where he spotted Kate sitting on top with a hunting rifle in her hands, "What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" Dale called up to her,

"I'm on watch for walkers. I think the others can handle the laundry just fine while I keep us safe, that alright?" Kate called back a bit snippy,

Dale let out a slow nod and walked into his RV where Charlie and Glenn were sitting. He let out a little smile as Glenn raised a book up, "Sorry, just wanted to return your book." Glenn explained as Charlie looked up from his book,

"Oh no, i'm sorry. If I had known the world was ending I'd have brought better books." Dale said light heartedly,

"I'd be remiss if I didn't agree with you on that one mate." Charlie said with a grin,

Glenn let out a little chuckle as Dale pushed past them and headed towards the back. Glenn let out a short sigh and stood up, "Uh Dale, you think Kate's on her period?" Glenn asked causing Charlie to choke on his spit and Dale to turn around bewildered, "I'm only asking 'cause it's like all the women are acting really weird. And I read somewhere that when women spend a lot of time together their cycles line up and they all get really hormonal at the same time." Glenn explained,

Charlie took a deep breath, "Are you mad, shut up before someone hears you and rips you in half." He whispered out to him,

Dale let out a nod and leaned in, "I'm going to advise you to keep that theory to yourself." Glenn looked between the two and nodded with a smirk, "Who else is acting weird?"

"Maggie." Glenn said as he sat back down,

"Oh boy." Charlie said as he set his book aside,

"Ah, Maggie." Dale said with a nod as he leaned against the counter,

"She started off being mean to me. Then she wanted to have sex with me then she she started being mean to me again." Glenn said as he threw his hands up,

"Not to mention whats going on with Lori." Charlie said before widening his eyes realizing what he just said,

"What's going on with Lori?" Dale asked with a raised brow to Charlie,

Charlie looked to Glenn who slightly shook his head, 'Nothing." Charlie stammered out, "I haven't got a clue."

Dale let out a little exhaling laugh and looked between the two, "All right, let's take this back a step. How do you know Maggie wanted to have sex with you?" Glenn looked up at Dale and let out a small grin, "Oh son you didn't." Dale said as his smile dropped, "Did it ever occur to you how her father might feel about this?"

"She's twenty two." Glenn said with a shrug,

"And he is our host." Dale said motioning to the house,

"He doesn't know." Glenn said lowering his head,

"Well, see that it stays that way." Dale said firmly as Glenn looked up at him agitated, "Jesus Glenn, what were you thinking?" Dale asked while shaking his head,

"I was thinking that I might be dead tomorrow." Glenn said as he stood up, "Thanks for the book, you're right, it sucks." Glenn mumbled out as he left the RV. Dale looked over to Charlie who just slowly shook head unsure what to say.

As Glenn headed through the camp Kate scanned the area and spotted Daryl and Locke walking out of the forest. Yet from the distance and Daryl's limp it looked at though it was walkers, "Walkers!" Kate called out,

Rick heard this and came running over, "Just one?"

"No, a pair." Kate said looking through her binoculars which had a glare blocking sight on the faces,

"Let us handle this." Shane said as he picked up a pickaxe. Just behind him T-Dog, Glenn and Sawyer all grabbed some weapons,

"Wait Shane, Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick said holding his hand up,

"What for man? We got it." Shane said not listening and walking on. Rick let out a groan and ran over to the RV grabbing his revolver then taking off with the others.

Kate lifted up her rifle and aimed through the scope, "I think I can hit one." Kate said then lowered her rifle due to the glare. She laid flat on the roof and aimed in once again,

"Kate don't." Dale said quickly,

"Back off Dale I got this." Kate retorted as she took a few deep breaths.

Back with Rick and the others they just reached the edge of the farm and saw the pair walking towards them, "Afternoon Rick." John said with a smirk,

Daryl glared at Rick and his revolver before saying, "Been awhile since you pointed that thing at my head, you finally gonna pull the trigger?"

Rick and the others let out relieved exhale and lowered their weapons only for Daryl to get shot in the head. Rick yelled out, "No! Stop!" While Locke and Sawyer quickly knelt down,

The pair lifted Daryl up and to their relief heard him speak, "I-I was joking." He stuttered out,

"Grazed his temple." Locke explained as they began to drag him forward.

Rick stopped them and took hold of his walker ear necklace taking it off and stuffing it in his pocket, "Uh what was with that?" Glenn asked fearfully,

"Let's just keep that between ourselves for right now." Rick replied,

"Guys!?" T-Dog called out causing them to look back. T-Dog held up Andrea's stachel in a confused and fearful look, "Isn't this Andrea's?"

Thirty minutes later Daryl was explaining things to Rick and Shane as Jack patched him up, "Found her pack up at the creek bed, she must have dropped it while crossing."

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said with a nod as he looked over the map,

"Yeah, you're welcome." Daryl said as he winced slightly in pain,

"How is he Doc?" Shane asked,

"Well we're burning through our antibiotics but he should be fine." Jack replied as he wiped his hands clean, "Gotta say it's a wonder how we've survived this far." Jack added on with an annoyed tone.

Rick and Shane both got up and walked out of the room. Rick saw Lori sitting on the floor waiting, "He's gonna be fine." Rick said easily as she stood up,

"Look I hate to say it but Jack's right, we can't keep going out there. Not after this, it's too dangerous." Shane said from just behind them,

"You'd quit now? Daryl just risked his life to bring back the first hard evidence we've had." Rick said walking over to him,

"Yeah that's one way to look at it. Another is he almost got himself killed for a bag." Shane said with a firm look,

"Yeah I know how you see it." Rick said coldly before walking away,

"Not out to be a hard case, he's just got to start making the tough calls." Shane explained to Lori, "You know I'm right." He added on as he began to walk away,

"I may not agree with all of his choices, but I respect him. I knows yours and mine and your way isn't harder. It's the easiest thing in the world to cut our losses and to not help. You keep telling yourself you're making the tough calls. You're really just trying-" Lori said only to get cut off by Shane,

"The only thing I care about now in this world is you and Carl. So I apologize if I appear to be insensitive to the needs of others, but you see i'll do whatever it takes to keep the two of you safe." Shane said to Lori's slight disgust,

"Even abandoning Amy's sister?" Lori asked in a whisper, "Really?"

"Yeah." Shane said with no hesitation,

"My son and I are not your problem anymore, or your excuse." Lori said before storming away,

Just outside Kate sat on the steps in a state of guilt and regret. Sawyer slowly opened the door and let out a little smirk, "Freckles." He said with a nod,

"How's he doing?" She asked with a worried tone,

"Daryl? Oh he's fine, how about you?" Sawyer asked as he sat down next to her,

"I shot him." Kate said as she lowered her head,

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure he had it coming. Think I got a few rounds coming towards me too." Sawyer said with a little smirk, "Don't beat yourself over it." Kate couldn't help but smile and look over to him. She held his gaze for a moment before leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

Nearly an hour later everyone was gathered in the dining room eating the dinner that was prepared. Yet the whole dinner was tense and extremely awkward for everyone. Hershel was giving everyone the cold shoulder while Rick and Shane continued to exchange angry glances. "So how's Carl?" Sophia asked quietly,

Lori gave the girl a small smile, "He's fine, he's just resting still. You can see him soon." Lori replied,

"What about Desmond?" Eko asked causing Shane to shift a bit,

"Fine, he'll be up and going tomorrow." Jack said with a nod,

Nearby Glenn felt something touch his hand and then he felt a piece of paper enter it. He peered down and saw a note from Maggie saying, Tonight. He let out a grin and quickly wrote something on it before passing it back. Maggie looked around and saw Hershel watching her so she didn't look at what he had wrote.

Another ten minutes past as everyone finished eating. As they were cleaning up Sophia quietly prepared a plate and walked out of the dining room. She knocked on Daryl's door and opened it, "Hi, um how are you feeling?" She asked nervously,

"About as good as I look." Daryl said with smirk as he pulled the covers over him chest,

"I um, I got you some food. You must be hungry." Sophia said as she sat the plate down on the nightstand,

"Yeah...thanks." Daryl said a bit unsure how to respond,

Sophia gave him a little smile and nodded. She turned around but paused, "Daryl, I just wanted to say that you are really nice. I heard that you were looking for me all day and now you're looking for Andrea." She said sweetly to him,

"Didn't do anything that the others wouldn't do." Daryl said with a shrug,

"Yeah, you're just like them, Good." Sophia said softly before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

Meanwhile as everyone began to disperse from the kitchen Maggie pulled out the note and opened it up. To her horror it read out, Okay the barn, wasting no time she ran out of the house as Glenn headed over to the barn with blankets. Glenn walked around the barn confused as the doors were locked and all windows were blocked up. He climbed up a ladder to the second floor of the barn as he saw a large door opening. As he walked forward he covered his nose in disgust as he smelt something foul. He reached in his pocket and put out a flashlight and shined it around only to see a dozen walkers wandering around the first floor. As they looked up at him and began to growl he heard someone behind him. He looked over and saw Maggie looking at him fearfully, "You weren't suppose to see that."

 **Alright so have a long hiatus I have finally returned to this story. Now I love this story but I figure that it may be a bit rarer in updates as it takes awhile to write each chapter. Regardless I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I do look forward to continuing this for season 2 and beyond. Let me know what you think in a review and i'll see you all in the next one.**


	24. Secrets

Thedarkpokemaster- **Okay so quick disclaimer Merle was just a hallucination, I just thought that Locke talking to Daryl about it would fit since he and Jack that type conversation in season 1 of lost. As for the rest of your points, you are right with people slowly seeing things in Sawyer and Daryl. And I think you'll be happy when some things happen later on.**

Kevinrock8899- **Yeah our guy Sawyer is gonna show back up in this chapter and who knows maybe with some new nicknames! As for Merle, he was just Daryl's subconscious, Merle is not showing up earlier. And the walkers being found does indeed start this spiral of events to come, so look forward to that. All I can say is this season finale is going to be brutal.**

Jestalnaker94000- **You'll see in about two chapters, til then the secret remains lol.**

Redangel2463- **Glad you like it and hope you like this fresh update.**

Don77- **Yes the barn reveal is coming soon, who knows what you may find. As for Desmond, our scotsman is making an appearance in this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

Sophia and Carl were outside feeding the few chickens wandering around outside Hershel's chicken coup. They continued to share friendly glances towards each other as Lori watched from the side. Just behind them Patricia opened up the chicken coup itself to gather the eggs laid the night before. Carl and Sophia looked over to Patrica then back to Lori who had a concerned look spread across her face. "Don't look so worried." Carl said to his mother,

"It's my job." Lori replied with a little smirk,

"No it's not, You're a housewife." Carl said with a grin,

"Oh yeah, punk?" Lori said as she flung chicken seed at him, "Do you see my house around here?" She said causing Sophia and Carl to laugh. Lori shook her head slowly, "Housewife." She muttered to herself,

"They don't have a mom." Sophia said softly as she crouched down in front of a group of chicks,

"Yeah, you're right." Carl said a bit sullen in tone,

"She might be somewhere else." Lori said trying to be reassuring,

"Maybe she got eaten." Carl replied,

"You're probably right." Sophia said in easy agreement. Lori stared at the children in a bit of horrified shock, "Everything is food for something else." Sophia said with a glance to Carl who only nodded in agreement.

Patricia looked back to Lori and the kids making sure they weren't watching before quietly picking up a chicken and walking out of the coup. She slowly made her way to the tool shed nearby and slipped through the door. After checking around for anyone nearby, she took hold of the chicken's leg. She held a blank, almost dead expression as she snapped the chicken's leg. The chicken clucked and struggled to get out of her grasp as she stuffed it into a potato sack bag along with half a dozen other chickens.

She put the bag into the wheelbarrow and began to walk towards the barn. As soon as she arrived she took the bag and climbed the side of the barn to the second floor. She peered into the barn seeing the half dozen dead staggering. She closed her eyes and sighed before dumping the bag of chickens out down at the walkers. They quickly and furiously began to feast on their prey as Patricia watched in a disgusted silence.

About forty five minutes later Glenn, at the group's campsite, stood with his binoculars watching the barn intently. Suddenly he heard a few steps coming towards him and Maggie's voice whispered out to him, "Can you be anymore obvious?" He dropped the binoculars quickly and sighed as he turned to her. She looked at him with a mixture of worry and annoyance before putting down a basket of fruit, "Here."

"Are you trying to buy my silence with fruit?" Glenn asked a bit timidly,

"Of course not." Maggie said firmly before leaning towards him, "There's jerky too."

Glenn pursed his lips and shook his head, "Will you please tell me why your dad had a secret barn full of walkers? It's creepy." Maggie quickly shushed him, "You know that right?"

Maggie shushed him a second time, "Please, just trust me on this, okay?" Maggie said firmly as she could,

"But I suck at lying, I can't even play poker. Charlie says I have a tell and that's because it's too much like lying." Glenn said almost frantically,

"You have to keep this to yourself. You have to. Please." Maggie said nearly begging at this point,

"Morning!" Charlie called out to the pair causing Maggie to back away from Glenn and walk away. Charlie walked over and knelt down at the basket, "Oh would you look at that, oranges, apples and...jerky!" Charlie took a chunk of jerky and stood up next to Glenn, "So what's going on mate?"

Glenn looked at Glenn with a confused and defeated expression, "Nothing, I just...got a lot on my mind right now." Glenn replied after a moment,

"Oh with the Lori thing eh? Yeah, right there with ya." Charlie said with a nod as he took a bite of jerky,

"Look just pass this out to the group." Glenn said as he turned and walked away,

"Yeah...right…" Charlie said a bit put off by Glenn's overall attitude this morning.

Meanwhile Daryl, now stuck in his tent to heal, lazily poked a bolt through the screen of his tent. The advice from Locke was still ringing through his ears, he loved his brother but he wasn't blind. He knew Merle was bad news, telling him to shoot down Rick wasn't a good plan, hell it was just plain stupid. He let out a deep exhale just as he head the leaves crunch right outside his tent door. He adjusted himself and looked over only to see Kate poking her head inside, "Hey." She said with a little smile, "How you feelin?" Daryl gave her a little half shrug as she held out a book, "It isn't that great but should pass the time."

Daryl took the book into his hand and thumbed through it, "What, no pictures?"

"I'm so sorry. I feel like shit. " Kate said as she knelt down,

"Yeah, you and me both." Daryl said as she adjusted his pillow and sat up a bit,

"I don't really expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do…" Kate said sincerely,

Daryl gave her a dismissive head shake, "You were trying to protect the group. We're good." Kate gave him a little smile and nodded as she got up. As she headed out the tent Daryl spoke up again, "But hey, you shoot me again. You best pray i'm dead." He said causing he to let out a little chuckle.

On the other side of camp Charlie had worked his way around the camp with the fruit and stopped as he reached Lori. Part of him knew this wasn't any of his business, but Lori was pregnant. She needed special attention, especially nowadays. He approached her and put the basket of fruit down, "Hi." He said with a little awkward smile. Lori half ignored it and tried to quickly grab her fruit, "Right, so…" Charlie said as he looked around, "How _did_ Rick take the news?" He asked softly. Lori peered up to him then back down remaining silent, Charlie stared at her waiting then his eyes widened, "Bloody hell...you didn't tell him." Charlie rubbed his face anxiously, "But you have to." He said walking closer to her, "You are pregnant." Lori looked at him then around with an annoyed expression, "You need vitamins, medicine, a nice pillow." Charlie quickly dug through his satchel and pulled out his piece of jerky, "Here take my share."

"Honey, I don't want your food, okay? Eat." Lori finally said to him,

"Bollocks to that, you need to eat. I mean look at you, you're too skinny." Charlie said urgently still holding the jerky out to her, "If you're not gonna let Rick take care of you, then someone has to." Lori pushed past him and grabbed a pail of water and silently started to pour it into a pot above a fire to boil, "Lori, you have a medical condition. You're a mum, you need to do what's best for the little one, yeah?" Lori let out an annoyed scoff and sat staring at the ground just praying Charlie would leave, "Just tell me what you need, I can make another run into town. There's a baby store and I could-"

"What I need is for you to be quiet about this." Lori said standing back up, "All right? Please."

Just then they heard a whistle and Sawyer called out for Charlie, "Hey Ringo Starr! You gonna share some of those peaches?!"

Charlie let out a little grunt and picked up the basket giving one last glare to Lori before heading over to Carol's SUV where Rick, Shane, Sawyer, Jimmy and Ana were standing. As he approached Rick continued to go over things with the others, "The creek flows south, past the farmhouse where Sawyer's crew found Sophia. Maybe Andrea dropped her bag there and the current brought it south."

Shane rubbed his head then pointed to a small dirt road on the map, "So what, you think she took this road here."

"Then she probably went north." Ana added in, "Up this way, working her way around." She explained as she traced her finger around the map,

"What's up there Jimbo?" Sawyer asked as he leaned against the truck,

Jimmy thought hard for a moment then said, "A housing development I think, Wiltshire Estates, or something like that. Been up for some ten odd years."

"We should take a run up there after gun practice." Rick said looking over to Shane,

"Amy and Sayid have been itching to go out searching. Sounds to me like a good match." Shane replied,

"Depending, we know Sayid can protect himself but what about Amy." Ana asked the others,

"We'll have to see how she does during target practice." Rick replied, "If she's not up to it make sure Sayid is with someone else, after what happened with Daryl. I don't want anyone going out alone, we stay in pairs."

Charlie headed over to Sawyer and held the basket out to him, he reached in took a peach. After shaking his head so the hairs were out of his face he quickly bit into the peach as the others each took one. Charlie looked at Rick, his tongue catching in his throat. He looked over to Lori then back to the others internally arguing with himself, "What you want a tip or something?" Sawyer asked with a smirk.

"Charlie find Glenn and grab my binoculars from him." Shane said after thinking for a moment,

"Yeah, right, okay." Charlie quickly said then walked away from the others. Sawyer watched Charlie leave the group and let out a little laugh at his sudden awkwardness before taking another bite of his peach.

Right behind them, Beth and Patricia approached the group, "We'd um, we'd like to join you for gun practice today." Beth said timidly,

"Hershel's been pretty clear, We can't involve any of you in what we do without his okay." Ana explained with a stern look,

"He doesn't like it, but he consented." Beth replied,

"Otis and Desmond were the only one's who knew guns. Figure we ought to learn." Patricia added on,

Ana looked up at Rick who rubbed his brow for a moment, "Well, no offense but I'll clear that with Hershel myself."

Shane gave Ana a little tap on her shoulder and she turned back to him. He pointed over to Carl who was leaned up against the RV with a something poking against his shirt and a knife in his hand, lazily sharpening a stick. The pair walked over to him, "Hey, nice lid, man." Shane said as he motioned to Rick's sheriff hat,

"Suits you." Ana said with a smile, "What's going on?"

Carl looked between the two of them and firmly said, "I want to learn to shoot, Carol is letting Sophia so I should learn too. Can you guys teach me?"

Ana looked up at Shane as he looked at her. Shane let out a little scoff that turned into a chuckle. He ran his hand across his head and said, "Well man, that's-that's up to your parents."

"He's right we can't do anything without their say so." Ana added on,

"Well can you talk to them? They'll listen to you guys." Carl said with a hopeful tone,

Shane looked at Ana trying to get a read on what she thought and the both seemed to agree with Carl, "We'll, uh, we'll see." Shane said with a nod,

Carl gave a halfhearted nod and started to walk away, "Carl." Ana said a bit firmly causing him to stop, "What do you got there?"

Carl stared at her unmoving for a moment, "Go on now." Shane said just a firmly. Carl slowly lifted his shirt and revealed a small twenty two revolver stuck in his belt. Shane let out a disappointed frown and quickly tossed his peach away.

Minutes later Carl was sitting on a log as Lori, Rick, Shane, Ana and Dale stood talking things over. Lori checked and was now livid seeing that the gun was loaded as well, "How the hell did this happen?" She asked staring at the others almost accusingly,

"Well, it's my fault. I let him into the R.V." Dale replied, "He said he wanted a walkie, that you sent him for one."

"So on top of everything else, he lied too?" Lori said before taking a slow breath, she looked over to Rick and whispered to him, "What's he thinking?"

"He wants to learn how to shoot." Shane answered for him,

"He asked us, after hearing that Sophia was going to learn, I think he feels he should." Ana added on, "But besides jealousy he may be feeling, It's hard to argue against doing it. It'd be safer for him in the long run." Ana explained,

"Are you joking? What he just did proved that he isn't ready for this responsibility." Lori said firmly,

"It's none of my business but I'd be happy to do it. In the end it's your call though." Shane said with a nod,

Rick looked over to Lori and let out a little sigh trying to figure out the right wording. Lori immediately caught on with what he was trying to do, "Oh no, don't make me out to be the unreasonable one here. Rick?"

"I know. I have my concerns too, but-Ana's right. In the long run it'll be safer for him to know how to use one." Rick tried to explained,

"Hell with that, he was just shot." Lori exclaimed, "He's just back on his feet and he wants a gun?"

"Better than him being afraid of 'em." Rick shot back,

"Lori we have guns un camp for a reason. He should learn to handle them safely." Ana pointed out,

Lori looked back to Ana with a narrowed brow, "I don't want my kid walking around with a gun."

"How can you defend that?" Rick asked as he shifted into a dismissive stance, "You can't let him go around without protection."

"He's as safe as he'll ever be right here." Lori replied wholeheartedly. Rick nodded clearly becoming annoyed at Lori's hard headedness. Lori let out a little sigh seeing it too, "Look, everything you're saying, that all of you are saying,makes perfect sense. It just...feels wrong. I mean I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods. And I wish i'd said something. I should've gone with my gut."

"He's growing up, thank god." Rick said sternly, "We've got to start treating him more like an adult."

"Then he needs to act like one." Lori shot out irritably, "He's not mature enough to handle a gun."

Carl quickly got up, "I'm not gonna play with it, mom. It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I want to defend the camp. Protect people, help find Andrea. I can't do that without a gun."

"Shane and Ana were the best instructors at the station. Not to mention I'd trust no one more to do this. I've seen them teach kids younger than Carl."

Lori stared at Rick for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a slow breath. She turned to Carl and walked over to him, grabbing his chin with her hand, "You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly. And if I hear from anyone in this camp that you're not living up to our expectations-"

"He won't let you down." Rick said supporting Carl,

Carl nodded in agreement, "Yeah." Lori let out a small nod and walked away from them before she changed her mind.

Nearly thirty minutes later, everyone that was going to gun practice was loading up into their cars. Rick was tossing the bag of guns into the back of Shane's Tucson only to hear a voice from behind him, "Um, Excuse me brotha. Could I have a moment?" Desmond asked awkwardly,

Rick turned to him holding a bit of a colder gaze, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologize officially. With everything that was happening I felt like I didn't get a chance to really say it." Desmond said sincerely,

Rick slowly rolled his jaw and shook his head, "It was a mistake, an honest mistake. You repaid everything you owed me when you went and got those supplies." Rick said honestly, "We're good." He added as he held out his hand,

Desmond let out a small relieved smile and took Rick's hand shaking it, "Where are you going?"

"Gun training, you're welcome to come along if you want to." Rick said as he slammed the door shut,

"Actually that sounds terrific, I could use some practice with a pistol." Desmond replied,

"Okay, find yourself a spot in a car. We leave in five." Rick said as he turned back around,

Desmond nodded and headed back towards the camp only to see Carl walking his way. Desmond jogged up to the kid quickly, "Carl, right?"

"Yeah?" Carl replied,

"Carl I am so sorry for what I did." Desmond said sincerely as he knelt down, "I wish I could take it back and I hope that you could forgive me." He added on as Rick had turned around watching the exchange,

Carl let out a shrug at Desmond, "Things happen, you didn't mean to do it." He said to Desmond's surprise, "I forgive you if that helps." He said causing Rick to let out a proud smile,

"I thank you, Carl." Desmond said as he gave him a small pat on the shoulder. Carl gave him a nod and walked past him heading towards Rick.

Meanwhile Charlie was in the midst of trying to convince Claire not to come with them, "Claire you've got to think of the little one, all this loud noise and the gunpowder, it can't be good." Charlie said as she picked up her hat and put it on,

"I asked Jack and he said it'd be fine. I just want to go with you all and watch, maybe shoot just a little bit." Claire replied,

"Yeah but-" Charlie started to say,

"Charlie!" Claire exclaimed as she put her hands on his shoulders, "I am going to be fine, okay?"

"Yeah, of course you are. Just fine." Charlie said with a weak smile. Claire leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek,

"C'mon let's go." Claire said grabbing his arm and leading him along.

As everyone who was leaving loaded into the cars and drove off T-Dog pulled his truck over and stuck his head out to window calling for Glenn, "Hey! Ain't you coming?!"

"I-I gotta...help Dale! Clean the spark plugs on the R.V." Glenn called back, "I actually should go find him!"

"You found me." Dale said from just behind him with a confused expression. Dale looked back towards the T-Dog's truck and waved them off, "He's a good learner!" T-Dog let out a shrug and pulled out following the rest of the cars down the dirt road off of Hershel's farm. Dale in the meantime walked up to Glenn and crossed his arms, "Sparkplugs huh? Want to tell me what's going on?"

Glenn nervously bit his tongue before turning to Dale, "You're old. You know things. So...what if somebody told you something that somebody else should know-" He stumbled out,

"Glenn, stop being dramatic." Dale said interrupting him, "Spit it out."

"There's-there's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant." Glenn stammered out in relief, as Dale stared at him in shock.

Nearly an hour later the whole group that left were in the midst of shooting dozens of set up bottles and cans. Some were paired off while others were directly under the eyes of the better trained survivors. So far the stand outs in the group were Sawyer, Amy, Kate and Sophia. Carol had been keeping a watchful eye over her, not training too much herself but once Ana gave Sophia a few tips she was hitting her target at least eighty percent of the time.

Rick and Shane made their rounds watching each person checking for issues, T-Dog had spotted one quickly with Jimmy and spoke up before them. Jimmy had been holding his gun sideways, trying to impress and act like a gangster. "Don't give me any of that gangster bullshit, gun up." T-Dog said firmly. Jimmy gave him a minor nervous nod and quickly began to shoot properly, now a lot better.

Sayid had been giving Amy harder and harder targets to hit, in an attempt to improve her rapidly. As she hit what remained of a already broken bottle Sayid spoke up, "Excellent, let's try something even harder."

"Harder?" She said with with a confused look, "I just hit that small bit of glass, what could be harder than that?"

"See that sign?" Sayid asked as he pointed towards a tiny do not enter sign, "Hit a shot in between the o."

"The o? Are you fucking serious?" Amy replied dismissively,

"Yes." Sayid said with a amused smile,

"Ugh." Amy replied as she put her pistol up and took a slow breath. She fired and a ping was eagerly lowered his pistol and her eyes narrowed as she saw the shot high above her target, "Goddamnt."

"Don't worry, it's a difficult shot." Sayid said as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and helped her line up the pistol where it should sit, "We'll just try it again." He said softly as Amy blushed ever so slightly.

Sun and Jin were off to the right each taking turns making shots and every once and awhile the group would pause as Jin let out an excited yell when Sun would hit her target. Some chuckles were heard through the group each time before the gunfire returned. Even Charlie had loosed up from his original stance with Claire and watched her take a few shots before sitting back down. After a few short minutes Ana returned to Shane and Rick, "Looks like it's going good, not everyone is doing great but it's better than expected." Ana said slightly impressed,

"That's good to hear, you guys think you could handle this for a minute?" Rick asked as he looked over to Carl,

"Knock yourself out." Ana said with a smirk. Rick gave her a thankful smile and quickly headed over to assist his son. Ana and Shane stood their silently for a second before she spoke up to him, "So you've decided not to leave us. Any particular reason?"

Shane gave a small shrug and a half chuckle, "Nah, just...perspective changed." He replied simply,

Ana gave him a small nod and decided not to press the issue, "Desmond's doing well." Ana pointed out causing Shane to shift a bit,

"That's,uh, that's good. Always use another able gun." Shane murmured out,

"What about him?" Ana said pointing towards Eko who was slowly wandering behind the shooting line with his pistol in his back pocket, "He even shoot today?"

"Uh, I think that'd be a no." Shane said now confused as her,

"Hey Eko!" Ana called out as the two walked over to him, "What's the matter with you, you alright?"

"I am fine." He said softly,

"C'mon man we need to see what you can do. Take a few shots." Shane said motioning to the fence,

"No, I'd prefer not to." Eko replied casually,

Shane let out a little smirk, "What you no good? Can't hit anything without the stick?"

"It is not that, I do not like guns." Eko replied,

Shane let out a scoff, "I hear the same thing from whiny moms and bad shots all the time." Shane replied as he turned around shaking his head.

Eko swiftly pulled out his pistol and took three quick shots at the targets hitting each one to both Ana and Shane's surprise. As he slipped the gun back into his belt he said, "I am not a bad shot, I just do not like them." Shane stared at him then over to Ana who too was taken aback.

Back on the farm Dale headed down to the stables to have a much needed conversation. As he entered the stable Hershel glanced up at him but said nothing, he just continued to brush the horse. "I love your fields." Dale said as he reached him, Hershel looked up and gave him a small nod, "I took a long walk today, I ended up near the barn." Dale continued causing Hershel to stop dead, "I heard the moans."

Hershel let out a small sigh, "That's unfortunate."

"I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping this a secret." Dale said trying to defuse any tension,

"I saw the broadcasts before they stopped, saw the irrational fear, the atrocities, like the incident at my well." Hershel explained as he continued to work,

"We put down a walker." Dale replied now confused,

"You killed a person." Hershel said firmly,

Dale blinked a few times and ran his hand along his beard, "Well, if you watched the same broadcasts I did, you saw walkers attack, kill. They're dangerous." Dale replied trying to breakthrough to Hershel,

"A paranoid schizophrenic is dangerous too. We don't shoot sick people." Hershel replied calmly easily defending his beliefs,

"With all due respect, you are cut off from the outside world here. But i've seen people that I cared about die and come back, and they're not people." Dale said firmly,

"My wife and stepson are in that barn." Hershel said with a small glimmer in his eye, "They're people." He added on with a slight crack in his voice,

Dale's eyes widened at the realization and reached out putting his arm on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." Dale quickly thought and said, "Let me help, let us help you. I can speak to Rick or Eko. They're good men. We can make the barn more secure, keep everybody safe." Dale said trying to sum up a compromise,

Hershel lowered his head and shook it slightly, "The barn is secure. Keep this to yourself if you want to help. Rick, Eko, sure they are men of conscience, but are you so sure about everyone in your group?"

Dale pursed his lips and lowered his head, Hershel was right what would Sawyer, Daryl, let alone Shane do if they heard this. Dale slowly turned away from the man and began to walk out of the stables.

Nearly an hour later the group had returned from gun training except a select few who were going to head to advanced training. As everyone talked about how it went, who was the best shot, especially Sophia and Carl, Claire headed over to Hershel. "Hello." Claire said with a little wave,

Hershel looked up from the fence he was working on and gave her a warm smile, "I suppose it went well. Children look happy. " Hershel said with a motion to Carl and Sophia,

Claire smiled and let out a little giggle, "Yeah, they did. Actually they did a lot better than most of us."

"Be thankful that works for them, everything's a lot simpler when they just wanna learn to shoot." Hershel said jokingly, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked looking at her stomach,

"Uh, no actually. I'm guessing it's a boy though." Claire said as she rubbed her stomach lovingly,

"Good, daughters are tougher." He said with a laugh, "And try raising three. "

Claire laughed and took a step forward, "I just wanted to say that we don't take your kindness for granted. And you need to know that we'll earn our keep."

Hershel lowered his head before raising it back to Claire, "I...appreciate that, but with Carl getting better, I imagine you'll be moving on soon. Fort Benning I hear. " Claire's face sank into a deeply worried state as Hershel knelt down, picked up a nail and went back to working. She slowly backed away from the man and headed back towards the camp.

Meanwhile back off the farm Shane and Sayid were coaching Sawyer, Kate and Amy with moving targets. Sayid and Shane had rigged together a simple rope and tree branch that swung while hung from a tree. Each person had three shots to hit the target, after two full rotations still no one had hit it. On Kate's final shot Shane walked up and took hold of the target and inspected it, He shook his head and called back, "Still a virgin!"

"The target's too small." Kate said with a scoff,

"That's bullcrap, half hour ago you three could bullseye a mouse from twenty five feet." Shane said with an irritated tone,

"Yeah but the target wasn't moving." Amy said as she crossed her arms,

"A walker is not going to stand still, you need to be able to adjust yourself." Sayid explained calmly,

"The man's right, focus and reload. Amy go!" Shane shouted as he shoved the target back into a swinging motion,

Amy took a slow step forward and raised her gun, after a moment she shot yet once again missed, "Uh-oh, did we piss you off? Come on, girl, you've got walkers all around you. They're in the woods." Shane walked up to Kate and said, "They're in the R.V. you're gonna need hell of a lot more than a damn screwdriver to stop them all."

"Jesus Shane can you stop badgering us?" Kate shot out,

"You're too damn emotional, sadness, happiness, guilt you gotta shut it down, cut it out!" Shane shouted back to them,

"Yeah cause you're about as in control as a car skidding in a blizzard." Sawyer retorted,

Shane quickly pulled out his pistol and took a quick shot hitting the target, "See that, I can be pissed off or whistling dixie, but I always hit the target. Everytime." Shane said holding a cold glare at Sawyer. He quickly reached out and grabbed Sawyer's collar pulling him forward, "Now you stand here and you point your weapon. Point like you point your finger. Do not think about it! I'm talking about muscle memory! Now shoot this sonofabitch!" Shane shouted out again as Sayid pushed the target back into a swinging motion.

Sawyer took a half step and took a shot missing by a mile, "Damn it!"

"Kate! Shoot your weapon!" Shane yelled out, Kate took a step and fired missing the target as well, "Amy!" Shane shouted out. Amy put her weapon up and started to fire, "He's coming for you! He's ten feet away!" Shane shouted walking towards Amy causing Sayid to walk towards him cautiously. Amy missed again, "He's five feet! That's the walker that got Boone! That's the walker that got Shannon! That's the walker chasing Andrea right now, not you shoot it!" Shane shouted out wildly mere feet away from Amy,

Amy looked over to him with an almost horrified look while Sayid took a step in between the two of them. Shane looked at him with an almost confused look as Sayid gave him a icy stare, "Enough." Sayid said coldly, "We are done for today." Shane watched as Sayid lead the others away from him heading back towards their vehicles leaving Shane to think over what he had just done.

Back at the farm Rick was going through each of the guns making sure they were unloaded when Lori and Claire came walking up to him, "Rick." Lori said in a hushed whisper, "Claire told me that Hershel is expecting us to leave?" Rick looked at the pair with an acknowledging gaze, "Does anybody else know?" Lori asked,

"Eko." Rick replied softly, "Listen we're trying to work it out, it's not carved in stone."

"Well he thinks it is, please you have to fix this." Claire begged,

"It's okay, We are working on it." Rick said sternly,

"I need my baby to be safe and safe is here. Maybe if-maybe if I talk to him too." Claire said nearly in tears,

"No, things are uneasy. The best thing we can do is just give him a little space." Rick replied, "Trust me, nothing is going to happen to your child."

Claire let out a little wince, "Honey?" Lori asked as she put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly they both heard the sound of liquid hitting the ground,

"What-what is that?" Claire asked fearfully,

"Oh god, your water broke. You're baby is coming." Lori said with wide eyes.

 **Alright everyone I am back, each time I write a chapter I like this story more and more. This chapter in particular was a fun one to write and I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did write me a review expressing your thoughts and I will catch you all in the next one!**


End file.
